Ernil
by HellaK
Summary: Alverna av Imladris och alverna från Mörkmården kommer lagom överens milt sagt . Genom en del tråkiga händelser hamnar en ung Legolas under Lord Elronds vård. Hur löser han det, och framförallt, hur löser Elladan och Elrohir mysteriet Legolas?
1. 2

Obs: Detta är mitt första försök till att skriva en fanfiction, så klanka inte på mig för mycket, oki.  
  
Karaktärerna är inte mina, utan tillhör J.R.R. Tolkien. Endel personer, namn och annat smått och gått har jag hittat på själv, men huvudsaken är att jag frånsäger mig all rätt till de nämnda platser och karaktärer som tillhör Tolkien.  
  
Titeln: Tro mig, alla titlar låter illa på svenska, så jag väljer Ernil som på Sindarin bertyder; Prins  
  
"Vad var det?" Tre alver höll genast in sina hästar, när en av dem väste fram orden. Två identiska personer, med långt mörkt, nästan svart hår slöt ögonen för att låta de känsliga öronen lysstra efter varningar i vinden. Den tredje, en betydligt äldre alv, med hår som den silvrene månen, och toner av mithrill och guld vände ansiktet genast åt öster. Kisande gråblå ögon förråde att Elrohirs tysta varning inte var ett felsteg. Han skulle aldrig tagit med tvillingarna så nära gränserna av Mörkmården. Den mäktiga Gröna Skogen gick numera inte under namnet Mörkmården för intet.   
  
"Kom." Det var en rapp order då Glorfindel gesnast tog kommandot. Han var en av de äldsta alverna som fortfarande stannade kvar vid dessa stränder, och det föll sig naturligt att han genast förde befälet när de resande slog om sin enkla jakt utflykt till allvar. Speciellt eftersom tvillingarna inte bara var unga, utan även under den blonda alvens ansvar, för att inte tala om att de var söner till Lord Elrond, den berömda helaren, lord över det sista Välkomnande huset, Imladris.   
  
De identiska alverna föll genast in med sina hästar bakom Glorfindels vita springare. Efter bara fem minuter i total tystnad, där hästarnas hovar var det enda som kunde höras, så höjde Glorfindel en hand för att signalera halt. Med en van alvkrigares hela grace satte han av, följd av de andra två, som omedelbart drog fram sina bågar och strängade dem. De insåg allvaret när Glorfindel själv snäppte upp spännet till sitt svärd. Menade den legendariska Balrog dödaren verkligen att föra dem in i en strid? För en strid var det. De kunde höra ljuden, och trots att tvillingarna själva inte varit deltagande i mer än små jakter på de minsta snaga orcherna som förittat sig så långt som intill gränsen av Imladris, så var det ett ljud som ingen kunde ta miste på.   
  
Glorfindell kastade ett snabbt öga bak på de två spännda alverna. De var alldeles för nära skogsalvernas och kung Thranduils gränser. Vid mer än ett tillfälle hade de båda alvrikena hamnat i regelrätt srid med varandra. Även om skogsalverna hade problem så det räckte innanför sina egna gränser, så var spänningen hög mellan rikena alltsedan splittringen av Den Sista Alliansen. Tvillingarna, Elladan och Elrohir var alldeles för unga för att ha varit med om Den Sista Alliansen, men de var inte för unga för att känna till stridigheterna mellan sin egen fars rike och kung Thranduils omfångsrika, men hemlighetsfulla Mörkmård. Medvetenheten syntes nu i deras ansikten som en påtaglig orolighet. Glorfindel suckade mångtydigt, men lät det inte synas.   
  
"Orcher... " Glorfindels viskning var alltför låg för att en dödlig skulle kunna uppfatta den, men trots att tvillingarna var söner till en halvalv var deras sinnen lika skarpa som vilken alv som helst i deras ålder, och de uppfattade viskningen och den blonda ledarens handrörelse direkt. 'Upp i träden' sa den. De hade bågar, och skulle man gå till anfall mot orcher så fanns fördelen i träden eftersom dessa mörkrets kreatur inte kunde klättra. Nå, inte bra i alla fall, och de kom inte ens i närheten av en alv, eftersom till och med en människa skulle kunna klå dem trädvägen. Dessutom ville Glorfindel ha ungdomarna i träden, utom direkt fara.  
  
Innom ett par sekunder befann sig alla tre bland grenarna där de rörde sig snabbt fram emot det allt mer alarmerande ljudet. Utan att Glorfindel brhövde viska ännu en varning stod det klart att det var alver som orcherna slogs emot. Skogsalver, för det fanns inga andra i dessa trakter. Alver under kung Thranduils fana.   
  
Elrohir kastade en snabb blick på sin bror, knappt två meter ifrån honom. Identiska till utseendet, men också till mycket mer gjorde att Elladan genast vände på huvudet och mötte blicken. En nick besvarade den tysta frågan, han var inte heller bekväm med detta. Det var alver inblandade. Skogsalver, men trots allt alver. Tigande var de tacksamma över att Glorfindel var den med befälet.  
  
Ljudet steg nu snabbt i styrka tills Elladan tyckte att det slog lock för de känsliga öronen.  
  
Vad de fick se skulle inte lämna tvillingarnas tankar och drömmar på mycket länge, om någonsin.   
  
Skogen, som innan varit tät, ebbade ut i en stor och vid glänta. Tunna träd gav inget skydd och ena sidan täcktes helt upp av en bergskant. Den gav varken skydd eller flykttillfälle. Sämsta tänkbara försvarsmark. Det var inte området som fångade de både ynglingarna, enbart Glorfindel som en tränad krigare hann med att notera detta. Det var slakten som fick Elladan och Elrohirs ögon att tåras.  
  
Den ljusgröna vårmatten av tunnt gräs var svart av blod. Orchers blod hade färgat marken svart och otympliga, stympade kroppar låg utspridda överallt. På varandra, naglade till marken av välplaserade pilar, i delar där man inte kunde avgöra vilken del som hörde ihop med den andra.   
  
Den synen var illa nog, men det var inte bara orcher som var stupade även om deras antal var fyrdubbelt emot alverna. Men bara det faktumet; där låg alver. Rött blod glimmade klart i de annalkande morgonstrålarna på himlen, tillsammans med den disiga daggdimman som desperat försökte göra sig påminnt i gläntan.   
  
Efter de få sekunderna av chock som kom med synen drogs deras uppmärksamhet genast emot det lilla tumult som fortfarade existerade. Det liv som fortfarande fanns kvar. Elrohir fick en klump i halsen och tryckte krampaktigt handen om sin båge. Åtta orcher omringade en endaste överlevande alv. Han var liten och lätt till växten, som alla skogsalver, men kanske lite för liten. Han såg ut att vara yngre än tvillingarna själva. Det kunde inte stämma! Även om de var gamla nog att träna med vapen, och bar dem på sig, så var detta gränspatrullen för Mörkmården. Detta var tränade krigare som låg stupade och inga novis alver.   
  
Likväl stod den lilla varelsen i mitten av orch horden med två långa alvdolkar i händerna, svarta av ondskans blod. Han var nersjunken i en deffensiv ställning, men redo att försvara sig till döden. Liksom alla skogsalver bar han ingen form av rustning och de bruna och gröna kläderna var sönerslitna, nersölade av både rött och svart blod.   
  
Elrohir bet sin läpp hårt när han upptäckte att den lilla alven svajade, uppenbarligen sårad eller så slutkörd att han knappt orkade stå upp längre. Precis intill honom på marken låg kroppen av en alv, som han av någon anledning vägrade lämna. Inte för att det skulle göra större skillnad om han sökte skydd eller bättre läge någon annanstans. Han var uppenbart inte i stånd till att försvara sig emot de kvarlevande orcherna.  
  
Plötsligt susade en pil, som en projektil genom luften och träffade en av orcherna i nacken. Han föll omedelbart. Det krävdes ännu en pil, ännu en fallen orch för att tvillingarna skulle kunna slita sig från den mardrömslika synen och lägga an själva då Glorfindel uppenbarligen bestämt sig. Denna alven skulle inte falla om han fick delta.   
  
Tvillingarna var skickliga bågskyttar för sin ålder, och avstånder var inte långt. Innan orcherna hunnit reagera hade redan sex av dem fallit. Med ett morrande, som mer på minde om ett skadeskjutet rovdjur än en varelse som uppenbarligen var kapabel att smida vapen, kastade sig en av dem fram mot den lilla alven. Han kunde inte finna den gömda fienden i träden, men han skulle ta denna lilla dödsmaskin med sig i fallet.   
  
Den farligt svajande alven tog automatiskt ett steg bak, också han paralyserad över händelserna. Innan orchen hunnit fram stannade den med ett ryck nästan i luften, och föll som en stupande häst med all sin tyngd nästan på honom. Det fick den redan obalanserade ynglingen att falla bak, snubblande. Orchen var genomborrad av tre pilar och död innan han slog i marken.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Fort, ner!" Glorfindel var redan på marken och med en van härförares hela samlade person såg han kallt ut över gläntan och förödelsen runtomkring hans fötter. Som katter slog de både tvillingarna ner på marken. Äckel och lätt panik gnistrade i deras mörkt gröna ögon när stanken av svartblod nådde deras näsborrar och fyllde deras lungor, fulländade den avskyvärda scenen som deras ögon tagit in.   
  
"Sök efter överlevande, döda aventuella orcher" Glorfindels alltför lugna och oberörda order fick tvillingarna att se upp. Båda stod fortfarande nersjunkna på marken efter hoppet, ur stånd att samla tankarna nog för att resa sig upp. Deras identiska asikten skvallrade om en sund förvirring innan orden sjönk in tillräckligt för att de skulle kunna resa sig, slänga bågen över axeln, dra sina dolkar och skrida till verket.   
  
Glorfindel hade samtidigt sjunkit ner på knä intill den fallne alven, men tillät sig kasta en blick bak över axeln på sina båda skyddslingar. De gick tätt samman, tyst och lätta på foten som bara alver kunde vara, som om de var rädda att de döda kunde höra dem. Glorfindel kunde inte anklaga dem, och han tänkte inte heller lägga en order om mer effektivitet. De hade klarat sig bra under omständigheterna.  
  
"Elladan..." Elrohirs viskning vibrerade lätt och sökte sig in i Elladans tankar mer som en skakad telepatisk länk, än genom öronen. Oändligt sakta vände sig den tilltalade om och riktade sina mörkt, smaragdgröna ögon mot vad som fångat broderns uppmärksamhet. Det var en orch, genomborrad av en pil innanför axeln och farligt nära halsen. Han rörde sig inte, men andades. Tvillingarna hade dödat orcher förr, och även i närstrid, men omständigheterna var inte de samma och orchen låg intill en ljust, brunhårig alv som av bara en kort anblick sa att han hade mött Mandos hallar mycket snabbt.   
  
"El..." Elladan rörde försiktigt vid sin kopias arm utan att någon av dem drog uppmärksamheten från den knappt levande orchen.  
  
"Ro! Dan, sök igenom området. Se till att det är fritt från faror och gör upp en eld vid någon skyddad plats. Legolas måste ha vård nu, annars dör han av blodsförlust!"  
  
Två huvuden flög upp och de stirrade chockerat på Glorfindel. Legolas? Kände deras mentor till namnet på skogsalven? Glorfindel var gammal, men tvillingarnas syn var inte sämre än att de direkt hade sett att skogsalven var yngre än de själva, och hela deras liv hade de legat i konstanta småtvister med alverna av den stora Mörkmården.  
  
När Glorfindels huvud för andra gången slog upp från alven han var lutat över och borrade sig in i tvillingarna var det som om de återfick transen. Elladan böjde sig snabbt ner, som om det bara handlade om att ta livet av ett byte, och slitsade halsen av orchen. Elrohir var redan påväg bort från gläntan och in i skogan för att genomsöka området. Efter att ha dragit det svartblodiga bladet över det tunna vårgräset så gav också Elladan sig snabbt av, åt andra riktningen för att gå igenom det området.   
  
Tjugo minuter senare satt båda tvillingarna i en liten skyddad glänta i närheten av en bäck. En mycket liten eld brann, de behövde inte värmen från den till sig själva, men vattnet höll på att värmas. De hade inte ens brytt sig om att gå tillbaka till Glorfindel för att berätta att de var färdiga. Först för att de inte under några omständigheter önskade gå tillbaka till det lilla slagfältet, sedan för att de visste att den erfarna alven skulle finna dem.  
  
Sant som sagt, innom några ögonblick dök alven upp. I famnen bar han fortfarande den medvetslöse ynglingen. Legolas? Hade han kallat honom så? Glorfindel hade tagit av sig manteln. Flera strimlor av den var virade runt den medvetslöse alvens lemmar. Det dolde inte alls blodet. Det låg fortfarande kväljande rött i hans ansikte samman med smuts och guldblonda hårslingor som klistrat sig vid det. Det fanns på de trasiga kläderna och även upp över Glorfindels armar där han hade kavlat upp tunikan för att den inte skulle vara ivägen.   
  
Tvillingarna satt tysta och såg oavvänt på scenen när deras lärare la ner skogsalven på tvillingarnas mantlar som de lagt ut redan innan. Utan omsvep började han på nytt knyta upp bandagen och frilägga såren som han desperat försökt stoppa från blodflödet.   
  
Elrohir reste sig och ordnade omedelbart med vattnet. Det var enbart några utvalda få som såg skillnad på tvillingarnas ansikten och samma sak gällde deras förvirrande lika personlighet, men det fanns klara skillnader som de som varit nära dem när de växt upp kände till. De behärskade de flesta situationer relativt lika, men ändå så var det Elrohir, den, med minuter, yngre brodern som ägde det mjuka handlaget. Bejakade det empatiska mer på instinkt, samtidigt som Elladan underförstått var den som naturligast slet tag i situationer av mindre känslig natur. Därför föll det sig fullkomligt naturligt att det var Elrohir som på Glorfindels lågmälda och enkla order beredde örter i två olika blandningar, räckte fram det varma vattnet och rev sönder en av sina rena tunikor som han haft i ränseln.   
  
Glorfindel gjorde det bästa han kunde. Trots tusentals år av erfarenhet så var han ingen helare, han var en lärare och en krigare. Men som krigare (och definitivt som mentor åt de båda tvillingarna) hade han sett till både större och mindre skador förr.   
  
Elladan som satt tigande och såg på tyckte inte alls om utrycket i Glorfindels ansikte. Det sa honom att saker inte alls stod rätt till och strimla efter strimla av Elrohirs skjorta färgades klarröda av blod, tills Elladan tvingades ta upp sig egen och ge till sin bror för att processen skulle kunna fortsätta.   
  
Glorfindel hade med sin jaktkniv slitsat upp den unga alvens skjorta och jobbade hysteriskt med ett sår i sidan. Det var ett fult, gapande sår och blodet som kom från det var fläckat, mörkt och flammande. Tillslut skakade alven på huvudet, tog ifrån Elrohir skålen med den pastaliknande blandningen och täckte såret med det. Båda bröderna ryckte till när ett svagt, skälvande kvidande kom till svar från den fortfarande medvetslöse ynglingen, men han vaknade inte. Snabbt slog den äldre alven bandage om såret och tog hand om resten av skadorna.   
  
När han var färdig såg inte alven bättre ut för det. Han var skrämmande blek under smutset och blodet som de inte hade haft tid att tvätta bort, och det var svårt att se hur han alls såg ut. Ett bandage var slaget om hans huvud för att hindra blod från att sippra ut och smuts från att komma in i ett otrevligt sår i pannan. Ytterligare bandage var slagna om hans midja, bröst, armar och ben. Allt i all hast, som om de hade bråttom, och det besannades också av Glorfindels nästa ord.  
  
"Ro, hämta hästarna. Dan, släck ut elden och röj undan spåren efter oss. Vi måste skynda till er far. Min kunskap är inte nog här, Elrond måste se efter honom, annars kommer han inte kunna fly Mandos hallar." 


	2. Default Chapter

De red snabbt, och hade inga planer på att stanna för att vila. Tvillingarna var tigande tacksamma över detta. Det slet sönder endel av de oundvikliga minnena. Glorfindel däremot hade mer klara instinkter. Den unga alven kunde visserligen fara illa av hästens rörelser, då de kunde slita upp såren på nytt, men orchernas blad hade varit förgiftade, och det giftet spred sig snabbt i alvens lilla kropp. Även om barn till alvsläktet var otroligt sega och resistenta mot mycket, så var inte kroppen färdig. Det gjorde den skör till benet, och det var orsak nog att aldrig sätta för unga alver ut i strid.  
  
Glorfindel själv satt på sin vita springare och Asfaloth kunde sprängas till gränsen. Framför sig i ett fast grepp höll han den unga alven. Han ville inte skada revbenen mer än de redan var, för det kunde snabbt konstateras att flera av dem var brutna, därför hade han lagt den skadade mer eller mindre som ett barn i famnen. Det kunde göras för att kroppen var liten och mycket lätt, en fördel just nu.   
  
Trots alla ansträgningar tvingades Glorfindel göra halt mer än en gång. Meddans tvillingarna slutkörda skönk ner intill ett träd eller sten så arbetade Glorfindel med Legolas. Såren som inte hade fått en chans att läka alls hade börjat blöda igen, vilket var alarmerande. Det värsta var det i sidan. Blodet som kom därifrån var fortfarande flammande fläckat, inte alls det silverröda blod som flöt från de andra.  
  
De hade tillslut inte så långt kvar till Imladris, och vid det laget var tvillingarna dammiga och trötta. Legolas hade ännu inte återfått medvetandet en enda gång även om han hade gett ifrån sig små, knappt hörbara kvidanden. Asfaloths rem hade fläckats på sina ställen av blodet.   
  
Det var så de mötte de första vakterna runt staden Vattnadal. Bud sändes hastigt till Elrond, men trion med den skadade alven stannade inte ens upp, utan nådde därför portarna nästan direkt när Elrond kom ner rusande från trapporna och ut på grusplanen framför den första stora altanen.  
  
Han var en mäktig halvalv med historia som mätte sig med Glorfindel. Mörkt hår svallade bakom ryggen och det var lätt att se vart tvillingarna fått sina färger ifrån. En kappa av mörkt rött gick ihop med domnande grönbruna ögon och han ägde tillika en myndighet som få satte sig upp emot.   
  
Myndighet eller inte, nu rusade denna respektingivande alven som en orolig mor nerför trapporna, flera steg i taget, så att håret fladdrade bakom honom.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Vad har hänt? Kommer ni oskadda? Glorfindel, jag vill genast..." Den stressade rösten blev avbruten när Glorfindel, som med största försiktighet gled ner från hästen. I famnen bar han ett litet trasigt knyte som kunde liknas med en pojke om det inte varit för allt blod, nytt och gammalt.  
  
"Lord Elrond! Era söner är oskadda och endast trötta efter ritten. Jag kommer med en begäran, för det är en skogsalv som behöver er vård. Neka ingen helande i ert hus, jag ber er, för detta är bara ett barn"  
  
Elronds båda söner ryckte till och stirrade häpet på Glorfindel. Självklart skulle den skadade få vård, det behövde han väl ändå inte be om? Och att höra Glorfindel be om någonting var inte heller vanligt. Det fick även Elrond att sansa sig. När han visste att ingen onska befallit hans söner så tog han snabba steg fram till Glorfindel och såg på alven han bar på. Fundersamhet gnistrade i de brungröna ögonen, han hade inte tänkt neka någon helande. Inte någon alls.   
  
Sekunden var snabbt förbi, och order utfärdades. Glorfindel, rädd för att skada Legolas vidare tog honom själv upp till läkerummen. Tvillingarna följde efter och lyssnade inte alls till att de behövde vila. Hästarna togs om hand på gården och Elrond i spetsen kastade order runt sig till alver att hämta än det ena än det andra. Hela huset var i effektivt uppror innan Elrond kom på att över hans axel stod hans båda söner. Långsamt vände han sig om och såg från var och en av dem.  
  
"Gå och vila. Ni är bara ivägen här just nu" protesterna kom snabbt från de båda, men det fanns inget val. De var avfärdade och blev knuffade ut ur rummet.Innan dörren slog igen bakom dem uppfattades några snabba ord inne i läkandets avdelning. Det handlade om gift. Att det kanske var för sent, och en och annan kommentar om skogsalver.  
  
Det gjorde inte tvillingarna lugnare, men de var snyggt och prydligt avskedade.   
  
Eftersom de inget annat kunde göra så gick de till sitt rum. De var gamla nog att ha varsitt, men det hade aldrig kommit på frågan. De hade däremot slutat sova i samma säng, även om sängarna enbart skiljdes åt av det minsta lilla bord. Nu klättrade de upp i Elrohirs säng och satte sig tigande med korslagda ben på den. Så satt de, ansikte mot ansikte i en halvtimma, innan Elladan konstaterade.  
  
"Om jag ser ut som du, El, så behöver vi båda ta ett bad. Sedan letar vi rätt på ada eller Glorfindel. För..."  
  
"Jag vet." Elrohir avslutade den osagda meningen för honom. De hade alltid gjort så, och de förstod varandra. Det var någonting med denna lilla alven, och de ville veta, inte bara hur det var med honom, de ville båda se själva.  
  
Det hade inte gått alltför lång tid innan det knackade på dörren till ett av de helande rummen. Snygga och prydliga kom Elladan och Elrohir in. De hade bytt från jaktkläderna till de mer klassiska kåporna, och tagit av sig vapnen.   
  
Elrond och tre andra, var av en av dem var Glorfindel satt på varsin stol runt ett litet bord. De såg trötta och använda ut. Ingen av dem hade tvättat sig och Elrond hade fläckar i ansiktet som skrämmande nog påminde om torkat blod. Likaså Glorfindel, även om alla hade kliniskt rena händer. De satt med varsin bägare vin och lättare mat. Även om tvillingarna inte hade ätit på hela dagen och mycket lite den föregående kände ingen av dem av hungern.  
  
Elrond gav dem en nick när han såg att de inte kommit för att sätta sig och dinnera. Unisont gick de fram till bädden och hukade sig. Under tunna lakan låg en liten varelse, och guldblond hår flöt ut över de mjuka kuddarna. Det var fortfarande smutsigt och okammat men det lilla man kunde se av kinden var slät, om än mycket blek.  
  
"Tack vare er far har han stor chans att återhämta sig från skadorna. Fysiskt åtminstone"  
  
Båda två såg snabbt upp från det lilla knytet till Glorfindel som talat med dem. Han satt lugnt på sin stol med vinet i handen och höll noga ögonen på dem.  
  
"Och ni? Jag har återgett historien för er far och det var inte lätt att få honom att inte kasta mig till Mandos ytterligare en gång för att vi befunnit oss så nära Mörkmården"  
  
Elrohir sänkte blicken men Elladan steg fram och vände blicken från Glorfindel tills han såg Elrond rakt i ögonen.   
  
"Det var faktiskt inte Glorfindels fel. Om han återgett hela historien korrekt så borde ni också veta att det var mitt. Jag ville gå nerför bergskanten trots hans varningar och han var enbart tvungen att följa efter mig.  
  
Elrond, som uppenbarligen inte fått veta detta lyfte, fortfarande tigande på ett ögonbryn och såg frågande på honom. Glorfindel kom däremot med sitt inpass.  
  
"Så var det inte alls Elladan"  
  
"Jag är Elrohir"  
  
Glorfindel kisade misstänksamt på honom. Han hade varit fullkomligt säker, och det hade Elrond också varit. Visserligen var de identiskt klädda, men det var någonting i luften. När de näremot kollade närmare så såg de att den av tvillingarna som sänkt blicken hade sin krage aningen slarvigt, typiskt Elladan. Det hade de inte upptäkt innan, och Elrond var nästan säker på att den inte varit det när de gick in heller. Han brukade kunna skilja dem åt direkt, men när han ställdes inför denna konfrontation, så blev det helt plötsligt svårt. Tystnaden la sig och den av de två som påstod sig vara Elrohir såg stadigt på dem. Tillslut nickade de gamla alverna till godkännande.   
  
"Nåväl, Elrohir. Du vet att du inte borde ha gjort det, och jag är inte nöjd med dig. Vi får ta detta senare, det finns andra saker som måste tas upp nu" Elrond vände sig om till de andra två helarna och gav dem en åtbörd "Jag måste få lov att tala ostört med mina söner och Glorfindel"  
  
Snabbt var de lämnade och de båda tvillingarna blev ombedda att sätta sig ner på de lämnade platserna. Vin skänktes i på nytt även om bröderna hade svårt att koncentrera sig. Deras gröna blickar vandrade oavlåtligt till den stilla figuren under lakanet, nästan som om de var rädda att den ytterst svaga antydningen till andning skulle upphöra vilken sekund som helst. 


	3. 3

Tystnaden varade flera minuter innan Elladan (Elrohir) inte kunde behärska sig längre.  
  
"Glorfindel. Vet du vem detta är? Du sa att hans namn var Legolas. Hur kommer det sig?"  
  
Den gamla krigsveteranen suckade lätt. Hur skulle han förklara detta? Det var uppenbart att inte heller Elrond visste allt, för han sänkte bägaren och såg frågande på sin gamla vän. Här fanns någonting han inte kände till, och skulle sanningen fram hade han anat det redan från början. Alla fick hjälp i helandets hus, alla var välkomna i Imladris om de sökte hjälp, även om det var en skogsalv. Det var ingen behaglig tanke, eftersom spänningen ökat ytterligare. Grälen mellan alverna hade legat nere, men Mörkmårdens personliga problem växte i takt med att ondskan drev sin väg djupare in i skogen. Noldor såg allt mer och mer sällan skymten av de smidiga lätta skogslevande alverna, men de hade med åren blivit mer och mer våldsamma om man av misstag kom i närheten av deras domäner. Elrond kunde bara tacka Elbereth för att inga nya stridigheter alver emellan dykt upp på mycket länge.   
  
Tillslut tog Glorfindel till orda, men inte emot tvillingarna, utan emot Elrond.  
  
"Jag vet inte vad detta kan föra med sig, min lord" hur det kom sig att han plötsligt blivit formell var svårt att avgöra, men ingen ifrågasatte det.  
  
"Jag har mött denna alven innan, han är med i gränspatrullen" Vid detta lyfte Elrond återigen på ett ögonbryn. Denna alven var på tok för ung för att vara ute i patrullerna, speciellt vid dessa tider och då absolut inte vid det området där han uppenbarligen befunnit sig. Glorfindel såg den outtalade frågan och visste om att den skulle komma, men lät det bero ytterligare några minuter. Istället fortsatte han;  
  
"Jag har varit deltagande ända sedan Den Sista Alliansen och hjälp på er sida i grälen mellan Imladris och Mörkmården. Thranduil är inte hänsynslös eller dum, vad andra än har att säga om det, och du vet det, Elrond"  
  
Tvillingarna lyssnade uppmärksamt, så uppmärksamt att de gått från att hålla alven på sängen konstant uppmärksam till att bara kasta blickar på honom två till tre gånger i minuten. De hade hört många långa heroiska historier ifrån Den Sista Alliansen, men mycket lite om personliga upplevelser.  
  
"Thranduils rike är hotat och jag misstänker att han blir mer och mer desperat, men inte ens han skulle sända barn ut i strid..." Det var som om Glorfindel hade lite tvekan på rösten. Elladan skulle till att skynda på honom, men Elrohir la en osynlig hand på hans knä under bordet och tystnade honom. Elrond satt med odödlighetens tålamod och drack lugnt av sitt vin, men han hade Glorfindels ouavbrutna uppmärksamhet.  
  
"Jag vet att jag utsatte mig själv och dina söner för direkt livsfara genom att gå in i striden för att hjälpa en enda överlevande av dina fiender, min lord, men min heder förbjuder mig att göra annorlunda. Denna lilla alven är jag mämligen skyldig mitt liv tre gånger om."  
  
Vid detta konstaterande såg faktiskt Elrond aningen övveraskad ut, även om han fortfarande inte avbröt. De båda krigsveteranerna hade räddat livet på varandra otaliga gånger i strid, och ansåg sig lika även om de utan tvekan skulle upprepa det intill Mandos. Men denna alven var för ung för att ha varit deltagande i stora slag. Glorfindel tvingades förklara sig.  
  
"Min lord, jag har varit med gränspatrullerna för Imladris många gånger och är så fortfarande. Det är få som känner till det, men vi stöter på skogsalverna oftare än vad som talas högt om. Bergen och skogarna bakom är farligare än man tror och det är inte vår hemmaplan, men det är deras. Otaliga gånger har dina män råkat i händerna på ondska alltifrån orcher, vättar, troll och de förrädiska spindlarna. Spindlarna är de värsta för vi känner ingenting till om deras vanor eller deras gift."   
  
Glorfindel tystnade en stund och nu öppnade Elrond munnen. Han var bestämd och hård i sin fråga.  
  
"Så du menar med andra ord att mina män blivit hjälpa av skogsalverna då de inte kunnat klara sig själva bortom bergen? Och av vad du säger så förstår jag att det inte har hänt bara ett fåtal gånger?"  
  
"Lord, det har hänt flertalet gånger, och jag har varit närvarande. Aldrig när vi ligger i strid med Thranduils folk förståss, men det har vi inte varit på hundratals år nu, även om osämjan gör sig påmind hela tiden. Ondskan rör på sig, och det har även vi känt här innanför det sista Välkomnande husets portar. Patrullerna som ni sänder ut är ännu mer medvetena om det, för de möter den öga mot öga. Skogsalverna har känt den ännu längre. Deras kontakt med naturen viskar till dem långt innan Noldor hör. Legolas... " Glorfindel slet blicken från Elrond och la den på den lilla varelsen på sängen. Han sov med slutna ögon, ett tecken på hur trasig han var och hur nära döden han legat, och fortfarande gjorde " har legat i gränspatrullen i ett par år nu, och fråga vem som helst av mannarna ni har åt det hållet, de känner hans namn. Det är på hans order som flera av era bästa män lever"  
  
"Glorfindel, jag tvivlar inte på ert ord, men hur är det möjligt. Varför vet jag ingenting om dessa händelser..."  
  
"Elrond... " Glorfindel skakade sakta på huvudet "Mannarna talar inte själva om det. Du är uråldrig, men du minns själv. Minns hur det var i strid och hur vissa saker bara fick lov att bli osagda"  
  
"Jag minns Glorfindel. Jag minns som om det var i går, och minns varenda natt. Men Legolas, som ni kallar honom, han är yngre än mina egna söner, och de har ännu långt kvar tills de räknas som vuxna. Hur kan han dela ut order om en sådan sak?"  
  
Glorfindel fyllde på bägaren med vin och drog allt i ett svep. Tvillingarna var alldeles för obekväma för att varken dricka eller avbryta. De såg mellan två av de äldsta alverna som fortfarande stannade vid stränderna, borträknat en handfull från den Gyllne skogen.  
  
"Elrond, jag vet att ni aldrig stått på rätt fot med kung Thranduil, inte ens under Alliansen, men ni har aldrig varit oartig mot honom eller oärlig. Inte heller var ni visat brist på respekt. För ett och ett halvt tusen år sedan visade ni även detta när ni sände ett brev i artig uppvaktning då Elohra föddes"  
  
Elrond nickade "Thranduils arvinge, hans förstfödda och enda son, jo, jag minns. Jag sände även mina beklagelser till honom när hans hustru gick bort för inte så längesedan"  
  
"Ni hinner upp händelserna min lord, men ni misstar er på en punkt"  
  
"Är det så?"  
  
"Elohra är inte Thranduils enda son"  
  
Det tog upp till en minut för Elrond att svälja detta, och sätta ihop länkarna. När han väl gjort det reste han sig ur stolen så att den nästan ramlade omkull och höjde rösten. Det var inte vanligt att denna alven gjorde så, men nu fick han luft och färgen i ansiktet steg på honom i ilska.  
  
"Thranduil sänder sin yngsta son ut i de farligaste områdena till en säker död! En halvvuxen pojke ger order om att skydda mina män, och min närmsta man säger att han är skyldig denna valp, son till det mest egoistiska spetsörat över hela Midgård, tre gånger om sitt liv. Jag har blivit undanhållen viktig information och nu har jag kungen över Mörkmårdens son döende i mitt hus. Glorfindel, detta kan leda till ett krig som inte slutar förrän ett av våra riken faller, och alver kommer ånyo döda varandra. Alla allianser kommer upphöra och vårt släkte är redan nu för fåtaligt. Du utsätter mitt rike för död för en enda alvs skull. Vad händer om Thranduils sistfödda dör under mitt tak?!"  
  
Tvillingarna bleknade under sin fars utbrott. Han kunde skrika och gorma på dem, och det gjorde han en hel del, men inte med detta dödliga allvar, och inte på en alv som till och med steg över honom själv i ålder. De kunde bara stirra på scenen i misstro när Glorfindel först sänkte blicken, sedan höjde den i trots mot sin härskare. De gråblå ögonen gnistrade och myndigheten av en som sett döden och återkallats glänste om honom. Håret av mithrill och månens strålgland överträffade för den stunden det diadem som gav Elrond sin ställning, även om han var ägare till av en av de Tre.  
  
"Sedan när kallar min rättvise lord en ung krigare och livräddare av sina bästa män för valp och son till ett egoistiskt spetsöra. Sen när nekar min ödmjuke lord en av de yngsta alverna kvar på Midgård vård för att ge honom livet åter?"  
  
Tystnaden lade sig på nytt när viljor stred mot varandra. Glorfindels gråblå ögon gnistrade av ädelmetall och Elronds brungröna sved av harm och rädsla för annalkande strid.  
  
Tillslut tog Elrond till orda. Musklerna slappnade av och resignationen stod tydligt skriven i luften. Ödmjukt tog han till orda och gav Glorfindel en bugning full av grace och respekt: "Sedan han för några ögonblick övermannades av dårskap, Glorfindel av Gondolin, och blev kallad åter till sans. Kan jag få lov att be om er förlåtelse?"  
  
Först nu reste sig glorfindel upp, bugade i gengäld och tog sedan Elronds hand för att trycka den i djup vänskap.  
  
"Jag är stolt över att få lov att tjäna er, min lord, och inget skulle kunna ändra på det. Min ödmjuka respekt och vänskap till er trodde jag aldrig skulle kunna fördjupas, men jag hade fel."  
  
Tvillingarna som knappt vågat andas för flera minuter stirrade oavlåtligt på händelserna mellan de urgamla härförarna och deras respektingivande vänskap. För flera minuter lägrade en tystnad som tvillingarna inte alls var ovana vid. Det var den som uppstod mellan de själva när det inte behövdes ord för att de kunde läsa varandras innersta.  
  
Hur länge tiden stod stilla på detta viset, lorderna fast i ett handslag och ögonen låsta i varandra, tvillingarna stilla i sina fåtöljer, där de någonstans under samtalets hetaste studer utan deras medvetna inblandning, hade flätat samman varsin hand i den andras i tigande stöd, var svårt att avgöra.   
  
Så slets magin sönder som ett kristallglas faller i stengolvet. Det var ett lågt skrik i panik och smärta. Tvillingarna reste sig upp snabbare än mänskligt öga kunde uppfatta så att deras fåtöljer slog i golvet bakom dem och var vid Legolas sida. Sekunden efter var de andra två där också. Elrond tog ett tag om Elladans axeln och slet undan honom för att kunna böja sig över den lilla alven. Han hade fortfarande ögonen stängda, men inte i lugn sömn, utan i mardrömmar och smärta. Elrond la en hand över hans panna och väste lågt.  
  
"Ge mig skålen på bordet, han brinner upp. Giftet försöker ta honom igen"  
  
Elrohirs mun var torr av rädsla och han visste inte varför. Han hade varit med sin far och hjälp till tidigare, och han hade även sett alver vandra till Mandos när de var bortom räddning, men någonting i denna lilla prinsen fångade honom.   
  
"Elladan! Håll upp hans huvud, försiktigt" Leken med vem som var vem av bröderna var glömd, för det fanns ingen tvekan i att Elrohir var den som alltid var först att hjälpa till när någon var skadad och han hade på sekunden tagit fram skålen hans far bett om. Nu böjde sig Elladan ner och kilade en försiktig arm in under Legolas som med försvagad styrka kastade sig av och an i sängen. Elronds äldsta son drog snabbt, men försiktigt bort endel av det smutsiga håret från ynglingens ansikte, som om han hanterade en fjäril som han ville hjälpa flyga igen.   
  
Båda bröderna stannade för sekunden upp i sina rörelser. Den lilla alvens ansikte var visserligen fullt i blåmärken. Ena kinden var svullen och röd. Ögonbrynet spräckt, likaså underläppen och hakan var skrapad illa, men det dolde fortfarande inte utseendet. Ynglingen bar en skönhet som en dag skulle blomma ut till en av Midgårds skönaste rosor. Denna knoppande skönhet slet sönder dem innifrån när ytterligare kvidanden kom från honom. Om det var av smärta eller drömmar var svårt att avgöra.  
  
"Elladan! Håll upp hans huvud, han måste dricka detta" Elronds rappa ord meddans han slet bägaren ur fingrarna på Elrohir fick tvillingarna att vakna till och Elladan gjorde som han blev tillsagd.   
  
Det var inte lätt, men efter några minuter så hade de fått i den fortfarande medvetslöse alven tillräckligt för att hans muskler skulle slappna av. Elladan kände hur det lilla livet föll ner i drömlös sömn i hans armar, och han kom sig helt enkelt inte för att flytta dem. Rädd för att störa honom eller göra honom illa.  
  
En sista långsam rörelse kom från den lilla alven när han vred på sig, la den mindre skadade kinden upp efter Elladans arm, som om han sökte stöd. Samtidigt som han lyfte en arm och slöt handen om Elladans överarm, som om han försäkrade sig om i sömnen att han inte skulle försvinna.  
  
Elladan såg upp på sin far med frågande och skrämd furundran i blicken. Han kunde inte dra undan armarna från under Legolas utan att störa honom.  
  
"Tja..." Elrond gav sin son en frågande blick, inte heller han verkade veta vad som skulle göras. Så ryckte lorden på axlarna och fortsatte. "Det är väl inte mer än rätt att du helt enkelt stannar här tills han självmant rör på sig. Det kan faktiskt vara bra för honom att ha någon i närheten om han skulle börja drömma igen eller vakna"  
  
Elladan nickade och sänkte blicken för att se på Legolas igen. Han såg skrämmande sårbar ut, och skulle sanningen fram så ville han inte alls lämna honom nu.   
  
"Se bara till att han inte skadar sig själv med fler hastiga rörelser" Elronds sista ord var tilldelade Elrohir, som om han instinktivt visste att den andra också skulle stanna kvar. Kort därefter gick Lorden av Imladris ut från helandets kammare meddans han masserade sina tinningar. Glorfindel gick pliktskyldigt bakom honom. De hade en hel del at gå igenom. 


	4. 4

Isflamma: Tackar för de orden. Kul att någon läser på svenska, eftersom m9in engelska är för dålig så vill jag inte skriva på det språket. Och fort? Sure! Jag har på lager, mängder ;)   
  
.................................................................................  
  
Elladan och Elrohir fann sig ensamma i kammaren med den sårade och drogade prinsen. Elladan som inte kunde komma någonstans såg lite desperat på sin bror.   
  
"Erh... jag tror vi är fast här"  
  
"Det....verkar så"  
  
Det blev inget mer sagt. Elrohir gick helt enkelt runt sängen och hjälpte Elladan av med stövlarna. Det fanns tillräckligt mycket plats i sängen för att han skulle kunna klättra upp i den, och det gjorde han. Med största försiktighet la han sig intill ynglingen som enbart tryckte in ansiktet mer i hans arm och la sig tillrätta. Elrohir nickade åt hela situationen och drog fram en fåtölj tätt intill den andra sidan av stolen. Slog i en bägare nytt vin och satte sig sonika ner för att vaka meddans hans bror drevs ner i sömnen. Det kunde han behöva, dagarna hade varit långa, och sömnen alltför liten.  
  
.........  
  
Elrohir vaknade med ett ryck när Legolas återigen gnydde högt i sömnen. Elladan var redan vaken och låg till hälften över honom utan att lägga något tryck för att orsaka mer skada på de brutna revbenen. Det var tredje gången detta hände och bägaren de haft var tom. De kunde inte heller ge honom mer, de hade redan frågat sin far, men fått till svar att mer skulle vara skadligt, rent av dödligt för honom. Det var ingen medicin, det var ett motgift och det var starkt. Denna gången kunde de enbart försöka dämpa honom. Lugna honom på alla sätt de kom på. Natten hade gått och det var redan långt in på nästa dag. Elrond hade varit där flera gånger och sett till såren och bytt bandage, men tvillingarna hade inte lämnat rummet. De hade själva varit utmattade och vakat i omgångar meddans den andra sov. Mat hade burits upp, men de hade ätit måttligt. Det fanns ingen tillstymmelse till att prinsen hade planer på att vakna.  
  
Elladans fingrar strök försiktigt över den oskadade kinden meddans han viskade lugnande ord i örat på honom. Han hade gjort samma sak för Elrohir när han vaknat i mardrömmar efter deras mors bortgång över havet. Olyckan som inträffat och fått henne att lämna dem hade tagit hårt på hela familjen, och Elladan hade gjort sitt bästa för att trygga sin brors värld och tvärt om.   
  
Elrohir lämnade fåtöljen och sjönk ner på knä på andra sidan av sängen. även han försökte desperat lugna den unga alven som uppenbarligen plågades.   
  
"El..." Elladan såg upp från Legolas när hans andra hälft talade svagt till honom. Följde hans blick tillbaka till ynglingen och insåg att det rullade gnistrande tårar nerför Legolas kinder. Endel stannade vid skärsåret i kinden och följde svidande dess linje innan de rann vidare ner.  
  
"El... "  
  
"Hysch... lugn. Han lugnar sig snart. Lugn Elrohir" Elladan försökte hålla reda på både sin brors känslighet och Legolas drömmar. Hysteriskt sökte han i sitt minne efter vad som kunde hjälpa. Gick i genom alla lektioner de haft om Sindar alverna. De skogslevande alverna. Allt som inte hade med krigsföring att göra.  
  
"Elrohir... Sjung"  
  
"Vad" Gröna plågade ögon såg förvånat på sin bror.  
  
"Sjung. Sjung om träd och löv. Sjung om himlen, solen och skogen. "  
  
Elrohir såg för en sekund förbryllad ut innan han kom på vad brodern menade. Självklart! De hade en Sindaralv här. Deras kontakt med naturen överträffade alla andra varelser och deras kärlek för allt levande flöt lika tydligt som blodet i deras ådror. Elrohir började sjunga. Mycket lågt och mjukt letade han fram en melodi på måfå, klättrade mjukt som en ekorre upp i sängens andra sida. Han fick knappt plats, men eftersom Legolas rullat ihop sig för att komma ännu närmare Elladan så gick det utan att han behövde tränga sig. Som en öm mor eller orolig käresta sjöng Elrohir sina viskande ord i alvens öra. Han sjöng om våren och doften av nyutsprugna blommor. Om solens värme över hans hud och morgonbrisens fågelsång.  
  
Den blonda alvens kämpande saktade av. Långsamt lurades han ut ur mardrömmarna när han utan kontroll bands av sången. Med ett mjukt ljud vände han huvudet mot Elrohir och la kinden mot hans axel. Elrohir följde med i rörelsen och la sig ner intill alven. Legolas sov återigen lugnt, med huvudet nerhasat på Elrohirs bröst och ena handen stadigt om Elladans arm.   
  
.......  
  
"Erestor! Lugna ner dig!" Glorfindels ord nådde inte den upprörda alven. Elronds rådgivare var döv inför samlade ord. Han vankade fram och tillbaka inne i det lilla rådsrummet precis intill biblioteket. Det mörka, nästan svarta håret svallade bakom honom då han rivit upp den strikta flätan som annars så tydligt markerade honom. Ilsket viftade han med en fjäderpenna framför näsan på en mycket sansad Glorfindel.  
  
"Lugna mig? Lugna mig? Baraför att du sett Mandos så innebär det inte..."  
  
"TIG!"  
  
Elrond entrade rummet med behärkad, men genomträngande röst. Genast tystnade Erestor och sjönk ner i en fåtöl i fullkomlig uppgivenhet. De hade diskuterat i timmar, men inte kommit fram till någonting. Sannings enligt var de båda glada för att Elrond kommit tillbaka så att beslut kunde fattas.  
  
Den berömde helaren sjönk även han ner i en fåtölj. Allvaret ristade sina runor i hans ansikte och han lät tystnaden vara en lång stund innan han tog till orda, och när han väl gjorde så var de inte beredda på vad han hade att säga.  
  
"Glorfindel, det är någonting jag inte förstår här"  
  
Glorfindel såg upp med fårvånad min på Elrond. Erestor gjorde likadant. Tigande väntade de på att deras härskare skulle fortsätta.  
  
"Mina söner beter sig underligt. Jag vet att de har varit igenom en hel del, men..."  
  
"Men de fäster sig underligt hårt vid Tranduilion. Ja" fyllde Glorfindel i. Elrond kunde bara nicka. Det var inte bara han som hade sett det med andra ord. Han kände sina söner. De släppte sällan, om aldrig in någon i sin duo. Inte sedan deras mor lämnat dessa stränderna. Visst hade de en hög vänner, de flesta äldre än de själva, då de tillhörde en generation alver som ansågs vara den yngsta och sista. Det fanns ett fåtal i Arwens ålder, deras yngre syster, men de befann sig i Lothlorien. En av orsakerna till att hon faktiskt befann sig där nu, med sin mormor, Lady av ljuset.  
  
Glorfindel och Erestor som sett tvillingarna växa upp såg fundersamt på varandra.  
  
"De är unga, våra konflikter får inte påverka dem. Elrond... " Erestor som samlat sig endel såg nu oavvänt på helaren. Han var en alv som tänkte politiskt vad han än tog sig för och blev därför anklagad för att vara grå och tråkig, men tillika oerhört effektiv. Elrond drev fundersamt in blicken i sin rådgivaren innan han insåg vad han menade.  
  
"Thranduil kommer aldrig godta en allians mellan våra söner. Erestor, han vet inte ens om att han är här"  
  
"Och så måste det förbli tills vi vet att barnet klarar sig"  
  
"Erestor!" Glorfindel avbröt honom med ett lugnt allvar. "Akta dig för att kalla honom barn. Det är en Sindaralv vi talar om. Han är son till kung Thranduil och har legat i gränspatrullen i år. Ja, det är sant att han häromkring ses som ett barn, men inte i sitt eget rike. Han är en ung krigare och har visat prov på det"  
  
"Det får bli en senare fråga " Elrond höjde handen för att avbryta diskussionen eftersom han såg vart den ledde. "Det blir som du säger Erestor. Thranduil kan bli informerad först efter att vi säkrat Legolas liv. Vi kan inte göra mer för tillfället. Skall sanningen fram, så tror jag att vi har en god chans..." Lorden av Imladris såg planerande ut.  
  
"Vad menar du?"   
  
Elrond reste sig upp, och på en gest så följde de andra två efter honom. Innom några minuter hade Elrond lett sina två mest anförtrodda män genom hallarna och fram till det rum där de lagt den sårade. De leddes in och stannade ett par meter innanför dörren. Glorfindel gav synen ett leende och inte ens den ständigt allvarlige Erestor kunde hålla skuggan av ett flin tillbaka. På sängen låg Legolas, fortfarande smärtsamt skadad, men i lugn och djup helande sömn. Han var incirklad av tvillingarna, en på vardera sidan som höll beskyddande armar om den blonda varelsen.   
  
.........  
  
Mitt på den tredje dagen satt tvillingarna på den mjuka mattan intill sängen. De hade fortfarande bara lämnat den skadade i korta omgångar, och aldrig båda samtidigt. Nu satt de med benen i kors och såg tigande på varandra med frågande blick. De hade tillbringat åtminstone två timmar på det viset, och tillslut tog Elladan till orda.  
  
"El... vad betyder detta?"  
  
"Jag vet inte. Det bara..." Elladan nickade. Det fanns inga ord att föklara, men båda var lika förvånade över hur de betedde sig. De hade försökt prata om det, men inte kommit längre än till tystnaden som uppstått. Den kom nu tillbaka och stannade. Hur länge den varade var svårt att säga, men när den bröts på nytt så var det inte av Elladan eller Elrohir, utan av ett svagt gnyende från sängen. Både tvillingarna stelnade till. De hade lugnat alvens mardrömar länge nu, men detta var ett annat ljud.   
  
Tveksamt vände de båda ansiktena emot sängen för att se ynglingen stödd på ena armbågen och med ena handen på bandaget om huvudet. Giftet hade saktat ner hans helande process så såren var långt ifrån så läkta som de borde ha varit, men det var borta ur hans kropp vid detta laget. Ytterligare ett kvidande undslapp hans läppar när verkligheten slog brinnande lågor av smärta i honom. Han kände inte igen sin egen röst, svag, låg och raspande efter lång tid med lite att dricka, droger och skrik i drömmar.  
  
"Valar ta dvärgarna som slått upp sin gruvdrift just i mitt huvud"  
  
Tvillingarnas gröna ögon blev stora av förvåning när de nåddes av de svaga och plågade orden av... humor? De kom sig inte ens för att skratta, så förvånade de blev.  
  
En hes och raspande hostning satte däremot fart på dem. Elrohir var genast vid Legolas sida med en bägare vatten. Utan att se upp så tog ynglingen girigt emot gåvan och drack bägaren tom. Elladan hade satt sig på den andra sidan av sängen och drog handen över blondinens rygg för att lugna honom meddans han pratade nonsens med mjuk, melodisk stämma. Saker som att andas, röra sig försiktigt och dricka långsamt. Inte ett ord gick in i Legolas öron, men tonläget räckte. Den andra bägaren med vatten drack han försiktigare och han tillät sig själv att andas.   
  
Någon minut satt han bara stilla med blicken fäst i sitt eget knä, lätt stödd av Elladan så att han inte skulle ramla baklänges.   
  
När han äntligen fann sin egen andning igen, även om hjärtat rusade i bröstet på honom så lyfte han blicken. Tveksamt och frågande såg han in i två identiska par smaragdgröna ögon. Mörka av oro. Tvillingarna mötte de blåaste ögon de någonsin sett. Piercande och trots att de höll trötthet, smärta och förvirring så var de fortfarande uppfordrande. Det visade sig också orden vara, nu med stadigare röst, även om den fortfarande var skadad.  
  
"Vart är jag? Vilka är ni? Vad..."  
  
"Ojoj! lugna dig, en fråga i taget lilla prins" Elladan fick för första gången på flera dagar tillbaka ett flin på läpparna och sitt retsamma humör. Det besvarades med den kyligaste blicken han sett sedan han råkat ha sönder Arwens spegel till piktittaren. Han höjde händerna genast i ett stumt försvar. Några sekunder flöt långsamt och tryckande förbi. De isande blå ögonen avslöjade ingenting, inte ens smärta, även om de visste att han kände den eftersom de satt nära nog att ha fysisk kontakt, och den lilla kroppen skälvde osynligt.   
  
"Vem är ni?"  
  
"Elladan"  
  
"Och ni?" Legolas vred på huvudet och såg på nästa.  
  
"Elrohir"  
  
"Vart är jag?" Orden var krämmande lugna och de misstänkte att de hade framför sig en ypperlig skådespelare.  
  
"I Imladris, under Lord Elronds vård, vår far" Inte en min avslöjade vad skogsalven tänkte.  
  
"Feremor? Vart är Feremor och Rhianol?"  
  
Bröderna såg på varandra en kort sekund innan Elladan, som inte för en sekund släppte Legolas rygg.  
  
"Vi vet inte om vilka du talar. Du var den enda överlevande."  
  
En totalt känslolös nick kom från den lilla alven.  
  
"Hur vet ni vem jag är?" Han syftade på Elladans pik om "prins".  
  
"Glorfindel berättade"  
  
Tystnaden la sig igen. Ingen visste vad de skulle säga nu och det började göra Elrohir orolig. Spänningen i luften byttes snart ut till lätt panik, när den känslolöse ynglingen plötsligt skälvde till hårdare och vek sig lätt frammåt. Ett stönande undslapp honom när han la händerna om livet på sig själv och slöt ögonen hårt.  
  
"Elladan! Smärtstillande!" Elrond hade redan gjort i ordning allt. Eftersom ingen visste när den lilla prinsen skulle vakna, så hade deras far gett dem order om vad de borde göra. Inte nog med att han var skadad, motgiftet de gett honom hade endel mindre roliga bieffekter. En av dem var smärtsamma kramper då kroppen ville stöta bort det. Smärtsamt, men inte dödligt. Genast hade Elrohir lagt handen om Legolas rygg istället meddans Elladan spang efter flaskan. Innom några sekunder var det upphällt i en bägare och hölls fram till den plågade alven.   
  
"Drick Legolas..." Elrohir höll bägaren till hans mun, men den blev bortslagen.  
  
"Noldor..." Det var svagt och frampressat mellan tänderna. Tonläget bröt igenom som en lavin. Det var misstänksamt och spottande. Elladan förstod snabbast.  
  
"Vi försöker inte förgifta dig! Vi har inte suttit och vaktat på dig i dygn för att ta ditt liv så fort du vaknar. Nu dricker du!"   
  
Både Elrohir och Legolas ryckte synbart till när Elladan tappade tålamodet och fräste. Med svaga händer som fick hjälp av Elrohir så drack Legolas under trotsig tystnad, men han drack.   
  
"Det var bättre"  
  
Legolas svarade inte på orden. Istället såg han ner på sina skälvande händer och kände drycken spridas i kroppen. Dövade den på ett otrevligt onaturligt sätt. När han tillslut kunde röra på sig insåg han att världen visserligen inte var lika smärtsam, men istället hade den blivit simmig och ostadig. Ignorerandes detta knuffade han undan Elrohirs hand från sig och slängde benen över sängkanten.  
  
"Vart tror du att du skall?" Sköt Elladan in och la en skarp hand på hans axeln. Det fick ett litet tillbakahållet skrik till svar, samman med att Legolas vek sig en aning. Axeln sköt blixtar av is genom honom, speciellt nerför armen. Elladan drog genast åt sig handen och bannade sig i sitt eget sinne, för han visste ju bara alltförväl hur skadad Legolas var. Minuterna gick under tystnad när blondinen återfick balans och anda. Så öppnade han sina blå orber som blankt stål, och reste sig. Långsamt och med hopbitna käkar.   
  
"Vad tänker du göra?"  
  
Elrohir fick inget svar. Med en krigares värdighet gick den lilla varelsen mot dörren. Han kom inte ens halvvägs. Plötsligt yr slöt sig svärtan om honom på ett fåtal sekunder, och det var enbart på grund av sina alviska reflexer som Elrohir han fram och fånga Legolas innan han slog i golvet medvetslös.  
  
.............  
  
Tre timmar senare rörde sig den blonda alven på nytt i sängen. Elrohir satt med korslagda ben intill honom och Elladan studerade allt från fåtöljen. Borta vid det lilla bordet satt tre av de viktigaste alverna i hela Vattnadal. Lord Elrond, Glorfindel av Gondolin, och rådgivare Erestor.  
  
För andra gången fladdrade ynglingens täta ögonfransar till och han slog upp de blå ögonen. Som på signal böjde sig Elladan fram i fåtöljen och la handen åter i ryggen på ynglingen. De hade på en gång förstått att det skulle vara lönlöst att få honom att ligga ner. Fortfarande med disorienterad blick såg han ut över rummet. Den minut det tog för honom att samla sig och inse att han var tillbaka till verkligheten så var ansiktet naket i sina känslor. Han var ung, förvirrad och skrämd. Långt hemmifrån, i sorg och smärta. Så drogs glansen bort från ögonen och de fann mer fokus. Det söta ansiktet ändrade karaktär, om än inte utseende, när han på tigande kommando beordrade sig själv av vara presentabel. Så presentabel det nu gick att bli.  
  
"Välkommen till Imladris, Legolas Tranduilion o Eryn Lasgalen. Jag är Lord Elrond"  
  
Som en kobra vände den lilla alven på huvudet och borrade in blicken i Vattnadals härskare. En glimt av yrsel drog förbi honom när rörelsen hade varit för hastig, men han samlade sig snart och öppnade munnen för att svara. Istället för ord kom det en hes hostning. Elrohir räckte, som första gången han vaknat, fram en bägare vatten. Denna gången handlade det inte om att förolämpa sina värdar, utan han tog tacksamt emot det. Fingrarna fumlade en sekund, men det var som att Elrohir räknat med det, och hade inte fullkomligt släppt bägaren. Det var under Legolas värdighet, men han lät den yngre av tvillingarna hjälpa honom att dricka.   
  
"Tack..." Det var en svag viskning till Elrohir, men han mötte inte tvillingens blick. Istället höjde han den för att möta Elronds på nytt. Han gjorde ett försök att stadga rösten och lyckades förvånansvärt bra när han med lugn och tydlig stämma började tala:  
  
"Lord Elrond Perendhil, jag har fått höra att jag är under er vård i sköna Imladris." De tre äldre alverna visade ingen min av förvåning, men tvillingarna var yngre och såg skeptiskt på alven. Han var betydligt yngre än dem, men talade med värdighet som om han befann sig på en bankett. "För det har ni min ödmjukaste tacksamhet. Med all hövlig respekt, min Lord, Eryn Lasgalen, Den Stora Grönskogen har inte döpts om utan anledning. Det finns inget förolämpande i att omnämna den under dess korrekta namn; Mörkmården, ty den har gått under det namnet under hela min livstid och mer"  
  
Elrond reste sig inte ur fåtöljen, han hade haft med skadade alver att göra förr, och även många med stolthet som denna. Att resa sig skulle tvinga dem till att göra detsamma, så han förblev sittande, men gav ynglingen en lätt bugning till svar på hans ord. De blå ögonen sökte sig vidare till den andra blonda varelsen i rummet intill Elrond.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel av Gondolin, Mandos skyddsling och slaktare av Balroger, det är en ära att mötas igen, även om jag hade räknat med ett möte under andra omständigheter"  
  
"Så hade även jag, Kapten Legolas. Omständigheterna är i sanning sorgliga, men av självisk stolthet glädjer det mig att se er vid liv. Det står tre-ett min unge krigare" Glorfindel titulerade Legolas annorlunda, men underligt nog verkade den unga alven slappna av inför det. Skuggan av ett artigt leende dök fram på de mjuka små läpparna där bara en ömtålig rispa skvallrade om den tidigare spruckna underläppen.  
  
Legolas såg så på den tredje och sista av alverna med ett höjt ögonbryn i en stum fråga. Erestor presenterade sig själv med värdig hövlighet.  
  
"Erestor, jag har hört en hel del om er, och erkänner mitt minne besegrat, då alla era titlar och lovorden jag hört om er politiska skicklighet bestiger sådana vidder att jag enbart har min ringa ålder och ofrivilliga högfärdighet att skylla på när jag säger att jag inte har kunskap nog att titulera er korrekt."  
  
Tvillingarna såg på varandra helt förstummade. Deras tråkiga, grådammiga handledare och lärare, den alltigenom urtrista Erestor mottog lovord värdig en konung. Erestor själv gick inte heller opåverkad från de orden och han bugade sig djupt, utan att resa sig. Någonstans i hans sinne insåg han snart att Glorfindel hade haft rätt, detta var kanske ett barn till ålder, men utan barndom. Han var förbi tvillingarna med eoner. Underligt nog, hur smickrad rådgivaren än blivit av de färgrika orden han fått, så kunde han inte känna annat än smärta över det. Det var inte meningen att en alv i Legolas ålder skulle bete sig på detta viset.   
  
"Det glädjer mig att se er vaken, min prins, tyvärr måste jag se om era sår och göra endel frågor angående er hälsa meddans ni är vaken. Sedan skall ni återigen vila för sömnen är vid detta laget er bästa vän och helare."  
  
Ingen undgick att Elronds vänliga order inte alls föll prinsen i smaken, men han teg och böjde sig under Vattnadals härskares vilja. För första gången på fyra dagar tvingades tvillingarna släppa Legolas ur sikte. De blev skickade ut ur rummet tillsammans med både Erestor och Glorfindel. två helare under Elronds beskydd sändes in istället för att se till skadorna och biverkningarna av motgiftet. De fyra alverna fann sig aningen ställda när de såg på varandra utanför dörren. Erestor var den som först återfick sansen.  
  
"Jag har viktiga brev att skriva som måste vara färdiga när Elrond söker upp mig. Jag drar mig tillbaka till mina gemak" Med de orden bugade han lätt till Glorfindel, rörde som hastigast vid var tvillings axel och stegade bestämt iväg.  
  
Tystnaden varade inte länge. Oavsett om Glorfindel var äldre än Erestor så hade han inte förlorat ungdomens humor och nu fnissade han öppet till tvillingarnas förvåning. Fnisset övergick till ett hjärtligt skratt.  
  
"Vad är så roligt?" Elladan plutade surt med underläppen, för han fann minsan inget underhållande i situationen.  
  
"Såg ni Erestors min när han fick komplimanger som om han vore en fager mö? Obetalbart! Att han inte rodnade som en petunia måste bero på att han glömt hur det går till"  
  
En, två... tre brännande sekunder gick innan tvillingarna inte kunde hålla sig. Plötsligt låg de båda på golvet och vred sig av skratt.  
  
"Om ni ursäktar" Ut från dörren tittade en av Elronds hjälpredor och han hade näsan i vädret, mycket viktigt. De insåg att de hade hamnat mitt utanför Legolas rum och vrålade av skratt. Fnissande masade de sig därifrån och av någon underlig anledning fann sig Glorfindel plötsligt inne i tvillingarnas rum.  
  
"Vid Mandos, vad gör jag här?"   
  
"Tja... vi... drog hit dig"  
  
"Och varför?"  
  
Glorfindel kunde omöjligt se skillnad på vem som var vem av tvillingarna när de hade den där typiska blicken. Han hade känt dem sedan de var spädbarn och sett dem växa upp till livliga unga alver, och ändå kunde han ha svårt för det ibland.  
  
"Du skall berätta för oss om Legolas"  
  
"Jasså, det skall jag?"  
  
Elladan, eller var det Elrohir, hade redan dragit fram en stol till Glorfindel, meddans hans bror hällde upp en bägare vin som han plockade ner ifrån skåpet.  
  
"Det där är ett av Elronds bästa viner. Hur kommer det sig att ni har det här?"  
  
"För tillfällen som detta. Sitt ner, oh Glorfindel av Gondolin, slaktare av Balroger" Det skulle till tvillingarna för att kunna driva med Glorfindel på det viset. Flinen var klistrade på deras läppar och Glorfindel fann sig väl tillrätta i stolen utan den minsta kommentar om deras retande. Han var enbart glad att se dem skratta och le igen. Lite högfärdigt, med i deras lilla lek, tog han emot det dyrbara vinet och lät sig skämmas bort.  
  
"Oh, mina gamla fötter..."  
  
Genast hamnade en fotpall under dem och den blonda krigaren och läraren gosade ner sig som en mätt katt.   
  
"Nu, berätta om Legolas. Är han alltid sådär stroppig?"  
  
Glorfindel lät sig väl smaka av vinet och såg sorgligt ner i sin plötsligt tomma bägare. Elladan suckade och fyllde genast på.   
  
"Det var ett förträffligt vin detta"  
  
"Glorfindel!" Tvillingarnas klagan kom unisont och fick fnissningar till svar. Snart sansade han sig dock och skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Jag har mött Legolas, jag känner honom inte, men nej, han är inte alltid sådan. Kom ihåg att Mörkmården är inte Vattnadal, förhållandena är annorlunda där. Legolas är son till en kung av ett hotat rike, och han har faktiskt hamnat under en av fiendernas tak."  
  
"Du kallade honom Kapten. Är inte han för ung för det?"  
  
Glorfindel såg från den ena till den andra innan han svarade, mer allvarligt denna gången.  
  
"Jo, han är för ung för det. Liksom jag är er handledare när vi är ute på jakt så har även Legolas en mentor. Feremor"  
  
"Feremor. Han frågade efter honom första gången han vaknade" givetvis var det en låg kommentar från den alltid så känslige Elrohir.  
  
"Förvånar mig inte. Feremor måste ha varit för honom som jag är för er, om inte ännu närmare."  
  
Elrohirs gröna ögon glänste plötsligt till när han lyfte på huvudet och talade med ilska i rösten. "Orcherna. De slaktade alla. Feremor också i så fall"  
  
Glorfindel bet sig i underläppen. Han var uråldrig, men mycket svag för sina skyddslingars humörssvägningar. Elladan hade redan lagt en lugnande hand på sin tvillings axel, men det hjälpte lite.  
  
"Sant. Feremor klarade sig inte"  
  
"Så... då var det Feremor som Legolas stod intill och skyddade när vi först kom till platsen?" Elrohirs ord stakade sig en aning. Det var inför Elladan och Glorfindel som han tillät sig att visa sin känsliga natur, inte annars.  
  
"Nej, det var Rhianol" Elrohir såg upp på Glorfindel med frågan i blicken. Den var mörk och blank av ofällda tårar. Elladan hade lagt tryck på sin brors axeln och nu hade de båda sjunkt ner och satt sig på den mjuka mattan framför Glorfindels fåtölj. "Så vitt jag förstått det så är... var, Rhianol Feremors son, bara snäppet äldre än er två."  
  
Elrohir spillde sina första tårar i ren ilska och torkade argt bort dem. Ingen av tvillingarna hade mycket för orcher, milt sagt. Det var under en av deras räder som deras mot blivit så illa behandlad. Något som sedan fått henne att lämna dem för Valinor bortanför de Grå Hamnarna.  
  
Glorfindel fortsatte tala med lugn och samlad ton. Elladan, som satt intill sin bror torkade hans tårar utan ord för att inte genera honom vidare meddans han lät den äldre alven fortsätta.  
  
"Jag känner inte till namnen på alla, men tillräckligt många. Det har hänt att vi hamnat i mycket farliga situationer och redan innan Legolas kom med i gränspatrullen så har oväntad hjälp kommit från skogsalverna. Lika snabbt som de dyker upp, lika snabbt brukar de försvinna och skall jag tala sanning så tror jag inte att kung Thranduil ens är medveten om vad som händer. Vi har däremot fått mer direkt hjälp sedan första gången jag mötte denna lilla krigare..."  
  
Glorfindel tystnade en stund och såg ner på de två unga alverna som han höll så mycket av. Elrohir hade slutat fälla tårar och lyssnade istället uppmärksamt på historien som Glorfindel börjat på. Återigen förvånades den blonda krigaren över tvillingarnas faccination över Legolas. Nå, de hade haft arbetsamma dagar, och han var inte den som skulle missunnade dem en paus. Därför fortsatte han:  
  
"Det var för ett par år sedan som vi, jag och fem eller sex till befann oss nära Mörkmårdens gränser. Det hade varit oväder och vi insåg inte hur nära vi kommit förrän det var försent. Vi blev anfallna av spindlarna..."  
  
Elladan ryckte till och såg upp med gnistrande ögon. Han hade bara hört talas om Mörkmårdens fruktade spindlar och det unga blodet i hans ådror ryste inför dem, likväl var det spännande, för han hade hört om dem sedan han var liten.  
  
"Jag har faktiskt stött på spindlarna förr, men inte ens jag har så mycket kunskap om dem. De är svåra att döda för de är svåra att träffa på rätt ställen. Nå, vi verkade ha hamnat mitt i ett näste, för snart var det över tjugo spindlar där, var och en stor nog att nå över min höft."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir satt som barn och lyssnade. Glorfindel dödade flinet innan det hunnit dyka upp, det skulle vara grymt att ta tillfället ifrån dem.  
  
"Vi kämpade väl men vi var fullkomligt utnumrerade. Innom några minuter så hade tre av oss blivit bitna och giftet från dessa spindlar verkar snabbt även om det tar flera dagar att dö av det. De vill ha maten stilla, men färsk"  
  
"Glorfindel!" Både Elladan och Elrohir skrek till med avsky i rösten. De ansåg att han hade sagt lite mer än de ville veta om dessa bestar. Glorfindel log aningen, men lät sig inte störas.  
  
"Nå, hjälpen kom när det såg hopplöst ut. Vi hade med nöd och näppe dödat hälften av dem, men vi försvagades snabbt när de som blivit bitna föll ihop. Plötsligt föll bara spindlarna. Jag hann faktiskt inte se till en början, men det kom pilar utsusandes från träden. Alla träffade spindlarna under käkarna eller mitt mellan deras många ögon upptäckte jag senare, och de dog på sekunden. Om vi kännt till denna svaga punkten innan hade vi kanske klarat oss själva. Det tog inte ens en minut innan alla spindlar låg livlösa på marken. Jag förväntade mig inget mer ljud. Det var skogsalvernas pilar som stack ut ur de svarta bestarna, och därför tog jag tystnaden efter striden som något naturligt. Så föll helt plötsligt någonting ner ifrån ett av träden. Det hände snabbt och hade jag inte sett det i ögonvrån så hade jag inte märkt det, för ni skall veta att skogsalverna kan vara läskigt tysta. " Glorfindel tillät sig ännu ett flin. Det var sanning, skogsalverna var mindre, smidigare och tystare än några andra alver. Noldor hade styrka och kunde svinga ett svärd bättre än någon annan, men när det kom till diskretion och bågskytte, då fanns deras överalv i Mörkmården.  
  
"Jag blev lite förvånad, för det var bara en enda mycket liten alv. "  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Glorfindel skrattade till "Ja, Legolas. Och tro mig, jag blev mäkta förvånad när han stod helt själv och lugn inför mig. Ett barn med pilbåge. Utan några ord så kastade han till mig ett knyte och när jag frågade vad det var så fick jag till svar att det var motgift. Mina mannar skulle inte behöva dö av spindlarnas bett. Intill dess så visste jag inte ens att det fanns ett motgift, som ni säkert vet så har inte bara en alv från Vattnadal kommit hit och dött efter några dagar efter att ha blivit biten."  
  
Tvillingarna ryste till. De kände alltför väl till det faktumet. Mot Mörkmårdens spindlar fanns det ingen återvändo. Offren skulle förbli medvetslösa i två upp till fem dagar i smärtsamma krämpor för att sedan stelna till och ge upp andan. Inte ens deras far hade hjälp emot denna fara.  
  
"Jag misstänkte naturligtvis att resten av skogsalverna fortfarande befann sig bland grenarna, men där tog jag fel. För första gången i mitt liv hörde jag en skogsalv komma springandes i skogen, hojtandes i panik " Alla tre i rummet flinade åt detta. Glorfindel åt minnet och tvillingarna åt bara tanken.  
  
"Jag befann mig fortfarande intill de fallna som förlorat medvetandet, och plötsligt bröts stillheten av någon som kom rusande. Han stannade förskräckt, och jag kommer aldrig glömma hans min. Den var bättre än Erestors! Två sekunder senare stormade det in skogsalver i gläntan, alla med skräckslagen min. Efter att de fått syn på Legolas, hel och hållen med samlad min så stannade de som en bergsvägg. Jag kände igen Jimlech sen tidigare, och senare fick jag reda på att alven som bröt sig ut från gruppen var Feremor. Till min förvåning föll han på knä framför den lilla ungen, som jag såg honom som då, och titulerade honom som just "Prins Legolas". Typiskt skogsalver, inte en enda av dem brydde sig om oss eller de döda spindlarna. De stod tigande och studerade Feremor och Legolas i väntan på order. " här stannade Glorfindel och drack upp vinet ur bägaren. Elladan som inte ville att han skulle sluta fyllde på med en gång innan han återigen sjönk ner på mattan intill sin bror. Ett tydligt tecken på att de ville höra mer.  
  
"Jag måste erkänna " fortsatte han "att jag blev mycket förvånad när jag insåg att alla pilarna kommit från en enda liten alv, jag hade nästan glömt hur skickliga skogsalverna var med sina bågar. Feremor betedde sig som Elrond skulle gjort med er. Höll visserligen jämn ton, men utan att bry sig om våran närvaro så kastade han ur sig hela ramsan om vad han tyckte och tänkte om denne Legolas oansvarighet, tanklöshet och hopplöset. Vad han fick och inte fick göra. Han förklarade med ganska omilda ord att han kunde få lov att vara son till vem han ville och kapten för vad han än kände för, men att han inte hade rätt att lämna sina mannar hur som helst, och inte heller försvinna utanför hans egen åsyn. Skulle han stanna här så skulle han stanna under hans uppsyn"   
  
Tvillingarna kände bara alltför väl till sådana uppläxningar och flinade i mjugg åt den vackre, men högfärdige lilla varelsen som vaknat intill dem. Glorfindel lät tvillingarnas tankar vandra några sekunder innan han återigen fångade dem.  
  
"Vet du vad den lilla skitungen svarade?"  
  
Båda skakade tigande på huvudena med varsitt identiskt och snett flin på läpparna.  
  
"Jo, att han inte var son till vem som helst, och att han inte var kapten över vilka som helst. Och att om hans mannar i fortsättningen kunde lära sig att följa order så skulle han inte heller lämna dem."   
  
Tvillingarna kunde faktiskt inte hålla sig från att skratta åt detta.  
  
"Stursk, det var det första jag tänkte, men tro det eller ej. Feremor sänkte blicken inför detta lilla irrbloss. innom ett par sekunder var de försvunna. De bitna överlevde tack vare motgiftet, och efter det har jag sett Legolas flertalet gånger, och haft äran att tala med både honom och Feremor upprepade gånger. "  
  
Glorfindel avslutade sin berättelse och drack ur tredje bägaren med vin.  
  
"Ypperligt vin detta, ypperligt" denna gången var det Elrohir som reste sig och fyllde på det sista ur flaskan för att tillfredställa sin mentor. De tidigare tårarna syntes nu inte att spår av, och när han tömt flaskan i Glorfindels bägare, så satte han den till läpparna och slickade av de sista dropparna.  
  
"El, broder"  
  
"El"  
  
"Jag tror minsan att våra instinkter fört oss rätt trots allt"  
  
"Så sant" Det var Glorfindel som avbröt deras flinande konversation. "Rätt in i mer elände och trubbel" 


	5. 5

"Ada, får vi gå och se Legolas nu?"  
  
Elrond såg upp från sin tallrik och över till Elrohir. De var bara ett fåtal som befann sig vid det mycket informella bordet och åt frukost. Elrond, hans söner, Glorfindel. Erestor visade sig sällan där eftersom han för det mesta gick upp långt innan någon annan av dem. Lindir, en behaglig, sångkunnig alv hade nästlat sig in denna morgonen och satt i ett lågmält och muntert samtal med sin lord. Arwen skulle också ha befunnit sig vid frukosten om det inte varit så att hon fortfarande uppehöll sig i Lothlorien.   
  
"Vadan denna faccination för Mörkmårdens prins? Jag måste få veta vad det är ni två planerar."  
  
Elrond såg från den ena till den andra. Båda öppnade munnen för att svara, men båda stängde den också. De var inte säkra på vad de skulle säga.  
  
"Mina djupaste ursäkter för att jag stör i en privat samling, mina herrar."   
  
Glorfindel var inte den enda som ryckte till och stirrade chockat mot dörren. Lutandes upp efter karmen stod Legolas. Ena handen vilade skyddande om den mer skadade armen. Håret var bortsatt i en enkel tofs, han hade, på grund av sängliggande, inte fått sig ett ordentligt bad än, och det fanns ingen tvekan i att den unga alven vantrivdes med det. Han bar endast en lång nattskjorta som nådde ner till knäna och de nakna fötterna stod osäkert på det kalla golvet. Hans röst hade varit låg, men mycket hörbar.  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan brast ut i ett litet skratt som fick resten att stirra på honom i förvåning. "Du lyckas med att skrämma både erkända krigare och musikanter med finaste hörsel!"  
  
Vid den kommentaren spred sig en häftig rodnad över Lindirs kinder och ända upp till öronsnibbarna. Glorfindel gav bara Elladan en sned blick.  
  
"Jag ber om ursäkt, Elladan. Också till resten av er"  
  
Elrond skulle just till att göra endel frågor över detta underliga uppdykande, men Elladan kom emellan. Med ett nitiskt flin plirade han emot Legolas:  
  
"Hur vet du att jag är Elladan och inte Elrohir?"  
  
Legolas, som inte hade flyttat sig från dörrposten, först för att han inte blivit inbjuden, sedan för att den gav honom ett bra stöd då han uppenbarligen inte litade på sina knän fullkomligt, såg smått förvirrad ut när han svarade.  
  
"Ni har presenterat er."  
  
Det var ett mycket ärligt svar, och det var svårt för resten av rummet att avgöra om Legolas bara haft tur att gissa rätt på namnen, eller om han menade allvar. Tillslut skakade Elrond på huvudet och reste sig en aning.  
  
"Var vänlig och stig in, Legolas. Sitt, dela frukost med oss."  
  
En liten tvekan drog förbi det unga ansiktet, men han gled tillslut ifrån dörren och gick in. Ostadigheten var som bortblåst tills han nådde den närmaste stolen. Han satt sig försiktigt ner under allas blickar. Utan dröjsmål ställdes det fram mat åt honom, och han nickade artigt i tacksamhet åt allt som gjordes. Av någon anledning väntade Elrond med sina frågor tills Legolas ätit minst en skiva bröd och lite frukt. Det var en ynklig frukost, men blondinen verkade inte vilja ha i sig mer. Det hade lagt sig en tystnad över bordet. En tystnad av nyfikenhet.   
  
"Legolas" blå ögon slog snabbt upp från maten han hade framför sig och han mötte Elronds "Hur kommer det sig att du är uppe ur sängen?"  
  
Legolas svarade inte till en början. Han ändrade obekvämt ställning i stolen innan han svarade lågt.  
  
"Vill ni ha sanningen, min Lord?"  
  
Elrond lyfte på ett skulpterat ögonbryn, men han var inte bara lord, han var far också, och det glänste igenom när han kort svarade. "Ja."  
  
"Jag mådde lite bättre när jag vaknade. Så jag gjorde ett flyktförsök"  
  
Han sa det lika lugnt som om han förklarade att han letat efter badrummet. Den enda som inte utryckte sin förvåning var Glorfindel. Legolas fortsatte.  
  
"Uppenbarligen var jag inte så återställd som jag först trodde, för min orienteringsförmåga missledde mig, och eftersom det är ytterst oartigt att spionera visade jag min närvaro före jag gjorde bort mig mer."  
  
Elrond öppnade munnen, stängde den igen och öppnade den på nytt innan han fick ur sig ord.  
  
" Du försökte rymma?"  
  
Ekot av en liten genans syntes i Legolas ansikte. Svullnaden på kinden hade gått ner, men den var fortfarande röd och dolde det mesta av rodnaden.  
  
"Anklagar ni mig, min lord? " Han såg nu rakt in i Elronds ögon, tvärs över bordet. När han inte svarade förklarade Legolas sig tydligare. "Personligen är jag djupt tacksam för allt ni gjort för mig, och kommer inte glömma det i framtiden, Lord Elrond, men mitt beslut har inte med personliga åsikter att göra. Låt oss vara ärliga, Peredhil, jag är mer än väl medveten om missförhållandena mellan er och min Kung. Min lojalitet tvingar mig till sådana drastiska handlingar."  
  
"Men du är inte frisk nog att gå någonstans. Din lojalitet har ingen betvivlat eller ifrågasatt, men jag är först och främst helare, Legolas, och mitt ord är att du går ingenstans tills jag anser att du är frisk"  
  
Det var uppenbart inte rätt sak att säga, för den lilla envisa alven slöt munnen hårt tills läpparna bara var ett streck och mötte upproriskt Elronds blick. "Jag talar inte med helaren, jag talar med Lorden över Imladris. Är jag er fånge?"  
  
Elrond blev mer chockad än arg. Hade det handlat om en vuxen krigare hade han hettat till, men inte nu. Han ruskade på huvudet och förberedde ett svar, men Glorfindel förekom honom.  
  
"Lorden av Imladris har talat, Prins Legolas. Tills vidare kan ni betrakta er som fånge och ni är inte tillåten att lämna Lord Elronds boning. Hans ord är er lag så länge ni befinner er här och under krigsheder skall ni svära på att frivilligt stanna här och lyda allt ni blir tillsagd. Det kommer inte att arrangeras skriftligt eftersom vi litar fullkomligt på ert hedersord. En skogsalv från Mörkmården sviker aldrig ett svuret ord...." Legolas var mycket nära att avbryta Glorfindels utläggning, men den äldre alven tillät det inte och hans sista ord tystnade alla protester: "... inte heller ett löfte om tacksamhet, och jag binder er här nu vid det!"  
  
Elrond stirrade stumt på scenen framför sig, liksom tvillingarna. Lindir syntes det inte ett spår av. Legolas sänkte blicken till sin tallrik och hela hans varelse verkade vara i uppror. Sakta slöt han sina blå ögon, drog ett skälvande andetag och såg sedan upp på nytt. Först på Glorfindel, sedan på Elrond.   
  
"Mitt löfte om tacksamhet står jag vid, och är det er vilja, Lord Elrond Peredhil, så svär jag här vid att underkasta mig de villkor som Glorfindel av Gondolin beskrivit för mig. Jag står till ert förfogande, min Lord" Som för att besegla sina ord la han handen över sitt hjärta, men inte i hälsning eller avsked, för han höjde därefter fingarna till läpparna, band gesten därvid innan han bjöd ut den öppna handen för Elrond.   
  
Denna gången var det inte bara Elrond, utan också Glorfindel som reagerade. Tvillingarna satt stumma och kunde inte knyta samman händelserna, men de båda lorderna kände igen den uråldriga handlingen. Senast de sett den var under Den Sista Alliansen då odödliga alver svor sitt liv och sin död åt frihet.  
  
Elrond fann sig snabbt. Han regerade inte över Vattnadal för intet och hans tankar arbetade hastigt. Det hade tagit en stund att vänja sig igen, men sakta och säkert kom minnena tillbaka om hur man var tvungen att lura skogsalverna in i allt.   
  
"Bindande, prins Legolas. En fånge av er ställning skall inte behandlas som annat än en ärad gäst. Det skall omgående iordningställas en kammare åt er. Jag tvivlar inte på ert ord, men det skulle inte se bra ut om jag lät en erkänd fånge gå hur som helst i Vattnadal. Därför löser jag härmed mina söner, Elladan och Elrohir från sina studier under den tid ni befinner er hos oss. De blir era fångvaktare och minst en av dem skall alltid befinna sig i er direkta närvaro, dag som natt"  
  
Legolas visade inte med en min vad han ansåg om detta, utan sänkte enbart huvudet för att visa att han begripit förhållningsorderna. Tvillingarna däremot flög båda upp från sina stolar och slog händerna i bordet.  
  
"Ada!" Den kom unisont, och de höll på att fortsätta unisont, men båda slöt munnen hastigt. Deras gröna ögon stirrade först på fadern, sedan Glorfindel som verkade omåttligt nöjd med sig själv och tillsist på den resignerade Legolas.   
  
Elrond såg lugnt på sina söner. "Ni har det fulla ansvaret för denna viktiga gäst, klarar ni av den uppgiften?"  
  
De var båda stumma ett ögonblick tills en av dem sansade sig tillräckligt för att svara för båda. "Ay, adar. "  
  
"Gott" Elrond slog upp mer vin i bägaren. Han drack för det mesta aldrig mer än en bägare på morgonen, men denna morgonen hörde inte till vanligheterna. Efter att han tagit sig en klunk stannade han upp och såg förvånat på sina båda söner. "Ja, sätt igång. En kammade har utlovats, och allt prins Legolas behöver skall finnas där. Fånge eller inte, han får inte lov att känna sig obekväm, så skaffa fram passande kläder och beställ ett bad åt honom. Jag skall ge er nya bandage att byta till efter badet och andra saker som kan skynda på den helande processen. "  
  
Tvillingarna fick plötsligt liv. Elladan reste sig och började dela ut order till några alver i ett rum intill. Elrohir gick fram till Legolas och räckte honom handen. Ungdomen tvekade en stund, men tanken på ett bad fick honom att svälja stoltheten och bli hjälpt upp från stolen. Elladan kom tillbaka och öppnade dörren för dem ut till korridoren.  
  
.......................................  
  
De två gamla vännerna såg på varandra efter att ha följt de tre med blicken ända tills de var utan synhåll. Båda lorderna flinade som ynglingar och lyfte bägarna i en skål. De drack varandra till, mycket nöjda med sig själva.  
  
"Ett snabbt och smart drag, Glor."  
  
"Jag har som sagt mött Legolas innan. Det kommer nog ta ett tag för honom att lägga ner formaliteterna förståss, om han någonsin gör det. Jag måste säga att du också visar prov på snabbtänkthet. Elladan och Elrohir var ett urmärkt val, inte bara för deras egen skull, utan också för våran."  
  
"Jo, jag vet. Det kan vara ganska skrämmande att ha en skogsalv i hans ålder ensam i mitt hus. Jag ser redan alla mina lönngångar så gott som upptäckta"  
  
Båda skrattade hjärtligt åt detta och Elrond vinkade till sig en alv för att hämta upp en av de finare flaskorna vin. Innom kort var den framburen och Glorfindel fann att det var av samma sort som det han druckit kvällen innan med tvillingarna.  
  
"Ett ypperligt vin detta!"  
  
"Visst är det"  
  
"Så, du litar på att dina söner inte bara kommer hålla honom under uppsikt, utan också stå för doktorerandet från och med nu?"  
  
"Att ta hand om Legolas skador kommer de lyckas med förträffligt, det med att hålla honom under uppsikt är en annan sak, men jag tvivlar inte på att de kommer att försöka"  
  
Återigen stämde de in i ett mycket ovuxet fnitter.  
  
"Min käre lord, det skall bli ett sant nöje ett se era söner försöka ta hand om mer än sig själva."  
  
"Jag ser också fram emot detta, kamrat."  
  
De drack en stund under tystnad tills Glorfindel tog till orda, aningen mer allvarligt. "Och konung Thranduil, när kommer du informera honom om omständigheterna?"  
  
Elrond sög på tanken en stund innan han svarade. "Omgående. Så fort jag gjort Erestor införstådd med situationen så skall jag låta honom skriva ett brev som skall sändas redan innan solen står högt."  
  
"Och hur länge hade ni tänkt hålla Legolas kvar i Vattnadal?"  
  
Återigen lät Elrond frågan sjunka in. Med odödlighetens tålamod övervägde han svaret. "Tills bara ärren kan synas i Legolas själ"  
  
"Elrond" Glorfindel lät varnande "Det kan ta tid. Kroppen återhämtar sig snabbare än själen"  
  
"Dåså skall jag hålla honom så länge som min possition tillåter mig"  
  
Återigen skålade de på detta med det sista vinet. Kort därefter splittrades de och Elrond sökte genast upp Erestor som han sagt att han skulle göra.  
  
.................................  
  
"Var inte dum. Erkänn när du behöver hjälp!" Elladan befann sig på gränsen till att explodera. Framför honom stod Legolas med armarna i kors. Nå, den ena armen kunde han knappt använda, men han gjorde tappra (och smärtsamma) försök. De små läpparna plutade envist och återigen skakade han på huvudet.  
  
"Jag kan bada och tvätta mig själv, tack lord Elladan."  
  
"Och lägg ner det där lord och sluta nia mig samtidigt, och nej, du kan ju inte ens komma ur den där nattskjortan på egen hand, så hur hade du planerat att komma ner i badet utan att ha ihjäl dig?"  
  
"Jag tänker inte bli badad som en smutsig hundvalp, Elrondion!"  
  
De stod mitt emot varandra och Legolas var tvungen att böja en aning på nacken för att kunna se upp på den äldre av tvillingarna. Han var inte bara noldor, utan hade också en droppe mänskligt blod i ådrorna, så även om han var mindre än många i Vattnadal, så blev han mycket större än Legolas. Det hjälpte inte det minsta.   
  
Blondinen var envis och stämningen blev alltmer spännd. De befann sig i en vackert möblerad kammare. Elrohir hade valt den med omsorg. Inte bara för att den låg nära deras egen sängkammare, utan också för att nästan en hel vägg var av glas så att man kunde se ut över hela Imladris skönhet. Glasdörrarna gick alla att öppna om man ville ha in luften och balkongen utanför smektes av de närmsta trädens höga grenar. Nu var visserligen dörrarna stängda och ett tungt drapperi i grönt slöt ute endel av dagens klara ljus. Ytterligare en dörr fanns i rummet förutom den som ledde ut i korridoren, och den var till badrummet. Ut från den kom nu en behaglig doft av varmt vatten och oljor, men Legolas bara vägrade gå in.   
  
"Vakta noga dina ord, Sindar! Jag kan ta ner dig här och nu på plats och bära in dig om det skall vara på det viset."  
  
"Försök!"  
  
Utmaningen var allvarlig och Elladan tog ett steg närmare för att göra verklighet av sitt hot. Elrohir stannade dem båda med en mycket lätt hand på Legolas oskadade axel. Tonläget var milt men krävande.  
  
"Sluta Elladan. Du kan skada honom ytterligare. Kom Legolas..." Legolas vände långsamt på huvudet, bröt ögonkontakten med Elladan och såg upp bakom sig in i Elrohirs ögon. "Vi skall inte skada dig. Självklart har du rätt till att vara privat, men det är som min bror säger, du behöver hjälp just nu. Låt oss hjälpa... snälla?"  
  
Elladan var inte alls förtjust i Elrohirs sätt att gå tillväga men underligt nog fungerade det. Den lilla eldslågan till alv sänkte huvudet och nickade. Elladan släppte ut andetaget han av ilska hållt inne och följde efter de andra två in i badrummet.   
  
Elrohir drog fram en mjuk handduk. Elladan hade samlat sig tillräckligt för att vara försiktig. Tanken på att Legolas kanske ville vara privat hade faktiskt inte slagit honom, och han skämdes i sitt eget sinne över att han inte tänkt så långt. Han hade ju varit med och behandlat hans skador i flera dagar, så det var få delar av Legolas kropp som han inte redan hade sett, även om han var illa skadad, men Legolas hade inte varit vid medvetande en enda av dessa gånger.   
  
Nu när han stod bakom Legolas och såg hans spända uppdragna axlar och den nerslagna blicken fanns det ingen tvekan längre; Legolas var blyg. Blyg och osäker.   
  
Elladan sökte sin brors blick över "fångens" axel och fick en nick till svar. För att undvika att Legolas blev mer skärrad så la den äldre brodern först en hand på hans axel, för att visa hur nära i ryggen han stod honom. Efter det böjde han sig ner och drog långsamt upp nattskjortan på honom. Elrohir la snabbt men försiktigt hannduken om Legolas höft meddans Elladan hjälpte ynglingen med att få den skadade armen ur plagget.  
  
Skjortan hamnade på golvet och Elrohir såg snabbt över Legolas kropp meddans Elladan knöt upp lädersnodden som höll ihop det smutsiga håret.   
  
Legolas var ung, och hade en ungdoms kropp, men han hade också fått en alldeles egen hård träning, så långa smidiga muskler skymtade under huden. Trots att han hade långt kvar till en vuxen alvs styrka bar han en bågskytts armar. Han behövde verkligen detta badet. Trots att de tvättat honom så gott de kunnat meddans de bytt bandage och sett om såren på honom, så var han fortfarande smutsig. Bandage låg fortfarande om armen för att stödja den och om midjan där det förgiftade såret ännu inte hade läkt fullkomligt.  
  
Legolas stod fortfarande still med ena handen om den ömmande armen och den blå blicken slagen ner i golvet meddans Elladan löste upp håret och tog bort bandaget om huvudet på honom. Elrohir kom närmare och lyfte händerna. Först frågande, men när han varken fick medgivande eller protest så lät han fingertopparna glida över det röda märket i pannan på alven. Såret hade läkt bra, och de skulle inte behöva binda om det på nytt.  
  
"Kom" Elrohir höll fram en hand och ledde Legolas fram till badet. Elladan höll sig hela tiden tätt bakom. Det var inget riktigt kar, utan en mindre pool i lent marmor, men den var upphöjd, och inte nersjunken. Utan förvarning tog Elladan ett tag om Legolas skuldror, smet in händerna in under hans armar och lyfte honom bara alltför lätt. Legolas drog efter andan i överaskning med kämpade inte emot när han blev lyft och nersatt i det varma vattnet. Han var alv, värme och kyla påverkade honom inte lika tydligt som människorna, men det tog några sekunder innan han kunde slappna av.   
  
Handduken hade de låtit honom behålla på, det fanns gott om dem och om en skulle bli genomblöt för att Legolas skulle känna sig mer avslappnad, så fick det vara så.   
  
Trots Legolas tidigare protester om att han inte ville bli tvättad, så lät han nu detta ske i alla fall. Elrohir drog av sig skor, byxor och skjorta, men lämnade underbyxorna på. Så klev han ner i badet med mjuka rörelser. Han var mycket medveten om Legolas misstänksamma blick under de täta ögonfransarna. Elrohir kunde inte hindra den lilla tanken som for igenom hans sinne. Legolas var vacker. Skrämmande vacker, och han var nog inte den enda som såg det. Han bara hoppades tigande att Legolas reserverade beteende sprang ur ren ungdom och osäkerhet, och inget annat.  
  
Elladan som stannat ute ur vattnet la ena handen mellan skuldrorna på Legolas och sänkte honom längre ner i vattnet. Med den fria handen började han väta ner det smutsblonda håret. Elrohir i sin tur tog upp milda oljor som inte skulle svida i de få såren som fortfarande inte var fullkomligt läkta, och började tvätta alven.  
  
Flera minuter gick innan Elrohir insåg att Legolas verkligen slutit ögonen på riktigt och slutat hålla dem under uppsikt. Han letade efter ögonkontakt med sin bror och fann den genast. Elladan hade märkt för en stund sedan hur Legolas slappnat av och lät sig bli behandlad. Ett flin lekte mellan dem innan Elladan masserade in oljor och medel i Legolas hår för att göra det skinande rent och mjukt. Elrohirs händer knådade de stela och misshandlade musklerna över alvens armar och ben, och Legolas var fortfarande avslappnad.   
  
Det tog en halvtimma innan de ansåg att de var färdiga. Elrohir drog baksidan av handen över Legolas kind och gesten fick honom att öppna ögonen igen. Tvillingarna hade inte släppt kroppskontakten med honom sedan han kom ner i badet och de hade kunnat bli gradvis mer intima med honom utan att skrämma upp honom. Nu såg han in i Elrohirs mörkt gröna ögon meddans han kände noldoralvens fingrar lösa upp handduken om hans höft. Legolas lät det ske eftersom det inte fanns ett spår i Elrohirs ögon som behövde göra honom vaksam.   
  
Den yngre av tvillingarna drog sig därefter undan och Elladan lyfte upp Legolas ur vattnet på samma sätt som han lyft i honom. Elrohir klättrade ur själv och kom genast fram med en torr och mjuk handduk så fort som Legolas fötter sattes ner i golvet.  
  
Fem minuter senare satt han på sängkanten. Att ett bad kunnat ta all energi ifrån honom på det viset var en gåta, men han var alltför trött för att ens fundera på det. Elrohir satt på knä bakom honom i den alltför stora sängen och flätade hans hår efter att ha torkat och kammat det tills det glänste av honung och guld. Elladan kom fram men en bägare åt honom.   
  
Legolas var långt ifrån ovan vid att dricka vin och att detta var ett förstaklassiskt, friskt och fruktigt vin kände han på en gång. Under den senaste veckan hade han fått vatten och beska medicener att dricka, så han svalde detta med njutning. Han fick dessutom påfyllning så fort bägaren var tom.   
  
Tvillingarnas minspel undgick honom fullkomligt, han hade faktiskt svårt att hålla ögonen öppna. Unga alver sov ofta med ögonen helt slutna även om de inte var i behov av så djup sömn. Legolas däremot var både ung och i behov av helande sömn, så han fann sig sittande med ögonen sömnigt fallande. Bägaren togs ifrån honom av antingen Elladan eller Elrohir och han blev nästan lyft upp till mitten av sängen. Någonstans i hans disorienterade sinne så märkte han att ingen av hans "fångvaktare" gått ur sängen heller. Den var stor nog att lätt rymma tre och fler och för första gången på länge kände sig Legolas... om inte trygg, så... tryggare än han kunnat räkna med.  
  
.................................  
  
"Detta börjar bli en ovana" Elrond nickade till svar. Han hade mött Glorfindel efter att ha gått igenom tråkigheter med Erestor. Ett brev hade skrivits och sänts iväg med en röd falk till Mörkmården och kungen över den stora skogen. Erestor hade lyckats komponera orden väl och lorden av Vattnadal hoppades på att de skulle komma fram i sin rätta anda till Thranduil.   
  
Han misstänkte att han hade gett tvillingarna tid nog att både iordningställa rum och ge deras gäst ett bad, och han hoppades i sitt stilla sinne att ingen hade kommit till skada under förmiddagen. Han kände sina söner och han kunde bara ana hur Thranduils gener gick igenom till den lilla varelsen som han nu höll under sina vingar.   
  
Glorfindel hade varit minst lika nyfiken och de hade följts åt upp till Legolas kammare. Dörren hade stått på glänt och ingen hade svarat på deras diskreta knackning. Tillslut hade de gett dörren en puff och nu fann de sig för andra gången under två dagar ståendes i en dörr, studerandes tre ynglingar i samma säng. Legolas bandage var bytta och han hade endast på sig en handduk virad om höften. Likaså Elrohir. Med Legolas i mitten hade sönerna till Elrond båda fallit i djup sömn.  
  
"Skall jag lämna misstankar om att de valde en stor säng just för detta ändamålet?"  
  
"Glorfindel!"  
  
"Vad?"  
  
"Vad insinuerar du?"  
  
"Åh, ingenting. Bara att Legolas var skönare än en jungfru redan innan han blev tvättad, och nu... "  
  
"Glor..."  
  
"Åh, men Elrond, se själv." Glorfindel gick ogenerat in i rummet. Han var mer än väl medveten om hur hårt små alver kunde sova. Även om Elladan och Elrohir inte alls behövde sömnen så hade de lurats ner i den. Elrond följde efter. Att gå in i sina söners rum hade han inget svårt för, men detta var Legolas kammare, och ingen av dem var anständigt klädd. Glorfindel led inte alls av sådana samvetskval när han slängde armen över Elronds axlar och gjorde en gest emot sängen.  
  
"Berätta vad du ser. Du har inte levt tusentals år utan att ha mottagit en gnutta poesi, speciellt inte efter frukostens intressanta samtal med Lindir."  
  
Elrond lät sig hunsas en aning. Han var trots allt väldigt tacksam för Glorfindels humoristiska personlighet.   
  
"Vad jag ser, Glor? Jag ser mina två halvvuxna söner tro att de funnit en moderlös hundvalp och att den kan bli dresserad som en."  
  
Glorfindel skrattade hjärtligt och var nära att väcka Elladan som rörde på sig i sömnen. Han sänkte skrattet till en fnissning.  
  
"Moderlös är han, Elrond, och inte långt ifrån en valp, men det där med att dressera kommer de nog pinsamt snart upptäcka inte är så lätt. Men det var inte det jag frågade efter."  
  
"Så... då ser jag en bland de yngsta alverna som fortfarande bevärdigar Midgård med sin närvaro. Som tack har Valar skänkt honom Anors ljus, innifrån och ut. Midgårds sista levande andetag ekar i hans ådror som en påminnelse om allt som varit och aldrig kommer igen. Valars barn kommer lämna denna platsen, och medveten om det vill han visa världen all skönhet som skänkts den samlat i ett sista minne. Detta är vad mina söner smakar av. De är unga och påverkas av Valars drog. Legolas närvaro gör dem höga utan att de kan sätta ord på det. Lättpåverkade men utan kunskap beskyddar de detta sista ljus, och vi kan bara stå och se på med en tyst bön som tack "  
  
Glorfindel hade ingen snabb kommentar till dessa ord som drog genom rummet som en bris. Tigande lämnade han Elronds sida och gick bort mot glasväggen. Där drog han helt undan drapperierna och släppte in Anors ljus, öppnade dubbeldörrarna och lät Midgårds varma andedräkt fylla rummet. Därefter drog han sig ut ur rummet. Elrond gjorde detsamma och slöt dörren med ett litet klickande efter sig. 


	6. 6

Isflamma: Tja, jag har endel på lager, som sagt. Det mesta i huvudet, men även färdigskrivna kapitel som bara skall rättas innan de kan slängas upp. Jag tackar djupast, det är alltid kul att höra någon ge en komplimanger för ens skrivande. *flinar* "Legolas kickar ass?" Finns plats för endel sådant också.   
  
*Funderar* Hur långt det kommer att gå mellan E&E&L? Jag har endel anhalter i denna storyn, ett mönster som jag kommer följa, men här är jag tvungen att fråga dig; Hur långt vill du att det skall gå?  
  
Lagom till kvällsmåltiden dök ynglingarna upp på nytt. Elrond hade räknat med det. Sömn i all ära, men ingenting var så svårt att kontrollera som växande alvers hunger. Då speciellt Elladans.   
  
Bröderna var som vanligt iförda identiska kläder, mer av en vana än något annat. Legolas hade fått nya kläder också. De han haft när han anlänt hade slängts vid blotta åsynen, och nattskjortan hade sett ett lika sorgligt öde. Nu visade han sig i ljusgröna, mjuka byxor. En roströd skjorta och en lyxigare röd överkåpa.   
  
Förhållandevis såg han faktiskt ganska frisk ut. Håret var uppsatt i en ny fläta som samlade allt håret utan några utvalda slingor som han hade lämnat. Dessa ramade nu in det unga ansiktet. Märket på kinden hade falnat och det enda som verkligen missprydde honom var det skrikande röda märket i pannan. Håret han lämnat hjälpte också till att dölja just det märket. Sömnen han fått under denna dagen hade skyndat på helandet avsevärt och badet fick hans alabasterbleka hy att gå i bländande kontrast till det guldglänsande håret.   
  
Elladan kastade sig ner på en stol meddans Elrohir kom efter med en stor gäspning.  
  
"Elrohir! Du har sovit hela dagen, hur kan du vara trött?" Glorfindel var inte sen att kasta kommentarer över dem och Elrohir såg sömnigt på honom.  
  
"Jag har sovit för mycket. Kommer jag i säng i natt är det ett under."  
  
Legolas var fortfarande försiktig med vart han satte fötterna, även om det skulle behövas ett tränat öga för att upptäcka det. Hela tiden undvek han att använda ena armen. Någonting sa Elrond att tvillingarna varnat honom för det. Legolas var bågskytt, och armen var tvungen att läka korrekt om den skulle bli helt återställd.   
  
"Ni ser mycket bättre ut, Legolas"  
  
"Det är tack vare er skicklighet, Lord Elrond. Jag misstänker dessutom att många ser bättre ut efter att bad" Legolas log artigt, men leendet nådde inte ögonen. Elrohir såg genast till att Legolas hamnade på en stol mitt emellan bröderna. Den platsen skulle sen komma att bli hans var gång han deltog vid de informella måltiderna med Imladris styrande alver.  
  
.*.  
  
Kvällsvarden kom och gick utan större händelser. Elrond märkte återigen att Legolas åt sorgligt lite, men för att inte genera honom så lät han det bero. Man kunde inte försvänta sig underverk på så kort tid. Tillslut satt de mest och umgicks. Legolas som varit tyst under hela måltiden fick direkt allas uppmärksamhet när han för första gången öppnade munnen.  
  
"Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel. Får jag be om någonting?"  
  
Elrond höjde karakteristiskt på ett ögonbryn men svarade artigt. "Naturligtvis Legolas."  
  
"Jag skulle vilja be om en audiens. "  
  
Hur det kom sig att den lilla alven inte ville prata om vad han hade på hjärtat där och då kunde enbart förklaras med hans strikta uppfostran.   
  
"Beviljas, Legolas. När skulle ni önska tala med oss?"  
  
"När ni har tid, mina lorder."  
  
"Om en timma, passar det?"  
  
"Naturligtvis. Jag är ledig när ni är det, min lord, och jag är tacksam för att ni så snabbt kan ta er tid med mig"  
  
Elrohir kastade en blick på Legolas under sitt mörka hår. Det räckte med att blondinen var i närheten av de äldre för att han skulle få något regalt över sig, och han tyckte inte om det. Legolas betedde sig fortfarande som om han verkligen var en fånge.   
  
.*.  
  
Tio minuter innan Legolas hade sin audiens med lorderna stod han i sin kammare och släppte ut håret. Bröderna satt på varsin stol i närheten. De hade ett spel med pjäser framför sig, men ingen var intresserad. Båda vandrade i sina egna tankar, eller den andres, liksom Legolas verkade låst i sitt eget sinne. Guldskinande hår föll ur sina bojor och ner mellan hans skulderblad. För hundrade gången den kvällen ryckte han i kåpan så att den skulle hamna rätt. Det hade inte varit svårt att se att Legolas var lagom road över det ovanliga snittet på kläder.   
  
Tvillingarna hade faktiskt inte svårt alls för att vänja sig vid sina roller. Ingen av dem hade svar på varför, men de kände verkligen inte för att lämna Legolas närvaro även om de fick. Nu hade de en fullkomligt acceptabel orsak till att hela tiden vara i hans närhetet och de var faktiskt tacksamma för det.  
  
I tid infann de sig i det lilla rummet intill biblioteket. Glorfindel och Elrond reste sig när Legolas kom in. Efter honom kom Elladan och Elrohir. Han var förvånad själv över hur lätt han vant sig vid att de följde honom överallt. I vanliga fall skulle han troligtvis velat slita halsen av någon som betedde sig så. Nå, de känslorna skulle väl komma snart nog de också, nu upptog andra tankar hans sinne.  
  
Tvillingarna var faktiskt finkänsliga nog att sätta sig en bit bort vid ett bord så att det skulle verka som om de inte var närvarande.   
  
Efter att de tre bugat lätt för varandra så erbjöd Elrond Legolas en fåtölj med en lätt åtbörd. Glorfindel ställde fram en bägare vin åt honom innan han själv satte sig ner intill Elrond. Tystnaden varade några sekunder innan Elrond, som högst i rang tog till orda.  
  
"Nu är vi samlade. Vi har mer eller mindre hela natten på oss, prins Legolas, så jag hoppas att att vi hinner gå igenom allt som ni har på hjärtat."  
  
Legolas nickade till svar och sänkte bägaren från läpparna. De kristallblå ögonen sökte några ögonblick, men det maskerades snart. Med ett samlat lugn tog så ynglingen till orda.  
  
"Jag är ledsen över att ta upp er tid på detta viset, min lorder" Det besvarades med nekande gester från de båda äldre alverna. "Men det finns endel saker jag önskar få klarhet i, och då måste jag få lov att tala med Glorfindel." Han såg mot den blonda alven. Inga protester kom, bara en jakande nick.  
  
"Glorfindel, ni känner kanske till Feremor?"  
  
Glorfindel nickade, men det kom inga fler ord från Legolas. Då drog den gamla krigaren tungt efter andan. Detta var inte en av hans favorit stunder, men de hade gått med på audiensen.  
  
"Legolas... måste jag förklara Feremors öde?"  
  
"Nej, Glorfindel, bara... bekräfta."  
  
"Då är det bekräftat."  
  
"Rhianol..."  
  
"Bekräftat"  
  
"Jag vet..." Det kom som den allra svagaste viskningen. Hade det inte varit så att Legolas säkt rösten för var gång han talat och det fått de båda alverna att spetsa hörseln, så hade de troligtvis aldrig hört de svaga orden undslippa honom.   
  
Tystnaden varade upp till tio minuter. Ingen av de äldre skyndade på, och tvillingarna hade mer eller mindre gjort sig osynliga i sitt hörn.   
  
Tystnaden bröts abrupt, fick alla till att rycka till, först och främst Legolas. För det fina glaset av kristall han haft i sina händer hade plötsligt gått i tusen sylvalla skärvor. Splittret föll över hans händer samman med det röda vinet som blandade och spädde ut blodet från de mängder av små, små skärsår som genast uppstått i handflatorna. I misstro stirrade han ner på sina händer utan att komma sig för att göra någonting åt det.   
  
Elrohir gjorde en rörelse för att resa sig, men Elrond förekom honom. Fick honom att sitta still med en blick meddans han reste sig själv. Långsamt gick han fram till Legolas som inte lyfte blicken från sina händer. Den gamla alven sjönk ner på knä framför honom. Med en helares försiktighet tog han Legolas händer i sina och började långsamt att pilla ut glasskärvor från dem. Legolas protesterade inte till någonting.  
  
"Legolas, lilla löv... Berätta för mig; vem var Feremor?" Återigen var det enda ljudet elden som lätt sprakade i eldstaden. Rummet höll endast ett litet fönster, men natten hade redan kastat sitt mörka skynke över dalen så inget ljus kunde leta sig in. Elrohir satt med handen för munnen och Elladan la en av sina händer på sin brors axel. De hade endast hört sin far använda det tonläget under en omständighet innan, och det var när han talade med dem om deras mor direkt efter olyckan, innan hon lämnade dem för Valinor.  
  
"D...det var min handledare" De fyra andra i rummet kunde enbart höra viskningen på grund av den tryckande tystnaden som annars behärskade luften.   
  
Legolas ögon var ljusa som opaler hållna mot solen, men ingen kunde se detta, för blicken var sänkt till händerna. Inte ett ljud eller rörelse till klagan kom från honom när helaren tog ut den ena efter den andra kristallskärvan från hans hud.  
  
"Feremor sattes först som min livvakt när jag föddes. Efter det blev han min lärare och mentor. När jag gick med i gränspatrullen fick jag ställningen som kapten på grund av mitt blod, men bara genom Feremor som skulle vara min förmyndare tills jag inte längre räknades som en ungdom. Efter det skulle han bli min högra hand.... " Legolas talade på, visserligen lågt, men han höll rösten under sträng bevakning, och talade mest för att Elrond frågat honom.   
  
"Och Rhianol?"   
  
Elronds oskylldiga fråga fick den lilla alven att rycka till. Ett visslande ljud uppstod när han sög in luft mellan tänderna. Legolas hade varit så lugn och still innan att Elrond jobbat på under samlad effektivitet med glassplittret. Vid denna snabba rörelse skar han, utan att mena det, djupare in i ett av såren.  
  
"Förlåt Legolas... "  
  
"Nay, nej, det är ingen fara, lord Elrond. Rhianol... han var... en bra vän. Feremors yngsta son..." Elrons torkade vin och blod från de små händerna med sin egen kåpa. Hur ynglingen lyckades med att varken skaka eller ens spänna musklerna i denna stunden kunde han enbart förklara med självdiciplin. Plötsligt dök det upp ett svart leende på Legolas läppar. Det var spöklikt, liksom hans röst när han fortsatte: "Rhianol... Mörkmårdens skickligaste bågskytt någonsin."  
  
"Jag trodde det var Hjerim o Lasgalen som var den skickligaste bågskytten...?" Elrond använde sig av ett milt, lugnande tonläge. Hjerim hade varit med under Den Sista Alliansen och var erkännt en av de skickligaste skyttarna i hela Midgård. Elronds lugnande pil träffade rätt, denna gången var det satiriska leendet mer äkta hos den lilla alven när han skakade på huvudet. Blont hår föll mjukt ner i hans ansikte och Elrond strök bort det bakom de spetsade öronen på honom. Sökte ögonkontakt, men lyckades inte, men svar fick han.  
  
"Nay, Hjerim har länge tränat mörkmårdens bästa skyttar. Även mig och Rhianol. Hjerim tog Rhianol som sin privatelev. Redan långt innan jag kom till gränsen hade Rhianol överstigit sin mästeres kunskaper."  
  
"En stor sorg för Thranduils rike att mista en så skicklig krigare, lilla prins."  
  
Legolas nickade till svar. Det var inte bara Elrond som kände luften kränga. Det fanns någonting här som deras skyddsling inte berättade. Elrond sköt inte heller på. Istället gned han försiktigt in Legolas sårade händer med en lenande, domnande salva. Alven skulle läka fort nog, men Elrond kunde inte med att se honom mer skadad än han redan var. Om det sved visade han det inte med en min.   
  
"Glorfindel, hur många av mina män fann ni?"  
  
Legolas bytte inte ämne för att han verkligen ville, utan för informationens skull.   
  
"Fjorton, Legolas, borträknat dig själv."  
  
Legolas nickade ytterligare en gång utan att se upp. "Alla med andra ord... och orcherna?"  
  
"Vi dödade de som fanns på plats och såg ingen fly."  
  
Elrond släppte Legolas händer och räckte honom sin egen bägare med vin. Den domnande salvan som helaren lagt på gjorde händerna disorienterade, men han kunde utan problem ta emot vinet och i ett svep svalde han allt av det. Glorfindel hade tagit över frågandet, han kände trots allt denna alven sedan tidigare.  
  
"Jimlech, kapten Legolas. Jag såg inte honom bland dina män."  
  
"Jag tackar Elendhil, för trots protester sände jag hem Jimlech två dagar innan. "  
  
"Får man fråga varför?"  
  
Legolas fnyste en aning, men leendet fanns fortfarande på läpparna, svagt och lätt ironiskt. "Bruten arm, på tre ställen. Det envisa spetsörat påstod att han inte alls behövde se en läkare. Nej, han skulle hinna bli bra redan innan vi kom hem.. nästa... gång.... " Legolas ord hade börjat ganska humoristiskt, men när han avslutade meningen någonstans vid 'hem' och 'nästa gång' så stockade sig rösten och den sänktes till ingenting. Tillslut drog han efter luft och andades ut en bön. "Valar, Jimlech lever... ai Elbereth..."  
  
En skälvning gick genom den lilla alven. Så slöt han ögonen och händerna hårt för att hindra sorgen från att ta sitt grepp om honom. Tårarna lyckades han hålla inne, men inte skakningarna som gick genom hans kropp. Elrond som fortfarande satt nära honom på huk la upp en hand på hans axel, men Legolas vände bort ansiktet från honom utan att öppna ögonen.  
  
"Legolas... lilla löv, lilla alv..." Elrond sökte efter Legolas sinne, men det var fullkomligt slutet för honom. Han hade sett alver i sorg innan, också kännt den själv, men Legolas vägrade börja sörja, och det gjorde nu sitt nummer på honom. Elrond insåg att han inte var rätt person att få kontakt med den envisa prinsen när Legolas för andra gången vände bort ansiktet inför hans rörelse.  
  
Plötsligt hade fadern ingenting mer att säga till om, för unisont hade hans söner rest sig. Inga ord hade hjälp för att hindra dem, och Elrond gav heller inga. Han lät sig fösas undan av Elladan som tog hans plats. Som en dansare strök Elrohir baksidan av handen över Legolas kind. Intill hans öra började han nynna en melodi utan ord. Som på ett trollslag vände sig Legolas mot honom och borrade in ansiktet precis under Elrohirs nyckelben. Han skakade, men grät inte. Elladan lät fingrarna nästla sig in i det blonda håret meddans han strök ynglingens rygg.   
  
Efter tio minuter slappnade den lilla alven av och då verkade han fullkomligt slutkörd. Trött drog han flera långsamma och djupa andetag för att få de chockade musklerna att lugna sig.   
  
Elladan vred på huvudet och mötte sin fars och Glorfindels ögon. De satt återigen i varsin fåtölj nära elden. Båda hade liknande utryck av oro ristade i ansiktet. Elladan skakade på huvudet som om han plötsligt var den som förde befälet. Han tog det även genom att lägga händerna om Legolas och resa honom upp. Elrohir följde med i rörelsen och höll hela tiden sina händer om ynglingen som gjorde tappra försök att hålla sig stilla och lugn. Utan ett ord ledde Elladan ut dem ur rummet. Även om han och hans bror troligtvis inte skulle lyckas få mycket sömn denna natten så behövde utan tvekan Legolas det.  
  
.*.  
  
Kvar satt två av de mäktigaste alverna i Midgård och undrade hur det kom sig att en enda liten alvs sorg kunde röra upp dem så fullkomligt. En av de avgörande orsakerna var naturligtvis tvillingarna. De hade fäst sig vid Legolas som en älskare och pojkarna var Elronds barn och Glorfindel avgudade dem som en andra far.   
  
"Det finns mer i den här historien..."  
  
"Jag märkte det Glorfindel. Legolas känner skuld för vad som hände."  
  
"Skulle inte du?" Glorfindel vred på sig och såg in i Elronds ansikte. "Han var enda överlevande och känner jag skogsalverna rätt så var det inte bara en av dem som dog meddans de intill sista alv försökte hålla sin prins vid liv"  
  
Elrond nickade stumt till detta. Han kanske hade förhastat sig då han tidigare sagt att han skulle behålla Legolas tills han var helt läkt. Dessa såren kanske det inte gick att sluta. 


	7. 7

Isflamma Jag har ett fan, jag har ett fan!! *Dansar och gör segertecken av lycka!* Tackar återigen för dina uppmuntrande ord, och Legolas barndom och hemligheter? Senare kapitel ;)  
  
"Ada! Ada!" Elrond var nära att tappa bägaren han höll i när en av hans söner kom instörtande i den lilla privata dinneringskammaren under frukosten. Vem av dem var omöjligt att säga. Håret var okammat och flöt som en rufsig, men glänsande matta om honom. Hade det inte varit sådan panik i sonens röst hade Elrond skrattat, för han var inte klädd utan rusade runt i en nattskjorta med bara fötter.  
  
" Vad har hänt? Är någon skadad?" Elrond reste sig upp med händerna i bordet, men innan han kunde få något svar så kom en exakt identisk varalse nerrusande ifrån en trappa längre bort.  
  
"Inte en skymt, El! Han är borta!"  
  
Elrond släppte ut det spända andetaget han hållt inne med och satte sig ner igen. Bekymmer målade hans ansikte. Hade de misslyckats så? Han hade faktiskt trott att Legolas skulle stå vid sitt svurna ord.  
  
Tvillingarna var i fullkomligt uppror. Hade Elrond bara fått tid att avgöra vem som var vem så skulle det inte bli några vidare problem, för den senare av dem hade faktiskt haft vett nog att sätta på sig skor, men de var ju hopplösa när de kallade varandra för 'El', vilket, naturligtvis, båda gick under.  
  
"Ro, Dan! Sitt ner!" Glorfindel hade precis kommit in i salen och hört upproret. Bröderna stannade chockat när de fick ordern. De hade tränat tilllräckligt mycket och varit med på flertalet jaktutflykter, så när Glorfindel tog ton lyssnade de automatiskt.   
  
De satte sig båda ner vid bordet och stirrade tigande på Glorfindel som samlat gick och satte sig samman med dem.  
  
Elrond kastade en förstörd blick på Glorfindel, men han ryckte bara på axlarna och tog lugnt till orda. Han höjde rösten en smula, som om han talade för att fler än de samlade vid bordet skulle höra:  
  
"Nå, det är fortfarande fem minuter kvar innan alla borde vara samlade till frukost. Ingen fara, Legolas kommer att dyka upp, det är trots allt aningen oartigt att inte dyka upp vid en bestämd tidpunkt om man är väntad."  
  
Tvillingarna skruvade nervöst på sig, de hade vaknat ensamma i sängen och tappat bort personen som de hela tiden skulle ha under uppsikt. Elrond var inte fullkomligt säker på vad Glorfindel hade i görningen, men fick snart svar på det. Lugnt och sansat kom den "borttappade" in i salen. Visserligen genom köksdörren vilket fick Elrond att lyfta på ett ögonbryn.   
  
"Mina ursäkter, är jag sen?" Legolas talade som vanligt lugnt och lågt. Han var fullt klädd i nästan samma kläder som dagen innan. Återigen ryckte han i kragen utan att tänka sig för. Han var inte alls van vid snittet på kläderna.  
  
"Nejdå, lilla alv, du kommer precis lagom" Glorfindel flinade och mötte prinsens fullkomligt oskylldiga min.   
  
Legolas intog sin plats mellan tvillingarna som om ingenting hade hänt. De blå ögonen spärrades upp när han, men ypperligt spelad förvåning såg från den ena till den andra.   
  
"Men... hur kommer det sig att ni inte är klädda... ursäkta, jag kanske har missuppfattat sederna ni har häromkring"  
  
Båda tvillingarna kastade sig över honom. Den ena med ett grepp om hans hals, och den andra fick ett tag i hans hår. Legolas gav till ett skrik och Elrond slog näven i bordet.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! Är det så man behandlar en skadad gäst?"  
  
Tvillingarna, som var ovilliga att släppa, fräste ilsket: "Så skadad är han inte!"  
  
Legolas blev frisläppt men under hela frukosten kastades det ilskna blickar på honom. Bröderna skulle ta itu med detta direkt de kom utom synhåll för de äldre. Legolas åt som vanligt alltför lite för att Elrond skulle vara nöjd, men som vanligt lät han det bero. Den tidigare kvällens händelser och samtal låg fortfarande friskt i hans minne, och nu började även han förstå att de hade en ypperlig skådespelare hos sig för Legolas visade inte med en min att han tänkte på det. Istället la han handen för bröstet och såg chockat ner på golvet.  
  
"Elrohir! Vart är dina skor? Du kan bli sjuk."  
  
Så, då var det Elrohir som hade glömt att ta på sig skorna. Om nu Legolas gissat rätt på dem, och Elrond började ana att skogsalven inte hade ljugit när han påstod sig kunna se skillnad på dem.  
  
Det kom ett mycket oalviskt morrande från Elrohirs strupe, men inget vettigt svar. Legolas tiggde tydligen bråk. Elrond dolde leendet genom att ta en stor klunk ur sin bägare.   
  
Frukosten var snart över och Elladan bad om att få gå. Snabbt försvann han ut genom dörren redan innan de resterande två ynglingarna hunnit resa sig. Legolas blå ögon drogs mot trappan eller köksdörren, men Elrohir skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Ånej, min prins. Som din fångvaktare beordrar jag dig att återgå till kammaren."  
  
Legolas snörpte på munnen men nickade. Under Elrond och Glorfindels nyfikna blickar gick de båda upp till tre mycket långsamma steg mot dörren. Sedan exploderade det. Legolas satte plötsligt upp en fart som var omöjlig att följa med i. Innan lorderna hunnit blinka var blondinen flera meter framför Elrohir som skrek ut sin varning:  
  
"El! Dörren!"  
  
Pang!  
  
Legolas hade hållt sådan fart att han omöjligt skulle kunna stanna. Han sprang därför rakt in i Elladan som stigit fram i dörrposten. Båda två for ner i golvet under den våldsamma kollisionen. Elrohir var inte sen att kasta sig i slagsmålet.  
  
"Det där skall du få för! "  
  
Elrond och Glorfindel bara sneglade på varandra. Hade de missat någonting?   
  
Legolas var hal som en ål att försöka hålla ner och tvillingarna var tvugna att kämpa väl. Under skräckslagna och förtjusta skrik försökte de nagla fast den mindre alven vid golvet.   
  
Plötsligt kom ett mindre förtjust skrik. Dämpat och äkta. På sekunden stannade tvillingarna upp.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Elladan hjälpte honom att sätta sig upp. Legolas hade ögonen hårt slutna och handen om den ännu inte fullkomligt läkta armen.  
  
"Får jag se, Legolas" Elrohir flyttade Legolas hand och drog upp ärmen så han kunde undersöka armen. Av någon anledning satt bara Elrond stilla och studerade cirkusen.   
  
Legolas slog upp ögonen igen och skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Det är bra, Elrohir. Jag bara landade på den..." Orden försvann när han sög in kall luft mellan tänderna. Elrohir hade tryckt på en mycket öm punkt.  
  
"Kom, vi måste lägga om stödbandaget. Ingen skada skedd, men det kunde gått illa."  
  
Elladan reste sig och plockade med sig Legolas upp till stående. Den lilla alven började bli trött på att lyftas runt av den äldre av tvillingarna och visade detta genom en liten min, men han följde med dem frivilligt upp till rummet.  
  
.*.  
  
"Vad var det där?" Elrond rynkade på näsan och fick inte allt till att gå ihop.  
  
Glorfindel ryckte på axlarna. "Jag tror de skulle lägga om Legolas arm."  
  
"Jag hörde väl det! Det var inte det jag menade."  
  
.*.  
  
"Så, om du håller dig stilla och vilar mycket, så kommer armen vara helt återställd om bara några dagar" Elrohir knöt hårt åt stödbandaget om Legolas arm.  
  
"Tack..." Som vanligt kom alla ord om tacksamhet mycket tyst från ungdomen.   
  
"Så, Legolas, vad vill du göra i dag?" Elladan kastade på sig kappan som fulländade hans klädsen.  
  
Legolas bara ryckte på axlarna.  
  
"Du, sluta upp med det där. Det måste väl ändå finnas någonting?" Det besvarades med en huvudskakning.  
  
Elladan kände sig en aning frustrerad. Med en uppgiven gest lämnade han ämnet och kastade sig ner i en fåtölj. Elrohir, som också hade fått på sig kläder och skor reste sig upp.  
  
"El kan stanna och hålla dig sällskap Legolas. Jag går till biblioteket."  
  
"El! Vi behöver inte läsa, minns du inte? Alla lektioner är inställda för oss. Vi kan göra vad vi vill!"  
  
"Jag känner till det broder, men det är inte för att studera jag går dit."  
  
Elladan lyfte på ett välvt ögonbryn. "Du måste verkligen sluta läsa alla de där sagorna. Förr eller senare kommer du inte se skillnad på mig och en drake."  
  
"Fresta mig inte El, det är svårt redan nu."  
  
.*.  
  
  
  
En halvtimma senare satt tvillingarna borta i hörnet av rummet igen. Ett litet bord av marmor var karvat till en spelbricka och delikata små figurer i form av olika djur kunde flyttas omkring mellan rutorna. Det fjärde, mycket tråkiga spelet, avslutades. Legolas hade hela tiden suttit på sin säng med en av Elrohirs böcker i famnen. Rakryggad, stilla och med korslagda ben.  
  
Elladan tappade tålamodet och såg upp från spelet som han återigen förlorat. Där Legolas suttit som en staty syntes nu enbart en uppslagen bok. Elrohir sökte med blicken genom rummet. Hur hade han kunnat flytta på sig utan att de märkt det?  
  
Elrohir öppnade munnen för att ropa på honom, men blev tystad av Elladan som pekade mot balkongen.  
  
Legolas hade öppnat glasdörren och stod lutad långt ut över staketet. Den ljumma brisen drog genom det blonda håret som gnistrade i solstrålarna.   
  
Eftersom de inte kunde lista ut vad han höll på med så gick de ut på balkongen med honom. Legolas rörde sig inte en millimeter och han hade ögonen slutna.  
  
"Eh...Legolas?"  
  
Den lilla blonda alven ryckte till en aning och vände sig förvånat om. Skuggan av en rodnad gjorde sig närvarande på hans kinder.  
  
"Jag..."  
  
"Vad?" Elladan flinade liksom Elrohir. Att se Legolas rodna lockade fram fåraktiga leenden hos dem även om de inte kunde avgöra varför. "Stör vi? Konverserar du med trädet?" Elladan fortsatte att skämta. Legolas hade faktiskt stått lutad ut mot trädet vars grenar nådde nästan in till balkongen.  
  
"Eh... Ja, det gör jag faktiskt."  
  
Elladan började skratta men när Elrohir märkte att rodnaden hettade djupare på Legolas kinder så slog han till sin bror på armen.  
  
"El, jag tror han menar allvar."  
  
"Vad?"  
  
"Jag tror faktiskt att han höll på att prata med trädet."  
  
Tvillingarna stirrade på Legolas som nu rodnade som en jungfru.  
  
"Åh, och vad säger trädet?" Elladan fortsatte flina. "Fin sommar vi har, vad tycker du om mina löv?"  
  
Rodnaden över Legolas kinder djupnade, men plötsligt handlade det inte om genans, utan ilska.  
  
"Vakta dina ord, Elladan Peredhil! Om du någon gång kunde ta dig tillräckligt mycket tålamod till att lyssna istället för att prata så kanske du också skulle kunna höra trädens sång."  
  
"Akta dig Thranduilion, för det där korta tålamodet börjar faktiskt rinna iväg för snabbt nu."  
  
"Var det ett hot?" Legolas rätade på ryggen och såg rakt in i Elladans ögon. "Noldor."  
  
"Det var det." Med de orden rörde Elladan på sig. Legolas tog snabbt ett hopp upp på räcket. Han balanserade lätt och smidigt. Det var mycket högt upp men med den balansen tvekade ingen på att han lätt skulle kunna nå trädet med ett liknande hopp.  
  
"Du är inte tillåten att lämna byggnaden, skogsalv!" Elladans röst var hård och arg. Visserligen hade han stannat, men han pekade in mot rummet som om han gav ett barn utegångsförbud.   
  
Ilskan skar genom luften när Legolas iskalla ögon piercade Elladan. Så steg han ner från räcket, smidigt som en katt. Bröt ögonkontakten och gick rakt förbi bröderna och in igen.  
  
När tvillingarna kom in efter satt den envisa lilla alven, mitt på golvet, med benen i kors. Blicken var argt fäst på väggen längre bort och hela hans varelse skrek ut att han inte ämnade svara på några frågor eller flytta sig det närmaste. Där han satt sig, där satt han.   
  
Bröderna suckade ljudligt.   
  
Timmarna gick. I omgångar lämnade bröderna rummet, men aldrig båda samtidigt. Ingen fick kontakt med Legolas och han hade inte ändrat en muskel under hela dagen. Middagen var passerad och när det började skymma var ingenting förändrat.   
  
Så kom Elrohir åter in i rummet, men inte ensam. Med sig hade han Elrond. Deras far stannade en stund i dörren och studerade den tigande alven i mitten på golvet. Legolas passiva uppenbarelse lurade inte Elrond att tro att han kommit in obemärkt. Han hade fått förklarat för sig vad som hänt av både Elladan och Elrohir men hade räknat med att Legolas skulle ge upp när han blev hungrig eller trött på att vara still. Där hade han tagit skrämmande fel.   
  
Så gick han längre in i rummet och sjönk ner framför Legolas. Han ställde ner ett fat med frukt, bröd, honung och bär. "Ät"  
  
Till en början reagerade inte den blonda alven alls och Elrond trodde att han skulle bli tvungen att upprepa sig, men precis innan han drog efter andan så sträckte Legolas fram handen och tog någonting på tallriken, stoppade det i munnen och åt utan att visa intresse för vad han åt. Elrond flyttade inte på sig, denna gången skulle alven äta upp. Tio minuter senare var fatet tomt och Elrond ställde fram en mugg kallt vatten åt honom. "Drick"  
  
Legolas drack upp vattnet med samma iskalla uppenbarelse. Oavsett om Elrond sökte ynglingens blick så fann han den inte, den var fäst på någonting långt bakom honom.   
  
Legolas skulle inte dö av att sura en stund, och som far var han nästan immun mot barnsliga protester, för det var vad han ansåg det vara. Utan vidare omsvep tog han upp det tomma fatet och muggen och lämnade rummet. Legolas skulle tröttna.  
  
.*.  
  
Den natten somnade Elladan i fåtöljen och Elrohir med kläderna på i fotändan av den enorma sängen. De hade dragit igen drapperierna för glasväggen och inte ens månen fann sin väg in. Legolas rubbade sig inte ur fläcken.  
  
Tvillingarna sov djupt. Dagen innan hade varit utråkande till dödens gräns och det var mer ansträngande än allt de kunnat hitta på. Solljuset stängdes ute av drapperierna och rummet låg fortfarande i dunkel när en svag knackning hördes på dörren. När inget svar kom knuffades den upp. Både Elrond och Glorfindel stirrade missnöjt på scenen. Elladan gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen, Elrohir satte sig slött upp i sängen med skrynkliga kläder och Legolas satt fortfarande som en staty i mitten av rummet.  
  
"Dan. Ro?"  
  
"Vad skall vi göra då? Han vägrar prata med oss och det vore bara fånigt att släpa honom till sängen." Elrohir försvarade sig hetsigt. Glorfindel såg däremot bekymrad ut. Elrond gav vännen ett ögonkast, inte kunde väl han vara bekymrad över barnsliga påhitt som detta.   
  
Utan ord gick Glorfindel in i det dunkla rummet och sjönk, som Elrond gjort dagen innan, ner på huk framför Legolas.   
  
"Det är mörkt här inne." Glorfindels ord sökte sig igenom rummet, men fick inget svar.  
  
"Såg du Ithil i natt, lilla löv? Hon var vacker." Återigen tystnad som enda svar. Elrond började chockat inse vad det var som var fel.  
  
"Elendhil sökte er. Har drapperierna hållt er gömd för henne hela natten?" Glorfindel väntade några sekunder till. Han betedde sig som om Legolas svarade på hans frågor, men blev inte försvånad när det inte kom ett ljud.  
  
Elladan såg förvånat på Elrohir, men han ryckte på axlarna. De hade själva försökt tala Legolas till rätta, men misslyckats fatalt. Glorfindels surrande om natten och stjärnorna verkade vara slöseri med tid.  
  
"Inte ens Anors ljus tillåts finna dig, pen-neth" Tvillingarna sökte sin fars blick för att få klarhet i vad Glorfindel babblade om och de blev chockade när de såg Elrond stå med handen för munnen och en min av självanklagan i ansiktet.  
  
"Rummets väggar har krympt, har de inte, mitt löv?" Denna gången kom den svagaste nick från Legolas, det första tecknet på att han lyssnade på nästan ett dygn. Elladan såg sig omkring, det var ett stort rum, vad var felet?  
  
"Kan du andas, lilla alv?" Legolas skakade på huvudet och den kyliga blicken slog plötsligt ner i golvet.  
  
Glorfindel lutade sig fram, gled med en arm in under Legolas knän och den andra om hans skuldror. Som om den lilla krigaren varit ett barn lyfte han upp honom. Legolas skälvde mycket svagt vid detta laget, och det undgick ingen av de närvarande. Till brödernas förvåning gick Glorfindel rakt ut ur rummet med sin börda. Chockat kom de på fötter och följde efter.  
  
Genom hela boningen och ut genom en veranda till bakgården. Den badade i solljus, gräset var smaragdgrönt och tätt. Blommorna var de av våren, små men växte i mängder. Gula, blå, röda och vita. Bärbuskar med rosa blommor och friska träd. Elronds personliga trädgårdsparti.   
  
Glorfindel gick rakt ut på gräset och satte ner Legolas på knä intill den lilla bäcken. Den var konstgjord, men vattnet kom från den strida strömmen som ringade in halva Vattnadal. Släta stenar följde den smala vattenfårans lekande gång och vita blommor kantade just det området där Glorfindel satt ner alven.   
  
Så backade han tillbaka från gräset hela vägen upp på verandan igen där Elrond hållt in sina söner från att fortsätta. Legolas satt still på knä med blicken förlorad i det klara vattnet i flera minuter. Tillslut dök ekot av ett leende upp i hans mungipa. De fyra betraktarna höll allt under strikt uppsikt och gick inte miste om det. Leendet breddades samman med att Legolas rörde sig. Händerna smekte över de sköra blommorna, sedan doppade han fingertopparna i det kalla vattnet. Han slöt ögonen och vände ansiktet mot solen. Alla märken hade försvunnit från hans ansikte och han var hjärtslitande att se på. Han såg skör ut, som de flesta alver, men det var förrädiskt att tro en sådan sak. Himlen var blå som de slutna ögonen och trots att Vattnadal för det mesta låg fullkomligt vindstilla, skyddat av höga berg på alla sidor, så drog det plötsligt en bris genom träden.   
  
Träden talade och det var ingen av dem som lurades av att det var vindens förtjänst när ett av dem släppte sin vårblomma. Legolas öppnade inte ens ögonen när han sträckte upp armen och lät den landa i handflatan.   
  
Efter vad som verkade vara en evighet så reste sig skogsalven upp. Han öppnade ögonen på nytt och han såg sig omkring. Stannade vid vissa träd och blommsamlingar med blicken. Tillslut vände han sig emot kvartetten på verandan. Legolas ögon gnistrade av liv när han gick mot dem. Blomman han mottagit av trädet satte han in bakom ena örat. Lätt som bara en skogsalv steg han upp på verandan med dem och gav Glorfindel ett blygt leende.  
  
"Tack..."  
  
Glorfindel la upp en hand på ynglingens axel och flinade: "Det är alltid ett litet underverk i sig att se en skogsalv välkomnas av naturen. Kom, lilla alv, nu skall vi ordna med matsäck och sedan skall du och de här två oförstående ungdomarna... " Han gav tvillingarna en pikande blick. "ut på en liten ridtur. Imladris gränser är inte vida, men det finns natur, floden ger bra badställen och träden skuggar så ni kan äta ute."  
  
Legolas log som det barn han egentligen var. I tyst tack la han upp handen på Glorfindels axel på samma sätt som den äldre blondinen gjort med honom.   
  
"Se till att du får bekvämare kläder på dig, Legolas."   
  
.*.  
  
Det hade inte varit den enklaste sak att hitta rätt kläder till Legolas. Den lilla alven verkar själv lagom intresserad av vad tvillingarna skrapade fram. Vad trodde de att han var? En docka? Han behövde inte kläs upp. Tillslut reste han sig från sin plats på en av brödernas sängkanter. Han var för första gången inne i tvillingarnas rum. Golvet var fullt i kläder, men de var alla aningen för stora för honom, så de hade börjat gå igenom sina äldre samlingar. Till deras missnöje fann de inget passande.   
  
Legolas blå ögon svepte över det bombnedslag som utgjorde golvet, böjde sig ner och tog upp ett par mycket enkla bruna byxor i mjukt skinn och en enkel tunika i ockra rött. Därefter gick han in i badrummet intill och slog igen dörren så hårt att tvillingarna skulle vakna upp ur sitt letande.  
  
Bröderna såg på varandra lite förvånat, men väntade tills Legolas kom ut. Han såg... enkel ut. Skjortan var aningen för stor, men istället för att leta rätt på en ny, så hade han enbart stoppat ner den innanför byxlinningen.   
  
"Går vi?" Lätt gick han över klädhögarna i rummet meddans han flätade håret. Han behövde ingen spegel för att lägga håret på det viset han gjort i åratal. Några små flätor på vardera sidan om ansiktet, ett bevis på att han var krigare. Därefter de små men invecklade flätorna som han drog bort från ansiktet och fäste i nacken. Symbolen för hans kungliga blod.  
  
.*.   
  
När de kom ner till stallet befann sig redan Glorfindel där. Han såg från den ena till den andra av dem. Tvillingarnas kläder var som vanligt identiska. Snygga tunikor, broderade kortärmade jackor i Vattnadals färger, passande byxor och stövlar. Intill den kom den mindre alven i pinsamt enkla kläder. Glorfindel var glad för att inte Elrond var här och såg det, då kanske han skulle tvinga honom byta. Glorfindel såg nämligen att ynglingen trivdes med vad han hade på sig för första gången sedan han kom hit, och det ville han inte ta ifrån honom.  
  
Hans rygg var rak och det gyllne håret flätat. Det gjorde honom mer uppenbar än om han hade satt ett kungligt diadem om huvudet. Om man bara kände till Mörkmårdens sedar, och det fanns faktiskt en hel del alver, gamla nog att känna till en sådan sak.  
  
Vårblomman Legolas fått till skänks satt i hans nacke precis där de kungliga flätorna möttes. Den såg fortfarande nyplockad ut.  
  
"Ro, Dan, era hästar är på baksidan. Kapten Legolas ..." Glorfindel flinade mot honom och fick en kall blick tillbaka. Legolas var inte dummare än att han förstod att sålänge han befann sig innanför Imladris gränser så skulle det där med 'kapten' uttalas i skämtsam ton mer än allvar . Han kunde faktiskt tåla det ifrån Glorfindel, kanske två eller tre andra till, men det berodde på att de kände till de verkliga omständigheterna och inte förringade honom , bara såg det komiska i situationen. Han var verkligen degraderad till barn igen.  
  
Legolas slets ut ur sina tankar när han kom runt bakom stallet. Där fanns en enorm hage full i ståtliga djur. Intill staketet stod två ston. Den ena var fläckad med rött på vit botten. Ett vackert sto, mild i naturen men uthållig och ståtlig. Legolas gnistrande ögon for till den andra. Ett enfärgat sto, så mörkt rödbrun i färgen att hon i solljuset glänste av svart rubin. Eldig men tillgiven.   
  
Legolas tappade bort sig när han gick fram till dem, höll fram händerna och lät dem tala till honom.  
  
"Sinva tycker om dig, Legolas" Elrohir log en aning när hans röda sto fann tillit i Legolas. Hästen hade annars en misstänksam blick mot främlingar.   
  
"Randa också."   
  
Legolas hälsade tyst hästarna på ett språk som inte kunde höras.  
  
"Legolas!" Glorfindel stod lutad mot staketet längre bort. "In med dig och hämta en häst innan solen står högt på himlen. Jag misstänker att Elrond vill ha er tillbaka innan det skymmer."   
  
Bröderna såg en aning på varandra. Visst kunde Legolas få välja en häst själv, men varför inte Glorfindel hade förberett en redan innan förstod de inte. Detta skulle ju bara ta längre tid. Elladan spännde fast ränseln på Randas mycket lätta sadel. Deras ston var otåliga och för att inte göra dem besvikna sig svängde sig både Elladan och Elrohir upp i sadlarna.   
  
Legolas gav Glorfindel en nick. Han var i tysthet otroligt tacksam för att han hade den äldre blondinen där. En som inte var född i Imladris och förstod bättre än någon vad han var van vid och behövde. Någon gång skulle han tacka denna gamla krigaren. Någon gång...  
  
Nu hoppade han lätt över staketet och in i inhägnaden. Lätta fötter bar honom till dess mitt, och hästarna lyfte snabbt på huvudena för att se vem inkräktaren var. Legolas stannade på behörigt avstånd och höll fram händerna. Han ställde en fråga till dem som inte kunde uppfattas med öron.  
  
"Vad gör han, Glor?" Elladan sneglade ner från sin häst till Glorfindel som fortfarande stod nonchalant lutad mot staketet.  
  
"Pratar med dem."  
  
Elladan himlade med ögonen. "Först ett träd och nu håller han hov med hästarna. Jag tror jag aldrig kommer förstå mig på skogsalver."  
  
"Uppenbarligen inte Elladan, det kräver mer tålamod och förståelse än vad du kan uppbåda."  
  
"Glorfindel!" Elladan spelade otroligt sårad, men någonstans insåg han att Glorfindel kanske hade rätt. "Varför?"  
  
Frågan kom naturligt från honom. Glorfindel var trots allt deras lärare.  
  
"Har ett par veckor från studierna gjort ditt minne suddigt, Dan?"  
  
Han fick en sned blick till svar.  
  
"Dan, alverna, de förstfödda steg ner till Midgård med kunskap om hela skapelsen. Alverna gick skilda vägar och grupperades som de nu är. Noldor sparade den gyllne ådran i blodet. Det finns inga bättre helare någonstans än här, inte ens i Caras Galadhon." Elladan nickade till detta, det visste han. Även han och Elrohir bar stänk av helarnas blod och kunde känna av det ibland.  
  
"Galadrim är rena till själ och står Valar närmast i makt..."   
  
"Vi vet det Glorfindel." Elrohir avbröt honom, han, till skillnad från sin bror hade lärt sig sin läxa. När den gamla krigaren började dra upp lektionen kom minnet snabbt tillbaka till Elrohir och han fortsatte: "Och Silvian, Sindar alverna andas med Midgård. Växter, djur, sol och stjärnor känner igen dem och beskyddar dem. Silvian är dryaderna på dessa stränder. "  
  
"Det stämmer Elrohir. "  
  
Glorfindel fortsatte inte tvillingarnas irritation. Denna kunskapen verkade nu plötsligt tusen gånger mer intressant när de hade en skogsalv med sig.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Senare Elladan. Jag söker upp er senare under dagen och har en liten lektion mer er, kanske Legolas också vill lyssna, men just nu skall ni vara lediga." Glorfindel nickade ut mot hagen.   
  
Legolas stod i mitten av solljuset, fortfarande med händerna utsträkta. Hästarnas misstänksamhet var förbytt och de accepterade hans närvaro. Ut från horden bröt sig en ståtlig hingst. Den bar skinande guld i färgen och höll sitt huvud högt. Den gick fram till Legolas med regal hållning och två kungligheter möttes i respekt.  
  
"Med det där är ju Anorfrost. Adars häst!"  
  
"Så? Det är väl Anorfrost som bestämmer vem som får rida honom."  
  
Det var det också. Hästen var på tok för stor för Legolas som inte bara var skogsalv, han var inte fullvuxen heller. Det verkade både prinsen och hingsten missat fullkomligt. Efter den tysta hälsningen bugade Anorfrost och Legolas sprang upp på hans rygg lätt som bara en silvian alv kan föra sig. Hingsten var eldig och stark. Han dansade i en cirkel, men Legolas satt säkert och lugnt kvar på hans rygg. Han behövde inte vara rädd för att bli avkastad.   
  
Tvillingarna var skeptiska. Legolas hade varken sadel eller seldon men red Anorfrost som om de växt upp tillsammans. Så satte hingsten fart. Bröderna funderade på att flytta sig, men eftersom Glorfindel stod så lugnt kvar kände de sig fåniga och höll in hästarna.  
  
Anorfrost stannade inte vid staketet utan flög över det som om han hoppat över en liten sten. Hästen slog i marken mellan bröderna och Glorfindel. Dansade i en halvcirkel och frustade.  
  
"Grattis Legolas, ett fint parti måste jag säga!"  
  
Legolas strålade från hästens höga rygg. "Anorfrost är en ståtlig och rättvis hövding, Glorfindel. Det är en ära att få lov att rida honom."  
  
Legolas hade varit alldeles för långt borta för att han skulle kunna ha hört vad de sagt till varandra. Inte ens en alvs skarpa hörsel hade kunnat höra dem nämna hästens namn. Kanske han hade fått reda på det från annat håll.  
  
.*.  
  
Timmar senare satt de tre ungdomarna intill floden där den samlat sig i en liten sjö innan den rann vidare. Hästarna stod under skuggan av några träd. De hade ridit hela förmiddagen. Legolas hade inte kännt sig så fri på åratal. När väl tvillingarna insett att Legolas inte planerade att sätta på någon sadel utan klarade sig bra som det var så hade de också följt med i ritten. Vinden susade i deras öron och ändå kunde bröderna höra för första gången ett skratt genom luften. De hade helt klart endel att lära om skogsalver. Legolas hade inte skrattat sedan han kom till dem. Sol, gräs och en ridtur, var det allt man behövde för att läka en skogsalv?  
  
De åt i skuggan av ett träd som sänkte sina grenar ut över vattnet.  
  
En timma senare hade de i tysthet halvsovit i gräset. Nu satt Elrohir hukad på en sten intill vattnet. Han hade tagit av sig jackan. Det var på tok för varmt och han önskade nästan att han klätt sig lika enkelt som Legolas. Hans gröna ögon forlorade i vattnet och hans tankar förlorade i sitt eget djup. Han hade sett Legolas drömmande blick under den tidiga morgonen när han hade studerat vattnet. Nu sökte Elrohir efter vad det var deras lilla "fånge" funnit i dess djup.  
  
Så långt borta var han att han inte märkte när någon kom upp i ryggen på honom. Med ett förskrämt skrik föll han huvudstupa fram i vattnet och bröt ytan ganska osmidigt.   
  
När han spottande och fräsande kom upp till ytan igen svor han högt: "Elladan! Du knuffade mig! Jag skall..."  
  
Elladan hade svårt att få fram ljud mellan skrattet som lurade fram tårar i ögonvrårna. "Nay, El, skyll inte på mig. " Elladan pekade på Legolas som satt lugnt hukad längre bort. Han såg upp på Elladan med förvåning i blicken, sedan bort till Elrohir. Fullkomlig oskuld dominerade ansiktet. Det förådde honom. Det fanns ingen som såg förvånad och oskuldsfull ut minuten efter att någon knuffats i vattnet och påminde om en dränkt katt med kläderna på, förutom den skylldige.  
  
"El! Ta honom!" Elrohir, som inte skulle ha en chans eftersom han fortfarande befann sig i det djupa vattnet litade på sin allierade. Elladan började springa. Legolas reste sig upp försiktigt och backade med händerna uppflugna i tigande protest. Innan han hann förklara sig så var han tacklad och båda for ner i vattnet under höga utrop.   
  
Elrohir hejjade på och simmade mot tumultet för att dränka den lilla otrogna varelsen.  
  
.*.  
  
Det tog timmar innan de på nytt satt i gräset, fullkomligt utmattade. De hade fått av sig kläderna tills de satt i bara underbyxorna. Genomblöta, men solen torkade dem snabbt. Det hade inte blivit mycket sagt under badet. Mest skrik och skratt. Legolas glömde för ett par timmar bort vem han var och vart han var. Inte en tanke på vad som hänt bara ett par dagar innan och det enda som fortfarande syntes var det röda märket ovanför hans höft. Det var fortfarande lite ömtåligt, men hindrade honom inte från att röra sig obehindrat. Armen hade han helt glömt och när den hade slutat värka mindes han inte.   
  
"Vi får besök" Legolas låg med slutna ögon i gräset med händerna under huvudet. Bröderna såg förvånat på honom. De hade inte hört någonting. En minut senare hörde de hovtramp och innom kort hade Glorfindel funnit dem, stigit av hästen och satt sig ner i gräset. Legolas hade ännu inte öppnat ögonen eller flyttat sig en millimeter.  
  
"Så, har ni haft en angenäm dag?"   
  
"Perfekt Glorfindel! Och... "Elrohir sneglade på Legolas. Ansträgningens rodnad höll på att falna från hans kinder och solen torkade hans hud. När han såg på honom utan de mängder av blåmärken och sår var hans hud var som finaste alabaster eller lackerat porslin. "...Legolas tror jag läker bättre utomhus."  
  
"Du har en skarp blick, Ro."  
  
Legolas öppnade ena ögat och sneglade upp på Elrohir och Glorfindel som diskuterade över huvudet på honom.   
  
Elladan drog sig till minnes vad Glorfindel hade sagt under morgonen och satte sig upp.  
  
"Glorfindel. Vad skulle du säga i morse?"  
  
Glorfindel satte sig bekvämt upp efter ett träd. Han visste att Legolas lyssnade även om han såg ut att vara mil därifrån.  
  
"Som jag sa går den helande ådran genom noldors blod. Mer eller mindre. Endel ytterst få känner igen det för vad det är, andra bara känner att det är någonting. Få skadar medvetet en helare, för de räknas som heliga. " Glorfindel stannade upp och sneglade åter på Legolas. Likaså gjorde tvillingarna. Den lilla alven hade rest sig upp på armbågarna och såg ytterst skeptiskt på Glorfindel. Uppenbarligen hade han inte samma åsikt om det där med helighet.  
  
"Innan vårt lilla yrväder avbryter mig eller klipper av min luft med bara blicken, så är jag faktiskt inte färdig här." Legolas stängde munnen när Glorfindel lät precis som Feremor brukade göra.  
  
"Jo, det är sant, helandets ådra är en gåva sedan gammalt och rinner fortfarande i några av de förstfödda. Omedvetet skyddar folk dessa alver samtidigt som de alltid kommer med sina problem till dem." Glorfindel flinade när han märkte att tvillingarna började förstå, de hade uppenbarligen funderat på orsaken till endel händelser runt dem.  
  
Legolas hade glidit upp i sittande med benen i kors. Meddans han lyssnat hade han börjat fläta upp det trassliga och blöta håret. Snart flöt ner neröver hans rygg och sände rännilar av vatten nerför hans hud. Glorfindel insåg snart hur det kom sig att Feremor litat så på sin elev och lärt honom så mycket. Legolas drack hans ord som källvatten en het sommardag. Inte ett ord undgick honom, och den gamla krigaren kunde nästan se framför sig hur den lilla alvens tankar arbetade och placerade in denna information på rätt ställe i sin egen tankekarta.  
  
"Och Silvian alverna, Glorfindel?" Elrohir såg på sin lärare aningen skeptiskt. Glorfindel skrattade till och gjorde en gest emot Legolas: "Ni har en Silvian alv framför er, fråga honom."  
  
Legolas såg aningen förvånad ut och stannade upp med fingrarna i sitt hår. De blå ögonen flackade mellan de båda bröderna för han var inte säker på vad de menade.  
  
Glorfindel skrattade på nytt och Legolas var fann sig tvekandes inför om han skulle ta det som en förolämpning eller inte.  
  
"Lika mycket som ni alltid lever med det ni är födda med, så gör Legolas det. Det kommer naturligt för honom. Ser ni hur han läkt. Med de såren han hade skulle han inte ha varit så återställd nu om det inte handlade om tre saker. Den första är naturligtvis Elronds förtjänst. Den andra är eran."   
  
"Våran?" Tvillingarna såg på varandra, Legolas och sedan sin lärare.  
  
"Naturligtvis. Er direkta närvaro påverkar allt levande, speciellt de förstfödda. Legolas är en skogsalv och drar naturligt styrka ifrån naturen. Enligt Valar är ni, med helare i familjebanden, en stark del av naturen och Legolas här, har på så sätt lätt för att ta upp det ni har att ge honom. Det faktum att ni aldrig lämnat hans sida och ville se honom helad räckte för att hjälpa en hel del. Sista orsaken är självklart naturen. Silvian alverna lever med det som många enbart ser som legend i dessa tider. När han sa att han talade med trädet menade han det verkligen. Denna alven kan få en blomma att slå ut i kallaste vintern. Träden kommer viska sina varningar till honom långt innan noldors öron hör faran. Istället för att tämja en häst ber han om lov att få rida den, och tackar alltid efteråt för dess välvillighet."  
  
Legolas såg aningen förvånad ut som om Glorfindels ord var överflödigt nonsens. Självklart frågar han om lov först!  
  
"Träd och växter kommer alltid försöka skydda denna varelse mot allt som kan tänkas skada honom, för han är deras allierade, deras barn. Vad du sa innan Elrohir om att Silvian var Midgårds dryader är sannare än du tror. Vi såg nackdelarna av denna varelses känslighet i går."  
  
Legolas ta upp händerna i kors över bröstet och sköt ut underläppen.  
  
"Inga sådana miner, min lilla prins, berätta istället."  
  
Legolas suckade, Glorfindel var verkligen som Feremor stundtals.  
  
"Ni förbjöd mig att hålla kontakten. Jag har gett mitt ord på att lyda mina 'fångvaktare'" han sa det lugnt, men tonläget var så giftigt att både Elladan och Elrohir kände ett styng av skuld.  
  
"Ni sa att jag var förbjuden att lämna boningen, och jag innehåller hela mig. Sedan drog ni för drapperierna. Först fick jag inte lov att hålla kontakten med naturen, sedan fick jag inte heller lov att se den. "  
  
"Lugn lilla prins" Glorfindels eviga leende var fortfarande på plats. "Så snabbt tar det inte ens för en skogsalv att tömmas på energi. Du hjälpte allt till endel själv."  
  
"Vad skulle du gjort, Glorfindel av Gondolin? Jag kunde väl inte veta hur länge jag skulle vara förbjuden att andas!" I ren ilska hade den lilla varelsen rest sig upp. Mer än någonsin såg han ut som en ilsken dryad, redo att bita halsen av den som vågade närma sig.  
  
Det fick inte rätt inverkan. Glorfindel skrattade högt. "Din stolthet och fåfänga kommer bli din död, Thranduilion. Elladan och Elrohirs ord var förhastade i brist på kunskap, ändå följde du ordern som om de visste precis vad de talade om, och förklarade inte ens med en min vad det innebar."  
  
"Jag förklarade!"  
  
Tvillingarna visste inte om de skulle bli arga eller inte, så de bara satt ner och såg på irrblosset till alv skrika ut sin ilska på Glorfindel som enbart skrattade åt honom.  
  
"Legolas, lilla alv! Varken Elladan eller Elrohir är mottagliga för ditt tysta språk. Du får allt ta och lära dem. Eller så får de lära dig sitt..." Glorfindels gråblå ögon plirade emot tvillingarnas förvånade ansikten. "Jo, för det finns ingen i hela Imladris som inte känner till att dessa två har mer kontakt med varandra än vad som är naturligt. Och det är ett sådant band som Legolas talar om. Men ni är för uppslukade av att enbart lyssna till varandra för att höra hans skrik."  
  
Nu var de alla tre förvirrade. Förvirring fick i alla fall Legolas att slappna av och sjunka ner till sittande igen.  
  
"Åh, små alver, jag talar om något som liknar telepati. Ni har det. " Han såg på bröderna och de nickade, de visste bara alltför väl om det. De kunde komma ner på morgonen iförda samma kläder även om de klätt sig i varandras frånvaro. Var en av dem i fara fanns det ingen tvekan om att den andra skulle känna det.  
  
"Och Legolas är så van vid att skapa sådana band till naturen. Helande är endel av den starkaste kraften bunden till naturen, så hans varelse reagerar som om han skulle kunna skapa sådana band med er också."  
  
Bröderna såg förvånat på varandra, sedan vände de blickarna mot Legolas. Han såg lika ställd ut som de.  
  
"Jag måste tillbaka. Erestor hade tydligen endel tråkigheter att traggla igenom. Kom inte för sent, solen står redan lågt." Glorfindel reste sig och gick snabbt därifrån innan någon av ungdomarna hann reagera. De satt istället kvar och studerade varandra fundersamt.   
  
Nå, det var aningen bekvämare att veta att det kanske fanns en någorlunda naturlig orsak till att de drogs till varandra.  
  
.*.  
  
"Förlåt. För att vi inte förstod." Det var Elrohir som bröt tystnaden mellan de tre. Legolas skakade på huvudet.  
  
" Nay, det finns inget att förlåta. Det är som Glorfindel sa, jag borde sluta bete sig som en barnunge." Elladan och Elrohir utbytte blickar.  
  
"Legolas... vi vet att du inte är en barnunge, men du är ung. Acceptera det." Legolas sänkte resignerat blicken. De skulle aldrig förstå.  
  
"Kan vi inte försöka vara mer vänner? " Elladan såg uppmärksamt på Legolas som kämpade med sin stolthet.  
  
Elladan sträckt ut handen i en tydlig gest att han erbjöd sin vänskap. Elrohir gjorde likadant och la handryggen i Elladans handflata. Tillslut, men med trotsig min, så la Legolas handen i deras.   
  
Utan att de uppmärksammade det så skapades där ett osynligt band mellan dem. 


	8. 8

"Det här börjar bli en ovana" Elrohir klampade sin väg nerför trappan. Den svängde i en behagfull båge, men ungdomen såg inte dess skönhet och uråldriga hantverk. Den vita, mattbeklädda stenen under fötterna eller de fint utsnidade räckena han hade ena handen på. Detta var hans hem, och han var van vid det. En bit från fotändan av den magnifika trappan satt Glorfindel på altanen. Solen dränkte dalen i våg efter våg av annalkande sommarvärme och den långlivade alven var erkänt en livsnjutare. Hade man sett Mandos och återvänt kanske man lärde sig uppskatta det lilla i livet, för han hade naturligtvis funnit den bekvämaste stolen intill de finaste blommorna på lagom avstånd från den mjukaste fågelsången. Denna idylliska alv såg nu förbryllat upp på sin lilla skyddsling.  
  
"Du ser ut som om du blivit stucken av en geting, Elladan. Var är din bror och Legolas?"  
  
"Elrohir" rättningen kom fullkomligt naturligt och snabbt, han var precis lika van som sin andra hälft att det nått den gränsen när de ibland även lät bli att rätta folk, det brukade varken göra från eller till i det stora hela. "Elladan är bakom dig, och..." Elrohir nickade åt det hållet och Glorfindel följde blicken, mycket riktigt kom den andra av tvillingarna upp på verandan från trädgården utanför. Elladan tog vid där Elrohir slutat tala;  
  
"Och Legolas är försvunnen"  
  
"Vi kan inte hitta honom."  
  
"Och vi tänker inte skrika som sist gång."  
  
"Det är inte naturligt..."  
  
"Vi kan alla gömställen häromkring, och..."  
  
"...han är inte där. Adar..."  
  
"...söker honom. Han har inte lämnat huset,"  
  
"då skulle vi veta om det. Han är kvar men.."  
  
"vi vände bara ryggen till honom två sekunder."  
  
"Två sekunder, Glorfindel."  
  
"...och"  
  
"STOPP!" Tvillingarna hade stått på varsin sida om Glorfindel och även om krigaren var van vid att de började och avslutade meningar för varandra så slog det omedelbart slint i tankarna på honom när han av vana ville se den som talade till honom i ögonen. Upprörda tvillingar på varsin sida som snabbt och mitt i meningar bytte ägare gjorde att Glorfindel antingen skulle hamna i sjukstugan på grund av nackspärr eller sinnesrubbningar.  
  
"Ro, Dan, gör inte det där, jag blir tokig av det!"  
  
"Gör vad?" Nu talade de i munnen på varandra och Glorfindel suckade tungt och gav upp.  
  
"Gå härifrån! Lämna mig. Hitta honom på egen hand! Vid Elbereth, tror ni att jag är bättre än ni på att hitta en gömd skogsalv? Locka fram honom, be honom komma fram, eller, vid Valar, följ era förbannade instinkter och läs av hans sinne!"  
  
Bröderna tog båda varsitt steg bak och studerade kritiskt sin lärare. Han verkade vara på gränsen till tårar i ren frustration. De utbytte blickar med varandra, idiotförklarade åldringen och smet därifrån utan vidare ord.   
  
.*.  
  
"Vad var det med honom?" Elladan kunde bara rycka på axlarna som svar på sin brors fråga, inte heller han kunde förstå vad de nu gjort som upprört deras lärare till den graden. Om de varit arga innan så var de nu både frustrerade och irriterade. Det var så Elrond fann dem i mitten av korridoren.  
  
"Nå, har ni funnit honom än? Vad sa Glorfindel?"  
  
"Glorfindel?" Det kom samtidigt och med identiskt tonläge. Snärtande och bittert.  
  
"Nå, men vart är han?"  
  
Tvillingarna stannade upp och såg förvånat på varandra. Elrond lät dem samla sina tankar i varandras sinne, alltför van vid detta laget. Efter någon minut vände sig de två identiska uppenbarelserna mot sin far. De bar ett utryck av lätt förvirring och frågan i ansiktena när de svarade:  
  
"Vi tror... att han är i minnes salarna, innanför Hallen av Eld."  
  
Elrond gav sina söner en misstänksam blick, men ifrågasatte inte deras gissning, istället greppade han ett veck av den vida, drapperade kappan som föll om honom och svepte förbi bröderna, ledde vägen till minnenas salar.  
  
Förbi Hallen av Eld och mot den öppna porten till salongerna. Där saktade han in och började röra sig tyst och lättfotat. Bröderna följde efter och immiterade hans försiktiga mönster även om de inte förstod varför de smög. Trion stannade precis innanför den välvda porten, ornamenterad med bilder och fresker av längesedan passerad tid. Bonader berättade om heroiska stordåd, gamla allianser och berömda slag. Liksom många rum i den palatsliknande herrgården låg minnenas salar tillgängliga för alla och delar öppnade sig ut mot altaner eller verandor. Gemaket fläckades av givmilda solstrålar som sökte sig in vart det än fanns en öppning och skänkte en disig, men klart upplyst atmosvär till den redan innan så melodramatiska platsen.   
  
Elrohir lyfte tigande en hand och pekade upp emot ena väggen, över ett dyrbart och välgjort broderi, föreställandes Isildurs kamp emot Saurons stora, oförglömliga ondska, som gjutet ur väggen, satt en ram. En fresk, rikt smyckad och inringade det legendariska brutna svärdet; Narzil. Svärdet som skar ringen från Ondskans hand. Synen var imponerande och respektingivande. Något mindre respektingivande var det som Elrohir pekat på. I en av de välgjorda, vita takbjälkarna som sneddades nerfån det höga taket hängde en ung alv i knävecken. Guldglänsande hår hängde fritt och gnistrade i de sökande solstrålarna meddans skogsalven på mycket nära håll, upponer, studerade arvegodset.   
  
Elrond kunde inte gömma flinet som dök upp och oändligt lågt viskade han ner till sina söner:  
  
"Beskåda och njut, små alver, för det är inte varje dag som man annalkas en ouppmärksam skogsalv..."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir följde sin fars råd och studerade den lätt humoristiska synen framför sig. Legolas var uppenbarligen djupt inne i sina egna göromål och han sträckte ut en hand för att vidröra svärdsdelarna som så försiktigt placerats på väggen. Elrond harklade sig.  
  
Tvillingarna höll på att sätta i halsen när de såg Legolas rycka till, skrämd av ljudet, och nära att falla. Ett litet överaskat pip kom från honom när han snabbt tvingades dra åt sig handen och greppa om takbjälken som hans knän tappade greppet om. Det slutade med att han dinglade farligt från taket med ena foten fastkilad om bjälken. Det som hindrade honom från att falla till golvet var en hand som stadigt greppat en utskjutande del av snickarglädje. Den andra handens fingrar höll han i munnen och minen i det söta ansiktet skvallrade om vad som hänt. Narzil, fortfarande vasst, hade slitsat upp två små svidande rispor över fingrarna.  
  
"Jag ber hemskt mycket om ursäkt om jag stör er i era arkeologiska studier, min prins, men jag önskade så att få ett ord med er." Elrond gjorde tappra, men sorgligt misslyckade försök att dölja det faderliga småleendet som berörde läpparna.   
  
Legolas såg det, men valde att inte kommentera. Istället tog han ut fingrarna ur munnen, greppade takbjälken lite stadigare och lirkade loss sin fot. Med en välavvägd rörelse släppte han taget och landade sekunden efter på golvet, smidigt och tyst som en panter. Graciöst rätade han långsamt upp sig och nalkades Elrond med den skadade handen bakom ryggen och en alltför bekant min i ansiktet. Det var den som alltid belägrade hans egna söner när de kallades till honom, medvetna om att de gjort något rackartyg.   
  
"Lord Elrond, jag..."  
  
"Allt är i sin ordning, Legolas, se bara till att inte slå ihjäl dig är du snäll. Det skulle inte se bra ut i allmänhetens ögon, med mig som mästerhelare och allting."  
  
Legolas gav Elrond en lätt bugning till svar. Det fanns ingen tvekan i att Legolas kände sig befriad över Elronds lättsamma tonläge, trots att han behöll sin allvarliga min.  
  
"Som ni säkert misstänkt så har jag tagit mig friheten att meddela kung Thranduil om er visstelse här i Vattnadal..." Elrond halkade efter i sina egna ord när han upptäckte den skärrade minen som passerade Legolas ansikte för bråkdelen av en sekund. Elrond låste sina dominerande ögon i den lilla varelsen. Legolas kinder hettade till, medveten om att han förlorat ansiktet, om så bara för en sekund, så undgick det inte den imponerande och bestämda alven som naglade honom med en frågande min. Ögonblicket var som en spricka i verkligheten innan Elrond fortsatte: "...och det har anlänt ett brev adresserat till er, från er far." Efter de orden räckte Elrond fram ett lätt, ihopvikt pergament. Legolas tog emot det och kände omedelbart igen det kungliga sigillet.  
  
"Tack, Lord Elrond. Jag ursäktar mitt tidigare uppträdande och ber om tillåtelse att få dra mig tillbaka."  
  
Elrond godkände utan omsvep det formella avskedet, men vände sig efter alven på nytt innan han gjorde sin utgång: "Och Legolas."  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"Se till att tvätta det där skärsåret."  
  
Han fick ett lätt generat leende till svar och en hastig nick. Med det försvann den lilla skogsalven med Elladan och Elrohir i släptåg som bestämt sig för att inte tappa blondinen ur sikte igen.  
  
.*.  
  
Elladan och Elrohir gjorde allt i sin makt för att se oberörda och ointresserade ut. De misslyckades fullkomligt. Väl i Legolas kammare hade de försökt ge honom en privat stund att läsa igenom brevet han mottagit, så Elladan hade slagit sig ner på pallen framför en spegel och Elrohir hade av ren vana börjat kamma igenom sin brors långa hår. Det handlade inte bara om att Elladan kunde vara både ointresserad och rent av slarvig med den detaljen, det var också ett sätt för tvillingarna att antingen lägga gräl bakom sig, eller tänka. Elrohir stod med ryggen mot Legolas, men båda bröderna kunde se honom i hörnet av spegeln. Även om den, med minuten, yngre brodern borstade det mörkt bruna håret med skicklighet, så höll både han och Elladan uppmärksamheten pinsamt fästad vid den blonda ynglingens spegelbild.   
  
Legolas hade verkat ointresserat av brevet tills syskonen snappat upp piken och inlett hårritualen mycket medvetet. Legolas stod nu så han syntes i profil i spegeln och han hade uppenbarligen läst igenom det korta meddelandet för tredje eller fjärde gången. Tvillingarna själva skulle blivit förtjusta av att motta ett brev från sin egen far om de varit i samma situation, men Legolas verkade ha en helt annan inställning. Det söta ansiktet vreds först till en min av ett sårat barn, sedan kränkt stolthet. Slutsligen antog han en min av ilska, då han uppenbarligen inte var medveten om att tvillingarna betraktade honom.   
  
De såg honom dra ett skälvande andetag och sluta ögonen, som för att hindra ett smärre utbrott från att explodera innom sig. Under pressade minuter stod han och andades meddans de små fingrarna, medvetet och bestämt, skrynklade ihop pergamentet till en liten boll. Uppenbarligen hade inte Thranduils skrivna ord fallit den unga alven i smaken. Ett brev var en mycket privat sak, men det var ren viljestyrka som dödade frågorna som dansade i deras tankar.   
  
Återstoden av dagen var det mer eller mindre omöjligt att få någon som helst vettig kontakt med Legolas. Han var som alltid artig, men hans humör hade svängt som hos en gravid kvinna. Retlig och irriterad kunde han inte sitta still, men var inte heller villig att få ur sig energin genom att be om att få gå ut eller söka umgås med tvillingarna. Innan kvällen ströp dagens ljus hade han naturligtvis lyckas försvinna igen, och dök därefter inte upp förrän bröderna ansåg det lönlöst att söka längre och satt sig för att helt enkelt vänta in honom i hans rum. Sittandes rygg mot rygg i den breda sängen hade de tillslut fallit i sömn och halkat ner bland lakanen. Precis när sömnen slagit sina klor i Elrohir stördes hans ro av rörelser som om en smygande katt klättrat upp i sängen. Utan att återfå full syn eller tankeverksamhet så hävde den yngre av bröderna ena armen om varelsen och fångade prydligt in honom. Det var slött och trött gjort, men den infångade tillät det och fann sig i att bli nedtryckt i sängen med en stadig och beskyddande arm om sig. Legolas lyckades falla i djup sömn redan innan Elladan vände sig om. Han hade varit vaken, men inte visat det. Han skakade uppgivet på huvudet och lade, även han, ena armen om grabben som nästlade sig in, som en inkräktare, i brödernas privata lilla värld. 


	9. 9

Isflamma: Vänta länge? Har du någonsin behövt vänta länge på att jag skall updatera? Ett litet ord, är allt som behövs ;)  
  
Jasså? Lista? *garv* Ojdå, jag som praktiskt taget kan göra denna berättelsen hur lång som helst eftersom jag konstant svävar ut. Nåja, du får leva med det, och här kommer kap. 9. ((Du glömde inte att läsa kap. 7 väl? Tror jag la upp två samtidigt))  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Påföljande morgon vaknade tvillingarna först. Elrohir sträckte ut sin fria arm och gav sin bror en knack på axeln. Även han vaknade och studerade den fullkomligt utslagna Legolas. Han sov med ögonen så slutna att det var omöjligt att finna de blå irisarna under de täta ögonfransarna. Läpparna lätt särade även om andningen kom omärkt genom näsan. Hans huvud låg tryggt på Elrohirs arm och han mer eller mindre höll om Elladans ena arm. Den äldre av bröderna flyttade försiktigt på det guldglänsande håret som slagits ut som en solfjäder.   
  
"Vad tror du han egentligen gör när han bara försvinner sådär?" Elladan viskade mycket lågt för att inte väcka den sovande ynglingen.  
  
"Om jag ändå visste, El. Vad han gör är inte lika intressant som var någonstans."   
  
"Hm"  
  
"...och"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bara... varför tror du han la sig här?"  
  
"Vad?" Elladan såg förvånat på sin bror, men han hade en poäng i vad han sa. Legolas uppträdde som om han önskade behandlas som en vuxen, ändå hade han frivilligt kommit tillbaka och lagt sig intill dem, som om han verkligen sökte stöd, ändå slog han bort all form av hjälp under dagtid.   
  
"Vad tror du brevet innehöll?" Elrohir var tvungen att fundera en stund över frågan, men skakade tillslut på huvudet.  
  
"Ingen gissning här, El, men han verkade inte uppskatta det."  
  
"Tror du vi kan fråga?"  
  
"Och förvänta oss svar?" De såg på varandra någon sekund innan de svarade samtidigt: "Näää".  
  
"El.."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Skall vi väcka honom?"  
  
"Tycker du?"   
  
"Tycker du att han...?"  
  
"Att han vad?" Elrohir hade för ovanlighetens skull lite svårt att följa sin brors tankemönster, och det gjorde honom illa till mods. Detta avspeglades också i hans gröna ögon.  
  
"Nej, El, jag menade inte så..."  
  
"Hur menade du då?" Denna gången fanns det den svagaste skärpa i Elrohirs röst.  
  
"Förlåt. Jo, jag menade så."  
  
"Varför frågar du? "  
  
"El, lugn. Jag vet inte, jag bara tänkte..."  
  
"Tänkte vad då?" Elrohir höjde omedvetet rösten en aning och rörde på sig så att han kunde visa sitt fulla allvar inför sin bror. Legolas vred sig, men vaknade inte. Det fick båda att lugna ner sig mycket hastigt, och Elrohir sänkte blicken.  
  
"Förlåt, Elladan. Nej, jag tycker underligt nog inte att han inkräktar." Tvekande lyfte han blicken igen. "Tycker du?"  
  
"Nay..."  
  
"Får jag?" Frågan var sökande liksom blicken. Varför han ens frågade om lov inför sin bror var obegripligt i sig, men hela situationen var komplex.  
  
"Aye, det tycker jag."  
  
Elladans enkla svar fick Elrohir att böja sig fram. Osäker på sig själv och hela situationen, men lockad av en osynlig tråd som ryckte i hans innersta lät han läpparna glida över den sovande ynglingens kind. Om det var rent vänskapligt, broderligt eller mer gick inte att utröna. Handlingen var så försiktigt utförd.   
  
Legolas gav upp ett svagt ljud och blinkade till. Elrohir drog sig genast undan och mötte ett par stormblå ögon, dränkande likt havet, men disiga av sömn.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Godmorgon solstråle!" Elladan avbröt Legolas osammanhängande och grumliga tankar och räddade den skräckslagna Elrohir från de dövande ögonen. Elladan log brett och gnistrande. Legolas blinkade fler gånger innan han verkade vakna helt.  
  
"Vart..."  
  
"Imladris. El" Tvillingarna svarade unisont. Vart han befann sig och vem han talade med. Minnena flöt in i den blonda alven och han rynkade på den lilla näsan när verkligheten gjorde sig påmind.   
  
"Min bror kommer på besök..."  
  
Tvillingarna stirrade ner på Legolas som av någon anledning låg kvar med en bekymrad min i ansiktet.  
  
"Kronprins Elohra?"  
  
Det besvarades med en nick.  
  
"Vad är det? Är du obekväm med det?"  
  
"Nay..." Svaret kom glidande, som om tusen tanketrådar höll på att trassla ihop sig.  
  
"Vad är det då?" De såg bara ner på Legolas med oro i ögonen. Efter ett par sekunders tvekan vaknade den blåögde gossen ur sina tankar och mötte blickarna mer nyktert när han enkelt konstaterade:  
  
"Kan ni släppa mig? " Bröderna insåg att det inte bara var Legolas som höll ner dem genom att ligga på Elrohirs arm. Elladan höll även sin över bröstet på blondinen och Elrohirs ena ben var slängt över ynglingens knän.  
  
"Oh..." De började trassla upp sig från varandra och Legolas satte sig upp och stirrade på bröderna.  
  
"Varför sover ni med kläderna på?"  
  
De såg båda på varandra sedan ner på sig själva. De hade verkligen somnat i kläderna.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Gå till er och byt om." Legolas ord fyllde rummet meddans han reste sig och satte ner de nakna fötterna på golvet. Han hade däremot tagit av sig kläderna kvällen innan och glidit i nattskjortan. Nu korsade han rummet och drog upp drapperierna så att den tidiga morgonsolen strömmade in i gemaket. "Jag skall tvätta mig och byta om, det kan jag göra utan hjälp. Vi möts vid frukosten."  
  
Bröderna sökte varandras blick, men Legolas ord var nyktra och enkla. Det fanns ingen anledning till att betvivla att han inte skulle dyka upp vid frukosten om han hade sagt så.   
  
De steg upp ur sängen med hopplöst skrynkliga kläder meddans Legolas slog upp glasdörrarna för att få in luft, ljus och doft av morgonen.  
  
"Vad är det med er och stänga allt så fort ni skall sova?"  
  
"Vill du ha det öppet dygnet runt?" Elladan samlade ihop sitt hår till ena axeln meddans han försökte skämta med Legolas, men han fick en så självklar nick till svar att det inte fanns någon mening med att fortsätta. Ynglingen menade allvar. När den svala morgonen fyllt rummet gjorde han helt om och stegade in i badrummet.  
  
"Vi ses vid frukosten!" Därefter smällde han igen dörren efter sig. En övertydlig gest om att han önskade bli lämnad ensam. Tvillingarna gav med sig.  
  
.*.  
  
"Vart är han? Han sa att han skulle komma..." Elrohir sneglade på sin bror över den tomma stolen mellan sig, men han var inte nämnvärt orolig. Det var inte heller Elrond, för han hade tankarna någon helt annan stans. Arbete och plikter skulle lämnas utanför stunden på morgonen med familjen, men just denna morgon såg det annorlunda ut. Intill faten hade lorden pergament och papper, brev och kallelser som han läste meddans han åt ouppmärksamt och mekaniskt.  
  
"Han är i stallet." Tvillingarna såg sig över axeln. In kom Erestor som en utmärkt kopia av den upptagne Elrond. Det mörka håret satt i sin strikta fläta som slickande tvingade undan varenda hårstrå som vågade bryta mot hans lagar. Klädd i en mörkt silvergrå kåpa som såg både tung och otymplig ut. Om livet var slaget ett brett silkesband i silvervitt. Tråkig i all ära, men man kunde inte anklaga honom för att sakna klass eller smak. Inte ens när han gick genom Elronds imponerande boning utan att se upp från bunten med papper han höll i händerna en enda gång.   
  
"Stallet? Vad gör han där?"  
  
"Hum..." Erestor bläddrade genom sina papper, ändrade plats på två stycken och svarade mest i förbifarten. "Hm, talade med hästarna tror jag han sa..." Den djupt insjunkne alven lämnade en hög papper framför Elrond utan ett ord eller så mycket som en blick innan han gick vidare och ut till en annan korridor.  
  
Elrond suckade djupt, stirrade hopplöst ner på den nya bunten han tagit emot, gav till ett dvärgliknande läte och sköt allting ifrån sig.   
  
"Ada! Vad är det?"  
  
"Allt på en gång, inget annat." Lorden av Vattnadal drog en suck och hällde i sig varmt te. Morgonen var kyligare än på länge, ett tecken på att sommaren ännu inte var kommen.   
  
"Allt som...?" Elladan kisade bort mot deras far.   
  
Elrond knuffade på en bund papper: "Mindre roligt; patrullerna mot Dimmiga Bergen har förlorat tre krigare. " han lyfte koppen med te på nytt innan han pekade på en annan hög; "Brev från Arwen, alltid trevligt. Hon stannar över sommaren, men kommer upp till Spelen" Bröderna ljusnade efter att ha rynkat pannorna i oro över det tidigare budet. Spelen! Elronds och Celeborns lilla vadslagning som spårat ur till en tradition med bågskyttelek var femte år. Elrond bläddrade i högen under Arwens brev och redogjorde; "och här har vi endel förberedelser som jag måste gå igenom. Och här..." Elrond knuffade argt på en annan hög papper och såg missnöjd ut. "Här har vi extra arbete. Jag har döpt det passande till 'Projekt Tranduilion."  
  
Elladan fnissade till och Elrohir lyfte på ett frågande ögonbryn. "Vad innehåller 'Projekt Tranduilion?'"  
  
Elrond drack upp sitt te, men fyllde på en ny kopp. "Ett mycket artigt brev från Thranduil som jag mottog samman med det Legolas fick." Det där med 'artigt' lät sarkastiskt nog, men sönerna hann inte fråga för Elrond fortsatte: "Givetvis kopior på breven jag skickat angående Legolas närvaro och Glorfindels rapport om Mörkmårdens förlorade krigare och orsak. Här... "Glorfindel lyfte upp ett mycket vackert pergament med en sirlig och rent konstnärlig handstil. "...ett meddelande från kronprins och arvtagare av Mörkmården, Elohra Tranduilion."  
  
"Han kommer hälsa på!" Bröderna kunde inte avgöra om de var förtjusta eller inte, för de lyckades inte utröna vad Elrond ansåg om det.  
  
"Hälsa på? Avlägga besök, införskaffa förhållande information åt Thranduil skulle jag mer vilja kalla det. En annan sak..." Elrond avbröt sig själv och snäppte upp blicken. Någonting var fel.   
  
Elrond såg in i sina söners gröna ögon. De var uppspärrade i ren panik. Båda försökte säga någonting, men misslyckades.   
  
"Var det någonting jag sa? Elladan? Elrohir...?"  
  
Återigen försökte båda tala men de kunde inte fånga sin egen röst. Elrohir slet fumlande tag i sin brors skjortärm som om han hade yrsel men försökte resa sig.  
  
Det handlade om små sekunder men det var tillräckligt för Elrond att läsa av förvirring, panik och ren hysteri i sina söners ansikten. Fadersinstinkterna slog ner som en orkan i honom. "Elladan! Elrohir, vad pågår...?" Längre kom han inte. Bröderna fick plötsligt liv.  
  
Elrohir slet sig själv upp med sådan kraft att stolen välte. Han gjorde helt om och i rörelserna välte han Elladans stol också då även han kommit på fötter.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Det var det enda svar Elrond fick innan bröderna var försvunna.   
  
.*.  
  
"Saes, daro! Släpp mig! Jag vill inte, saes, släpp mig!" Legolas kände sig yr som det var och när han fick ett andra slag av baksidan av en öppen hand så simmade omvärlden för honom. Var det fjärde, femte slaget? Stallväggen brände mot ryggen och framförallt ena skuldran där den trasiga skjortan lämnat huden bar och trät rev upp huden. Panik bildade en klump i halsen på honom när han slöt ögonen och kände den andra alvens tunga andedräkt kollidera med hans blottlagda hals och nyckelben.  
  
"Saes...nay, saes daro...." Den innan högt protesterande rösten hade sänkts till en famlande bön. Hjärtat hotade att slå hål i bröstkorgen på honom och plötsliga tårar brände som vitglödgat järn innanför ögonlocken på honom. Och han skämdes för dem. Den lilla krigaren gjorde nämligen inget mer fysiskt motstånd än att försöka pressa bort sin inkräktare. Inga slag, inga vapen (han hade inte burit några sedan han entrat Imladris, men mer än pilar och dolkar kunde användas i dödligt syfte), inga sparkar eller andra handgripliga insatser. Han försökte bara desperat slingra sig undan, men alven framför höll honom i ett järngrepp. Andningen kom stötvis och alltför grunt. Ytterligare en bön undslapp honom när mer av den fina skjortan slets upp och lämnade huden över bröstet bar.  
  
Illamåendet steg i den blonda lilla alven när han kände giriga fingrar omilt begära honom på ett sätt som ingen fick lov. Aldrig fått och skulle aldrig få. Bönen till Elbereth blev obesvarad och svordomen åt sin ovilliga passivitet besvarade han endast själv med ett ynkligt ljud av plåga när den betydligt större alven grep tag i honom alltför hårt och begravde ansiktet och tänderna i den nakna huden för att få hans smak i munnen. Händer befann sig på ställen där de inte hade tillåtelse att vara, Legolas kände sig smutsig. Äcklad över sig själv och den som gjorde så här mot honom. En svart tacksamhet skänktes till blodet i munnen som sköljde bort den andra alvens saliv från hans smak.   
  
Genom sina egna, grunda och raspande andetag och den rusande pulsen som dränkte hörseln skar ett skrik. Plötsligt försvann trycket från bröstet på honom och Legolas knän gav vika när de inte längre tvingades att bära honom. De slog hårt ner i golvet och för att inte falla framlänges och slå i ansiktet kände han handflatorna slå i golvet sekunden efter i ren reflex.  
  
Yrsel, illamående, panik och ofrivilliga tårar fördunklade alla sinnen hos honom och allt han kunde ta in var hastiga rörelser, folk och skrik. Plötsligt grep starka armar tag i honom och tvingade upp honom från golvet till hans ostadiga knän. Någonting i hans sinne lockade på hörseln när han bestämt misstänkte att någon pratade med honom. Eller snarare skrek hans namn i panik.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, snälla hör du mig? Legolas!" Dimman gav vika till ett svagt dis och han möttes av Elrohirs skräckslagna gröna ögon. Skälvande händer rörde honom över ansiktet och Legolas ryckte tillbaka när det sved till i tinningen. En hastig rörelse till höger och ännu ett par gröna ögon. Elladan.  
  
"Få honom till sjukstugan! Jag tar hand om detta, se till att Elrond..." Rösten tillhörde inte tvillingarna. Denna var mer dominerande, äldre och mer van att bestämma. Den hade en skärpa som inte ens Legolas kunde ta fel på. Glorfindel. Beordrande eller inte, den blev avbruten av Elrond som tydligen nyss kommit in i bilden också. Legolas hörde honom inte. Elrohir slet av sig ytterkåpan som var så typisk för Vattnadals alver och drapperade den säkert om Legolas skälvande axlar. Innan han visste ordet av hade Elladan svept upp honom från golvet och bar honom hårt pressad till sig, som en mor med sitt sjuka barn. Legolas valde att inte protestera utan borrade in ansiktet i Elladans bröst för att slippa omvärlden. 


	10. 10

Isflamma: Oki, då kommer du bara älska detta kapitlet *flinar*  
  
Kom bara ihåg; detta är en fiction, och inte alls Lord of the Ring, jag är inte Tolkien, långt ifrån.  
  
En liten ordlista var det? Jag skall försöka hålla mig kort till de få orden jag använder. Sorry om det inte blir fullkomlit korrekt:  
  
adar: Far (father)  
  
ada :pappa (dad)  
  
Anor :sol  
  
Ithil: måne  
  
daro: Still, stanna, håll upp  
  
saes: snälla (please)  
  
nay: nej  
  
aye: ja  
  
pen-neth: little one (finns ingen bra översättning på snenska för det där)  
  
Eryn Lasgalen: Great Greenwood, den stora grönskoken. Namnet på Mörkården innan ondskan kom dit.  
  
Legolas: Grönlöv (Greenleaf) det är därför jag ibland ger honom smeknamnet 'lilla löv'  
  
Peredhil: Lord Elronds 'efternamn' och betyder halvmänniska. (trots att han egentligen bara är människa till en fjärdedel)  
  
-ion: son av. Elrondion, son av Elrond, på samma sätt som -ien är den feminina benämningen. Elrondien, dotter av Elrond.  
  
Elbereth: En av alvernas kvinnliga gudar och hennes namn används ofta i böner om välfärd  
  
Elendil: Har jag naturligtvis stavat fel. Rätt skall vara Ëarendhil, namnet på den klaraste stjärnan som alverna ofta ser till  
  
Melkor: Ondingguden á la Báma! Nej, allbvarligt talat, han är ond och hemsk.  
  
Valar: Namnet alvernas Gudar går under  
  
Hoppas de orden räcker för att du skall få ett bättre sammanhang. Nu, till kapitlet!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Stilla nu..." Elronds vänliga ord fick en svag, föga respektfull fnysning till svar. Legolas satt rakryggad på sängkanten, fortfarande med Elrohirs kappa svept om sig då delarna av den forna skjortan inte gav mycket till skydd. Rädslan var utbytt mot missnöje och ett rent förskräckligt humör. Elrond hade inte fått lov att ge den lilla varelsen varken sömnmedel eller bedövande. Legolas var inte van vid den sortens helande örter och tyckte de var ytterst obehagliga.   
  
Elrond hade varnat blondinen för att han skulle bli tvungen att slå två stygn i såret som splittrat ögonbrynet längst mot tinningen. Blodet sipprade nerför hans illa missfärgade kind, men stoiskt och rent av barnsligt surande satt den lilla lintotten till prins med plutande läppar och en rynkad näsa när Elrond drog åt det sista stygnet. Det enda ljud Legolas yttrat under behandlingen var när han sög in kall luft mellan tänderna.  
  
"Legolas..." Elrond sökte allvarligt ungdomens blå ögon. "En sådan här sak skall inte hända. Jag svär, vid min heder att alven skall straffas, och om jag kunnat göra det ogjort... Jag ber om förlåtelse..."  
  
Legolas skakade på huvudet, men ångrade sig snabbt när rörelsen fick det att slita i stygnen. "Nay, Lord Elrond. " ynglingens klarblå ögon mötte värdens med samma allvar, mognare än hans ålder. "En konung kan, hur gärna han än vill, aldrig ta ansvar för enskilda individers handlingar. Om så vore fallet skulle han aldrig ha tid att styra eller belöna de som förtjänar det. Jag är bra nu, inget allvarligt hände."  
  
"Inget allvarligt?!" Elladan, som tillsammans med sin bror stått i bakgrunden, tog ett aggressivt steg fram. Ilskan målade hans ansikte till det av ett anfallande rovdjur och blicken var den av en hök. "Melkor ta den förbannade alven, han försökte..."  
  
"Elladan! Jag vet vad han försökte!" Legolas såg upp från Elrond och mot Elladans ilska.  
  
Elrond såg från den ena till den andra och reste sig försiktigt. Ett gräl nalkades, och han var inte dummare än att förstå att han inte borde vara endel av det. Umgdomarna mätte sin ilska med varandra och märkte knappt när Elrond smälte undan som en skugga längre in i rummet.   
  
Legolas reste sig upp och Elrohirs röda kåpa gled av honom. Delarna av den fullkomligt förstörda skjortan hängde om honom tills Legolas med ilskna fingrar slet tyget av sig och torkade av kinden med det där såret fortfarande läckte små rännilar av blod trots stygnen. Samma sida bar blålila misshandlade märken men den arga lilla alven blinkade inte ens till när han aggressivt gned tyget över det.   
  
Elladan fick stöd av sin bror som också tog ett steg fram. De såg över Legolas bara överkropp. På ena sidan av halsen och ner mot nyckelbenen bar den krämfärgade huden en ilsken rodnad och omisskänliga bitmärken. Överarmarna och huden vid de smala höftbenen och midjan fläckades långsamt av blå fingeravtryck. Byxorna var hela och han bar fortfarande skorna på fötterna.  
  
"Hur naiv tror ni att jag är? Se inte på mig som om ni är tvugna att beskydda mig som en unge, för det är jag inte!"  
  
"Legolas! Han var mycket större än dig, och..." Tvillingarna utförde samma konststycke som alltid när de var upprörda och talade fulländade meningar unisont, men Legolas ilska tystade dem när han höjde rösten, kastade ifrån sig den trasiga skjortan och tog ett utmanande steg mot dem:  
  
"Anser ni mig vara ur stånd att försvara mig själv? El, jag är krigare av femte graden, kapten över södra gränspatrullen. Utbildad i vapenlös kontaktstrid såväl som vapen i när- och distansstrid. Hjerim av Sista Alliansen likväl som mäster Erohim, kapten Lomiendo, Jimlech av Gröna fanan och konung Thranduil själv har varit mina privatlärare längre än ni haft tillstånd att ens hålla i en träningsbåge!" Legolas ålder fördunklades en aning. Hållningen var regal och han iklädde sig rollen av en som var van att åtlydas. Tvillingarna tog ofrivilligt ett steg tillbaka inför Legolas utbrott.  
  
Elrond höll sina ord för sig själv. Även om hans söner hört namnen Legolas uttalade så hade lorden mött alla nämnda personligen. Det var en högst imponerande samling alver.  
  
Bröderna öppnade munnen för att återigen protestera. Legolas klippte av deras luft redan innan de hunnit formulera frågan i sina tankar.  
  
"Nej! Gör inte bort er och underskatta mig, Elrondion av Imladris! " Legolas vrede färgade hans klarblå ögon mörka som en storm till havs. Våldsamt slet han upp ett illa misshandlat pergament ur en osynlig ficka som bröderna kunde svära på aldrig varit där när de själva ägt byxorna ungdomen bar. Han höll demonstrativt upp det och de kände igen det brutna sigillet av Mörkårdens kungahus. "Här döms och beseglas mitt självförsvar! Order utfästa av Kung Thranduil själv förbjuder mig att någonsin höja hand eller vapen mot någon innanför Imladris gränser. Varken i vredesmod eller självförsvar är jag tillåten att skada eller hota någon under min 'ödmjuka' och 'tacksamma' vistelse i denna dal." Det fanns ingen tvekan i att han satiriskt upprepade skrivna ord från det kungliga meddelandet. "Som krigare av Mörkmården är jag bunden att åtlyda mina överordnade och det skall vara en ära för mig att ta emot kungliga förhållningorder, vad de än säger, så slit inte ifrån mig det sista ekot av värdighet jag fortfarande äger, El!"  
  
Bröderna stirrade förstummat på sin 'skyddsling'. Denna sidan av Legolas hade de aldrig tidigare mött men Elrond kände igen den. Här gick blodet i arv och trots skillnad i utseendet såg han Kung Oropher av Eryn Lasgalen skina igenom med all sin kraft.   
  
Utan att skyla sig eller skämmas för sin halvklädda uppenbarelse skred kungasonen rakt förbi bröderna och ut ur sjukrummen till sina egna kammare. Ingen av dem kom sig för att följa efter denna gången.   
  
.*.  
  
Legolas dök inte upp den skymningen till kvällsvarden. Tvillingarna satt ovanligt tysta vid sina platser och åt dåligt. Elrond höll ett tigande öga på dem. Det förvånade honom att någon kunde påverka hans söner till den graden att även Elladan tappade aptiten, och då hade ändå hela dagen gått.   
  
Glorfindel dök däremot upp efter halva måltiden. Hans renskurna ansikte var mörkt och bistert. Denna alven höll för det mesta humöret uppe även i de värsta stunder, men hans nattsvarta uppsyn fick alver i hans väg att backa undan och låta bli att fråga vad som var felet. Sedan de lämnat honom i stallet denna morgonen hade de inte sett skymten av honom. Elrond höjde på ett ögonbryn.  
  
"Fråga inte..."  
  
Elrond skakade på huvudet som för att säga att han inte heller tänkte göra detta. Skulle sanningen fram ville han inte alls veta vad Glorfindel gjort med alven. Erestor tog hand om det mer formella straffet och det skulle inte vara passande om Elrond kände till någonting annat. Gudarna skulle däremot veta att han medvetet avhållt sig från att kalla Glorfindel till sig under dagen, med risk för att 'störa' honom.  
  
Den bistra krigaren vände tillslut blicken mot de slokande bröderna.  
  
"Varför är inte ni hos Legolas?"  
  
Elrohir öppnade munnen för att svara, men inga passande ord kom fram. Elladan smög in med ett svar i hans ställe.  
  
"Han var arg...gick sin väg. Tror han vill vara ensam..."  
  
Glorfindel lade huvudet på sned och den dödliga uppsynen förändrades. Frågan marmorerade de gråblå ögonen tills båda bröderna lyfte blicken för att se på honom.   
  
"Ensam? Tror ni det...?" En underkuvad lavin av känslor färgade de låga och mycket menande orden. Elladan och Elrohir tvekade. Den förvirrade och disorienterade känslan i deras magar ändrade sakta karaktär tills den sved som en klump i halsen. Då reste de sig båda och, utan ord, lämnade bordet.  
  
.*.  
  
Elladan knackade på dörren till Legolas kammare. Inget svar. De väntade en stund innan Elrohir upprepade förfrågningen men återigen besvarades det med tystnad.  
  
"Tror du han sover, El?"  
  
Elrohir skakade på huvudet, inte heller Elladan gick med på det så han la handen mot dörren och tryckte långsamt upp den. Rummet de kom in i låg i ett mystiskt dunkel. Gardiner var fördragna de stora stängda glasdörrarna. Sängen var tom, men lakanen var i oordning som om någon legat i den. Skuggorna från möblerna dansade en spöklik hymn när det enda ljuset kom från eldstaden. Små, rödbrännade lågor vred sig i sin personliga, men ovanligt tysta plåga. Framför elden, på golvet, satt Legolas. En filt hade glidit av honom och han satt med benen i kors som en staty i en lokal pool av sammet. Han hade fått på sig en aningen för stor skjorta, och var klädd, men han hade han badat, för det guldspunna håret gnistrade ikapp med elden som en utmaning det utan tvekan skulle vinna. Den lilla alvens blick var förlorade i lågorna och det alltför söta ansiktet var slutet och bistert.   
  
"Gå."  
  
Bröderna stannade halvvägs in när den stilla figuren talade till dem. Elrohir lyfte en hand och berörde sin brors axel utan uttalade ord. Legolas ansikte var blekare än vanligt, allt utom kinderna som bar en feberliknande, glansartat rodnad, och det fula blåmärket som antagit en lila nyans. De gick vidare. Mjukt som mörka svanar över en stilla sjö, sjönk de ner snett bakom, på varsin sida om alven. Som en staty? De hade haft fel, Legolas axlar genomfors av den svagaste ristning.  
  
"Gå!"  
  
Elladan la upp en hand på Legolas skuldra samtidigt som Elrohir la sin på hans överarm.  
  
"Försvinn sa jag!"   
  
Först nu rörde blondinen på sig. Hastigt knuffade han undan Elrohir och vände sig sedan till Elladan för att göra samma sak med honom. När den äldre av bröderna for baklänges ner i golvet fångades ynglingen in av Elrohirs armar.  
  
"Släpp mig! "  
  
Elladan kom upp i sittande igen och tog även han ett tag om Legolas, höll ner honom, höll still honom under högljudda protester. Den lilla alven började kämpa och försökte slingra sig loss. Bröderna var både äldre, större och starkare. Iskallt och tyst tvingade de honom att sitta kvar på golvet. Skriken blev till böner, skakade av känslor som regerade rösten. Tillslut dog även bönerna ut och ersattes av hopplös resignation. Legolas slappnade av och begravde ansiktet i Elladans bröst, skakande av gråt. Elrohir höll om honom lika intimt som sin bror och greppet gick från tvingande till ömsint.   
  
Efter vad som verkade vara timmar utan ord var bröderna ense om att Legolas sov. Elladan lutade sig fram och nästan tippade bak Legolas trötta kropp ner i Elrohirs famn. Mjukt lyfte han upp honom, bar honom till sängen och klättrade upp i den. Elladan kom efter, men innan vände han sig till glasväggen, drog draperierna åt sidan och öppnade dörrarna. Den svala, men friska natten svepte in och begärde rummet.  
  
.*.  
  
Morgonen var långt skriden och bröderna satt på sängen och studerade en milt sagt irriterad liten prins. Om den tidigare nattens händelser sas inte ett ord. Elronds söner var unga, men snabba att lära sig när de hade vilja, och en sak de förstått mycket snart var att aldrig kompromettera den stolta grabben. Den oviljan de sett dagarna innan över att klä upp sig var nu fullkomligt omvänd. Legolas ryckte och drog i kläder som han snart ratade och kombinerade med annat. De skulle aldrig någonsin förstå sig på denna varelsen!   
  
Efter långa stunder stod tillslut alven framför spegeln iförd mörkt rödbruna byxor, låga skor (det fanns uppebarligen inte ett enda passande par stövlar i hela huset, även om han säkerligen provat alla och tvillingarna, smått fundersamma, hade gått och hämtat sina också för att få Legolas att lugna ner sig. ) och en skjorta med hög krage. Den var broderad med ädelmetall och vek sig upp över den smäckra halsen. Vattnadal hade sin egen syn på finkläder, och den lilla alven hade naturligtvis tvingats välja en överkappa. Den följde mycket smakfullt resten av kläderna med en färg av varmt och mörkt rött. Frukosten hade blivit uppskjuten tills en kvinnlig alv sänts upp med en bricka åt dem.  
  
Bröderna satt på sängen och åt. Legolas hade tänderna i ett äpple, men händerna hade glömt att hjälpa till, för han flätade skickligt men noggrant håret. Krigarflätorna på vardera sidan om ansiktet, och de invecklade små flätorna som han planerade att fästa med varandra i nacken. Han kunde göra det genom att fläta samman dem, men någonting passade honom inte. Argt släppte han allting och slet äpplet ur munnen. Bröderna följde honom med blicken när han kastade sig ut på balkongen och hoppade upp på räcket. Där hejdade han sig, stillade sin upprörda själ och sjönk harmoniskt ner på ett knä.   
  
Elladan såg frågande på Elrohir, men fick en huvudskakning till svar kombinerade med viskande ord: "Fråga inte El, du kan räkna med att han snackar med trädet igen, så låt bara bli..."  
  
Den lilla alven kom snabbt in igen och tvärnitade vid spegeln. Nu fäste han de kungliga flätorna med tre mörkgröna blad och deras ljusa slingerranka. Bröderna flinade som idioter när Legolas ansåg sig färdig, för de hade aldrig sett honom kråma sig förr. Nu tog han ett steg bak, vred sig från höger till vänster, nickade belåtet och tog en stor tugga av äpplet som för att besegla klädseln.   
  
Blåmärket över kinden kunde han inte göra mycket åt. Han hade återfått det mesta om inte all av sin forna styrka, och det läkte snabbt nog, men ännu syntes det som hettande, centrerat rött. Stygnen satt också kvar, men ögonbrynet läkte snabbare än ens Elrond kunnat föreställa sig.   
  
Bröderna återkallade Glorfindels ord från deras utflykt. Hade de haft med Legolas snabba läkandeprocess att göra? Ingen av dem hade någonting emot det om så var fallet.  
  
"Så, Legolas, du ser ut som en verklig prins, nu, kan du vara så snäll och förklara uppståndelsen för oss?" Elladan kunde naturligtvis inte behärska sig längre. Legolas självgoda leende byttes ut till allvar när han vände sig emot dem:  
  
"Mörkmårdens krigare färdas snabbt och utan uppehåll. De kan röra sig genom snårskog och över dimmiga berg snabbare än vinden. Gå till lord Elrond och säg att ni kan vänta er besök redan innan dagen börjar skymma."  
  
"Legolas!" Tvillingarna for upp från sängen. "Elohra kan omöjligt ha nått gränserna av Imladris så snabbt, vad får dig att tro det?"  
  
Legolas bevärdigare tvillingarna med en mycket kritisk blick men talade med självsäkerhet. "Träden bär bud med sig."  
  
Så vände sig den lilla alven mot spegeln igen och studerade mindre nöjt sin klädsel innan han tillade mer i förbifarten; "Dessutom gav sig Elohra av långt innan varken jag eller lord Elrond fick bud om det."  
  
Till en början lät orden mycket nyktra, tills Elrohir upptäckte en bugg i dem. "Legolas! Det är inte möjligt, buden kom med falk och det innebär att även med de snabbaste hästarna skulle Elohra fortfarande befinna sig två eller tre dagar från Imladris om han gav sig av omgående! Och... hur visste du att adar fått bud om..."  
  
Legolas såg på den båda under täta ögonfransar och från bakom gyllne flätor. Blicken sa tillräckligt, han narrades inte. Elladan och Elrohir glömde fullkomligt bort det där med att aldrig släppa Legolas ur sikte. Innom två sekunder var de ute ur rummet. Elladan nerför trapporna för att informera deras far, Elrohir till deras rum efter mer formella kläder.  
  
.*.  
  
Legolas hade inte farit med lögn och varken Elrond eller Glorfindel hade heller betvivlat det. Innan skymningen kom bud in till stora salen om att ryttare anlänt och att de bar Mörkårdens bruna och gröna färger.   
  
Innom kort anmäldes de för att möta lorden av Imladris och dubbeldörrarna slog upp. Salen innehöll inte många alver, men tillräckligt. Bland de närvarande fanns naturligtvis Elrond och hans söner, men också Glorfindel, Erestor och en handfull av de närmsta politikerna. Vattnadal var en fredlig plats, likväl bestod silvian alvernas eskort av tränade krigare. De besökande var endast tre stycken. En tanke for genom Elronds huvud att det var modigt av Thranduil att sända ut sin äldste son med en så mager livvakt. Modigt, politiskt genomtänkt eller fullkomligt idiotiskt. Två av männen stannade genast vid dörren. De bar fullriggad klädsel, enligt skogsalvernas mått mätt. Inte ens bågarna hade tagits ifrån dem. Först av respekt, sedan för att visa att de inte sågs som något hot mot folket i det Sista Välkomnande Huset.   
  
Allas blickar föll på alven som bröt sig ur gruppen och ensam beträdde golvet. Smäckra och snäva stövlar till knäna. Åtsittande benkläden i smidigt och mörkt brunt läder. En skjorta i grönt med vida och uppslitsade ärmar, broderade, så tunnt och fint med silver att mönstren enbart kunde skönjas korta stunder då de glimmade till. Under den syntes ännu en skjorta, tunnare men lika perfekt kombinerad i praktiskt bruk som den var fin. Utanpå allt en snäv väst som framhävde hela alvens smidiga och vältränade kropp. Armskenor med mörkmårdens emblem, bälte med långdolkar och koger spänt över bröstet trots att den osträngade bågen var lämnad med livvakten. Stegen var säkra, regala och smidiga. Denna alven skred fram med en skrämmande säkerhet och huvudet höjt. Ung som en morgon, men hans ställning i vuxenlivet kunde inte betvivlas. Orophers färger gick igenom, håret höll inte bara, som Legolas, solens färg, utan även glans koppar och rött guld. De kungliga flätorna talade om arv lika mycket som hans glänsande entre.  
  
"Elohra Thranduilion o Mörkmården! En ära att få välkomna er i Imladris." Elrond gav, stående, den ståtliga ungdomen en respektfull bugning. Den besvarades genast, och Elrond missade inte gracen i rörelserna, de som han även uppfattat hos Legolas.  
  
"Lord Elrond Peredhil." hälsningen var tadelfri, om än kort, fullkomligt utan smyckningar.   
  
Legolas orkade inte gå igenom artighetsritualer. Det var inte likt honom, inte alls, men han bröt sig ut från uppställningen och nalkades sin bror. Han höll, liksom sitt äldre syskon, huvudet högt. En kungason lika mycket som Elohra, men ju närmare han kom, desto mindre säkra blev hans steg. De saktade in, och tillslut stod han rakt framför sin bror med huvudet böjt i skam. Han var säkert huvudet kortare. Rummet låg i mördande tystnad meddans kronprinsen kritiskt och ingående studerade sin yngre brors sänkta huvud.  
  
"Jag..." Legolas ord kom trevande och alltför svaga. Två sekunder slöt han sina ögon, bannade sig själv för sin svaghet innan han öppnade dem på nytt och stirrade på golvet och Elohras stövlar. När han gjorde ett nytt försök var rösten stadig och kristallklar:  
  
" Jag har dragit vanära över Orophers ättelinje, Mörkårdens krigare och för det folk jag, fullt av skam, kallas för prins. Inga ord eller handlingar kan ersätta mina misstag, jag kan och vill heller inte därför bönfalla om er eller folkets förlåtelse."  
  
Orden lämnades iskallt kvar i luften. Inget svar bevärdigades dem. Legolas slöt långsamt händerna när han stålsatte sig inför det värsta; tystnaden.  
  
Minuten var dräpande innan någonting hände. Den stolta och iskalla kronprinsen av Mörkmården rörde sig hastigt, kastade sig fram och omfamnade Legolas. Slet honom till sig och höll honom plågande hårt mot sitt bröst.  
  
"Elbereth, lillebror, jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få se dig igen. Ai Valar,Legolas du lever, du lever lillebror!" 


	11. 11

Isflamma Anledningen till att jag är senare än vanligt med uppdateringen är för att jag fått nytt jobb och det krävt endel tid.  
  
Legolas stängde in sig av flera orsaker. En av dem är ju att han egentligen fortfarande går under "förhållnings orderna" (även om ingen fullkomligt vet vart han tar vägen ibland). Han var upprörd och betydligt mer skakad än han gav sken av. Han ville upprätthålla iden om att han inte brydde sig och skred därför till sitt rum. Så ville han naturligtvis tvätta sig, och sen hamnade han bara där i uppgivenhet.  
  
Oh, jag tar inte illa upp, jag är ingen riktig författare alls, och vi skall inte ens komma in på Tolkien när det gäller det ämnet.  
  
Och tack för ditt uppenbara intresse för min story. Det är kul att höra någon verkligen läsa och reflektera över det.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Legolas, ai lillebror, du lever!"  
  
Legolas andning hade stannat upp, mer av chocken än det hårda famntaget. När han sökte ny luft drog han långsamt in den genom näsan och lät dofterna av Mörkmården från sin brors kläder fylla honom. Omöjligt hade han kunnat föreställa sig att längta hem kunde göra så ont. Mitt framför lord Elronds hov, Elohra var ikonen av perfektion och prins, Legolas hade aldrig kunnat förvänta sig eller ens drömma om ett liknande mottagande. Just nu brydde han sig föga om att folk såg på.  
  
Ögonblicken passerade alltför snabbt, och snart tog den äldre brodern ett hårt tag om Legolas överarmar föt att skjuta honom ifrån sig. De välbekanta ögonen, någon nyans mörkare än Legolas, och innehållandes stänk av grönt, studerade honom ingående på armslängds avstånd. Skuggan av ett snett leende lekte på Legolas läppar, men det dödades snabbt när en hand grep tag om hakan. Greppet var omilt och alltför snabbt för att parrera. Elohras ögon mörknade och kyldes ner skrämmande snabbt meddans han vred Legolas ansikte så han fick en helhetsbild.   
  
Utan att släppa greppet om ynglingen rätade kronprinsen på sig och lyfte ansiktet. Över salen mötte han lord Elronds ögon i en het utmaning, snurrade runt Legolas och vred återigen våldsamt på hans huvud med greppet om hakan.  
  
"De här märkena är för nya, vem understår sig att bära hand på min bror?!" Rösten skar genom salongen. Elrond höjde händerna i en gest att dämpa prinsens våldsamma ilska. Elohra var inte känd för att tappa tålamodet, tvärt om. Legolas kom sig inte för att göra det minsta motstånd, utan fann sig i behandlingen till Elladans och Elrohirs överaskade förvåning.   
  
Glorfindel tog ett steg fram, förekommande Erestor, till sin härskares undsättning. Gav Elohra en djup bugning och tog till orda.  
  
"Ni måste vara trötta efter en hastad resa. Prins Elohra, missunna inte era män vår gästfrihet. Rum står färdiga åt er, och jag skall genast se till att era saker genast skall bäras upp. Lord Elrond tar naturligtvis därefter emot er i sina rådsrum om ni så snart söker samtal. Givetvis kommer ni få alla era frågor besvarade, ärade prins."  
  
Elohra dämpade elden i sina ögon. Sekunderna gick innan han släppte taget om Legolas och besvarade Glorfindels bugning.  
  
"Glorfindel av Gondolin, en ära att mötas på nytt. Era ord är sanna, och vi tar emot er gästfrihet. Besvära er däremot inte med bärare, packningen är lätt och den kan vi själva ta upp. " Glorfindel nickade till svar, han var bättre bekant med Mörkmårdens seder än många, men det faktum att han befann sig i Vattnadal tvingade honom att följa noldors seder och bruk. Han hade däremot inte komprometterat silvianprinsen som såg mot Elrond på nytt.  
  
"Min brådska är endast personlig, min lord. Därför anhåller jag också om ett möte av mer personlig karakär. Före jag besvärar er med allt vi har att dryfta söker jag tillstånd att få möta min bror under mindre officiella förhållanden."  
  
Elohras uppträdande var oklanderligt, men Elrond blev fortfarande lite ställd när Mörkmårdens prins bad om tillåtelse att få träffa sin bror, en sak som han såg som ytterst självklar. Legolas däremot rörde inte en min och såg det hela uppenbart som fullkomligt naturligt.   
  
Elrond fann sig snabbt, godkände båda audienserna och vinkade fram en alv att visa de besökande till sina rum. Legolas vände sig mot sin bror och gav honom en stolt och formell bugning. Elohra besvarade den liknande och de skiljdes åt.   
  
När Legolas återigen befann sig vid tvillingarnas sida, efter mottagningen avslutats, såg de båda förbryllade på honom.  
  
"Vi trodde du skulle följa honom upp..."  
  
"Min plats är inte vid hans sida." Svaret kom enkelt, och Elronds söner försökte spåra tonläget i den unga prinsens röst, men fann det alltför svårt.   
  
.*.  
  
När skymningen började göra sig gällande steg Legolas in i ett bekvämt rum i närheten av biblioteket. Det var varmt, lätt upplyst av några kandelabrar och elden från härden. Inte långt från brasan stod några fåtöljer och när dörren öppnades reste sig de två sittande. De identifierades snabbt som Elohra och Glorfindel. Bägare var uppslagna med vin och av deras ansikten att döma så hade de haft ett minde samtal där de skickligt undvikt alla ämnen av ren politisk härkomst.   
  
Med Legolas in i rummet kom naturligtvis tvillingarna. Elohra lyfte, alltför likt Elrond, på ett ögonbryn, men ifrågasatte det inte. Han hade blivit upplyst om situationen och hade inte haft någonting att invända mot Legolas privata vaktare. Han såg det tvärt om som korrekt handlande, tillomed snudd på stor givmildhet, alltför medveten om att situationen kunnat se drastiskt annorlunda ut.  
  
Legolas stannade till, som i förbifarten och drog handen genom håret. Det dolde för sekunden hans mun när mycket snabba och låga ord uttalades, endast ämnade för tvillingarna:  
  
"El, det är inte ofta, men nu ber jag er; snälla, vad som än händer, vad som än sägs, avbryt inte och lägg er inte i. Måste jag så besvarar jag alla era frågor efteråt, men snälla, jag ber, gå inte emallan vad som än händer." Bröderna stannade till när de nåddes av Legolas framhastade bön.  
  
De förstod den inte, men fick ingen tid till att göra några frågor. Glorfindel hade nämligen backat bort från Elohra till den andra delen av rummet. Där drog han fram en stol vid det runda och snirkligt utformade bordet, men han satte sig inte genast, utan tecknade åt tvillingarna att komma till honom. De följde tigande Glorfindels råd och de satte sig ner. I samma rum, innom hörhåll eftersom kammaren inte var stor.  
  
En perfet illusion av ett privat möte. Illusion, Thranduils och Elronds länder låg i en inofficiell konflikt med varandra. Ett oövervakat möte mellan sönerna till kunongen över skogarna, under Elronds tak, skulle inte synas passande.   
  
Så tog Elohra ett steg bak och gav Legolas en svepande gest, en inbjudan att komma närmare. När han, med ohörbara steg gjorde så, satte sig kronprinsen ner på nytt. Tronade i fåtöljen tills Legolas stod helt tätt intill honom. Där sjönk han ner på knä. Sittandes på golvet som ett barn lysstrar till sagor, tätt intill berättaren.   
  
Elladan och Elrohir kastade blickar på Glorfindel, men deras mentor skakade på huvudet. 'Inga frågor', sa handlingen. Mörkmården var inte Vattnadal, de hade många små seder annorlunda.   
  
Rummet var tyst i flera minuter. Eldens lätta sprakande blev otroligt hörbart. Legolas satt still som en knoppande blomma en vindstilla morgon. Det fanns inte tillstymmelsen till påskyndan eller otålighet i hans tålmodigt väntande varelse. Elohra hade lagt huvudet på sned och studerade lugnt och stilla sin brors form.   
  
Tillslut:  
  
"Mörkmårdens folk sörjer sina fallna krigare."  
  
Inte en känsla avspeglades i Legolas alltför söta ansikte när han lyfte upp det och tilltalade sin bror med största uppriktighet.   
  
"Jag borde stupat med dem."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Elronds söner ryckte till, nära att resa sig men höll på given signal varandra nere och tysta. Även Glorfindel ryckte till och slöt ögonen några sekunder. Legolas hade träffats av Elohras örfil med sådan kraft att den slått ynglingen ur balans. Reflexmässigt hade händerna tagit emot fallet till golvet. Tigande drog han sig upp på nytt. Tvillingarna mottog en brännande sekund en blick från Legolas. Den var klarblå under det blonda håret som fallit fram. Snabbt hettade hans kind röd av slaget och blicken bönföll dem att hålla sig utanför.   
  
Stilla satte han sig på knä igen som innan intill Elohras ben. Blicken sänkt denna gången, och utan svar godtog han på så sätt örfilen. Kronprinsen hade inte rest sig från fåtöjen utan brände bara fast sin bror med blicken. Rösten var låg, men mycket tydlig och anklagande:  
  
"Sådana ord tillkommer dig inte! Fjorton av våra bästa män gav sitt liv, en efter en, för att du skulle kunna leva, vanhedra inte deras minne med sådana ord, Legolas! "   
  
De hade alla som befann sig i rummet lärt sig konsten att läsa av Legolas ansikte, även om han försökte hålla det under kontroll. Hur utryckslöst han än försökte hålla det, så missade ingen skuldkänslan som smekte över de fina dragen. Elohra böjde sig fram och lyfte, med försiktiga fingrar, upp Legolas ansikte så att han kunde se honom i ögonen.   
  
"Mörkmårdens folk, framförallt våra krigare sörjer de döda vid södra gränsen. Mörkmårdens folk, framförallt krigarna, ber till Valar varje dag som går, att jag skall återvända hem till dem med bud om deras vapenbroders och prins liv. Jag bär med mig ett helt folks böner om att finna er vid liv, lilla löv."  
  
Elohra släppte inte Legolas ansikte. Det var inte ett grepp som tidigare under dagen, utan bara två fingrar som vilade mycket lätt under hans haka. Tvingade ynglingen att konstant se sin äldre bror i ögonen.   
  
"Du har erkänts som krigare och kapten och vunnit de mest svårflirtade alvers förtroende." Hur mycket det än lät som det, så log inte Elohra, han menade allvar. "Du är vid liv, Feremor har fostrat dig väl." Smärtan som drog förbi Legolas ansikte var tydlig, men snabb, kronprinsen fäste sig inte vid det. "Rhianol skulle aldrig stannat kvar vid dessa stränder om han tvingades överleva dig utan chans att få ge dig sitt eget liv först."   
  
Denna gången hejdade han sig. Vad som drog förbi Legolas ansikte vid omnämnandet av Rhianol var mer än smärta. Elohra insåg snabbt att inte ens han var kapabel att läsa sin yngre brors innersta. Även om han var skicklig så hade han aldrig kunnat det, men en sak fanns det inget tvivel i; det fanns mer till den här historien än vad han fått reda på av Glorfindel. Legolas gömde någonting.  
  
Grönblå ögon begravde sig i Legolas sjävanklagade blick, men hur han än sökte så fick han inget svar. Legolas sinne var slutet för honom. Han tvingades ge upp och fortsatte. "Ingen hade kunnat, utifrån brödraskap och pliktkänsla, handla annorlunda. De ansåg dig vara värd uppoffringen, hedra dem och bevisa att de inte har fel. Vi alla vet att de inte har det, Mörkmårdens skickliga krigare kommer upprepa detta om de tvingas till det, alla utan ånger eller tvivel."   
  
Legolas ögon var kristallklara när han svarade, lågt och med rösten full av anstormade känslor:  
  
"...så varför känner jag mig som en förrädare?"  
  
SMACK  
  
För andra gången ryckte de tysta åskådarna till. Örfilen ungdomen tog emot var hårdare än den innan och ljudet efter den sved i tvillingarnas öron.   
  
Denna gången tände slaget en låga i Legolas. Långsamt som döden satte han sig upp på nytt i samma ställning som alltid. Glorfindel och tvillingarna hade han helt glömt bort. Den blå blicken isade som en fryst eld när han såg upp på sin tronande bror. Orden han använde sig av därefter var hårda, färgstarka och snärtande:  
  
"Du är precis som adar!"  
  
SMACK!   
  
Rörelsen var så snabb, utförd med sådan pressition att de tre Imladris alverna inte han blinka. Ögonblicket efter att Legolas uttalat orden hade Elohra rest sig och örfilat sin yngre bror för tredje gången med sådan kraft att slaget sände honom rakt ner i golvet. Styrkan som låg bakom handlingen dödade alla försök till att hinna ta emot sig och Legolas slog huvudet i golvet så de halvläkta stygnen vårdslöst slets upp.  
  
Tvillingarna reste sig med panik i blicken och ett plågat ljud undslapp dem. Glorfindel reste sig också, men baraför att slänga ut händerna och gripa bröderna i nacken. De stillade sina handlingar men fann ingen ro att sätta sig igen. De stirrade ogenerat och med skälvande misstro i blicken på scenen. När Glorfindel var säker på att tvillingarna inte skulle lägga sig i tillät han sig själv att sluta ögonen. Han var uråldrig, men det fanns fortfarande vissa saker han tyckte var obehagligt att se på. Detta var en av dessa saker.  
  
Elohra stod över Legolas med våldsam ilska i ansiktet och händerna knutna längs sidorna så hårt att knogarna vitnade. Han bara väntade på att Legolas skulle sätta sig upp igen, och bara våga höja rösten på nytt.  
  
Oändligt långsamt rörde Legolas på sig. Han hade inte hunnit få ur sig ett ljud mellan det att det sista slaget träffat honom och att han kolliderade med golvet. Med en lätt yrsel insåg han att han blödde. Med handflatorna i golvet tryckte han sig upp i en försiktig rörelse. Tillslut satt han återigen på knä, nu framför den stående Elohra. Delar av det blonda håret hade fläckats av blodet som på nytt sipprade nerför tinningen. Han hade även smaken av det i munnen där kronprinsens hand splittrat läppen. Desperat försökte han sitta still utan att svaja och hoppades att yrseln skulle lägga sig snart. Hans tystnad gav Elohra sista ordet och seger i strid mellan viljor.   
  
Elladan och Elrohir såg chockat hur den stolta och envisa alven tog emot misshandeln och erkände den som om han förtjänade det.  
  
Blondinen satt så stilla han kunde med lätt skälvande axlar. Händerna låg i knät, lika hårt slutna som de av sin bror och ansiktet var vänt mot golvet så håret drapperade sig om hans ansikte, dolde det så gott det kunde.   
  
Tystnaden som varade efter denna händelse stannade längre än den de inväntat innan samtalet påbörjats. Ingen av dem rörde sig från sin plats. Det passerade många minuter utan andning i rummet innan någonting hände. En droppe blod hade grävt upp sitt spår från Legolas ögonbryn hela vägen nertill hans käklinje där den samlat sig tung. Elohra blinkade till när droppen föll och dog på en av Legolas hårt slutna händer. Den följdes snabbt av ännu en.  
  
Först då slappnade kronprinsen av och böjde sig fram. Hans hår glödde av koppar i skenet från elden när det föll fram. Med mjuka och broderliga rörelser la han återigen handen under Legolas haka och lyfte upp hans ansikte. Håret gled åt sidan och han tvingades på nytt möta blicken. Ynglingens läppar var lätt särade och färgade klarröda av sprickan. Ögonen skimrade av silverblått, ena kinden hett rodnande och andra kinden blek med två vertikala spår av mörkt blod.  
  
"Är jag?" Elohras röst färgades av sorg. Inte ånger för vad han nyss gjort, utan någonting annat. Legolas läppar darrade tills brodern drog tummen över den undre, fortfarande med resten av fingrarna under hans haka. Den färgades av det utspädda, klara blodet meddans hans bror sökte ord.   
  
"F...förlåt... "  
  
Elohra nickade till svar, han godtog ursäkten. Så lät han den fria handen glida genom Legolas skinande gula hår, så ömt jämfört med de tidigare slagen.   
  
"Du kan inte följa med mig hem."  
  
"Jag vet."  
  
Elohra satte sig ner på nytt. Med en enkel gest fick han Legolas att flytta sig närmare, men han satt fortfarande till knä på golvet, nu tätt intill kronprinsens ena lår. Elohra drog på nytt fingrarna genom Legolas hår, sänkte rösten och började tala förtroligt med honom.  
  
"Såren är djupa, lilla löv, och jag skäms inte för att säga det; även om de sitter i själen så är Imladris helandets sanna hemvist. Nu kan jag med gott samvete föra med mig budskapet hem att deras prins är i goda helande händer. Underskatta aldrig de av noldor, pen-neth; jag vill att du stannar här så länge du kan."  
  
Legolas lyfte frågande på blicken. Mer än någonsin såg han ut som ett vilset barn som bestraffades. Inga slag kunde mäta sig med orden av 'utvisning'. Desperat, tiggande sökte sig Legolas skälvande händer upp och grep tag om byxlädret över Elohras lår.   
  
"Hysch, lilla löv, hysch. De kommer vilja slita dig hem snart nog, skynda inte på det oundvikliga. Se inte vistelsen här som ett straff, se det som en tid för läkande och lugn. Det folk kallar för din 'fångenskap' är det enda jag har att skylla på som orsak till att jag lämnar dig kvar här ytterligare en tid."  
  
"M...men..." Legolas sökte febrilt sin brors blick och skakade misstroget på huvudet. Han ville inte bli lämnad kvar, han ville inte bli lämnad efter!  
  
"Hysch, lyssna på mig, Legolas..." Elohra lät Legolas upprördhet ha sitt eget utspel. Han var tvungen att förstå vissa saker. "Legolas, hela Mörkmården begär dig tillbaka fortare än du tror. Framförallt spillrorna som skall flyttas till den södra gränsen. De vill ha sin kapten närvarande, men du måste lyssna på mig, du måste förstå endel saker, pen-neth."  
  
Legolas lugnade sin upprörda själ, men han grät innombords. Han hade svårt att ta till sig Elohras ord, men tillfällena med honom hade varit så få, det skiljde en livstid mellan dem i både ålder och liv.   
  
"Såja, lilla löv. Thranduil kommer snart begära din närvaro i Mörkmården. Hans stolthet förbjuder annat, men det är även stoltheten som gör att jag kan hålla dig kvar här. Om lord Elrond begär förlängning av din vistelse här. Han har rätt att begära det, som helare och lord över dessa gränser..."  
  
"Elohra, nay!" Legolas skakade på huvudet och bad honom med hela sitt väsen. "Lämna mig inte efter! Jag behöver inte helas mer, lord Elrond har ingen orsak att hålla mig kvar!"  
  
"Lyssna sa jag! Det är min mening att be Elrond förlänga din vistelse. Om jag så skall tvingas böna eller muta honom, lillebror!"  
  
"...men...jag förstår inte..."  
  
Kronprinsen skakade på huvudet och tystade den yngre alven. Så tog han sin egen skjortärm och torkade bort blodet från Legolas kind meddans han fortsatte.  
  
"Nej, du förstår inte, och ändå hoppas jag att du en dag kommer göra det."  
  
"...."  
  
Elohra hejdade honom på nytt. "Lyssna på mig, så kanske du förstår endel." han suckade och drog efter andan som för att lägga fram orden korrekt. Legolas förtjänade en liten förklaring, det var trots allt honom det handlade om. "Du har alltid varit svår att förstå, Legolas, och jag kan inte klandra dig. Du är långt ifrån fri. Kroppen läker snabbt, men jag är inte så lättlurad eller blind att jag inte ser att ditt inre är sårat. Och..." Han stannade upp men hindrade den blågröna blicken att dansa över till de tre lyssnarna för att undvika att Legolas såg det. Den yngre av alverna hade helt glömt bort att de inte var ensamma, och så ville han ha det. "...du har skaffat allierade bland noldor."  
  
Snabbt lyfte den rödblonda prinsen en hand för att tysta Legolas självklara protest. "Inga ord sa jag, lär dig lyssna. " Snabbt slöt Legolas munnen igen. Han hade sällan blivit anklagad för att inte lyssna, men han var alltför upprörd just nu.  
  
"Du är uppfostrad att tänka en speciell sak, Legolas. Bygg inte dina grundstenar till livet av fördomar, jag har inte råd med det." Denna gången lyssnade Legolas. Elohra hade sagt att 'han' inte hade råd med det. "Åh, lillebror!" kronprinsen smekte kinden som han torkat fri från blod. "Du blev från första stund utsedd att fostras till strid, ser du inte politiken?"   
  
Legolas skakade på huvudet till en början, men så sjönk det sakta in i honom och pupillerna minskades drastiskt. "Elohra! Det är högföräderi! Kung Thranduil..."  
  
"Ai, Legolas! Ada är förblindad av längesedan bortglömda missförstånd! Se med egna ögon, och se in i framtiden! Jag förstår inte varför de satte dig bland vapen och våld när du har ett huvud skarpare än Erestor!"   
  
De glömda tvillingarna och Glorfindel ryckte till, men flinade i mjugg. De var bara alltför väl medvetena om att Erestors politiska skicklighet var känd långt utanför Imladris gränser. Legolas reagerade inte ens över det, hans tankar var naglade vid de tidigare orden.  
  
"Elohra... kung Thranduil..."  
  
"Tig Legolas! Tänk förbi adar. Förbi högföräderi och silvians envisa stolthet!" Legolas drog efter andan, men Elohras respektlösa ord fortsatte: "Mörkret sluter sig allt närmare om Mörkmården. Silvian är fåtaligare än någonsin. Du kommer inte dö som en människa, tänk på framtiden. Vad händer den dagen vi inte längre kan hålla stånd själva? Vad händer när silvan är för få? Vad har vi för allianser då? Förstår du inte Legolas? Vi har inte -råd- att ligga i fejd med noldor när den tiden kommer! Ett enda felsteg och stridigheter blossar upp på nytt mellan våra riken, ser du inte att vi inte kan riskera det?"  
  
Legolas såg alltför väl. Han hade sett det långt innan och handlat utifrån sina instinkter. Han stod redan i respekt hos flertalet av noldors krigare, inte bara för sin skicklighet, utan även för hans hjälp alver emellan. Han hade bara aldrig trott att hans bror, Elohra, kronprins och arvtagare, skulle ha sådana tankar. Det fanns saker som Legolas ansåg att Elohra inte tagit i beaktning.  
  
"Men Elohra, varför söker du detta av mig? Det är inte min plats att ingå allianser..." Återigen blev han avbruten.  
  
"Jag begär det inte heller, på den fronten har du redan gjort tillräckligt." Legolas såg oförstående ut.  
  
"Lillebror, tro inte att jag inte känner till alla dina ansträgningar. Allt du genomfört i det tysta för att till varje pris undvika att mata de flammor som hotar kommande strid. "   
  
Legolas blinkade förvånat till. Han hade befunnit sig så länge vid gränsen att Elohras växande ställning vid hovet nästan gott honom förbi.  
  
"Men... om du inte begär det av mig... vad begär du då, eftersom du inte vill ha med mig hem?"  
  
Kronprinsen exploderade. Han var trots allt Thranduils son och elden lyste om honom, förstärktes av stänken i håret med samma färg. Han reste sig med hetta och dominerade rummet. Rösten var en blandning av desperation och ilska.  
  
"Elbereth, Legolas! Hem? Förstår du inte? Jag försöker ge dig lite, bara en glimt av den barndom du aldrig fått! Valar, lillebror! -Jag- har varit barn längre än du levt! -Jag- har haft en mor, vilket är mer än man kan säga att du har haft! Jag var stor nog att förstå, se och veta allt, men ägde inte mod nog att säga ifrån! Kasta inte den sista chansen jag har i ansiktet på mig. Förkasta inte de få korta månaderna jag försöker ge dig. Lär dig vara barn, Legolas! Det här är din fristad! Inte ditt fängelse, din fristad! "  
  
Elohras skrik fick Legolas att rycka till. Han stirrade i djup misstro på sin äldre bror. Såg hans liv verkligen ut så? Vad hade han själv gått igenom som hans bror ansåg vara fel?   
  
I hörnet av rummet stod fortfarande Elladan och Elrohir upp med händerna lyftade till läpparna. Tystandes sina egna ord, som ändå aldrig skulle finna sin väg ut. De ångrade att de följt med in, de hade inte velat höra någonting av vad som sas, än mindre bevittna det. Glorfindel satt still och tyst som en bildstod. Vad den återfödda krigaren tänkte angick bara honom.  
  
Över en minut satt Legolas med blicken sänkt till händerna i knät. Han såg ut att explodera vilket sekund som helst. Ett vilt djur som plötsigt insåg att det befann sig i en alltför trånf bur. Trots att Legolas varelse var liten, nästintill spröd om man bara kastade en blick, så var inte det fallet nu. Tvillingarna och Glorfindel räknade med att det när som helst skulle utbryta blodigt slagsmål bröderna emellan, och med en tigande ilska som la sig likt en het dallrande aura om Legolas så fanns det överhängande risk för att den yngre av Thranduils söner skulle stå som vinnare.   
  
Elohra stod still. Det var med en arvtagares stikta uppfostran att aldrig ge efter som fick honom att inte ta ett steg tillbaka när Legolas långsamt böjde på nacken och grävde in blicken i honom.  
  
Så hände någonting annat. Legolas krympte. Återigen sänkte han huvudet och lät det hänga, som om han mottagit en dödsdom han förtjänade:  
  
"Det blir som ni säger, kronprins Elohra. Jag är hedrad över er medvtenhet, och djupt rörd över er oro för mig. "  
  
Legolas såg det inte, han höll huvudet böjt, med åskådarna missade inte den bråkdelen av sekund som Elohra ryckte till. De strikt formella orden från sin brors mun och hur lätt han vänt från personlig till stram. Elohra kunde inte anklaga honom; alltför få gånger hade han alls sett sin yngre bror privat. Alltför ofta dolde han sig bakom plikter, ställning, titlar och dräkter, allt för att framstå korrekt vid Thranduils hov. Elohra insåg att han hade haft fel. Legolas skulle verkligen inte in i politiken. Han skulle vara långt borta från den. Så tog Elohra till orda, Legolas hade uppenbart inte mer att tillägga.  
  
"Vi talar inte mer om denna saken i kväll. I morgon talar jag med Elrond, och det blir som jag sagt."  
  
Med det var Legolas bortvisad, så han reste sig långsamt. Ingen svaghet lät han synas när han gav son bror en bugning och lämnade rummet. 


	12. 12

Tvillingarna sov i Legolas kammare den natten. Det hade blivit en vana som ingen av dem reflekterat över. Bröderna Elrondion var bara alltför vana själv vid att sova intill varandra, och Legolas, även om han till en början varit tveksam eftersom det handlade om en säng innomhus, var trots allt van vid patrullen. De sov ofta intill varandra i små sammanhållna läger, eller de små talan som byggts i träden.   
  
Tvillingarna hade fått löfte om svar på frågor, men de lät bli. Även de hade fått nog av kvällens hän delser även om de inte stått, som Legolas, i centrum. Istället hade de, karakteristiskt utan ord, tvättat prinsens sår och tagit ur de förstörda stygnen. Det behövdes inga nya, men de förband såret för att undvika att det gick upp under natten.   
  
Nu var det morgon och de hade vaknat alla tre ganska samtidigt. Bröderna, speciellt Elrohir, hade ingenting emot att ligga en stund till i sängen. De hade vant sig vid att ha glasdörrarna öppna och nu sökte sig tappert de första strålarna av solens ljus in i rummet. Legolas satte sig långsamt upp med stöd av en armbåge och drog den andra handen genom blont, rufsigt hår. Så stelnade han till meddans de blå ögonen genomsökte rummet. Bröderna sökte varandras frågande blickar när Legolas drog in luften genom näsan och slet av sig lakanet. På sekunden var han vaken och nere på golvet.   
  
Bröderna satte sig upp i sängen och studerade den plötsligt pigga lilla krigaren. Morgonrufsigt hår och nakna fötter. Det kom ett uppskattande tjut från honom när han kastade sig ner på knä intill två renslar som låg slängda upp efter ena väggen.  
  
"Legolas? Vad är det?"  
  
Elladan var ikonen av alvisk nyfikenhet meddans han satte sig ordentligare och slängde benen utefter sängkanten. Legolas slet upp ena ränseln och tömde, som ett barn på julafton, ut dess innehåll. Famlande, girigt och överlyckligt rafsade han ut hela innehållet så det täckte flera meter av golvet. Kläder.   
  
Legolas slet åt sig en skjorta och höll upp dem meddans han vände ett strålande ansikte emot Elladans fråga. Det krävdes inga svar, tvillingarna läste all förtjusning deras lilla gäst kände inför detta. De kunde inte annat än flina. Legolas glömde bort dem båda meddans han behandlade den andra ränseln på ett liknande sätt. Mer kläder, små askar, en bunt brev, snyggt ihopknutna med ett grönt band, skärp och...stövlar!   
  
Legolas satt på knä iförd endast nattskjortan och slet till sig ett par plagg och drog in dess doft. Elrohir hade inte ens blivit så lycklig när han hade fått ta emot sin alldeles egna röda springare.  
  
Så spärrade båda upp de gröna ögonen. En liten rodnad spred sig snabbt över deras kinder. Inte alls för att de såg något onormalt i att byta om, de hade själva fått en mycket ogenerad och lätt uppfostran bland Noldor alverna, men Legolas personliga inställning till sin kropp och sin nakenhet påverkade dem. Nu ställde sig nämligen blondinen upp och slet av sig nattskjortan, fullkomligt utan tvekan. Anors kämpande morgonstrålar smekte den krämbleka huden liksomk tvillingarnas förtrollade blickar.   
  
Förtjust slet den lilla kaptenen tag i ett par byxor. De var av mjukt skinn. Mörkt bruna och praktiska, men långt ifrån enkla. Snörningen längs utsidan av benen gjorde att de satt slimmade om hans lår, låga till höften och de finaste broderingarna följde sömmarna. Broderiernas tråd var av samma färg som lädret, men innehöll ett stänk av guldtråd vilket fick mönstrena att synas enbart i solskimret eller om man sökte detaljen.   
  
Nästan dansande framför spegeln betraktade han sig. Elrohir slängde upp sin hand och la den för Elladans mun där fnittret höll på att bryta ut. De var trots allt, om inte bara förvånade, så även imponerade. Legolas var ung, men inte ens någon i hans ålder kunde undvika att se vilken skönhet han var. Ändå, ändå såg inte irrblosset till alv alls till sina blå ögon eller täta ögonfransar som drapperade dem. Han såg inte till de seniga, smidiga musklerna under huden som en dag skulle ge honom en fullvuxen krigares hela smäckerhet. Ingen guldglans i håret eller hudens jämna färg nådde honom. Han var fullkomligt betagen av kläderna. Hur han såg ut i -kläderna-, inte hur han själv såg ut annars eller utan dem.  
  
Stävlarna var liknande, nästan svarta, smidiga och lätta att röra sig i utan avslöjande ljud. Mörkårdens alver bar aldrig förstärkta klackar på sina skodon. Först den ena skjortan, sedan den andra. Han liknade Elohra när han var färdig. Otroligt praktiska kläder som passade honom skrämmande bra. Små, alltför fina detaljer stal alla fördomar, för detta var finaste hantverk. Som om den guldspunna grabben inte kunde hålla sig började han genast kamma håret till silke och fläta det. Han dök ner i högen med kläder på golvet och kom upp med famnen full av askar, brev och andra saker. Han tömde sin börda på det ganska rymliga sminkbordet och satte genast igång med att öppna sakerna. Innom fem minuter hade han prytt krigarflätorna med små pärlor med de minsta och mest utsökta små mönster. Kungaflätorna pryddes med inflätad guldtråd och sattes fast med ett litet, men utsirlat smycke av guld, föreställandes ett löv när man kunde se varenda trådnerv. Det höll även tre pärlor av skimrande vitt pärlemor, föreställandes bären just detta lövs träd höll. Skärpets spänne var mer hållbart och praktiskt, men precis lika detaljerat utsmyckat.   
  
Först nu verkade prinsen ta in att han inte var ensam och spann runt, slängde ut armarna och visade upp sig för bröderna.  
  
"Elrohir! Se, min kaptens utmärkelse!" Han vände sig bestämt till den yngre av bröderna, medveten om hans spirande intresse för historia och kultur. Legolas visade upp spännet i håret och höll därefter upp en liten ring med ett hängsmycke i. Det var av samma sort som hårspänner fast mycket mindre. Inte en enda detalj fattades trots att det inte var större än en lillfingernagel. Ringen var för liten för ett finger och Ellandan som med intresse studerat 'emblemet' gav honom en frågande blick. Det fick ett skratt till svar och den uppsluppna unga alven fäste så ringen högst upp, nära spetsen, av sitt välvda öra. Ingen av bröderna hade lagt märket till det nästan osynliga lilla hål som han nu trädde örhänget genom.   
  
"Elladan se här!" Elladan, liksom Elrohir mördade sina sarkastiska flin. De bara älskade att se den annars så plågade unga alven på detta humöret, men skrattet var pinsamt nära att bryta ut. Legolas strikta personlighet var som färgat, dimmigt glas; omöjligt att se igenom. Ytterst sällan, men det hände, så bleknade dimman och man kunde så svagt igenom hans barriär. Nu däremot, så var denna barriär nästan helt genomskinlig och mycket tunn. Han var lätt att läsa av, lätt att smaka i luften och sinnet tillmötesgående. Bröderna lapade i sig av detta när Elladan visade tydligare intresse för det hemliga facket innanför stövellskaftet, till för en kniv och de osynliga fickorna på sinsidan snörningen. Samma sak fann de på insidan av det förrädiskt stiliga skärpet. Runt dess insida låg tunnaste rep, mer som ett snöre lindat, men alla visste att detta lilla 'snöre' kunde hålla vikten av fem alver och mer. Flertalet lönnfickor kantade även insidan, fullkomligt dolt för betraktaren.  
  
"Legolas..." Elladan flinande ansikte väckte ynglingen en aning.  
  
"Va?...ja."  
  
"Jag bara -måste- ha ett sådant skärp också!"  
  
Legolas lilla tveksamhet splittrades och lämnade plats för ett strålande flin. Så var det Elrohirs tur att komma emellan, men han talade inte om kläderna.  
  
"Legolas... hur hamnade sakerna här inne? "  
  
"Vad menar du?"  
  
"Jo..." Elrohir harklade sig och försökte lägga fram detta små smidigt som möjligt. "Det är så...jag låste faktiskt dörren denna natten." Han tänkte -inte- förklara varför, men Legolas såg inte heller frågande ut. "Och... jag har satt upp 'larm' vid glasdörrarna."  
  
Legolas kastade en blick bort mot de halvöppna dörrarna. Genom att vrida på huvudet kunde han faktiskt se de spindelnätstunna trådarna vandra sicksack över öppningarna. Elrohir vred på sig en aning, besvärad över Legolas kommande frågor om varför han tagit till sådana åtgärder. Det kom inte några frågor. Inte från Legolas, inte från Elladan, som med glädje deltagit i att gillra fällorna. Legolas väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle fortsätta.  
  
"Ja...så... Hur hamnade sakerna här?"  
  
Först nu såg Legolas förvånad ut, sedan brast han i ett svagt, klingande skratt. "Elohra lämnade dem!"  
  
"Hur vet du det? Var du vaken i natt? Du blev ju lika förvånad som vi över att sakerna fanns här."  
  
"Jag visste inte att han lämnat sakerna, men det har han ju."  
  
"Ja, men... Hur kom han in?" Både Elladan och Elrohir såg buttra ut. Inte det att de inte litade på sina gäster från Mörkården, men de hade faktiskt misstänkt ett nattligt besök och gillrat fällorna. Inte för att skada, absolut inte, det skulle bara inte finnas någonting som var så underhållande som att fånga en skogsalv! Det hade båda kommit överens om. Deras status skulle stiga till skyarna om de lyckades överlista en av silvianalverna med fällor. Det hade misslyckats. -Ingen- kom undan tvillingarnas fällor! Det gjorde dem griniga. Legolas studerade deras ansikten och brast på nytt ut i skratt.  
  
"El! Ni ser ut som om någon lurat er på frukosten! Han kom naturligtvis genom lönndörren!"  
  
Detta var brödernas tur att de förvånade ut. "Vad?!"  
  
Legolas la upp handen för de behagligt välvda läpparna för att inte skratta dem i ansiktet när han korsade rummet. Intill ett hörn, bakom det lilla utkarvade spelbordet stannade han. Ytterst försiktiga fingrar spelade längs kanten och blondinen nickade.  
  
"Ja, han kom denna vägen, försegling är bruten." Som för att förklara sig tog han ett steg åt vänster och drog handens fingrar längs baksidan ramen av en tavla. Där fick han fram en tråd, tunnare än den som tvillingarna använt till att barrikadera dörren med.  
  
"Ser nu, den är bruten." Bruten när lönndörren öppnats, tunn nog att inte ge ljud ifrån sig när den snäppte av och elastisk nog att försvinna utom synhåll in bakom tavlan för att inte märkas av inkräktaren. Legolas ansåg sig själv vara genial när han demonstrerade för bröderna. De såg förvånade och förvirrade nog ut för att ynglingen skulle få lov att känna en kittling av stolthet i kroppen. Han hadse överlistat sin bror! Tvillingarnas reaktion var däremot annorlunda. Båda flög upp från sängen och hamnade på golvet och med ilska i rösten nästan anklagade de Legolas, eftersom han var den enda i närheten som de kunde anklaga:  
  
"Lönndörr? Och varför har ingen berättat för -oss- om den? Hur länge har du vetat om dem?!"  
  
Tvillingarnas unisona skrik fick Legolas ställd, men han sansade sig och svarade meddans han tryckte på listen längs hörnet.  
  
"Fråga inte mig varför ingen berättat, och jag har vetat om den sedan jag kom hit." Därefter släppe han listen och drog i den lilla flik av tapeten som flyttat sig. En dörr, högst en halvmeter bred och en och en halv hög, svängde upp. Legolas gjorde en svepande gest.  
  
"Var så goda, ni kanske skulle vilja byta om innan frukosten?"  
  
Brödernas ilska var lågande men den underblåstes än mer när de insåg att lönndörren gick in till deras -egna- sängkammare! Ilsket gick de in genom dörren. Elladan stannade intill Legolas och satte upp ett finger i ansiktet på den överlägset flinande ungen och ponerade sig.  
  
"Du och jag skall ha ett allvarligt samtal om detta, ditt lilla vårlöv. Efter att jag tagit upp det med adar!"  
  
Så försvann även Elladan in i sitt eget rum, ilskan målade ett rött skynke för hans syn. Varför hade inte Elrond berättat för sina söner om lönndörren? Hur hade Legolas hittat den? Själv stod prinsen kvar med samma leende som han bara inte lyckades skrapa bort från läpparna. Lilla vårlöv? Passande utryckt, men föga en förolämpning.  
  
.*.  
  
Denna morgons frukost var långt ifrån så informell som de tidigare. Elohra var närvarande. Det var också Erestor. Elrond var aningen imponerad över kronprinsens förfinade kurtiserande. Oklanderlig artighet. Han undvek alla former av politik eller ens nämnandet av Thranduils namn, allt så skickligt utfört att det aldrig någonsin uppstod spänning vid bordet. Legolas hade, sekunden han entrade dinneringssalen, iklätt sig en maskerad dräkt av den väluppfostrade yngre prinsen. Tillmötesgående i allt, men inte överglänsandes sin äldre bror. Det fanns ingen tvekan om att detta spelet var en förfinad konst som utspelats mångfaldiga gånger.   
  
Tillslut kom så måltiden till ända och Elohra reste på sig sekunden efter Elrond gjort så.  
  
"En förfrågan om audiens, lord av Imladris." Elohra var artigheternas mästare, men han förringade inte sin status eller possition. Om Elrond hade annat att lägga sin tid på så fick det vänta. Elrond förstod också detta, han varken önskade, eller tog risken att stöta sig med Mörkmårdens krona.   
  
"Beviljas naturligtvis, min prins. Privat?"  
  
Elohra skakade på huvudet. Det kopparglänsande håret glimmade i skenet från kandelabrarna. Han bar håret fullkomligt utsläppt. inga flätor alls, men det smakfullaste tunna diadem låg på hans hjässa som ersättning för kungaflätorna.  
  
"Jag fick se den behagligaste plats, när jag entrade stadens gränser. En högt belägen terass med utsikt över Imladris skönhet. Närbelägen stallet. En del av er boning som tycktes öppen för allmänheten, min lord. Om ni inte har någonting att invända, jag skulle vilja föra med mig minnet av Imladris skönhet och berfielse hem till det allt mer inträngda Mörkmården som ett ljust minne under mörka stunder."  
  
Glorfindel reste sig med ett leende på läpparna. "Ett utmärkt val, prins Elohra!" Det fanns ingen tvekan i att livsnjutaren Glorfindel fann just den platsen som en av sina favoriter. "Med er tillåtelse, min lord, visar jag gjärna vägen till denna balkong."  
  
Elrond var på väg att ge sitt godkännande när Elohra förkom honom.  
  
"Mer än gjärna, Glorfindel av Gondolin, för jag önskar även er närvaro." En lätt bugning gav han även högste rådgivaren. "För att inte tala om Erestor. Mina ursäkter, men jag har mycket att lära av er."  
  
Erestor harklade sig en aning. Aldrig hade han kunnat föreställa sig att äldsta sonen av Thranduils blod kunde fängsla honom så men blomstrande ord. Båda silvianprinsarna ägde minsan någonting som Thranduil själv brast på; takt, tålamod och artighet. Måste komma från deras mor. Erestor vokabulerade inte sina tankar.  
  
De tre av den yngsta generationen reste sig. Elohra höll upp en hand.  
  
"Elrondion Elladan, Elrohir, önskar ni göra oss sällskap?" Elrond lyfte på ett ögonbryn, men sa inte emot. Hans söner var äldre än Legolas, tydligen ansåg Elohra att de var vuxna nog att delta i politiska angelägenheter. En svag protest växte i hans hals när Elohra fortsatte, mycket van vid att utfärda order, men det gjordes med sådan frågande artighet att det inte kunde ses som en förolämpning.  
  
"I den brännande frågan angående omständigheterna min lilla bror har försatt sig i, så är ni båda ett ytterst välkommet tillskott." tvillingarna studerade honom och sin far. Elohra hade visserligen vänt blicken till Elladan när han sagt Elrohir och tvärt om, men de var vana, inget att ta notis om. Nu frågade de tigande sin far som bakom ryggen på kronprinsen gav dem sin tillåtelse.  
  
"Självklart kommer vi med om vi kan vara till nytta, Elohra." Elrohir svarade för båda och de gjorde sig reda för att gå. Naturligtvis kom de inte mer än tre steg innan kronprinsen hejdade sig på nytt. Med en handrörelse stannade han Legolas mjuka steg.  
  
"Nejdu grabben! Jag har bett om ett möte mellan mig och de styrande alverna för Imladris. Jag kan inte fullkomligt se vart du passar in i den bilden lilla bror."   
  
Legolas tappade hakan. Så stängde han munnen med en smäll, kylan steg omedelbart till hans blå ögon och den svagaste rodnad spred sig över kinderna och den lilla näsryggen. hur kunde hans bror tilltala honom med sådan hånfull disrespekt i närheten av Elrond?  
  
"Kila ut på gården med dig. Se att min häst får den vård den behöver."  
  
Med det var Legolas lämnad efter, avfärdad och utvisad som om han inte hade med detta att göra. Ilskan vred sig i halsen på honom tills det undslapp ett svagt, hotfullt morrande från honom. Ingen hörde, för trots att Elrond inte alls var säker på om han uppskattade Elohras sätt att ta ton, så hade han godkänt mötet och de var påväg bort. tvillingarna vände sig om och kastade en snabb blick på den ilskna lilla alven. De hade aldrig trott att Legolas inte skulle få följa med, därför hade de varit snabba att acceptera själva, eftersom de inte velat lämna hans sida. Försent. De kände sig alla tre lurade.  
  
.*.  
  
"Elohra, ni får ursäkta mig, men var det inte en aning onödigt att avfärda Legolas på det viset?"  
  
De hade nått terassen, och Elohras föraningar hade besannats. Utsikten var förträfflig. Man såg ut över den finaste innerdelen av Vattnadal. Det utstuderade stallet, hästhagen, porten till murarna och även trappstegen till det Sista Välkomnande Huset, Elronds huvudentre. De hade alla slagit sig ner vid ett bord och satt på sirliga, och behagliga stolar. Vin, färska frukter och vindruvor stod framdukat åt dem. Kommentaren hade fällts av Glorfindel. Han hade mött Elohra innan, kanske som hastigast, men han var väl införstådd med deras seder, och Legolas skulle vara rasande förorättad över bortvisningen. Elohra snurrade på kristallglaset med vitt vin så att Anors ljus fångade glaset och kastade gnistrande strålar genom den klara gulskimrande vätskan.  
  
"Legolas vet sin plats och jag förbjuder honom att harmas över någonting som han inte har talan i. Dessutom; nej, det var inte onödigt, det var av yttersta nöd."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir sneglade bittert på den självgoda prinsen. Den tidigare kvällens händelser hade gjort att de tänkte ytterst illa om denna såkallade kronprins. De var absolut inte påverkade av hans ställning eller utstrålning. Hans charmanta sätt att gå tillväga var de totalt immuna emot. De misstrodde honom. Tre hårda slag hade han gett sin bror, till synes helt utan ånger, och det kunde de inte förlåta honom. Elrohir la uppmuntrande en hand i ryggen på Elladan för att visa att utbrottet mot kronprinsen tilldelades honom. Inte för att Elrohir ville smita undan, men för att Elladan fångade ilskan lättare.  
  
Uppmuntringen tillmötesgick genast, och trots sin fars förvånade, och lätt nekande blick, så reste sig Elladan upp och slog handflatorna i bordet:  
  
"Av yttersta nöd? Jag misstänker att du anser att slå honom också var av yttersta nöd, då? Du påstår att du bryr dig om honom, men det är fel. Du behandlar honom värre än om han hade varit en undersåte! Du förbjuder honom? Han behöver ingen uppmuntran, han förbjuder sig själv alldeles för mycket och du gör det knappast bättre. Valar, vad fanns det för mening med att skicka iväg honom?!"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elrond reste sig dominerande. Deras far var inte att leka med när han tappade humöret och hans son stod och kastade förolämpningar över hans gäst. Elladan bleknade synbart och satte sig hastigt ner, mumlandes svagt:  
  
"...Elladan."  
  
Elrond skakade på huvudet och viftade undan sin sons sista ord. Han vände sig mot Elohra och antog en min av självankagan och förklarade:  
  
"Förlåt min son, prins Elohra. De har båda fäst sig otroligt vid er yngre bror och verkar försvara honom vad det än gäller. "  
  
Elronds vidare ord fastnade när han såg Elohra sitta precis som innan. Fruktansvärt lugnt och avslappnat, han hade inte tagit illa vid sig det minsta över Elladans utbrott, han hade knappt sett upp. Nu gjorde han det, nickade mot Elrond och såg sedan på hans söner.  
  
"Föregående kvälls möte var privat, det tillkommer er inte att minnas det. Och; det fanns mening med att skicka iväg honom. Legolas har eegna möten, de måste han möta ensam."   
  
Elladan och Elrohir ilsknade till. Vad då, 'inte tillkom dem'? De hindrades av Elohras lugna gest ut över räcket till balkongen. Bittert följde de hans anvisning med blicken. Inget ovanligt. De kunde se stallet. Hagen med hästar och två alver som lutade sig emot dess räcke. Elrohir öppnade munnen, men hans ord svlades när ett svalt och finlemmat finger landade på dem för att tysta honom. Det var Elohras och kronprinsen pekade ytterligare en gång ner emot gården.   
  
Några sekunder gick när de letade efter vad han menade. Så fick de syn på sin lilla skyddsling. En vansinnig Legolas klev över grusgången, bittert sparkandes småsten framför sig då han trodde att han var osynlig för andras ögon. Ansiktet sänkt, men det fanns ingen annan med hår som fångade solljuset och förvandlades till guld.   
  
De studerade honom kliva som vilken arg ungdom som helst över innergården, tills en av alverna vid staketet fick syn på honom och ropade. Den arga ungdomen snäppte upp ansiktet och fick syn på dem. Stannade förvånat till för att sedan sätta fart och rusa fram mot dem.  
  
.*.  
  
"Kapten! Kapten Legolas!"  
  
Den två huvuden kortare ungdomen nådde på rekordfart de två väntande alverna. Legolas hade varit alltför upptagen och sluten under gårdagens möte i hallarna för att se vilka som hade färdats som livvakt med sin bror. Väl framma saktade han in och stannade framför en ståtlig alv. Han var betydligt äldre än honom, äldre än Thranduil. Mörkbrunt hår med stänk av en dold, röd nyans var, av praktiska skäl, bortflätat till ryggen. Bortstruket i samma fläta följde de mindre krigarflätorna som annars skulle ramat in ansiktet. Han var en alv med principer och gamla vanor. Kläderna var använda, men hela.   
  
De slog ihop sina händer i en broderlig hälsning, med ett tag strax under armbågen. Legolas vred på nacken och såg upp i sin kamrats bruna ögon.  
  
"Jimlech."  
  
De tystnade som om de inte hade någonting att säga varandra. Legolas lilla leende falnade tillslut, och ett självanklagande allvar tog vid. Jimlech log sällan. Leenden var alltid ovanliga hos denna alven, alltför märkt av årens gång och allt han fått se. Ett krig var aldrig det andra likt, och som odödlig av de förstfödda blev en död av en kamrat aldrig lättare att bära än den av nästa... och nästa.   
  
"Kapten. Du är välbehållen."  
  
"Du också..."  
  
Skuggan av ett sorgset leende dök så upp på Jimlechs läppar när han bröt mot sina egna traditioner och lyfte handen. Med den rufsade han Legolas i håret.  
  
"Ey! Jimlech! Min frissyr!" Legolas strök genast håret på plats med ett flin. Så drogs mungiporna ner på nytt. "Feremor... alla de andra..."   
  
Jimlech höjde en hand mot ungdomen och tystade honom.  
  
"Jag vet Legolas. Du får klara dig utan Feremor nu. Du är fortfarande kapten, min prins."  
  
Legolas ruskade på huvudet, men inte för att neka till påståendet.  
  
"Jimlech, jag kan komma att stanna här en tid. " Den äldre alven öppnade munnen, men Legolas tillät honom inte oponera sig. "Det är inte av fri vilja som jag lämnar södra gränsen åt sitt öde, men det finns ord som väger tyngre än mitt i dessa spörsmålen. Därför, Jimlech av gröna fanan, utser jag härmed dig till min ställföreträdande kapten under min frånvaro. Jag litar på att du kommer upprätthålla ordningen och det faller därmed på dig att förflytta rätt folk till södra gränsen för att ta det gamla kompaniets plats. Jag litar fullkomligt på ditt omdöme och förväntar mig att få presenteras för tränade krigare när jag återvänder."  
  
Legolas ord var nyktra. Det var en order som vilken annan som helst han gav, van att göra det. Jimlech tog ett halvt, förvånat steg tillbaka. Han hade varit krigare den här alvens livstid flertalet gånger om. Rutinerad och van, men aldrig hade han krävt ställning. Han var en kaptens dröm som soldat.  
  
"Kapten! " Han skulle till att föreslå någon annan när det slog honom. Alla andra var borta. Så han rätade på sig och fann sig snabbt under som överordnades order. "Kapten, det är mig en ära. Helst hade jag sett din omedelbara återkomst, men det blir som du säger. Närhelst du återvänder kommer jag stolt lämna över en nytränad patrull som du, närhelst det passar, kan ta kommandot över. "  
  
Allt avslutades med en kort bugning. Överallt innom Mörkmårdens gränser tilltalades den lilla prinsen med 'ni', men inte innom gardet. Brödraskapet var tätt, hållningen strikt, men kamratskapen blandades med titlar eftersom de spenderade så mycket tid och så många faror tillsammans. Det var under formella förhör och träningar som formaliteter tog över. Allt för att det skulle präntas in till grunden.   
  
Hastigt gick Jimlech ner på ett knä, och lika hastigt rörde Legolas vid hans axel. Ingen stor cermoni, bara ett beseglande. jimlech var härmed kapten till hans återkomst.   
  
Lika hastigt kom krigsveteranen upp på fötterna igen och sökte ner i Legolas blå ögon. Den yngre alven kände det och bröt ögonkontakten genom att sänka ansiktet mot marken. De tidigare orden var nödvändiga men det betydde inte att han hade glömt vad som varit. Mjukt och lågt rann orden ur hans mun:  
  
"Jag sörjer mina män, Jimlech, men jag vet att vi snarast måste ha en ny gränspatrull..."  
  
Den åldriga alven la huvudet på sned och gick för miljonte gången igenom svårigheten att handskas med ungt blod och dess svängiga och känsliga natur. Så lyfte han handen och la den på sin prins axel.  
  
"Alla sörjer vi våra kamrater, kapten. Alla. Mödrar som förorat sina söner. Älskade som förlorat en livspartner. Barn som förlorat sina fäder." Legolas spände sig vid dessa orden, men Jimlech lyfte upp hans haka och fortsatte. "Alla, men ingen, inte ens dessa, betvivlar att du bär sorgens tyngsta mantel denna gången. Du har förlorat fjorton av dina närmsta. Inte bara dina mannar, fjorton av dina vänner, det finns ingen som nekar dig sorg, ingen som anklagar dig för vad som hände. Den enda strimman av ljus är att du fortfarande är i livet, son kapten över södra gränsen och prins. "  
  
Legolas såg upp i hans ögon när hans egna tårades, men han fällde dem inte, bara lät dem demonstrera hans sorg och tacksamhet över Jimlechs ord.  
  
.*.  
  
Elohra nickade för sig själv när han såg sin bror hälsa på sin vapenbroder. Elrohir hade rest sig samman med sin bror och båda stod nu över räcket för att kunna se. Även de andra, äldre alverna vände blicken ut mot gården. De kunde omöjligt höra ordbytet. Elohra log, men det var inte ett leende av glädje.  
  
"Jimlech av gröna fanan. Ni har mött honom innan Glorfindel, och även ni, lord Elrond. Han var deltagande i Sista Alliansen."  
  
Elrond nickade bistert. "Jag känner till Jimlech. Hans skicklighet, och snabbhet med dolkar var legendarisk redan på den tiden. Legolas nämnde att han blivit tränad av honom." Elohra slet sig från scenen och studerade Elrond någon sekund innan han svarade.  
  
"Det är sanning, men han har aldrig varit hans utnämnda lärare. Jimlech är en bakåtsträvare. En alv med blicken till det förflutna och följer alla traditioner slaviskt. Det tog år för honom att acceptera Legolas."  
  
Elladan sneglade på Elohra, men bara någon sekund. Jimlech, som de sa att han hette hade nämligen rufsat till Legolas hår som prinsen kammat så omsorgsfullt denna morgonen. Det såg inte ut att finnas annat än djup kamratskap mellan dem. Elohra mer kände frågan i ryggen än såg den.  
  
"Legolas är, även för oss, alltför ung för att utnämnas till kapten. Det var naturligtvis aldrig tanken att Feremor skulle försvinna ur bilden, nu står Legolas utan handledare, men fortfarande med titel och plikter. Det kan ingen annan än Thranduil själv ta ifrån honom. Jag känner inte till alla förhållanden, men... jag misstänker att Jimlech var den som sist av alla godtog att ta order från ett barn."  
  
Glorfindel nickade. Detta förstod de alla, han skulle inte själv ha så lätt för det.  
  
"Vad hände?" Elrohirs oskylldiga fråga fick en axelryckning till svar.  
  
"Jag vet inte. Under lång tid fanns det slitningar i södra patrullen på grund av detta. Det ändrades abrupt. Plötsligt var det någonting som hände, jag tror inte att några andra än de i patrullen vet vad, och nu bara Jimlech och Legolas, som vet vad, men Jimlech ändrade inställning från ena stunden jag mötte honom till den andra. Nu följer han troget Legolas, trognare än han följt någon annan."  
  
Elohra sneglade ut mot scenen på nytt och såg Jimlech snudda marken med sitt ena knä. Han misstänkte vad som pågick, men lät det bero.  
  
.*.  
  
Jimlech drog så bort handen från Legolas axel.   
  
"Mina ursäkter, kapten, jag måste ordna för vår avfärd. Alla är inte lediga som du." Han gav Legolas en blinkning, men inget leende. Det hade tagit lite tid, men när ynglingen väl förstått Jimlechs underliga humor så hade det blivit enklare att hantera honom. Själv log han brett och nickade. Gröna fanan avlägsnade sig. Inte för att han var tvungen till att ordna med någon avresa, det hade varit ren takt, och de var de båda medvetena om.   
  
När han försvunnit utom synhåll vände sig den unga prinsen om till den andra av alverna på plats. Leendet dog och det var med allvarlig sog som han bemötte nästa person.  
  
"Amloth..."  
  
Amloth, en finlemmad alv. Utsökta händer och lätt på foten. Han bar inte den typiska dräkten för krigare och håret var fullkomligt utsläppt. Glansigt, ljusbrunt samman med gråbruna ögon som bar djup nog att kvälja en. Hans smala och nätta uppenbarelse sa att han inte var krigare, men han bar trots det bågon över axeln. Alla kunde använda det vapnet. Legolas hade svårt att möta de alltför bekanta ögonen och slog mycket snart ner blicken. Modet svek honom när han inte fick svar och började stamma.   
  
"Amloth...j..jag är ledsen. Jag m..menade inte... jag menar... Feremor. Rhianol... de... Jag menade inte att lämna dem. j...jag..."  
  
"Hysch...." Amloth höjde handen och tog ett mjukt steg fram. En bra bit länge än Legolas, och betydligt äldre. Ändå var han bara snäppet äldre än Elohra. Med evig sorg skriven i ansiktet, men utan anklagan la han upp handen på Legolas axeln. Därefter drog han honom till sig och slöt honom i en skälvande omfamning.  
  
.*.  
  
Bröderna studerade händelseförloppet. De önskade att de kunnat höra vad som sas och vem alven var som höll om Legolas. Som om Elohra hört deras tanker sänkte han bägaren från läpparna. Lugnt och utryckslöst tog han till orda.  
  
"Amloth är bard och dansare. Hans förföresler kan trollbinda hundratals till fullkomlig tystnad. Se min inte röra, Amloth för en uråldrig tradition vidare." Kronprinsen smakade av vinet på nytt innan han fortsatte. "Amloth, äldste sonen till Feremor och äldre bror till Rhianol."  
  
Det hördet ett ilande ljud när fem alver sög in luft mellan tänderna. Elladan och Elrohir slet blicken från de två nere på gården och såg ihärdigt på Elohras allvarliga profil, uppmanade honom att fortsätta:  
  
"Ni har rätt, Elrondion, kanske jag ägnar alltför lite tid åt min bror. Det är inte som er, mellan oss skiljer en livstid, men jag står fortfarande fast vid att detta var av yttersta nöd. Jag behöver bara Jimlech med mig genom Mörkmårdens skog och över de dimmiga bergen. Amloth kan hjälpligt hålla i en båge, jag har bett hoonom följa med på grund av detta möte."  
  
Tvillingarna skämdes en aning för sitt tidiga utbrott. Även om det var Elladan som yttrat orden så var Elrohir lika skyldig. De sex alverna studerade länge Amloths och Legolas omfamning. Så hände någonting. Legolas bröt sig fri, backade undan och de kunde se att han sökte en mängd ord som han öste ur sig. Amloth försökte nå den upprörda ynglingen, men han backade undan och lät sig inte bröras. oavsett ljudnivå skulle de på terassen aldrig höra.  
  
Till tvillingarnas bestörtning såg de Legolas brista i grått. En hejdlös, hysterisk gråt meddans han fortsatte som monolog. Först backade Amloth, uppenbarligen för vad som sas, sedan nalkades han den hysteriska ynglingen på nytt. Inte heller nu fick han tillåtelse. Legolas gjorde ingenting för att dölja sina tårar, han trodde trots allt att ingen annan såg. Plötsligt sjönk han ner på knä framför Amloth som en brottsling inför sin dommare. Tystade sin ordström med skakande axlar och huvudet sänkt i skam.  
  
Även Erestor rynkade på ögonbrynen inför den gripande scenen och fördömde att han inte kunde höra. Däremot nåddes hans öron av Elohras mumlande.  
  
"Som jag trodde... det finns mer här som vi inte vet..."  
  
Elrond nickade utan förvåning, och utan att se bort. Lång tid tog det innan Amloth nalkades Legolas skakande form. Sakta, tveksamt la Feremors son handen på Legolas böjda nacke, begravde fingrarna i hans guldspunna hår och lyfte den andra handen till ansiktet för att ta bort de hotande tårarna. Legolas reste inte på sig. Det slutade med att Amloth grep tag om ungdomens axlar och tvingade honom på fötter, och inte ens då såg Legolas honom i ögonen. Amloth talade till honom. Strök upprepade gånger händerna över de tårdränkta kinderna och försökte få Legolas att se honom i ögonen, till ingen nytta.   
  
Tillslut rörde dansaren på sig och fick upp någonting från bältet. Tack vare alvernas finslipade syn såg de att det var en liten ask som erbjöds prinsen. Legolas nekade omedelbart, med följd av fler tårar och hysteriska hickande snyftningar. Amloth grep resolut tag om Legolas hand och tryckte ner asken i handen på honom, hela tiden talandes. Legolas såg ner på gåvan i sin hand, hela hans lilla varelse skakade.   
  
Elohra drog blicken från händelserna och ställde ner sin bägare.   
  
"Så, till de mer brännande frågorna, Lord Elrond; jag önskar dryfta Legolas vistelse innanför Imladris. Glorfindel..." Kronprinsen vände ansiktet från lorden till blondinen. Elrond tvingades bli imponerad över Elohras iskalla sätt att gå in på samtalet. Kanske var han slugare än han räknat med. Elohra ansåg uppenbart att legolas inte behövde mer smygtittare och fortsatte. "...Glorfindel, jag skulle önska få en mer detaljerad beskrivning av händelserna under er ankomst till stridigheterna. Elladan, Elrohir... " Denna gången undvek Elohra att se direkt på den när han tilltalade tvillingarna, det fanns alltför stor risk för att ta fel. "Naturligtvis är era åsikter och betraktelser av största vikt, och er inblandning i allt vi kommer diskkutera nu är fullkomligt välkommet."  
  
Bröderna såg förvånat på varandra när de väl kunde slita blicken från det dramatiska utspelet nere på gården. Elohra bjöd in dem som en viktig och uppskattad del i ett samtal som de visste handlade om ett farligt annalkande krig. 


	13. 13

Isflamma: Vet inte om jag kommer ordagrant skriva ut den diskussionen, men dess innehåll kommer naturligtvis dyka upp i senare kapitel. Tack för dina kommentarer, jag uppdaterar så ofta jag hinner med. Och här kommer alltså fortsättningen:  
  
.*.  
  
"Jag är glad att vi kommer överens, prins Elohra. Jag skall göra som ni ber mig, jag hade gjort det även utan er förfrågan. " Elrond avslutade ett av de många samtal som han haft under dagen med den rödlätta ungdomen. Ja, för i Elronds ögon var kronprinsen fortfarande spirande ung, även om han var vuxen.   
  
"Även jag är tacksam för att vi kunnat komma fram till flera beslut, min lord." Elohra reste sig samtidigt som Elrond och tog honom stadigt i hand för att binda besluten. Dagen hade gått snabbt, men även om den led mot sitt slut så värmdes dalen fortfarande av en kvällstung solglans. De var bara tre nu. Kronprinsen av Mörkmården, Lord Elrond, och den alltid närvarande Erestor.   
  
"Med alla papper färdiga skulle jag önska att få upplysa unge Legolas om omständigheterna. Han är trots allt min gäst, och jag har ingen önskan att förlora den gnutta förtroende han fortfarande hyser för mig."  
  
Elohra såg visheten i Elronds ord och nickade. Även om han själv talat med sin yngre bror om att han ämnade hålla honom kvar i Imladris, så borde han få det klara beskedet i kväll. De ämnade resa redan morgonen därpå.  
  
De drog sig tillbaka till hallarna där Erestor lämnade dem. Det var när de skulle fortsätta som båda hejdade sig lite förläget, men båda högheterna satt trots allt i samma bryderi. Ingen av dem hade sett till Legolas sedan morgonen nere på gården. Han hade inte dykt upp vid den senare måltiden som de anrättat för att ta en paus i diskussionerna. Elohra tog dem ur funderingarna när han på ett ungdomligt, retligt sätt rynkade på näsan och mumlade:  
  
"Jag misstänker att ni, min lord, vet lika lite som jag vart min så kallade ärade broder befinner sig, men ni kanske vet vart vi kan leta först?"  
  
"Sant, jag har ingen aning. Låt oss söka i hans kammare, eller hos mina söner. Det är ju trots allt meningen att de skall följa honom."  
  
Med det svängde de höger och upp för en trappa. Elohra lite efter lorden så att han kunde tillåta sig att lätt flina. Så typiskt Legolas att dunsta, och han kunde bara hoppas på att Legolas inte gömde sig medvetet, då skulle de aldrig finna honom.  
  
Som de misstänkte stod Legolas kammare tom. När Elrond drog igen dörren på nytt svepte en liten lättnad genom honom. Rummet började se bebott ut i alla fall. Tidigare hade det enda tecknet på att det faktiskt vistades någon i rummet varit de öppna fönstrena. Annars var kammaren klinisk. Nu hade sängen varit lätt obäddad, kläder utspridda på golvet, personliga saker över något bord med spegel och en filt karakteristiskt slängd i en bekväm fotölj.  
  
Utanför dörren igen så kastade Elrond en blick på dörren inte långt ifrån den de nyss lämnat. Misstänksamt gick han mot den och knackade.  
  
"Aye! Inne! Öppna själv!" Otvunget och lättsamt ropade en röst till dem och Elrond skjöt upp dörren.  
  
De stannade i dörren och studerade rummet. Det såg ut som ett slagfält (som vanligt). En av bröderna stod mitt på golvet med den andra på axlarna. Nyfiket studerade de nyanlända hur Elladan (eller var det Elrohir?) balanserade på sin brors axlar och försökte fästa någonting i taket.  
  
"Ehum, jag antar att det är min faderliga plikt att fråga vad ni två håller på med? Får jag också påpeka att denna boningen är tusentals år gammal, och som finaste konst håller den naturligtvis för mycket, men jag vet inte om den verkligen kommer överleva vad ni än har i tankarna just nu."  
  
Den av bröderna som stod underst kunde inte helt se dörren, men Elronds ord nådde honom och han svängde runt på stället. Intill honom stod också Elohra som följde intresserat händelseförloppet. Naturligtvis, det behöver knappast sägas, så fick ynglingens rörelser till följd att hans bror tappade balansen. Några stapplande steg åt höger, den understa snubblade på sina fötter, den övre försökte rädda sig genom att gripa tag i sin brors hår. Efter några öronbedövade sekunder hade båda hamnat i en smärtsam knut på golvet och metervis med rep och krokar hamnade ovanpå dem.   
  
Elrond och Elohra hade inte rört sig en millimeter från dörren. Varken för att störa dem eller hjälpa. När brödernas identiska gröna ögon lyftes mot dem såg de Elrond stå med ett frågande ögonbryn lyft. Till deras förvåning var Elohras ansiktsutryck identiskt med deras fars. Utan att besvara de stumma frågorna så knöt de upp sig från varandra och kom klumpigt på fötter.  
  
"Adar, prins Elohra...vi...ehm..."  
  
Elrond lyfte en hand och tystade dem, han ville verkligen inte höra vad de hade tänkt att hitta på med snören och krokar i mitten av taket.  
  
"Vi söker Legolas. Han är inte med er?" Frågan bakom orden var mer av en vana. Legolas var inte där och de fick också det besvarat.  
  
" Nej, ada. Vi har inte sett honom sedan i morse. Vi har visat Jimlech och Amloth endel saker i Imladris efter deras förfrågan, men Legolas har inte varit med oss."  
  
Elrond drog djupt efter andan. Det var possitivt att hans söner frivilligt och utan att bli frågade visade gästerna tid och uppskattning, han påminde sig själv om att beröma dem senare. Likväl stod de här utan Legolas och lorden la upp armarna i kors över bröstet och studerade tvillingarna som om han väntade sig mer svar.  
  
"Ada... vi har inte..."  
  
"Jag tror er när ni säger att ni inte sett honom. Jag vill bara att ni skall svara på vart han är."  
  
Elohra såg misstänksamt på Elrond, hans förfrågan var orimlig. Elladan och Elrohir skruvade nervöst på sig under sin fars blick och Elohras missnöje.  
  
"Nå? Har ni något svar?" Elladan mötte sin fars blick, sedan såg han på sin bror som ryckte på axlarna.  
  
"Vänta..." Elladan saktade ner sin fars tanke om att leta vidare på egen hand och gav sin bror en nick. På given signal slöt Elrohir ögonen som om han lyssnade till någonting ingen annan kunde höra. Efter en stund öppnade han dem på nytt och såg frågande på sin tvilling.  
  
"I trädgården på baksidan?"  
  
Elladan nickade och mötte så stadigt blickarna från sin far och Elohra. "Vi tror han befinner sig i din trädgård, ada."  
  
Elrond, nöjd med svaret gjorde helt om och lämnade sönerna. Tvillingarna andades ut, men lättnaden över att de undslapp sin fars utfrågningar angående deras lilla 'projekt' blev kortvarig.   
  
Någon grep hårt tag om Elrohirs överarm och ruskade honom. Förvåningen var så överrumplande att ingen av dem kom sig för att protestera. De hade inte hört någonting, de hade känt sig ensamma i rummet, men utan förvarning var Elohra fem meter in och höll sitt grepp av stål om Elrohirs arm. Hans ord var låga, utmanande och hårda, liksom hans penetrerande blick.  
  
"Svara mig ärligt, Elrondion; vad utövar ni för magi på min bror?"  
  
Elrohir stirrade skräckslaget in i Elohras mördande blick. Kronprinsen var närmare de själva i ålder än deras far, men hans blotta uppenbarelse skänkte såväl respekt som ett visst avståndstagande hos folk. Tvillingarna kunde fortfarande inte säga om de respekterade honom på ett possitivt sätt eller om de vara rent av avskydde honom. Vad än svaret var på den frågan så hade inte Elrohir tankeverksamheten påslagen just nu. Han stod med halvt öppen mun och stirrade in i Silvian prinsens hotande blick som i trance. Det var Elladan som fick andas för sin bror.  
  
"Släpp honom Elohra! Vi utövar ingen magi på Legolas." Elladan ville skrika ut orden, men han gjorde det inte. Situationen kvävde hans röst till samma rappa viskning som Elohra använde sig av.  
  
Som en giftorm vände Elohra ansiktet emot Elladan och naglade fast honoom med den misstänksamma blicken.   
  
"Ljug inte för mig, Peredhil. Jag kände det i luften dagen jag kom, jag läste av det samma kväll och nu 'gissar' ni bara vart han befinner sig? Förklara er, för jag vill inte ångra mitt beslut om att lämna honom här."  
  
Bröderna kände en ilning gå genom deras kroppar. Som om de kände att fel svar i detta läget kunde vara ödestigert. Elladan behärskade sig så gott han kunde och la upp en hand på Elohras för att han skulle släppa det omilda greppet om hans tvilling. Så valde han sina ord med största omsorg.  
  
"Nej, vi 'gissar' inte, Elohra, men vi ljuger inte heller för dig." Elladan famlade i minnet för att slita fram minnet av Glorfindels ord. "Vi... Legolas sinne söker och talar till oss på samma sätt som han knyter upp band till natur och skog. Jag är inte skolad nog för att ge dig den fulla förklaringen, men... Det är inte vi som skapat detta! Det är nog Legolas, även han kanske inte är fullkomligt medveten om hur. Du är ju skogsalv, Elohra, förklara för mig hur ni drar styrkan från skogen?"  
  
Kronprinsen var inte övertygad, men han släppte långsamt greppet om den stela Elrohirs överarm. Han lyssnade uppmärksamt på vad Elladan hade att säga. Även om han visste med sig att han inte var lika skicklig i manövrerandet över naturen som sin yngre bror, så visste han precis hur man sökte svar om riktlinjer, faror och jaktbyten genom att koppla upp sig till sin omgivande natur. Därför nickade han och lät Elladan fortsätta.  
  
"Så, tänk dig att han knyter sådana band med oss? Vi är av helarblod, vi är tvillingar -vi har redan ett telepatiskt band mellan oss. Om Legolas söker helaren i våra ådror och knyter upp sig med den, på samma sätt som jag tror han gör med naturen, så trasslar han oundvikligen in sig i vår telepatiska länk. Och.... "Elladans röst förlorade lite styrka och självsäkerhet. Elohra hade den där blicken som fick en att känna sig mindervärdig, oerfaren och klumpig. Elladan kände sig borttappad och nervös under den uppmanande blicken. Elrohir som kommit ur trancen avslutade meningen för honom.  
  
"...Vi tror att Legolas inte känner det som något obehagligt. Det går sakta, men vi vinner hans förtroende. Det känns som om han slappnar av i vår närvaro..."  
  
Elrohirs ord dränktes av någon som ropade.  
  
"Prins Elohra! Elladan, Elrohir!" Det var Elrond som kom upp för trapporna på nytt. Alla tre stelnade till och Elohra tog långsamt ett steg från bröderna, men innan lorden kom in i rummet såg han till att hinna med några varnande låga ord.  
  
"Detta samtalet är inte slut här, El, och om jag märker, eller ens misstänker att ni missbrukar varesig hans förtroende eller den här länken mellan er så kan det hända att jag låter den här fredspakten jag försöker skapa medvetet glida ur händerna på mig."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir blinkade förvånat, men Elohra hade gjort sig fullkomligt klar. Kronprinsen kunde uppenbarligen vara stenhård mot sin lillebror, men det fanns någonting som beskyddade honom som en tigermamma när det kom till hans förtroende. Uppenbarligen var det här som Legoas svaghet låg. De han inte avsluta tankarna innan Elrond kom in i rummet med en frågande min i ansiktet.  
  
"Så, Elohra, jag hoppas att mina söner uppför sig passande..."  
  
"Förträffligt, min lord, de är inte bara väluppfostrade, utan även kvicka, artiga och ödmjuka. Jag kan känna mig lugn att lämna min förvildade bror hos dem."   
  
Elrond flinade brett. Legolas förvildad? Visst, det kanske stämde att han var mycket egen. Legolas kyliga och sansade yttre lurade praktiskt taget ingen. Varenda mor, bard, krigare eller fiende kunde direkt känna igen en själ av eld och blod som hettande metall mot tungan när de hade den lilla blondinen framför sig. Elohras lättsamma kurtiserande ord var däremot framställda så att de bättre skulle passa in på hans söner. Där hade man vad han själv skulle kalla för "förvildade". Leendet kom sig även över den dos av komplimanger som kronprinsen öste över hans söner, men han tvingade ner mungiporna när han tog till orda.  
  
"Det glädjer mig att ni kommer överens. Elladan..." Lorden drog blicken från Elohra till sin son. " Legolas är inte i min trädgård."  
  
"Det är han visst!" Elrohir höjde rösten och fick Elrond att blinka till.  
  
"Jasså. Men så visa mig då."  
  
Elrohir drog ett djupt andetag och passerade den väntande Elohra. De gick alla fyra nerför trappan och genom matsalen. Tillslut kom de ut på den låga altan som låg framför Elronds lilla privata trädgård. Samma som Glorfindel några dagar tidigare burit Legolas ner till. Den låg i solens sista strålar och levde ut sin egen livliga vår. Två fåglar viskade kärleksord någonstans bland de olika träden och en ljusgrön buske hade nyss gett sina gröna knoppar en nyans av rosa. Blommorna skulle slå ut i mörkt rött närmare sommaren. Området höll däremot ingen liten alvprins.  
  
Elrond sneglade uppfordrande på sina söner, men Elohra tog ett förundrat steg fram. Trollbunden över platsen. Innan han steg ner på gräset så kastade han en frågande blick på Elrond. Lorden av Imladris såg för första gången hinten av kvarlevande ungdom i Elohra. Han påminde sig om hur uråldig han själv var. Log och nickade faderligt i medgivande.   
  
Elohra besvarade leendet med ett eget, lite osäkert, medveten om att han kanske förlorat ansiktet någon sekund, men var tacksam över Elronds oändliga tålamod och förståelse. Han satte ner foten i det täta gräset som ännu inte mörknat till mognad och steg hänförd längre ut. Fötterna gjorde inga märken i gräset han klev på, så varsamt rörde han sig över denna lilla fristad, skyddad från politik och bekymmer. I en rinnande rörelse böjde han sig ner och doppade fingrarna i den lilla bäcken. Riktade uppmärksamheten mot de små vita blommorna intill, klev fram till ett ungt träd och rörde vid det.  
  
På terrassen stod Elladan och himlade med ögonen i en gest som tydligt skrek ut 'Hopplösa Skogsalver!', men han fick en armbåge i sidan av sin bror.   
  
Elohra lämnade ungträdet med ett uppmuntrande leende och gick över till ett annat träd. Det var gammalt och högt. Bar ett infanteri av grenar och lövverk. Som en blyg jungfru la han upp handflatan mot stammen och såg upp mot löven. Trädet bar några för tidiga vårblommor och tvillingarna påminde sig om att det av en av dessa blommor som Legolas satt i håret innan de gett sig ut för att rida.  
  
Mjukt lutade sig den ståtliga kronprinsen fram och la en slät kind emot trädets bark, därefter slöt han ögonen. Elladan bestämde sig genast för att skogsalver var någonting som han aldrig skulle försöka förstå. Elrohir gjorde tvärt om och ville genast ta reda på allt om deras mystiska grannar i stora skogen.   
  
Elohra öppnade ögonen på nytt och såg återigen upp bland kakafonin av blad och grenar. På grund av stillheten i luften så kunde de höra hans ord viskas fram.  
  
"Vakna pen-neth. Är det verkligen passande att sova vid denna tiden på dygnet, lilla löv?"  
  
Inte ett ljud fick han till svar. Elohra tryckte handen hårdare emot trädets stam, men han lät rösten vara lika förvillande svag som innan när han försökte på nytt.  
  
"Vakna Legolas."  
  
Två sekunders tystnad fortskred innan Elohra tog två tillfredställda steg bak och väntade med händerna i kors över bröstet. Han behövde inte vänta länge. Tyst som ett spöke, smidigt som en dryad och lätt som en sylfid föll någonting ner från trädets höga grenar. En meter framför den alltjämt stillastående Elohra slog Legolas ner i marken utan ett ljud. Tvillingarna i bakgrunden drog sig till minnes Glorfindels berättelse om hur han först mött Legolas och förstod nu utrycket 'läskigt tyst'.  
  
Den lilla alven hade sådan kontroll över hoppet från grenarna att tvillingarna flinade fåraktigt när de insåg att Legolas verkligen hade sovit och måste ha vaknat sekunden före att han hoppat, för när den yngsta prinsen rätade på sig dolde han illa en gäspning bakom armen.  
  
"Lord Elrond vill tala med dig så sluta upp att gäspa högheter i ansiktet, Legolas."  
  
Med de orden gjorde kronprinsen helt om och gick tillbaka upp på verandan med en sömndrucken Legolas i hasorna.  
  
Elrond gjorde allt som stod i hans makt för att döda flinet. Han lyckades mycket bättre än sina söner. När han hade en artig, men dödligt trött Legolas precis framför sig påminde han sig om vad han sökt göra och allvaret tog över.  
  
"Prins Legolas. Jag har i samrådan med Prins Elohra kommit fram till att jag ämnar hålla er kvar i Imladris under ytterligare en tid. De utsända med Prins Elohra kommer att återvända under morgonens första strålar och bära med sig bud om er vistelse hos mig. " Elrond studerade Legolas reaktion. Den uteblev. Legolas var inte dum, han hade förstått att detta skulle bli beslutet. Elrond stålsatte sig inför de avgörande orden.  
  
"Jag har begärt minst ett år."  
  
Först nu vaknade Legolas. Sömnen dog som om någon halshuggit den med en skarpslipad yxa. De trötta ögonen spärrades upp och höll en kristallklar ton. Förvåningen byttes alltför snabbt ut emot ilska. De blå ögon skrek ut hur fullkomligt förråd han kände sig. Elrond kände hur någonting i bröstet snörpte ihop sig under den anklagande blicken.   
  
Elladan och Elrohir hade blivit minst lika förvånade över beslutet, men de höll sig intelligent nog på avstånd, Legolas såg ut som han skulle explodera. Som ett anfallande vilddjur spände den lilla alven sina muskler. Elohra tog ett steg fram och la en hand på hans axel. Det var fullkomligt utan stöd, det var en ren order om att han skulle hålla sig till etikettens regler. Legolas fick inte ur sig några ord i sitt upprörda tillstånd eftersom han visste att han skulle börja skrika om han öppnade munnen. Elrond suckade och försökte mildra sitt beslut.  
  
"Du är så ung, Legolas. Ett år kan tyckas mycket för dig, men det är en mycket kort tid. Alltför kort." Lordens erfarna ord var ingen balsam för de brännsår som genast uppstått i Legolas förtroende.   
  
Det syntes på honom att Legolas helst skulle vilja ta till flykten, men två saker hindrade honom. Det första var Elohras stadiga hand på hans axel, det andra var ren stolthet. Tillslut tog Legolas till orda, och då var rösten iskall och lugn:  
  
"Min eviga tacksamhet för ert välmenande och alltför frikostiga beslut, Elrond, lord av Imladris. Anhåller om att få dra mig tillbaka till mina rum. Jag har både ett och flera hälsningar att besvara per brev som måste stå färdiga till det att Kronprins Elohra gör sin avfärd."  
  
Elrond praktiskt taget hörde svordomsramsan som svepte genom Legolas sinne, och han upprepade de mycket passande orden i sitt eget huvud. Legolas hade återigen blivit strikt formell som alltid när saker inte passade honom, och han kunde inget annat göra åt det än att svara med samma mynt för att inte förolämpa honom vidare. Legolas hade troligtvis hittat detta knepet långt innan han mötte lorden av Imladris. Ett alltför effektivt sätt att slippa konfronteras med någon under känslostormar.  
  
"Beviljas naturligtvis, Legolas. "  
  
Den besvikna och vansinniga grabben slet sig från Elohras tag och stormade mot dörren. Där stannade han till och vände sig om till Elronds söner.  
  
"El. Ni har försummat era plikter hela dagen, är det inte ni som skall föreställa mina fångvaktare?"  
  
Elrond kände ytterligare ett styng av ånger när han hörde Legolas ord. Elladan och Elrohir hade däremot helt andra tankar. De vaknade genast ut sin tysta form och följde efter Legolas som fortsatt mot sin kammare med vansinnes fart.  
  
Elohra kastade en blick på Elrond.  
  
"Ni kan inte mena, min lord, som har tre egna barn och tusentals års livserfarenhet, att ni låter er påverkas av en upprorisk unge som försöker ge er skuldkänslor?"  
  
Elrond blinkade till och såg på Elohra. Kronprinsen höll ett snett leende på läpparna.  
  
"Tack. Jag skall inte glömma detta, Noldor."  
  
Elrond gav tillbaka flinet.  
  
"Det behöver ni inte heller, skogsalv. Er far kommer vara alltför villig att komma ihåg det åt er."  
  
.*.  
  
Bröderna El stod och slet efter andan precis innanför dörren till Legolas rum. Språngmarschen dit hade inte varit lång, men hysterisk. Bröderna var längre än Legolas, men hade ändå fått anstränga sig för att hänga med. Den vansinniga blondinen var däremot inte andfådd alls. Han hade bra mycket mer energi att ge och Elladan som förstod sådana känslor bättre än någon annan knuffade snabbt in sin bror i rummet innan han stängde dörren hårt och reglade den. Därefter sprang han rakt genom rummet och började stänga glasdörrarna. Elrohir litade inte på någon och drog i byrån så att lönndörren inte skulle kunna användas.   
  
Legolas brydde sig föga om tvillingarnas mekaniska säkerhetsåtgärder. Efter att ha stormat in i rummet så sparkade han till högen med kläder. Den isande blå blicken sökte något att kasta, men det fanns inte så mycket. Pjäserna på det fint utkarvade spelbordet rasade i golvet under hans ilska. Två kuddar, stövlarna och en stol följde samma sorgliga öde innan Legolas insåg att allt annat troligtvis skulle gå sönder om han kastade det. Den lilla besinningen var inte långvarig när han tog två steg fram till Elrohir och började skrika på honom.  
  
"Detta är ditt fel, Ro! "  
  
Elrohir såg inte ens förvånad ut. Han visste att det inte var hans fel, men han visste också att Legolas inte skulle kunna skrika på någon annan. Det hade inte behövts mer än Legolas ord om att de skulle följa med. Tvillingarna förstod omedelbart att ynglingen inte skulle få någon fridfull vagga av naturen denna gången, han ville skrika och slå. De ställde villigt upp som offer, Legolas förtroende för dem hade fördubblats när han kände sig förråd av de äldre.  
  
"Hur kan du låta dem hålla mig här? Förbannat! Ett år, Ro, ett år! Han sa -minst- ett år!" Elrohir bara nickade meddans Legolas slängde sin ilska mot Elladan.  
  
"Och du är inte mycket bättre! Att vara -fång-vaktare måste vara det mest spännande ni två kan komma på. Är ni nöjda nu? Är det värt det? Ni skall se att efter ytterligare en vecka så är det inte så förbannat kul att ränna efter en skogsalv, ni kan inte ens hålla jämna steg. Valar, varför Noldor?!" Den hysteriska bönen fick inget svar. Legolas skickade iväg en prydnadskudde på Elrohir innan han vände sig till Elladan på nytt och knuffade honom hårt.  
  
Elrohir tog emot kudden och fick den från ansiktet just i tid för att se sin bror snubbla baklänges, men inte falla. "Inte ansiktet! Inga slag i ansiktet!" Varningen rang i Legolas öron och det arga slaget han just skulle tilldela den snubblande Elladan ändrade riktning från ansiktet till magen. Elladan tappade luften. Elrohir var inte sen att blanda sig i och gav Legolas en hård knuff. Kanske alltför hård, Legolas fördel låg i hur snabb och flexibel han var, inte i rå styrka. Den vansinniga alven stöp i handlöst i golvet.  
  
Elrohir såg till att hans bror skulle återfå andan innan han var tvungen till att hoppa för att inte Legolas skulle fälla honom. När han landade på fötterna igen blev han fälld i alla fall, men från andra hållet. Det var hans tur att falla i golvet. Legolas kom upp på fötter och Elladan hade återfått andan.  
  
Slagsmålet varade i över tio minuter. De hade kunnat skada varandra allvarligt om de velat, men inga slag var måttade för att verkligen göra illa. Tvillingarna insåg att de kunde vara två, men en arg Legolas hade de svårt att få ner. De ville inte ta i alltför hårt när de väl fick tag i honom, men att de över huvud taget någonsin fick fast honom var just på grund av att Legolas tillät det. Han var trots allt inte ute efter att vinna en strid, han ville ha ett handgripligt slagsmål. Enkelt, otvunget och ansträngande.   
  
Efter att Elladan ramlat in i spiselkransen och börjat blöda kraftigt näsblod, så fick Elrohir nog. Han slet tag i Legolas skjorta och smällde in honom i väggen. Han märkte det inte själv, men synen av att Elladan skadat sig gjorde honom arg på riktigt. Ytterligare en gång slog han in Legolas mindre form i väggen och hörde på nytt hans bakhuvud kollidera mot det hårda trät. Argt slet han upp en knuten näve för att utdela ett par passande slag, men Elladans skrik avbröt honom.  
  
"Elrohir, stanna! Stopp, det räcker, han har fått nog, sluta!"   
  
Elrohir blinkade till när broderns röst trängde in i öronen och sinnet. Ilskans förrädiska dimma avtog och han fann att Legolas hade slutat slå tillbaka redan när Elladan slagit in ansiktet i spisen. Den mindre alven var lätt ihopkrupen med ena handen lyft som om han ville lägga den om bakhuvudet, den andra höll han matt upp i ett tappert, men troligen mycket misslyckat, försök att parera ett kommande slag.   
  
Elrohir blinkade en andra gång när han insåg hur disig Legolas blick hade blivit. Ögonfransarna beslöjade irisen nästan helt och det man såg av den var mörkt blå som natthimlen.   
  
"Oj..."  
  
"El, sätt ner honom!"  
  
Elrohir blinkade för tredje gången. Han höll fortfarande ett stadigt tag om Legolas skjorta med alven tryckt mot väggen. Först när han slappnade av insåg han att han hade lyft blondinen flera decimeter från golvet. Förvånat satte han ner honom och släppte taget. Sekunden efter var han tvungen att fånga upp honom på nytt. Legolas knän svek honom.  
  
Elrohir sänkte Legolas till golvet där han tungt satte sig på knä och äntligen fick lägga handen om det värkande bakhuvudet. Elladan kom fram till dem med handen för den blödande näsan.  
  
"Hu' bår han?" Den yngre av tvillingarna såg förvånat upp på sin bror och insåg att blodet hade gjort honom fullkomligt täppt i näsan.   
  
"Åh... Ingen fara. Jag tror han slog i huvudet för hårt bara."  
  
"Tror? El, han kan inde sdå upp, självblart slog han i hubudet fö' hårt."  
  
Elrohir gav sin bror en sned bitter blick innan han vände uppmärksamheten tillbaka till Legolas. Ynglingen hade nu slutit ögonen hårt och höll sig om bakhuvudet, svajandes som om han hade problem med balansen.  
  
"Legolas... Hur är det? Förlåt, hur gick det?" Elrohir tvingade upp Legolas ansikte och alven öppnade långsamt ögonen. De var glasartade, men inte av sorg, utan yrsel. Den lilla alven försökte sig på ett slag mot Elrohir, men det hamnade på axeln utan styrka. Ett andra och tredje slag upprepades till ingen nytta. Kraften bakom dem var så fumlig att det inte ens skulle bli ett litet rött märke. Den mörkhåriga alven skakade på huvudet och la armarna om Legolas. Genast besvarades omfamningen med att ynglingen la kinden mot hans axel.  
  
"Vad försigår där inne?!" Ett högt rop skar genom dörren samtidigt som flertalet hårda knackningar landade på den.   
  
"Eh... inbet Glorbhindel! Vi bara...råka' välta etd bord!"  
  
"Är det du, Elladan? Du låter underligt, lås upp dörren!"  
  
"Eh.. nej, nej. De' är bara ba' med mig. Ingen fara, vi ska' bvara tysta nu. Go' natt!"  
  
Det fick endel muttringar till svar, men Glorfindel avlägsnade sig. Elladan släppte ut andningen igen och såg ner på Elrohir. Hans yngre bror rynkade på näsan åt honom.  
  
"Gå och tvätta av dig."  
  
Elladan löd utan omsvep meddans Elrohir reste sig. Legolas kom ostadigt på fötter och snubblade med bort till sängen där han genast kastade sig ner. Elrohir kontrollerade Legolas bakhuvud innan han tillät honom sova. Troligtvis ingen fara, bara en enorm bula. 


	14. 14

Sindacirwen Tack för din kommentar, skall försöka att inte ta det som kritik. Kul att du läser i alla fall.  
  
Angående tiden det tar att färdas mellan Mörkmården och Imladris. Det stämmer helt det du säger. Jag är förvisso urkass på geografi, men jag har dessutom medvetet förkortat resan. Det passade liksom bättre så.  
  
Så till ögonen. Enbart blå? Jag är visserligen ingen Tolkien expert och det var åratal sedan jag läste böckerna, men ingenstans har jag funnit det med att alla alver skall ha blå ögon, eller att de ändrar till brun nyans under upprört tillstånd. Däremot vet jag att Peter Jackson satte blå ögon på alla alver i filmerna. Det stämmer dock säket som du säger att Tolkiens alver Har enbart blå ögon. Här får man kritisera hur mycket man vill ;) Jag vägrar ge alla blå ögon. Kom igen, jag arbetar sådana vansinniga mängder med blickar och språket genom ögonen att det vore mord på karaktärerna att ta bort personlig färg som dessutom passar bättre till deras hårfärg.  
  
Stavning? *skäms en godtycklig portion* Jag vet. Min stavning är lite skral. Jag erkänner mig dessutom urkass på datorer av alla de slag och äger därför inte ens ett rättstavningprogram. Skall skaffa mig det snart. Jag tycker inte heller om stavfel och rättar så noga jag kan. Det blir ändå fel, och allt jag kan göra är att be om ursäkt *bad me*  
  
Historien om Mörkmårdens namn kan jag mycket väl ha missuppfattat, daterat fel och slarvat med. Eryn Lasgalen är ett namn jag upprepade gånger har hört det omnämnas som och drog uppenbarligen förhastade slutsatser. Det passade utmärkt för storyn, så jag erkänner dig ha fullkomligt rätt eftersom jag själv inte har grund nog att säga emot. Jobbig som jag är kommer jag sabba lite Tolkienanda genom att helt enkelt låta det vara kvar i alla fall. Menar på att det inte kan förstöra alltför mycket, det är trots allt bara en fan fiction. Det finns många andra saker som jag ändrat på eller lagt till också.   
  
Till sist; tackar för att du tycker om storyn trots mina misstag. Jag är ingen överdrivet krävande person och det räcker trots allt med en liten kommentar för att jag skall skicka upp ett nytt kapitel. Och här är det:  
  
Isflamma Äger jag inte din gunst längre?  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Det fanns inget leende på Legolas läppar där han stod metern från sin äldre och längre bror ute på grusgången. En vakande kyla låg på dödens rand och skvallrade om att våren skulle efterlämna sig den behagligaste sommaren.   
  
"Vi möts innan sommaren är slut, Legolas." Elohra la upp en hand på sin brors axel, men snart lutade han sig fram och la kinden lätt till sin brors. Viskande ord letade sig in i Legolas öron. "Hata mig hur mycket du vill, Las, men kom ihåg att detta inte är Elronds söners fel. Välj dina slagsmål noga. Jag känner adars bud, och du har visst brutit mot dem. Vad gör dig bättre nu? "  
  
Legolas såg förbryllat upp, men när han rörde på sig blixtrade det till i bakhuvudet. Elohra hade lagt handen mot den farligt pulserande bulan han fått kvällen innan. Ett bleknande blåmärke längs käklinjen talade lika tydligt språk som Elladans lilla spricka under näsan och Elrohirs röda märke i pannan. Förvåningen i Legolas blick byttes ut till förskräckelse när det plötsligt gick upp för honom, han hade inte menat det, eller ens tänkt på det, men 'slagsmålet' kvällen innan innebar att han faktiskt brutit mot kung Thranduils skriftliga order. 'Aldrig höja vapen eller hand mot någon alv innanför Imladris gränser'. Legolas stod tom på ord, men inte Elohra som fortsatte viska.  
  
"Det du, käre bror, kallade för högföräderi var min önskan att se fred mellan alver i kommande mörka tider. Detta försöker jag åstakomma genom kryphål i lagarna. Vakta dina ord nästa gång, för jag är i alla fall inte den som bryter mot direkt order. "  
  
Elohra visste precis vart ordens giftpil träffade, och han hade siktat medvetet. Legolas huvud sänktes i skam. Hela hans hållning drogs in i ett skal. Kronprinsen såg tigande på utan att mildra sin yngre brors självanklagan det minsta. Han lät det passera en hel minut under tystnad. Han drog inte heller bort handen från Legolas nacke. Det som såg ut som någonting ömsint var egentligen Elohras smärtsamma påminnande fingrar som masserade den svidande bulan. Så slutade han och la handen på hans axel på nytt:  
  
"Du väljer visst både dina slagsmål och allierade noga, pen-neth. Du har kommit längre i fråga om fred på ett par veckor än jag har på år, lille bror. " Med de orden drog sig Elohra undan.   
  
Jimlech intog hans plats och gav ett tigande avsked genom att trycka den unga alvens underarm varmt och lätt vidröra hans axel. Amloth snuddade även han vid den kortare ynglingens axel och fick lov att lyfta upp Legolas haka för att se honom i ögonen. Även detta blev ett tyst farväl.   
  
Snart var de till häst. Innan Legolas hunnit bryta sitt förtrollade tillstånd var de redan försvunna bortom åsyn, eskorterade av Glorfindel till gränsen.  
  
.*.  
  
Stämningen var tryckande på ett obehagligt sätt. Elrond fick ingen matro då Legolas slokande axlar och petande i maten var en konstant påminnelse om de sårade blå ögonen. Hans egna söner såg inte heller ut att vara vid bästa vigör. De hade uppenbarligen spenderat hela dagen i den stora, välomskötta trädgården och bortanför den. Där kunde man gå långa sträckor i tätt gräs, mellan utspridda träd, buskar och bäckar. Imladris var en stad, men alverna som bodde här var inte bara skickliga på att smycka sina hus, utan även i att pryda omfattande områden med naturlig skönhet.   
  
Elrond fick nog. Hela hans invanda schema var föresenat flera dagar på grund av besöket från Mörkmården, han hade inte tid att mögla vid ett matbord, så han gjorde sin utgång omgående och informelt.  
  
Direkt när Elrond lämnat salen sjönk Legolas händer ner från bordet. Han hade varit urusel på att äta ända sedan han kom, och det blev inte mycket bättre. Att trippa på tå runt situationer började även gå Elladan och Elrohir på nerverna. De var inte vana vid sådan överdriven finkänslighet och ungt blod i deras ådror skrek efter äventyr.   
  
"Valar" Elladan exploderade. "Jag vet att himlen fallit ner över dig Legolas, men skall du sitta där och tiga så kan vi ta en omgång på rummet istället! Vad som helst, bara jag slipper den där uppsynen."  
  
Legolas slets ur sitt inre skal och klippte med ögonen när han vände ansiktet mot Elladan. Ett mycket oprinslikt mumlande slank ur honom innan han reste sig upp så stolen skrapade i golvet. Passade det inte så skulle de inte heller behöva stå ut med honom. Den lilla blonda alven hade hetare natur än hans strikta uppfostran alltid kunde dölja.   
  
Surt kom bröderna på fötterna de också och stormade efter Legolas som utan att påskynda sina steg, begav sig till sina rum. Elladan kom upp jämsides med honom och gestikulerade medans anklagelserna rann ur honom:  
  
"Brist på empati och humor. Hur kan du vara så torr? Skall jag behöva stå ut med sig i ett helt år..." Elladan la upp handen på dörren till Legolas rum och knuffade upp den mitt i meningen. Legolas stod tätt intill honom med envist slutna läppar och Elrohir strax bakom, uppgivet ruskandes på huvudet. Elladans ord dränktes där och då. Inte bara orden, även alven dränktes. Elrohir och Legolas såg samma sorgliga öde när litervis av iskall vätska rasade ner över dem. Unisont gav de alla tre upp ett kvinnligt skrik i förfäran och överaskning. De fann sig dyblöta i mängder och mängder av grön och ljuslila färg.   
  
Elrohir såg upp mot taket där två hinkar hängde upp och ner från taket, fortfarande droppandes färg ner på dem.  
  
Svordomsramsan som gled över Legolas läppar skall inte upprepas, och hade inte Elladans kinder fläckats av grön färg, så hade rodnad stigit i hans ansikte.  
  
"Förbannelser! Elohra! Och det var inte ens hans tur! Hur kunde han? När jag får tag i honom...." Legolas gjorde allt som stod hans makt för att göra sig kvitt lila och grön färg, men till ingen nytta. Mängder av fotavtryck fläckade golvet när den hysteriska alven började trippa omkring.  
  
"Vad försigår här?!" Erestors skarpa stämma avbröt de tre upprörda ynglingarna. De stannade upp och mötte en vansinnig Erestor.  
  
"Vi..." Elrohir hade inga ord att ge.   
  
"Se till att städa upp här innan Elrond får se vad ni har för er." Det fanns något uppgivet i rådgivarens röst. Som om han var trött, jagad och absolut inte ville ha någonting med grön- och lilafärgade ungar att göra. Elladan noterade dock det väl dolda flinet på hans läppar när han gav sig av på nytt, masserandes sina tinningar.  
  
Bröderna såg först på varandra. Brast i skratt och vände sig sedan till Legolas som gömde sitt eget flin bakom en kladdig hand.  
  
"Förklara, Legolas!"  
  
"Eh..." Legolas försökte krama färg ur det nersölade håret. "Elohra... det var inte hans tur, men..."  
  
"Hans tur?"   
  
"Hans tur att göra någonting i denna stilen. Det var min tur eftersom...eh..." Legolas stirrade förvånat på bröderna som låg och vred sig sv skratt. Ville de inte ha en förklaring? Uppenbarligen inte. Skämt och spratt, det var uppenbarligen någonting som tvillingarna inte behövde få förklarat för sig. De var själva experter och fullkomligt njöt av att de gått rakt i fällan.   
  
Elrohir kom ostadigt på fötter och torkade tårarna ur ögonen med en lila hand.  
  
"Du ser fullkomligt sjuk ut, Legolas! Å Elladans vägar tar jag tillbaka det där med brist på humor."  
  
Elladan lät sina ord tas tillbaka när han själv kom på fötter, drog igen dörren för att dölja katastrofen och slet tag i Legolas arm. "Kom! Vi måste få bort färgen. In i badrummet!"  
  
Legolas lät sig bli medsläpad fortfarande lätt fnissandes. Hur hade han kunnat gå på det så lätt? Det simplaste tricket i tidernas historia? Det var för enkelt och för osannolikt för att han skulle kunna vara beredd. Hade Elohra tappat fantasin? Knappast, bara angripit från en vinkel som han hade oskyddad.  
  
En timma senare var de så rena de kunde bli, liksom golvet. Alla tre låg utslagna i sängen. Återigen reflekterade ingen på att de återigen somnade i samma säng.  
  
.*.  
  
Legolas satte sig upp med ett ryck. Kallsvettig och skälvande. Munnen och läpparna kändes obehagligt torra och ögonen svidande. Sov han? Hade han sovit? Var han alls vaken? Kroppen var het, men huden frös.  
  
"Legolas. Hysch, pen-neth, Legolas lugn."  
  
En drömsk stämma letade sig in i hörselgången. Den kändes mer påtaglig än skriken och slagen. Nästan som om de mjuka låga orden var verkligare än den stillastående striden. Blod. Orchers blod. Hans eget blod. Rhianols blod. Feremors fallande form. Bönen. Tårarna och bönen.  
  
"Legolas! Du drömmer fortfarande! Vakna, liten. Snälla, hysch Legolas..."  
  
Det var inte de orden som han trodde sig skulle komma. Bönen lät annorlunda. Dessa orden han hörde nu var medvetna. Vakna och verkliga som en slägga jämfört med resten av de surrealistiska tankarna som slet i hans sinne. En sval nattbris från öppna fönster kylde ner kallsvetten över hans armar och bröst. Hettan innuti honom avtog och ersattes med kalla ristningar. Så blev han varse varma händer som höll om honom. Lullande och vaggande som om han var ett lindebarn. Legolas kom sig inte ens för att skämmas, utan drevs, drogat, tillbaka till sömn. En lugn, varm och drömlös sömn med skyddande armar om sig och någon som drog upp täcket upp till hans hals.   
  
.*.  
  
Solen slösade med sin skönhet och värme på de tre alverna som satt i gräset intill ett träd. Dess stam var ojämn och sned, men det var trädets natur. Barken grå och det tunga, tropiska lövverket höll tusentals smala mjuka grenar och små, tätt sittande blad, redan mörka av livskraft. Efter att ha övergivit tankarna på en korrekt frukost försökte nu bröderna lura i Legolas några frukter, men med föga resultat. Huvudvärk hörde inte till vanligheterna hos alver, men inte ens de förstfödda var imuna mot denna åkomma. Legolas hade drabbats hårt.  
  
Trött såg han så upp när han hörde en hästs hovar slå i gruset längre bort. Glorfindel kom tillbaka, och han verkade inte vara på bättre humör. Argt viftade han bort alven som kom för att hjälpa honom med hästen. Vresigt klampade han över grusgången och med mordisk blick travade han han över gräset. De gråblå ögonen naglade fast trion. Omedelbart gick Elladan och Elrohir igenom minnena. Desperat på jakt efter vad de gjort. De måste ju ha gjort -någonting-, de kunde inte bara minnas var det var just denna gången. Stramt stannade den vördnadsfulla alven framför dem och såg bistert ner på Legolas. Ynkligt placerad i gräset, ihopsjunken och utsatt för den legendariska krigarens vrede. Iskall röst svävade som en dödsdom från honom.  
  
"Det var -inte- underhållande, prins Legolas." Så simpelt informerande vände den aggressiva alven på klacken och stampade sin väg till huvudentren.   
  
Elladan och Elrohir stirrade chockat på Glorfindels ryggtavla. Deras näsor fångade upp någonting som inte hörde hemma hos den stolta blondinen. Glorfindel hade luktat förfärligt. Surt, beskt och stickande. Starkt så att det nästan tårade sig i ögonen på bröderna. Stanken var så påtaglig att ingen kunnat gå miste om den. Legolas skamsna lilla varelse höll kvar possitionen, men välformade läppar vred sig till ett stort flin.  
  
.*.  
  
'Så var vi där igen. Hum ti dum di dum. Fina tankar, snälla tankar. Inte mitt fel denna gången....' Elladans tankar spelade ostämd harpa när han tillsammans med Legolas och Elrohir stod utanför sin fars arbetsrum tio minuter senare. Det var inte ovanligt att han stod här, han var flitigare besökare än Elrohir till och med. Även om de alltför ofta tog fel på bröderna, så hade Elladan oturen alltför ofta på sin sida och bli hittat först. Nåväl, han hade inga förklaringar denna gången. Hans andra hälft såg precis lika försvarslös ut. Legolas däremot verkade nervös. Inte van vid att bli inkallad till förhör efter ett spratt? Eller var silvianalven bara nervig för att detta inte var hemma?  
  
Äntligen blev de insläppta. Desto snabbare de kom in, desto snabbare skulle de komma därifrån. Elrond såg bister ut när han vinkade åt dem att komma närmare. De gjorde så och mäster helaren tog till orda.  
  
"Det har...erhm.. kommit till min kännedom att...hum... Glorfindel återkom idag lite... opassande. Vad har ni att säga till ert försvar?"  
  
Bröderna teg. Legolas teg.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Den tilltalade mötte Elronds blick stadigt.  
  
"Jag är ansvarig, era söner är oskyldiga, men något försvar har jag inte."  
  
"Så..." Elrond drog ut och sög på ordet på det där typiska sättet som bara äldre gör när de njuter av att plåga barn. "På så sätt. nå, ..Glorfindel, han... hade endel att säga. " Elrond bläddrade i några papper som om han avhandlade en brottshandling som blivit nedtecknad. Legolas såg oavbrutet Elrond i ansiktet, men både Elladan och Elrohir upptäkte att papprena deras far bläddrade med var blanka. "Jag skall inte återge alla ord som han hade. Det var ett mycket långt tal som jag har skarpa misstankar om att han nogrant övat in under hela hemresan från gränsen. Mindre passande ord i kombination med ännu mindre passande ord om ni förstår vad jag menar, min prins. Oh..." Elrond fick så upp ett papper som det faktiskt fanns text på, och räckte fram det till Legolas: "Jag höll på att glömma. Glorfindel medförde ett litet brev till er från er högst vördade bror. Uppenbarligen har även han tagit sig tid att nedteckna och formulera mycket väl valda och troligtvis mycket opassande ord. Bara till er, var så god."  
  
Legolas tog strikt och lugnt emot dokumentet, fyllt med sin brors sirliga, konstnärliga handstil. Elrond fortsatte.  
  
"Det jag kunde få ut mellan de, så kallade, opassande orden, var någonting om ...erhm... luktande vätska, eller någonting i den stilen. De hade inte kunnat äta matsäcken och tydligen hade alla närvarande i sällskapet ...erhm...luktat."  
  
Elrond valde sina ord så väl att det blev komiskt. Legolas log inte.  
  
"Av lukten att döma så låg det någonstans mellan skunk och orch, men det är naturligtvis bara min egen uppfattning. Eftersom jag, intet ont anande, släppte in denna stinkbomb i mitt mer hemtrevliga arbetsrum, så var jag tvungen att byta för att kunna överleva. Lukten ligger fortfarande kvar även om jag jagade ut min högst respektabla och ansedda högra hand så fort min näsa kom underfund med situationen. Jag hoppas innerligt att han lyckas skrubba sig ordentligt, för jag har även förbjudit honom att närvara vid måltiden i kväll, medveten om hur inpyrd han var. Legolas, vet du vad straffet för ihjälsvält krigslegend är?"  
  
Legolas skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Lika så gott. Nå, jag ville enbart överräcka brevet till er, min prins. Ni kan gå nu." Bröderna stirrade på varandra, Legolas stirrade på lorden. Så vände de sig om och försökte att inte springa ut ur rummet. Skulle de verkligen komma så lätt undan?   
  
"Hum... jo...." De tre stannade som man trycker på pausknappen. Typiskt! Så enkelt var det aldrig. "Jo, och... ni glömde visst endel misstänksamt gröna och lila fläckar på dörrkarmen under gårdagen. Jag har inte sett dem än, och om ni skyndar er kanske jag aldrig kommer få reda på dem heller."  
  
Fler ord behövdes inte. Tre pojkar kastade sig ut från arbetsrummet och rusade därifrån innan Elrond ångrade sig. Hysteriskt fniss övergick snabbt till öppet skratt. Det mildrades inte heller av att en alvinna rusade förbi dem med ett fång handdukar och extra eteriska, väldoftande oljor, målmedvetet påväg mot Glorfindels kammare. 


	15. 15

Isflamma_ Jag har också varit ganska upptagen det senaste, men jag skall försöka bättra mig. Reviews? Korta eller långa, alla är bra. Jag suger dem som en svamp!  
  
Sorry att det tagit lå lång tid att uppdatera, men här är det  
  
..................................................  
  
Legolas studerade sitt ansikte i spegeln. Det såg inte ut som honom själv. Eller så gjorde det det, han hade bara inte sett på sig själv innan. Han var inget barn, ändå hade han själv aldrig sett en alv som var så ung. Alverna lämnade dessa stränder. Tiderna mörknade på nytt och de förstfödda drog sig mot de grå hamnarna för att söka fristad hellre än att bevärdiga Varda med något så ömtåligt som ett barn. Ett tydligt tecken på hur de alltmer misstrodde marken de gick på.  
  
Legolas tankar försvann i djupet av hans egen spegelbilds ögon.   
  
"Still, du är värre än Elladan."  
  
Elrohirs ord var inte hårda, långt ifrån. Han rätade upp Legolas huvud som lagts på sned. Den blonda alven såg upp från sin egen blick och mötte Elrohirs i spegeln. Han stod bakom honom och kammade igenom det ljusa håret. Aldrig hade han fått hjälp att kamma sitt eget hår om han var fullt kapabel att utföra det själv. Skulle sanningen fram så var det rogivande. Det enda som störde hans avslappnade själ var Elrohirs person. Han stod så nära intill hans rygg att han kunde känna kroppsvärmen från honom genom kläderna. Elronds son var nästan huvudet högre än han själv. Blicken var som en höks. Uppmärksam, sneddad och tydligt markerad i ansiktet. Läpparna var raka liksom näsan. Håret glänste av mörkaste brunt i det svaga skenet från härden och ett fåtal tända ljus i rummet. Det föll, som alltid, tungt ner över ryggen. Hölls ihop av ett band under skulderbladen. Han hade hår nästan till svanken, betydligt längre än hans eget. Medvetna händer gav ifrån sig kammen till sin identiska kopia någon meter ifrån dem innan han drog fingrarna djupt genom det blonda håret. Följde det hela vägen ner för att sedan stryka bort endel slingor från hans ansikte.   
  
Legolas spände sig en aning, det där hade inte varit en nödvändig handling. Legolas blå blick fick något bekymrat över sig när Elrohir lekte med hans hår. Den kortare alven kunde känna noldrors bröstkorg mot skuldran. Det var som en ihärdig solbränna.   
  
"Varför blev du nervös?" Viskningen smekte förbi Legolas öra och han fick stålsätta sig för att förhindra rysningen som byggdes upp. Elrohir hade allt lättare för att känna av den yngre alvens sinnesstämningar. Till Legolas stora förtret.   
  
En lätt ristning på huvudet. Blont hår föll fram på nytt när han, tyst, förnekade att han blivit nervös. Det var lögn, men han hade ingen förklaring till hur hans kropp reagerade.   
  
Elrohir smekte på nytt undan blont hår och följde det röda lilla ärret från ögonbrynet till tinningen, guidad av spegeln.   
  
"Du är vacker."  
  
Legolas stelnade till. Musklerna spände sig som om någon ropat 'orch', inte gett honom en komplimang. Pupillerna drog ihop sig och något panikartat kastades tillbaka från hans spegelbild.  
  
"Nej Legolas. Jag sa inget fel. Slappna av, det finns ingen anledning till att fly." Elrohir rynkade på pannan, men flyttade sig inte. Han förstod sig inte på Legolas reaktion. Han lät därför ena handen vila på ungdomens axel för att lättare känna skiftningarna i stämningen. Med fjäderlätta fingertoppar strök han blondinens ansikte. Följde ögonbrynen och näsan. Strök längs med käklinjen och hakan. Tillslut kände han av läpparna, lätt fuktiga efter att Legolas vätt ner dem i nervositet.  
  
"Vår syster, Arwen, Undomiel, ung eller inte, ses vara den vackraste alven på Midgård. Jag var av samma åsikt, tills jag såg dig, nu är jag inte säker längre. "  
  
Komplimangerna träffade helt fel. Legolas började vrida på sig. Olustig och osäker på hur han skulle hantera den närgågna noldoralven.   
  
"Vad är det för fel, Legolas? Visst måste andra sagt att du är vacker förr..."  
  
Den infångade lilla alven besvarade orden med en nick. Visst hade han fått höra det förr.   
  
"Så vad är fel? Är det så att just jag inte får säga det? Jag tänker inte flyga på dig som den där alven i stallet."  
  
Legolas ryckte till vid omnämnandet av den tidigare händelsen. Elrohir studerade honom ingående. Det gjorde visserligen Elladan också, men han syntes inte i spegeln.  
  
"Varför så skärrad? Har sådant hänt förut?" Elrohir verkade ha planerat sin fråga, bara inte haft tillfälle att ställa den innan. Legolas förstummades några sekunder innan han svarade ärligt.  
  
"Hm... ja, men inte till den graden. Aldrig så..."  
  
"Så?"  
  
"Så... " Legolas svar sjönk till den svagaste viskningen. Det kändes inte lika personligt, inte lika intimt att se på Elrohir genom spegelbilden. Som om han lyckades lägga ett sken av avstånd mellan dem. Därför höll han blicken stadigt, förtollat, fast vid de mörkt gröngrå ögonen. "Aldrig så våldsamt. Så nära."  
  
"Du fick inte lov att försvara dig."  
  
"Nej, jag vet."  
  
"Har du behövt det innan."  
  
"Ja...nej. Jag menar..."  
  
Elrohirs lilla ordlek där han förvillade den unga alven byttes ut till ett bekymrat allvar. "Ingen skall göra så mot din vilja."  
  
"Jag vet."  
  
"Vet du?"  
  
"Elohra... han sa... sa till mig innan jag gick med i gränspatrullen att jag..."  
  
"...att du..."  
  
"...aldrig skulle låta någon röra vid mig utan att jag önskade det. Att det skulle finnas de som skulle försöka. Jag förstod inte vad han menade innan..."  
  
Elrohirs bekymrade min försvann inte, bara djupnade: "Ja..."  
  
"Ja... innan jag var med om det. Jag förstår inte hur endel kan vara så...angelägna."  
  
Elrohir log snett åt ordvalet. 'Angelägna', det var milt utryckt. "Förstår du inte? Legolas, jag säger inte att du är vacker för att du helt enkelt faller mig i smaken. Jag säger det för att det är sanning. Den som inte kan se det är blind. Se på dig själv, se noga och jag förstår varför din bror varnade dig; du kan inte förneka att du är hänförande, bländande."  
  
Den lilla Sindaralven såg så ställd ut, så oskylldig, ung och ovetande, att Elrohir inte visste om han skulle börja fnittra eller bli orolig. Återigen drog han med fingrarna över hans ansikte. Följde linjerna, den smäckra halsen och konturerna neröver bröstet genom den tunna skjortan.  
  
Legolas rös. Den var inte rätt ord, men det är så nära man kan komma. Svidande hetta som inte lämnade sår eller märken efter sig. Huden reagerade omedelbart och drog, begärande, ihop sig.   
  
Så drog Elrohir bort sina händer från Legolas bröstkorg. Lämnade efter sig en oförstående längtan. " Och din bror har rätt. Ingen skall röra vid dig utan att du önskar det..."  
  
Denna gången sänkte den blonda alven blicken från spegelbilden till skorna, som om han skulle finna ett vidare svar där. Det gjorde han inte. Skorna var lika intetsägande denna gången som sist gång han sökt stöd och svar från dem. Förbannade svikare!  
  
Hopplöst flackade blicken lågt efter någonting som kunde befria honom från besvärliga tankar och fann tillslut Elladan till vänster om sig. Han höll uppenbarligen allt under strikt uppsyn. Lungt slängd på pallen framför spegelbordet.   
  
Den blå blicken fann en liten ask på bordet. Skogsalven sträckte ut handen mot Elladan som, utan minsta frågan, räckte fram gåvan Legolas mottagit av Amloth. När han fick den lilla asken i handen insåg ynglingen hur enkelt tvillingarna sög upp hans tankar på nytt. Behagligt och obehagligt på samma gång.  
  
Vad som helst för att lägga tankarna på någonting annat så fumlade fingrarna försiktigt med asken tills han fick upp den. Elrohir hade inte lämnat sin plats, och Legolas hade inte heller dragit sig undan.  
  
Det var ett smycke. De blå ögonen vidgades, färgen lämnade hans ansikte och händerna blev kalla. Tvillingarnas muskler drog ihop sig för den lilla alven reagerade som en skadeskjuten fågel när han tog upp en brosch ur asken.   
  
Blondinens fingrar började skaka och världen krympte omkring honom när han kunde läsa, finaste inristade bokstäver på tengwar; 'min bror' innanför broschens gröna ädelstenar.   
  
Elrohirs snabba reflexer, känslan han fångade upp i luften och Legolas sätt att glömma bort att andas gjorde att den längre alven tog ett tag om grabbens axlar och på så sätt förhindrade ynglingen från att falla till knä där han stod. Broschen var nära att skramla i golvet, men paralyseringen var inte förlamande nog för att stjäla reaktionsförmågan att sluta fingrarna om reliken i tid.  
  
När det magiskt, hysteriska ögonblicket var över slet sig den unga alven från Elrohir.   
  
"Legolas... " Tvillingarna reagerade unisont, men den unga alven höll upp en hand för att hindra dem. Broschen hamnade återigen i sin ask. Den lade han i sin tur ner på nattduksbordet. Där blev han stående med huvudet sänkt och knutna händer på vardera sida om det öppnade paketet.  
  
Utan ljud slöt bröderna upp på var sin sida om ynglingen som, hur hopplös han än kunde vara, hade stulit deras fulla uppmärksamhet natt som dag.  
  
"Smycket... det är inte mitt..." Legolas ord kom svagt, knappt över en viskning. "... det är Rhianols. Han fick det av Amloth den dagen han gick med i gränspatrullen. "  
  
Elladans hand hamnade varsamt på Legolas axel. "En vacker gåva..."  
  
Legolas fnös och skjöt ifrån sig asken. "Jag är inte Amloths bror!"  
  
Tvillingarna blev aningen förvånade över Legolas lilla utbrott, men höll sig lugna. "Var inte Feremor som en far för dig?"  
  
Ordens spets var menade att lena som balsam, men Legolas kände det som gift. "Det var han... men... jag -kan- inte vara Amloths bror!"  
  
.*.  
  
'Legolas! Spring!'   
  
Om han haft en chans att springa så tog han den inte.   
  
'Las! Upp i träden, de är för många!'  
  
De var för många. Träden sjöng lockelsen som bara skogens skuggvarelser kan åstakoma . De hade bett om samma sak länge nu. Ändå lystrade han inte till dem.  
  
'Det är en order, Legolas!'  
  
Sen när bröt han mot direkt order?   
  
Sedan det gällde andras liv.  
  
Ilberath föll. Föll? Ordet var så hånande fult valt, äcklande, för det förklarade ingenting om vad som hände. Det enda som kunde återge sanningen var bilderna som ett minne menat att leva för evigt nitat fast framför hans ögon.   
  
Ilberath. Han var lång, mörk i färgerna och så... levande. Han svor att dö för honom en gång. Hade han gjort det? Ingen kunde överleva det gapande såret som skurit upp hans bröstkorg. Ingen kunde leva när blodet strömmade ur halsen och bröstet på det viset.  
  
'Legolas! Bakom dig!'  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, vakna!"  
  
Ilberath trasiga lik föll på nytt. Föll igen och hans hår blev ljusare. Föll igen och han blev längre. Föll på nytt med något av svart metall rakt genom magen. Det såg overkligt ut. Föll igen. Denna gången såg ansiktet tillbaka på honom. Det var Feremor. Stapplade och föll igen.  
  
"Legolas! Snälla vakna!"'  
  
Stapplade och föll. Smutsiga, blodstänkta händer höll förvånat om spjutet som kom ut ur hans magparti. Slet sönder kött, muskler och lungor utifrån och in. Feremors ansikte, och han föll igen.  
  
"Elrohir, hämta ada! Jag kan inte väcka honom!"  
  
Stålgrå ögon fulla med tårar. Rhianols ansikte ägde mycket av sin brors eteriska, gracila väsen. Vackert att se på, gränsandes in på förbjuden frukt. Inte fullt så mycket som Amloths, Rhianol var en krigare nu, mer än vad Legolas själv var. Ändå lyste panik och tårar i hans ögon. Förvåning och rädsla när blicken flackade mellan Legolas och alven som låg vid hans fötter.  
  
"Försök El, jag kan inte bara lämna honom. Snälla, få honom att vakna."  
  
Allt oväsen. Allt skrik. Marken som skalv i protest. Trädens plötsliga sorg och smärta. Det vårfriska gräsets iskalla små tårar. Kylan i dimman som aldrig nådde dem. Här fanns bara hetta, och här fanns bara död. Orchers och alvers blod såg och luktade så annorlunda. Hur kunde det då vara lika brännande, skållande hett att få på huden?   
  
Det var inget slag, det var en slakt. En massaker och det enda som kylde ner smältugnen var hettan av hans egen vrede. Den slet i musklerna mer än ansträgningen. Rhianols förlorade blick skänke lava till blodet som inte ens hans brutna båge kunnat ge.   
  
Rhianol blödde. Det gjorde han själv också, men det var en annan sak. Det var inte samma sorts blod.   
  
"Pen-neth, snälla lyssna på mig, snälla vakna..."  
  
Vakna? Rhianols skälvande läppar, klarröda av blod hade inte format de orden. Oljudet runt honom var alltför starkt för att vara ivägen. Hysteri, skrik. Metall mot metall skar ostämt genom naturen.   
  
"Vakna!"  
  
'...aldrig mer, Las.'  
  
"Snälla, Legolas..."  
  
'Snälla, Las...kan inte mer...'  
  
"För vår skull..."  
  
'...för min skull...'  
  
Legolas såg ner. Rhianol var inte kortare än honom -han stod på knä. Höll sin egen dolk mot sin fosterbrors hals.  
  
'...för min skull..'  
  
"Sluta Legolas. Vad du än säger var det inte ditt fel!"  
  
'Inte ditt fel, gör det bara!'  
  
Legolas såg sin egen hand skälva. Skaka så att den svidande dolken i hans grepp gjorde märken på Rhianols hals. Han såg genom dimma. Såg genom rök. Tårar skulle vara klara, ärliga och av kristall. Detta var beskt och sött, som bränt kött, skämt kött.   
  
"Vakna! Du måste göra det själv!"  
  
'...kan inte göra det själv..."  
  
Var detta hans bror i allt utom blod? Rhianols bön rann ur munnen på honom som blodet från hans armar.  
  
'...kan inte själv. Hjälp mig!'  
  
Rhianol höll fram armarna. En gest att sträcka fram händerna. De fanns inte där. Overkligheten slog en slägga i Legolas strupe. Inga händer, bara blod. Han hade inga händer. Rhianol - han hade varit en av de skickligaste bågskyttarna som existerat, kanske den bästa. Hans fingrar skulle vara stadiga, hans händer skulle krama bågen och smeka pilars fjädrar. Ingenting. Det tog bara slut där de skulle ta vid.  
  
"Nej..."  
  
En alltför verklig viskning. Det kändes som om han skrek. Kanske gjorde han det, för svedan i halsen protesterade.   
  
Ilska-  
  
"Valar, det struntar vi i!"  
  
'Valar, vad är detta för en krigare?! Jag ber dig!'  
  
"Vi ber dig, Legolas..."  
  
'Jag ber dig Legolas...'  
  
"Vakna nu..."  
  
'Döda mig nu...'  
  
"'...vakna mig...'"   
  
Legolas skrek.  
  
Världen var inte verkligare än han mindes den. Det gjorde ont. Slogs han fortfarande?  
  
"Legolas, lugna ner dig! Vakna, ernil, vakna..."  
  
Orcher höll ett grepp om honom.  
  
"Lugn Legolas... vara vakna så skall allt..."  
  
Feremors ögon höll ett grepp om honom.  
  
"Hysch, Legolas, daro."  
  
Rhianols avhuggna händer höll ett grepp om honom.  
  
"Saes, pen-ernil, hysch..."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir höll ett grepp om honom.  
  
"Saes, daro pen-neth. Hysch Las...."  
  
.*.  
  
Legolas skakade. Inte av köld, han var brännhet. Ansiktet sved. Det var inte de sår han mindes, utan sältan av hans egna tårar. Kroppen kändes använd, misshandlad och trasig. Skriken hade dött till en hickande gråt mot Elrohirs bröst. Han kände inte igen sig egen förstörda och låga röst:  
  
"Jag gjorde det. Jag dödade honom. Orcherna dödade inte Rhianol, det var jag som gjorde det..."  
  
Bröderna såg upp på varandra. De gröna ögonen var nästan nattgrå, identiskt fyllda av hjälplös förskräckelse.  
  
"Han...han... han bad mig. Jag ku..."  
  
"Hysch Legolas. Lugna dig. Andas!"  
  
Elladans krävande, men försiktiga begäran försökte åtlydas. Skälvande svaldes luft ner. Lungorna skrek efter den och tackade den blonda lilla alven med yrsel. Äckel och yrsel fick honom att hosta, som om han skulle kunna få upp Rhianols liv igen.  
  
Det gick inte. Om minnet av Feremors död eller Rhianols handlösa armar var tydliga minnen som låg som en blodröd hinna på insidan av ögonlocken, så tog de sådan plats att de närmsta timmarna inte fick plats. Vad han sa, om han alls fick luft nog att säga vad han tänkte, om han svarade Elladan och Elrohirs ömma frågor eller om han bara försvann i svart medvetslöshet och tvillingarna hört nog av vad han skulle kunna ha yttrat tidigare, så var detta saker som aldrig fastnade i hans minne. 


	16. 16

Sindacirwen: Tack, Elohra visade sig bli en bättre karaktär än jag hade förväntat mig. Och Thranduil? *gnuggar händerna* bara lugn, jag har planerat in det mötet också.   
  
Jag är mycket tacksam för erbjudandet om att skicka mina kapitel till dig innan, men jag skriver så sporadiskt att det skulle kännas en aning hämmande. Jag brukar bara slänga upp ett kapitel direkt efter att det är skrivet liksom, men tack i alla fall. Det är mycket roligt att du läser det jag skriver trots allt.  
  
Isflamma: *ler snabbt* Förlåt att det tagit sådan tid. Det var inte fullkomligt min mening att bara tappa tråden på det viset. Batteriet till laptopen dog och med det mina fuskstödord. Du väckte mig en aning med din andra kommentar och jag fick ett styng av skuldkänslor. Lycklig över att du läser det jag skriver och ber om mer så tog jag mig nu i kragen och läste igenom vad jag skrivit så att jag kunde ordna med ett nytt kapitel...  
  
...och här är det:  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Elrohir.... vad gör du?"  
  
Sömndrucken och iförd en mörkt grön, luxulös nattkåpa stod Vattnadals härskare i dörren till det mindre köket och studerade frågande en av sina söner. Det halva tvillingparet ryckte till och tappade nära nog muggen han lyckats få ner från den höga hyllan.  
  
"Elladan..."  
  
"Så, Elladan, vad gör du?" Elrond började bli aningen orolig för sin son. Han verkade fumlig och nervös. Det var mitt i natten och han tassade runt med nakna fötter på det kalla köksgolvet. Det hörde inte alls till ovanligheterna att någon av hans söner gjorde intrång i köket sent på natten, men då bar de för det mesta ett utryck av skräckblandad förtjusning över sig. Tog vad för godsaker de ville ha och tassade tillbaka igen. Elladan stod med sänkt huvud och fingrade på muggen medans han sökte svar.   
  
Ett fräsande fick fadern att rycka in. Varm mjölk kokade över och brände fast.  
  
"Elladan!" Som en härförare som fann sig belägen i ett bakhåll tog den uråldriga alven kommandot samman med en handduk för att få bort kastrullen från elden.   
  
Mycket vatten, fräsande och milda svordomar senare torkade sig lorden med baksidan av handen över pannan. Elladan hade inte rört sig ur fläcken utan följt händelseförloppet med uppspärrade ögon och ett stadigt tag om muggen.  
  
"Nå, kan min äldste son förklara för mig vad han gör uppe vid denna tiden? I köket? Påväg att bränna ner hela mitt hushåll?" Elronds ord var hårdare än vad han menade, men så hör det till var fars rätt att vredgas över sådana här hopplösa händelser.   
  
"J...jag skulle bara värma mjölk. Jag...tänkte... det gjorde alltid du åt oss när... jag menade inte att bränna det, jag skulle bara... värma mjölk..." Den fumlande förklaringen dog ut till en skamsen viskning och den mörka blicken försvann ner i golvet.  
  
Elrond fick en stöt av samvetskval när han studerade sin äldste son. Han såg så bortkommen ut där han stod i nattskjortan och sökte ord.   
  
"Elladan!" Elrond kom snabbt fram till sin son och slöt honom i en faderlig omfamning. Han kunde känna Elladan släppa ut ett lättat andetag och tappa muggen i golvet. Den gick i hundratals bitar vid deras fötter och den halvvuxna alven ryckte till. Började trampa för att komma ifrån förödelsen.  
  
"Lugn ion nin, sidh..." Elrond grep sitt upprörda barn om axlarna för att stilla honom. Han kunde inte för sitt liv förstå vad som kunnat skaka Elladan till den milda grad. Lätt skrämda ögon sökte en utväg från vad som helst, vart som helst. Utan vidare omsvep lyfte lorden upp Elladan som ett spädbarn och gick stadigt över lerskärvorna. Han satte ner honom på köksbänken och lyfte därefter upp hans haka med försiktiga fingrar.  
  
"Dan... berätta vad som hänt."  
  
Elladan vätte upprepade gånger sina läppar i väntan på att rätt ord skulle komma till honom. När han inte välsignades med ord från ovan gjorde han ett försök att förklara sig: "När... när vi var mindre, när nana lämnat oss och vi saknade henne... då brukade du alltid värma mjölk och ge oss. Det fick mig alltid att somna igen. Jag tänkte..." rösten blev allt mer tveksam "...tänkte att Legolas kanske ville ha..."  
  
Elrond sökte i sitt förvirrade barns sinne efter svar, men de stakade orden hade varit ärliga.  
  
"Har någonting hänt? Med Legolas? Du verkar upprörd..."  
  
Elladan skakade på huvudet, men ångrade sig. Så fångade han ett andetag och försökte förklara sig närmare.  
  
"Han hade en mardröm. Han... han sa saker."  
  
"Sa saker?"  
  
"Han... berättade vad som hade hänt. Under striden... med Feremor, med Rhianol. Han sa att han berättat för Amloth och att han förlåtit honom bara sådär. Att... och så fick han den där broschen, trots att Amloth vet vad som hänt. Så drömde han. Ingen dröm om monster eller så, utan en verklig dröm, och den är värre än en vanlig mardröm. Vi kunde inte väcka honom först och så grät han. Ada..." Elladan såg förkrossat upp på Elrond som förbryllat såg på sin nervösa och babblande son. "...ada... kan du... hjälpa mig med mjölken?"  
  
Elrond fick inget sammanhang alls i vad Elladan sa till honom. Vad han däremot kände igen var Elladans uppförande. Det var längesedan han sett det sist. När Celebrian, hans fru och sina barns mor lämnat dem för Valinor. Han strök den nervöse Elladan över kinden och gav honom ett lätt leende.  
  
"Klart jag hjälper dig." Till hans stora lättnad fick han ett helvhjärtat leende från barnet till svar. Genast satte han igång att värma upp mjölk åt honom, och inom några minuter stod tre fyllda muggar på en bricka.  
  
"Vill du att jag skall följa med dig upp?"  
  
Elladan tvekade, sedan skakade han på huvudet medans han gled ner ifrån bänken, noga med vart han satte fötterna för att inte trampa i skärvorna.   
  
"Nay... jag tror... Legolas, han..."  
  
Elrond nickade snabbt. "Jag förstår. Jag menade aldrig att såra Legolas, det förstår du väl, men jag vet att han känner sig förråd."  
  
Elladan nickade, tacksam över att hans far förstod så mycket. Han fick brickan i händerna och försvann ur köket.  
  
Elrond stod kvar och skakade på huvudet. Blicken svepte över förödelsen på golvet, men lät det bero. Det var skakande att se sin självsäkra, självklara son i ett sådant upplösningstillstånd. Helaren i honom talade visserligen emot honom. Legolas hade börjat tala, och han hade vetat redan från början att när detta skulle ske, så skulle det bli hans söner som lyssnade.  
  
Med ett psykiskt huttrande svepte han rocken tätare om sig och begav sig till sina egna kammare.  
  
.*.  
  
"Mjölk?"   
  
Bröderna nickade uppmuntrande. Legolas satt med benen i kors insvept i de duniga lakanen. Axlarna var spända som om maran fortfarande red honom och han var hopkurad som för att undfly henne. Elrohir satt tätt intill och samlade upp skogsalvens kaskad av hår. Med lena fingrar drog han bort slingorna som minglat med det tårdränkta ansiktet. Drog allt till den enkla flätan han tvinnade. Legolas hade slutat gråta, men kinderna sved och brände i en salt rodnad. Han såg skeptiskt ner i muggens vita innehåll.   
  
"Jag kan inte tro att du aldrig druckit mjölk innan, Legolas. Det är gott, prova!" Elladan hade redan ett vitt streck under näsan av mjölken som han själv hällt i sig.   
  
"Jag... mjölk dricker man som spädbarn, men inte såhär." Den stormblå blicken grälade med Elladans ärligt skälmska gnister. Resignerat ryckte han på axlarna och smakade mycket försiktigt. Som om han blivit lurad ryckte han läpparna från muggen.  
  
"Det är varmt!"  
  
"Jag har värmt det. Det behövs inte, men det är godare så. " Elladan mötte sin brors blick. De samlade tillsammans ett äkta leende. Så, Legolas, krigare av femte graden som han kallade sig, hade inte ens druckit mjölk? De visste inte vart de skulle placera honom. Att se vänner dö, att döda och att dagligen bära vapen för sann strid gjorde honom tio gånger så erfaren som de själva. Ändå snubblade de alltför ofta över enkla småsaker som förvandlade den blonda krigaren till en femåring. Detta var en av dessa småsaker.   
  
Kritiskt mätte han tvillingarna med blicken för att se om de drev med honom. De hade båda druckit av det så det var inte giftigt. Med uppbådat mod lyfte han muggen igen och tog flera klunkar av den söta, tunga mjölken.   
  
Det var inte alls illa, bara mycket ovant. Hinnan som la sig i munnen var svår att skölja bort, men den smakade inte dåligt. Utan stopp tömde han muggen girigt. Mjölken innehöll en mättande känsla. En som han inte känt på länge. Skrattandes räckte Elrohir fram sin egen mugg som togs emot med en tyst frågan.  
  
"Drick du. Du äter för dåligt. Snart kan både jag och Dan springa ifrån dig om du fortsätter."  
  
"Knappast." men lintotten lät sig inte trugas och tömde den även den andra bägaren. Kroppen var vanvårdat trött och det gick fortfarande ofrivilliga ristningar genom den, men han var alltför spänd för att sova.   
  
Elladan böjde sig fram och tog den tomma muggen ur händerna på honom. Tillsammans med sin egen sträckte han sig över blondinens knä och ställde dem ifrån sig på det lilla bordet intill sängen.  
  
Utan att alls tänka sig för lyfte Legolas en hand och drog porslinslena fingrar över Elladans överläpp. En drömsk rörelse där han avlägsnade mjölken som hamnat i hans ansikte. Elladan stelnade till, till hälften lutad över den eteriska varelsen. Gröna ögon fick en dövande, svart nyans när de förvånat mötte skogsalvens.   
  
Ynglingens blick var om möjligt än mer förvånad än tvillingens och han kom sig inte ens för att dra åt sig handen på nytt. Istället gled han med fingertopparna över de förunderligt mjuka läpparna och lät sig snärjas av sprickan mellan verkligheterna. Som en vårdande sommarsol lades ett lätt tryck på hans rygg och Elrohirs ljumma andning svepte över halsen och nacken som lämnats bar efter att håret flätats bort. Samma tid som förflöt stod också still och snart fann sig den lilla krigaren med läpparna bara någon centimeter från Elladans. Andningen flöt samman med tvillingens. Behärskad av ett förtrollande lugn skar det emot hans rusande hjärta och utan att ha sinnesnärvaro att greppa situationens händelser så lät han fingrarna lämna Elladans läppar nakna.   
  
En skälvning i tidens avbrott gick från ungdomens magparti när frågande, sökande och hettande läppar mötte hans. Så förstiktigt och lätt, ändå så krävande och passionerat.   
  
Världen krympte som sekunden innan man svimmar och Legolas trodde att det var det han höll på att göra när han insåg att han bara hade slutit ögonen. Trycket från Elrohir ökade och den retande kittlingen i nacken besvarades med samlade, fjäderlätta kyssar neröver halsen. Det fick huden att dra ihop sig som om det var kallt, men känslan det gav var hetare än stridslust.  
  
Oerfaret letade Legolas efter ett sätt att besvara den frågande kyssen. Det räckte med den ynkligaste rörelse för att Elladan skulle öka trycket och stryka tungan mot hans läppar. Utan att veta vad som förväntades av honom särade prinsen på läpparna och lät Elladan stjäla han mun och och andning i en älskares kyss.   
  
Det skälvande ljudet som letade sig upp från Legolas strupe var så olikt någonting av det han hört innan att det väckte honom ur trancen. Som en långsam förtrollning stelnade han till och den dräpta tiden hostade till och började snurra igen.   
  
Elladan drog sig undan och lämnade hans heta läppar för ensamhetens kyla. Elrohirs kyssar upphörde, men inte trycket mot hans rygg.   
  
"...förlåt..." Viskningen kom från Elrohir snett bakom honom, som en ordlös andning i hans öra. Elladans mörka blick gick från erotiskt dränkt till mild panik.  
  
Legolas slog ner blicken till sitt knä och svarade, lika lågt som Elrohirs ord, och han förvånades över hur osäker hans egen röst var; "men... jag ville ju... tror jag." Utan att se upp sjöng det svagaste ekot av ett leende på hans läppar som fortfarande bar smaken av Elladan.  
  
Utanför Legolas vetskap mötte bröderna varandras ögon. Frågande, sedan leendes. Elladan la upp en hand på skogsalvens axel och Elrohir flyttade sig en aning. Tillsammans tryckte de ner honom bland lakanen.  
  
"Tror? Sov istället pen-ernil. Sov drömlöst, ingenting kommer att hända dig när vi är här..."  
  
Orden var så beskyddande att Legolas inte kände igen dem. Han hade aldrig hört någon använda det tonläget till honom, men tröttheten övermannade hans skakade person alltför snabbt för att han skulle spinna vidare på tanken. Frivilligt lutade han sig tillbaka och la kinden emot Elorhirs axel. Kämpande höll han sig vaken tills han kände Elladans arm om sitt liv när den äldre hälften av tvillingparet också la sig till rätta. Med det somnade den guldspunna alven hårt och drömlöst. 


	17. 17

Isflamma: Tackar så väldigt mycket för din personliga och färgstarka kommentar. Det är alltid mycket roligt att höra av dig och veta att du uppskattar det jag skriver. Jag har visst ingen respekt för din sömn, eh? *flinar* Favvoritlista? *utför en komplicerad indiandans* Wow, tack! Och långt? Det kan aldrig bli för långt. Och; God Jul kanske är för sent, men Gott Nytt År kan jag i alla fall ge dig.  
  
Så till kapitlet:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan satt på sängkanten och studerade sina dinglande fötter. Trots rynkan som ristade sina bekymmer mellan hans ögonbryn spelade ett svagt leende på hans läppar. Tvehågsen kunde han inte bestämma sig för om han skulle vara ledsen eller glad. Djupt inlindad i tankar hade han suttit på det viset en stund, enbart tillfreds med sin hörsel. Den sökte sig genom gemaket och smög sin in i springan till badrumsdörren. Han hade vaknat intill sin bror enbart. En hjärtslitande sekund av panik hade ebbat ut i det fåraktiga lilla leendet han bar när han hörde att deras skyddsling sökt sig till ett avslappnande bad. Ett bad som han dessutom verkade njuta passionerat av. I över en halvtimma hade han i omgångar slutit ögonen och försökt andas med hörseln när den lilla skogsalven nynnade i takt med badets ånga och doftande bubblor.   
  
Drömskt lät den mörkhåriga ungdomen tankarna vandra till förbjuden mark och heliga, heta lundar tills han kunde känna bejakande fingrar röra vid hans hår. Den välkommet verkliga drömbilden matades med en undertryckt lavin av hetta som han inte ens visste att bröstet rymde. Ovillig att låta fantasin glida från honom hängav han sig genom att falla bak i den vävda drömmen.   
  
Hickande av rädsla slog Elladan upp sina ögon och kom osmidigt upp i sittande på nytt. Han hade fallit bak, men ingen drömbild, utan verkliga händer hade fångat honom. Starka och säkra armar hjälpte honom till sittande och drömmen splittrades av ett morgontrött fnitter. Elladan kastade en bitter blick över axeln och mötte de lustfyllda ögonen av sin bror.  
  
"Morgon El. Sitter du och drömmer?"  
  
"Eh..." Elladan hade faktiskt lite svårt att svara på den frågan, men hans tvekan besvarades med ytterligare skratt.  
  
"Förvånar mig inte alls." Med det sänkte Elrohir sina säkra fingrar i Elladans hår på nytt. Det rusande hjärtat saktade av när den välbekanta och lugnande känslan nådde honom.   
  
När Elladans hår glänste som ett lackerat mahognybord gled dörren till badet upp. Legolas var enbart iförd sina byxor av mjukt läder. De nakna fötterna lämnade knappt synbara avtryck över golvet. Den dryadliknande blondinen var i färd med att torka håret.   
  
"Las..." Elladan och Elrohir ville inte förstöra den lugna morgonstämningen, men de kunde heller inte förneka den föregående kvällens dramatik. De blev, trots sina vänliga åsikter, avbrutna. Legolas lyfte en hand och skar av deras välvilja lika direkt som om han hade skrikit åt dem.   
  
Tvillingarna föll i tystnad igen. Oro marmorerade luften tills de små leendena dök upp på nytt. De kunde inte hjälpa det. Legolas rörde sig i kammaren som om de inte var där. Handduken slängade han över en stol. Håret skakades ut och började kammas. Tvillingarna skiljdes åt en halvmeter när den trollbindande varelsen gled in mellan dem, kröp upp i sängen och halade fram en av sina skjortor som legat slängd intill väggen. Den svala huden från skogsalvens nakna armar snuddade dem båda och den brände likt Mandos famntag. Elrohir flinade; det där hade grabben gjort medvetet!  
  
Det mimliknande skådespelet hade tyvärr ett slut och snart fann sig även tvillingarna påklädda och påväg nerför trapporna i det svindlande huset. Legolas uppträdde alltför samlat, han påminde om Erestor, men hade inte för den sakens skull yttrat ett begripligt ord under hela morgonen. Elrohir högg plötsligt tag i sin brors nacke och stannade honom med ett ryck. Det var tur, annars hade han tumlat rakt in i deras gemensamma 'fånge', för prinsen hade stannat utan synbar anledning. De drog båda efter andan för att göra sina frågor, men Legolas vred på nacken, och över axeln, mellan gardinen av hår, gav han dem båda ett satiriskt leende och en blinkning. Därefter lyfte han handen till en av de kandelabrar som med mycket omsorg fästs vid väggen av uråldriga konstnärer. Det svagaste mekaniska ljud retade deras öron innan de vaknade ur sina drömmar och såg förvånad Legolas förvinna in bakom väggtapeten.  
  
"Eh... vänta!" Elrohir fick luft först, men när de kastade sig efter honom var det Elladan som färgstarkt avslutade de vokabulerade tankarna: "Förbannade skogsalv! Smygande, baksluga, lönndomsaktiga kräk!" Hans ord dränktes av mörkret när den osynliga dörren drog igen bakom hans rygg.  
  
.*.  
  
"Det är någonting som inte står rätt till." Elrond slog fundersamt en liten sked av silver i bordet som om han försökte smida ihop länkarna till trasiga sammanhang.  
  
"Det menar du inte?" Elrond såg upp och mötte Glorfindels skimrande havsgrå ögon. Satt krigaren och drev med honom? Det verkade inte bättre, för hans uråldriga vän flinade mot honom. Lordens fundersamhet ändrade karaktär som en kamelont. Först blev han bitter på sin vän, men när hans egna ord spelades upp på nytt i hans sinne så brast han i skratt.  
  
"Elbereth, vad skulle jag göra utan dig, Glorfindel?"  
  
"Troligtvis glömma bort att äta, klä, tvätta dig och aldrig byta underkläder " Den skälmska alven kastade undan endel av det långa håret, kysst av månens glans och beseglade sina ord med en skål. Elrond bara skakade på huvudet och knuffade undan en bunt papper som han tagit med sig till bordet.  
  
Tankarna avbröts och båda lorderna lyfte blicken i förvåning när ett väggfast skåp fyllt med matkristall gnisslade till. Från springan mellan det mörka trät och den ljusa väggen dök tre mycket bekanta ungdomar upp.  
  
Bröderna mötte sin fars uppgivna blick. De ryckte unisont på axlarna och stumt utpekade de Legolas som förbrytaren i detta sammanhang. Elrond nickade och viftade undan det med handen, väl medveten om vem det var som hittat lönndörren. Det var inte lätt att dölja sådana saker som en skogsalv.  
  
"Sitt... sitt för all del. Ni har väl hjärta nog att dela mitt bord när ni uppenbart kan dela mitt hus på alla möjliga och omöjliga sätt."  
  
Silvian alven sänkte skamset huvudet och Elronds tidigare farhågor matades som ved till en hungrande brasa. Det var inte den lättaste uppgiften att komma på rätt fot med en stött skogsalv. Vattnadals härskare suckade tungt och reste sig. Han tog personligen en kanna från bordet och rundade bordshörnet. Innom kort ställde han ner en mugg framför Legolas. Frågande klarblå ögon såg upp, men Elrond gav honom bara ett leende och ställde ner kannan intill den fyllda muggen och intog på nytt sin plats.  
  
Prinsen klippte ett par gånger med ögonen i förvåning, men tvingades tillslut se efter vad han fått. Mjölk? Han snuddade vid muggen med en tveksam hand, som om koppen var en vild kanin. Varm mjölk.   
  
"Det är gott om du blandar i lite honung i det." Legolas fåg återigen förvånat upp på Elrond, men han kunde inte fånga hans blick. Lorden var försjunken i sina papper. Elladan på hans högra sida flinade och knuffade fram en burk honung.  
  
"Adar har rätt. Ta i lite honung, det är faktiskt gott."  
  
.*.  
  
"Kapten Legolas! Ta emot!" De enda som reflekterade över titeln undgomen tog emot var tvillingarna. De var uppenbarligen de enda som träffat den lilla lintotten bortanför hans ställning.  
  
Ungdomen tog automatiskt emot repet som kastades till honom. De hade gått över det stora övningsfältet bortanför hästhagen. Området var fullt av alver som satte upp provisoriska ställningar. Oprovocerat hade en mörkhårig alv, känd av tvillingarna som en av krigarna i partullerna runt Dimmiga bergen, kastat ett rep mot deras unga skyddsling. Den starka krigaren stod högt upp på en ställning och spände en andra tamp.  
  
"Dra upp den!" Bröderna blinkade förvånat till. De hade inte sett dessa två mötas någon gång under den tiden som ynglingen befunnit sig innanför Imladris gränser, så de drog snabbt slutsatsen att de hade mötts i gränspatrullerna. Vad som förvånade dem var det otvugna och självklara sätt som Legolas tog emot repet och spände det. Innan bröderna kom sig för att hjälpa till hade den korta ynglingen på egen hand rätat upp masten, slagit en knut på repet och slungat det tillbaka upp till alven på ställningen. Han mottog ett leende och en tacksam hälsning från honom. Blondinen besvarade med en enkel nick innan han förenades med tvillingarna på nytt.  
  
"Linjorin är en skicklig spårare och jägare. Jag önskar jag hade alver som honom i Mörkmårdens skogar..." Något melankoliskt föll över ynglingen vid omnämnandet av hemtrakten. Bröderna studerade Legolas person när han nickade till en annan alv längre bort. Tveksamheten och barnsligheten hade runnit av deras nyvunna vän och ersatts med någonting de inte var bekanta med. Legolas iklädde sig omedvetet sin kaptensutmärkelse och Imladris krigare behandlade honom därefter. Legolas, prins av Mörkmården, yngsta son till konung Thranduil fanns det däremot inte ett spår av, trots att ryktet måste ha spridit sig som en löpeld efter kronprins Elohras besök.   
  
"Vad är det de förbereder?" Frågan väckte dem ur drömvärlden som de insåg att de alltför ofta gled ner i numera. Elrohir sprack upp i ett gnistrande leende.  
  
"Tävlingen!"  
  
Legolas lyfte på ett välvt ögonbryn. Elladan skrattade och förklarade närmare: "Celeborn av Lorien har fått storhetsvansinne. Ada slog vad med honom en gång och de satte upp en bågskyttetävling. Celeborns tävlande var Haldir, och alla vet att ingen kan slå Haldir i bågskytte!" Elladan fortsatte flina och Legolas log pliktskylldigast. Tvillingarna hade uppenbarligen aldrig mött Hjerim... eller Rhianol. Legolas han inte försjunka i dysterhet över minnet innan Elrohir fortsatte; "Ada förlorade, men vart femte år försöker han ta revanch. Han ställer upp med en ny förkämpe varje gång."  
  
"...och varje gång förlorar han! Men det räknar han med. Det blir festligheter ändå."  
  
"Celeborn o Caras Galadhon av det forna Doriath, Lord av Lothlorien... kommer hit?" Bröderna brast i skratt. Legolas fullkomligt övermannade förstummelse och hänförda ord var så oskyldiga.   
  
"Blås inte upp honom så, lilla prins! Han är kaxig nog var gång Haldir sätter pilen i målets centrum."  
  
Legolas stirrade förstummat på bröderna som talade om den mäktigaste alvhärskaren i dessa tiden med sådan brist på respekt.   
  
"Se inte sådan ut Legolas. Vi känner honom väl, han är ju vår morfar. Eller har du glömt det, så intrasslad i släkthistoria som du verkar vara?"  
  
Blondinen bet sig skamset i underläppen. I all uppståndelsen hade han nästan glömt bort det. Elrohirs ord var alltför sanna. Den ljusa Celebrian, dotter till Lady Galadriel och Lord Celeborn var ju tvillingarnas mor.  
  
"Legolas! Kapten!" Det var bara invanda reflexer som slet honom ur sitt spindelnät av historielektioner och gav honom medvetande nog att ta emot en tung väska som kastats från hög höjd. Tvillingarna svalde sina skratt och tog ett skutt bak, oförberedda på regnande väskor. Legolas såg upp och mötte en skimrande brun blick. Krigaren pekade bort mot nästa alv fyra meter upp. Utan frågor kastade prinsen vidare väskan som skickligt fångades upp.  
  
"Valar skydda er kapten. Det glädjer oss att se er ute under solen på nytt!" Legolas gav dem en låg bugning innan han fortsatte bort mot huset med bröderna. Det var först nu som de sakta började inse hur uppskattad silvianprinsen var bland deras egna mannar. Hur många som kände hans namn. Hur många som mött honom och fullkomligt avgudade kaptenen över deras inofficiella fiendestyrka.   
  
.*.  
  
"Legolas. Kan jag få ett ord med dig." Trion stannade till när de passerade en av de mångtaliga verandorna. Elrond, iförd en, för ovanlighetens skull, champagnefärgad kåpa, skimrande som guldstänkt pärlemor. Legolas kastade en hastig blick på bröderna och Elrond förstod snabbt hans tankar.  
  
"Bara en sekund, inga formaliteter." Med det tog den respektingivande alven två steg bak från räcket. Prinsen nickade och rörde sig snabbt. Utan att ta sats hoppade han vigt och högt. Lät ena handen snudda vid det höga räcket innan han landade på verandan intill lorden. En kort bugning gick inte att undvika, Legolas syn på informellt såg aningen annorlunda ut än noldors.  
  
Elrond backade på nytt och Legolas var inte sen att fånga trådarna av en medveten mystik i Elronds ögonvrå. Därför gled han med honom lika lätt som en dansare tills de kom på flera meters avstånd från tvillingbröderna. De kunde bara se på medans ord bytte ägare och hemlighetsmakeri planerades.   
  
"Min lord... vill ni verkligen..." Legolas glömde sig för ett ögonblick. Ungdomen höjde rösten och såg frågande på mästerhelaren.   
  
Bröderna bytte blick med varandra. De kunde inte gissa sig till vad som viskades, men de misstänkte skarpt att Elrond, deras far, på alla vis försökte återupprätta något slags förtroende med ungdomen. Legolas strikta fantasi sträckte sig nog inte så långt, men Elladan och Elrohir kände sin far väl, han var svag för spirande ungdom, och liksom de själva hade han fäst sig vid den egensinniga, artiga och utelämnade prinsen av Mörkmården.  
  
"Tror du att du klarar det?" Elrond tog ett steg bak och bröt den spöklika ordväxlingen.  
  
"Skulle ni frågat om ni tvivlade, min lord?"   
  
"Nej." Elrond log mångtydigt och viftade med handen i en avskedande gest. Den snärtiga ungdomen bugade djupare för Elrond denna gången och tog ett par steg från honom. Sekunden efter stod han återigen på gräset intill bröderna som studerade honom med uppfodrande blickar.  
  
"Fråga inte." Blont hår dansade om hans söta ansikte när han uppgivet skakade på huvudet, och de lät bli. Tillfredställda med skuggan av leende som trots allt infann sig på grabbens läppar. 


	18. 18

Isflamma: Ja, lite bottenlös är du, men är inte det en författares dröm? Här får du ett till kapitel:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Våren hade gett vika och brett plats för den anstormande sommaren. Solen tronade himlen och dess hov dansade som guldstoft och silverstänk i flodens vatten. En gyllne tiara som cirklade in Elronds domäner. Träden skröt med sina rikedomar; purknande, mörknande blad, fågelsång och en fyllig sav.   
  
Från sin plats på den högt belägna verandan hade de tre unga alverna en förstaklassig utsikt över den gyllne dalen och, först och främst, gästerna som anlände.   
  
"Celeborn." anonserade Elrohir och Legolas följde hans blick. Det var inte svårt att se vem lorden var, även utan hjälp. Celeborn av Lothlorien var höjd till en ljusgrå häst. Drapperad i lager på lager av cremefärgad siden, de mjuka vecken i dressen lämnade plats för andra och i sommarsolen gnistrade kaskader av silverbroderier som täckte varenda centimeter. Om livet hölls dräkten samman av en relikinfattad gördel och de vida ärmarna kantades av vitaste svandun. Det bleka håret hölls undan av invecklade flätor och kröntes av ett diadem, skinande av renaste mithrill.   
  
Med honom red säkert ett trettiotal alver, de flesta klädda i grått. Loriens skogsvaktares färger. Legolas lade upp händerna på räcket för att komma närmare och se ut över församlingen nere på gården. Han registrerade snabbt att även den Gyllnde Skogen föredrog ett snitt som i mångt och mycket påminde och Imladris. De långa, opraktiska överkåporna. De vida ärmarna de översmyckade detaljerna som nästan dränkte fint vävda tyger.   
  
När sällskapet nådde innergården togs de emot av Elrond och hans sällskap. Lorderna av eld och is möttes, för där Celeborns färger skimrade adamant, vitt och silver så brann Elrond med flammornas prakt. Sammeten i kåpan var dövande mörkröd, kanterna ramades av breda bårder tvinnade i guld, späckade med gömda granater. Hans långa hår föll tungt neröver ryggen och fångades vid svanken där gyllne trådar flätade sista biten i ett inecklat mönter. Om hans panna brann ett band av rödaste guld.   
  
"De gör allt de kan för att imponera på varandra. De är värre än småungar!" Legolas väcktes ur sitt stirrande och kastade en blick på Elladan som uppenbarligen inte var imponerad.   
  
Så kastade sig Elrohir på räcket och pekade på nytt; "Haldir och hans bröder!" Legolas glömde Elladan och såg ner igen. Bakom den skimrande lorden red tre högresta avler. Deras hår var blekt som månen och deras vidärmade jackor skimrade grått likt barken på mallorn träd. Var och en av dem bar ett välfyllt koger på ryggen och långbågar av Galadrim slungade över axeln. Den främste av dem bar annorlunda dekorationer längs jackans snitt. Han red högburet mycket nära Celeborn och satte av samtidigt så han skulle kunna komma att stå snett bakom honom hela tiden.   
  
Legolas studerade Haldir med en krigares genomträngande blick. Så närvarande att den uppmärksamme krigaren lyfte sitt renskurna ansikte och utan att söka mötte han Legolas ögon. Tidens gång snubblade och Legolas såg rakt in i ett par kalla, stengrå ögon. Avståndet var obetydligt, alvers syn sträcker sig långt förbi hökens. Huvudväktaren över de heliga skogarna höll ett stelt, men stiligt ansikte. Dragen skärptes och stenen i ögonen fick en farlig glimt när barnet på balkongen inte sänkte den gäckande blå blicken inför hans. Sekunden var förbi när Celeborn bjöds in av Elrond. Haldir slet till sig blicken så hårt att den lämnade osynliga, blödande sår i luften, och följde med sin härskare in i Det Sista Välkomnande Huset.   
  
.*.  
  
"Vad var det där?" Elrohir la upp en hand på Legolas axel. Ynglingen ryckte till och slet efter andan som han tappat.   
  
"Bry dig inte om Haldir" sa Elladan. "Han kan vara sådan. Egentligen är han riktigt kul. Kom nu, du måste få träffa Arwen!"  
  
"Undomiel?" Legolas blinkade till och återfick balansen i tankarna, för Arwen var redan under sin ungdom känd under namnet 'Aftonstjärnan'. Den mörka skönheten av Imladris, barnbarn till 'Morgonstjärnan' av Lothlorien.  
  
"Undomiel, Arwen, vad du vill. Kom du måste möta vår syster!" Elladan viftade bort blondinens ord och greppade hans handled. Utan att hörsamma protester slet han med sig ynglingen innomhus och kastade sig nerför trappor, tätt efter Elrohir som ledde vägen.  
  
En minut senare kastade sig de två ungdomarna in i Salen av Eld, släpandes Legolas efter sig. Tack vare hans fina balans och nätta uppenbarelse höll han sig upprätt under hela färden. Salen var späckad av alver. Från Imladris, från Lothlorien. Förskräckt försökte skogsalven göra sig fri och uppträda med en gnutta mer värdighet än den stökiga entren han tvingats stå ut med. Elladan höll hans hand i ett järngrepp och sicksackade mellan överaskade alver.   
  
I panik mötte Legolas blå ögon ett par av grå sten. Elladan hade fullkomligt utan takt eller ton knuffat den resliga alven åt sidan och blicken av förnärmande fick Legolas ta emot. Haldir! Ingen tid fanns det ursäkter eller förklaringar, plötsligt stod han framför en bländande syn. I famnen på den bländande synen hade Elrohir kastat sig. Celeborn tog flinandes och förstummat emot familjära kyssar på vardera kinden när Elladan bröt sig emellan:  
  
"Celeborn!" Den äldre av tvillingarna hoppade upp och placerade en hastig kyss på lordens kind innan han snubblade över orden: "Vart tog Arwen vägen? "  
  
"Lugn. Arwen gick för att byta om efter resan..." Celeborn fick inte lov att avsluta meningen innan hans barnbarn lämnade honom. Kvar stod en mycket ung alv. Förbluffande ung om han fick säga sin mening. Han var hedrad med Anors ljus i håret och en knoppande skönhet och fick den ärevördiga lorden att lägga huvudet på sned för att se bättre. En bedårande rodnad hettade över barnets kinder och de adamantgnistrande ögonen sänktes till golvet samtidigt som han gav honom en fulländad och behaglig bugning.   
  
Precis innan Legolas fann ord att tilltala lorden med så slet någon tag om hans hand på nytt. Elladan hade återvänt för att hämta honom och panikslaget fann sig prinsen bli brutalt släpad genom den folktäta lokalen på nytt. Ett kvävt pip undslapp honom, men tvillingarna lyssnade inte på det örat. Det var bara sekunder senare som han fann sig springa uppför trappor igen. Rodnaden sved ännu värre om kinderna nu. Vad hade han gjort? Kapten Haldir.... Celeborn av Caras Galadon!  
  
Frusterat la han upp handen för ansiktet och skämdes till djupet av sin själ. Tvillingarna guidade honom väl och alltför snart tumlade de in i ett rum han inte varit i innan.  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrrhhhh!!!"  
  
Om Legolas trott att han skämdes innan, så dog han i detta ögonblicket. Halsen slog en panikartad knut på hans luftstrupe och mantrat att sluta ögonen lydde inte. Gråtfärdig lyfte han händerna för att värja sig, även om han bara stirrade.   
  
Rummet var inte stort, men överdådigt möblerat. Drapperier i varma, exotiska färger hängde från sängen, framför fönstrena och dörren till badrummet. Möbler av en tyngre typ, polerade tills de glänste, speglar med ramar som mer liknade bladguldstäkta fresker och en matta av mjukaste dun. Silvianalven var blind för det, mitt på golvet i hans synfält stod en ung kvinna och skylde sig med en minimal handduk.  
  
Hon var som en tavla, frambesvärjd ur var alvs hemliga lustcentrum. Som ett S gick den rundade höften över till en smal, följsam midja. Låren var runda men långa. Bröstens kurva var fyllig men uppburen av ungdomens spänst. Huden len som mjölk och även om det dämpade, rödaktiga ljuset var förvillande så syntes det att hennes färger var mörkare än de flestas. Håret var nästan svart, tungt som tvillingarnas och rann ner efter hennes rygg med stora, slingarnde lockar som dröp av vatten ner på mattan. De nakna fötterna stod steksamt på tå och nattälvan tryckte desperat handduken till sig för att dölja så mycket som möjligt av sina sprudlande behag.   
  
SMACK!  
  
Prinsen mottog en örfil som tog kvinnan ur synfältet och ersatte henne med stjärnor. Handen som slagit honom hade varit liten, men ägde en skrämmande styrka som han aldrig trott varit möjlig bakom de rundade lemmarna. Genast uppstod ett skrikande rött handavtryck på kinden. Blondinen kände sitt hjärta slå sönder bröstet på honom när han stammade efter ord med ögonen hårt slutna och ansiktet vänt från henne:  
  
"F...f'låt min lady... jag menade inte..."  
  
Skrattsalvor fyllde rummet och svagt ögonblick trodde prinsen att det var hans egen psyke som knäckts och nu drev honom galen. Nära nog; det var tvillingarna. De drog tag i den handikappade skogsalven och knuffade ut honom ur rummet igen vars dörr slog igen med en öronbedövande duns.  
  
.*.  
  
"Så, det var Arwen. Akta dig, hon har en farlig högerkrok" Elladan flinade blixtrande där han stod lugnt lutad mot väggen intill dörren som nyss slagit igen. Armarna låg i kors och han kunde inte hålle tillbaka skrattet när han såg Legolas hettande kinder och handavtrycket som lyste igenom genansen. Den korta grabben stod bara och flämtade efter andan en lång stund innan han kastade tillbaka håret. Ren och skär ilska marmorerade de söta dragen när han begravde den eldfängda blicken i Elladan.  
  
"Gör Aldrig om det där igen, Dan! Du skämmer ut mig! hur kunde du? Jag skall... " Vreden visste inga gränser och Elladan lyfte händerna i passivt självförsvar.  
  
"Lugn, Las... jag trodde väl inte..." Bakom den rasande prinsen fnissade Elrohir öppet. Istället för Elladan blev det istället den yngre av tvillingarna som tog emot knytnävsslaget i ansiktet. Elrohir tumlade bak, men lyckades hålla sig på fötter.   
  
"Aj, mitt öra! Sikta bättre lilla prins, annars kommer du göra mig döv."  
  
"Du borde veta bättre Ro! " Uppgivet slappnade den upprivna prinsen av och slängde på nytt upp händerna för ansiktet.  
  
"Jag vill aldrig visa mig mer..."  
  
Bröderna bytte blickar med varandra. Legolas verkade fullkomligt förstörd.  
  
Plötsligt öppnades dörren på nytt och en stram, men bestämd röst ropade ut till dem: "Ni kan komma in nu, men jag förväntar mig att ni skall knacka nästa gång!"  
  
Bröderna flinade och kilade in i rummet. Arwen hade fått på sig en klänning med smalt liv och böljande kjol. De röda och gröna färgerna passade henne utmärkt och harmoniserades väl med hennes mörka ögon. Ett snett flin spelade på hennes röda läppar när hon såg upp och ner på sina äldre bröder.  
  
"Vart är den ljusa pojken ni hade med er innan?"  
  
"Las?" De såg sig båda om, men Legolas hade inte följt med dem in igen. Arwen suckade och klämde sig förbi sina båda bröder som stal sig varsin hälsningskyss på hennes kind när hon passerade. "Okänsliga orcher!" Muttrande stannade hon precis innanför dörren. Drog fingrarna genom kaskaden av hår innan hon tog till orda med mjukare röst och talade utan att se ut runt hörnet.  
  
"Ursäkta mitt tidigare uppträdande, ni skrämde mig en aning. Snälla, kom in och låt oss göra ett nytt försök."  
  
Arwen väntade. Tystnaden var tryckande innan den bröts. Försiktigt som en hind dök den unga blondinen upp i dörröppningen igen. Arwen log brett åt de nästan skrämda blå ögonen. Ungdomen bugade sig djupt för henne.  
  
"Undomiel, Aftonstjärna. Jag kan inte nog be om ursäkt för mitt oförlåtliga uppträdande. Jag borde inte låtit Elladan och Elrohir storma in så. Jag..." Arwen skrattade. Legolas skamsna rodnad djupnade om möjligt än mer.  
  
"Era ursäkter tas emot, jag är medveten om att det är mina bröders fel. Så, det är ni som är den lilla prinsen av Mörkmården?"  
  
Legolas hade svårt att inte gnissla tänder. Lilla? Ren viljestyrka tryckte tillbaka den harmsna känslan.  
  
"Legolas, min dam."   
  
"Prins Legolas" Arwen sträckte fram sin hand. Drillad av hovliv lyfte Legolas sin egen hand och fångade hennes mycket försiktigt. Så lät han läpparna snudda vid hennes fingrar. "Jag hoppas få se mer av er under festligheterna, prins av Mörkmården."  
  
Med de orden drog hon åt sig handen, nickade åt sina bröder och försvann ut ur rummet. Den vida kjolen dansade om henne och mycket snart var hon försvunnen. Tvillingarna var båda mycket förtjusta i sin syster, men inte ens de missade hennes tonläge. Det hade varit stramt, korthugget och stelt.   
  
Legolas bet sig tveksamt i underläppen och vägrade möta brödernas blick.  
  
"Las... Hon kommer över det. Tjejer, de..."  
  
"Nej..." Elrohir la upp en hand på sin brors axel och tystade honom. "Det hade inte med det att göra."  
  
Elladan såg förvånad ut. För en gångs skull hade han svårt att förstå sin tvilling. Legolas verkade däremot förstå alldeles utmärkt. Till Elladans förvåning gav han bröderna en kort bugning innan han lämnade dem ensamma. De kunde höra de svagaste ljudet av springande steg bort mot deras egna kammare.  
  
"Ro... vad är på gång? Jag följer inte helt med..."  
  
Elrohir skakade på huvudet och mötte sin brors grågröna ögon; "Förstår du inte? Legolas är skogsalv av Mörkmården! Arwen känner honom inte som vi eller som krigarna vid gränsen. Hon ser honom som en fiende till adars rike, inget annat. " 


	19. 19

"Arwen! Arwen vänta!"   
  
Elladan, tätt följd av sin bror sprang genom korridorerna. Hur en tjej i så mycket kjolar kunde springa så fort var en gåta. Arwens försprång handlade om sekunder, men allt de såg av henne var en glimt av rött och grönt när hon rundade hörnen. När de äntligen han ifatt henne så var hon ifärd med att slå upp de tunga dubbeldörrarna till lord Elronds mer privata gemak och samlingskammare.   
  
Som den födda drottning hon var skred hon in med en rasande värdighet. Vid det centrala bordet satt Elrond och Celeborn i samrådan. Glorfindel var omöjligt bekvämt slängd i en fåtölj med fötterna högt på en annan stol. Även Haldir och hans bröder närvarade och de tre reste sig som på kommando när skönheten stormade in utan att anmäla sig.   
  
Det muntra sällskapet av gamla vänner som möttes på nytt tystnade tvärt och lorderna sänkte bägarna till bordet.   
  
"Arwen, ien nin, säg; vad kan dina bröder ha funnit på under den korta stunden du varit hemma?" Elrond smålog åt sin dotter, hans ögonsten. Hon såg upprörd ut, och då var det hans äldre söner som varit i farten.  
  
Den eldfängda unga damen drog djupt efter andan. Stillade sig när hon inte fann sin far ensam, utan i högt sällskap. Ett tvingat och stramt leende kom till den mörka skönhetens läppar:  
  
"Adar..." Lätt klev hon in i rummet, förbi de resta bröderna från Lórien och rakt fram till bordet. Där slog hon sig ner så kjolarna frasade, och sträckte händerna över bordet. Välpolerade naglar, några små gnistrande ringar, hennes beröring var som en svanmors när hon la dem över sin fars. Elronds ögon gnistrade till och en fars hela ömhet fjättrade hans hjärta, som alltid när han såg på sin enda dotter. "Adar, vad har du hittat på för tokigt när jag varit borta?"  
  
Hon lät som Celebrian, hennes mor. Så kunde hon säga till honom när de inte hade mötts på länge.   
  
"Jag mötte skogsalven tidigare." fortsatte hon. "Det förvånade mig, kära adar. I breven jag fick av dig uppfattade jag det som att han skulle stanna tills hans läkt från sina skador."  
  
Celeborn slöt sina ögon till hälften och sneglade på sitt barnbarn. Haldir och hans bröder gjorde inte en min, men Elrond log: "Det stämmer, ien nin."  
  
"Men han såg fullkomligt frisk ut." avbröt hon "Förlåt mig så mycket adar, jag är ingen helare som du, men han såg verkligen frisk ut. Hur kommer det sig att han är kvar?"  
  
Elrond strök sin dotters kind över bordet. "Kroppsligt är han frisk. Legolas skall stanna hos oss en tid..."  
  
"En tid? Adar, han är från Mörkmården!" Arwen höll tonläget kurtiserande lågt, men upprördheten sken igenom.  
  
"Låt oss inte tala om det nu, kära du."  
  
"Är det verkligen förståndigt att låta honom gå lös i Imladris, adar?"  
  
Elrond rynkade en aning på näsan. "Gå lös? Han är inget djur, Arwen. Dessutom är dina bröder med honom."  
  
Aftonstjärnan släppte sin fars händer och reste sig upp. "Så, det är de?" Hon gjorde en hård och svepande gest emot de uppslagna dörrarna. Hela sällskapet vände sig om. Upp efter ena dörrkarmen stod Elladan. Armarna i kors över bröstet, skuldrorna avslappnat lutade mot trät. Ett lätt allvar behärskade hans unga, men stiliga ansikte. Utan ord höll han oavbrutet scenen under uppsikt. Hans identiska kopia stod två och en halv meter ifrån honom lutat upp efter den andra dörren. Alla närvarande var medvetna om att Elrond hade två söner, men för en utomstående kunde man lika gärna satt upp en spegel. Inte ens deras far såg skillnad på dem när deras humör sjönk några grader.  
  
"Har du satt de där två som fångvaktare för skogsalven? De kan ju knappt ta vara på sig själva. Har du ens tänkt på att det är Orophers eget barnbarn som du låter springa fritt! Jag bor här, jag sover här! Det var ädelt av dig att hjälpa skogsalven, adar, Thranduil står i skuld till dig, men att du låter hans efterbörd ränna omkring i korridorerna?"  
  
"Undomiel, mitt hjärta, jag..." Elrond kom på fötter och försökte resonera mett sitt upprörda barn. Detta hade han inte väntat sig. Han kunde leda en armé med järnhand, styra ett rike och disskutera politik på Erestors grundliga vis, men att handskas med sin annars så milda dotter i upplösningstillstånd hade han svårt för.  
  
"Jag vet att han bara är ett barn, men vem vet vad han kan göra? Vad händer den dagen han skickas tillbaka till de mörka skogarna? Adar, Thranduil kommer dra fördel av hans kunskaper om förhållandena innanför våra gränser. Han är opålitlig, jag såg det i hans ögon!"  
  
Elrond fick nog och lyfte handen. Arwen tystnade omedelbart.   
  
"Det är bra så, Arwen. Varför går du inte ner till Hallen av Eld, banketten och välkomstfest firas hela natten och jag tyckte mig se tre eller fyra damer där nere som länge väntat på din hemkomst, ien nin. Vi talar om detta en annan gång."  
  
Den rasande unga damen slöt ögonen några sekunder. Den ilskna rodnaden sjönk och när hon öppnade ögonen på nytt log och milt och ömt mot sin far: "Förlåt mig, adar. Det var överilade ord, jag vet inte vad som kom över mig. Du vet naturligtvis bäst. Tack för att du är så förstående!" Med det tog hon ett steg fram och la händerna i bordet. Lutade sig över det och placerade en snabb kyss på sin fars kind.   
  
Leendet var milt igen och ursäktande neg hon för Celeborn och skogsvaktarbröderna. Skänkte en nick till Glorfindel och skred ut ur kammaren.  
  
Lätt och eteriskt trots de jordiskt starka färgerna i kläderna gled hon förbi sina orörliga och tigande bröder. Knappt över en viskning, inte ens en andning för dödligas öron skänkte hon tvillingarna ord endast ämnade för deras öron:  
  
"Håll honom borta från mig."  
  
*.*  
  
Elrond suckade och skakade på huvudet. Det sista han behövde var ett syskongräl. Därför såg han upp på sina söner. De hade inte rört sig en millimeter och samma bittra allvar berörde fortfarande deras ansikten.  
  
"El..."  
  
De hörsammade faderns ord, men tillmötesgick inte tonläget. Istället för att gå in i kammaren rätade de på sig och gjorde helt om.   
  
Elrond rynkade på pannan men grubblerierna avbröts av Glorfindel. Han verkade ha varit den enda som med fullkomligt avslappnad person följt händelseförloppet med ett milt intresse. Blondinen slängde ner benen från armstödet, drack upp sitt vin och gick mot de öppna dörrarna.  
  
"Vart tar du vägen, mellon nin?" Elronds tonläge var tveksamt, men han fick ett lugnande flin från sin gamla vän.   
  
"Till mina skyddslingar och elever såklart. Arwen får bli din ensak." Med det var han också försvunnen.  
  
*.*  
  
När den uråldriga blondinen nådde trappans slut ändrade han rörelsemönster. Han hade inte levt livstider gånger två utan att ha lärt sig endel. En sak var tvillingarnas förmåga att känna av folks närvaro. En annan var skogsalvers hörsel. Som en ljus skugga svepte han längs korridoren mot tvillingarnas eller Legolas kammare. På gott avstånd såg han att dörren stod på glänt till skogsalvens rum. Snart nådde även ljud hans tränade öron.   
  
Ett gräl? I så fall så var det inte Legolas som kommit genom dörren senast, han hade haft tankeverksamhet nog att stänga den. Detta var tvillingarnas verk, och det lämnade krigsveteranen en meter från dörren med fullkomlig medvetenhet om vad som sas.  
  
"...aldrig blivit så utskämd! Vad tänkte ni på?"  
  
"Det är meningen att vi skall släpa runt på dig vart vi än går. Vill vi rusa fram till farfar och hälsa på honom så gör vi det, och du skall vackert följa med!"  
  
"Elladan! Jag bryr mig inte om att det är er farfar! Häromkring representerar jag hela Mörkmårdens folk, och ni har just skämt ut mig. Inte bara inför en av de mäktigaste lorderna på Midgård, utan också den legendariska Haldir av Lórien och Undomiel själv!"  
  
"Sidh! Sluta bete dig sådär. Du är värre än Erestor. Vart tror du att du är?"  
  
Grälet hade varit högt redan innan, men nu höjde Legolas tonen ytterligare och det fick Glorfindel att lägga pannan i veck.  
  
"Jag är innanför Imladris gränser, El! Jag är prins över Mörkmården och befinner mig personligen innanför det Sista Välkomnande Husets väggar. Under vård av lord Elrond själv! Er far eller inte, jag är på fientlig mark!"  
  
"Vad tror du att vi kommer göra? Halshugga dig?"  
  
"Nej, men mitt uppträdande är avgörande för en kommande möjlig fred och allians mellan våra riken." Några lådor slogs igen och saker hamnade på golvet undertiden som prinsen fräste ut sin ilska. "Jag begär inte att ni skall hjälpa mig. Ni har ingen anledning alls till att ta hand om mig på det sättet ni gör. Jag hittar omtanke där jag förväntade mig att hitta hat. Jag möter vänlighet där jag trodde det skulle vara arrogans. Hela min värld har rasat omkull, jag vet inte vad som är rätt och fel längre. Skall jag resa mig när lord Elrond kommer in vid frukost? Skall jag sitta ner? Skall jag nia Glorfindel?" Ytterligare en låda slog igen så hårt att det skar i öronen på Glorfindel som inte behövde anstränga sig alls för att höra. "Skall jag tacka för uppassning? Neka hjälp eller ta emot den? Göra mig mer hörd, eller mindre? Skall jag möta Imladris invånare som en fånge, prins eller kapten? Hela tiden gör ni mig påmind om skillnaden mellan våra riken, men istället för att förstå den begär ni bara att jag skall göra rätt! Vad som är rätt för er. Ni förutsätter att jag skall kunna de enklaste seder som man bara kan ta för självklart om man är född med dem, men behandlar mig som ett minderårigt barn så fort jag tappar bort mig eller faller tillbaka på gamla vanor."  
  
"Tror du att det är mycket enklare för oss? Du beter sig fullkomligt obegripligt ibland. Det är du som är främling här! Du kan inte begära att alla skall ändra på sig för att du ensam inte begriper!"  
  
"Jag försöker, El!"  
  
"Det märks inte!"  
  
Glorfindel fick för första gången lov att anstränga hörseln. Efter det sista hade det blivit dödstyst. Så hörde han Legolas stämma smeka precis innom hörhåll:  
  
"F'låt..."  
  
"För vad?" Vem det än var av bröderna så var det sagt hårt, stramt och kallt.  
  
"För..." svarade skogsalven svagt och tveksamt. "att jag inte är tillräcklig. Speciellt för att jag inte behagade er fagra syster. För jag jag kommit in i er vardag och rört upp den... För att jag inte behandlat er med tillbörlig respekt."  
  
"Respekt? Legolas! Vi är bara...."  
  
"Ni är..." skrek plötsligt den upprörda prinsen "de förstfödda, äldsta sönerna av lord Elrond Peredhil av Imladris, tvillingbror till Elros, kung av Numenor, son till fagra Elwing, dotter till Dior, son till Beren och Luthien! Ni är söner till Celebrian, enda dotter av lady Galadriel dotter till Finarfin, i sin tur halvbror till Feanor, skapare av Silmarillerna!, son till Finwe, härskare över Noldor! Barnbarn till Celeborn, Teleporno, prins av Doriath, lord av Lothlorien, son av Galadhon, son av Elmo, yngre bror till Elwe, ledare av Teleri och Kung av Doriath. Arvingar av Vattnadal och äldre bröder till Aftonstjärnan! "  
  
Tystnaden lägrade någon sekund innan tvillingarna talade i munnen på varandra med ett hopplöst tonläge: "...och den där ramsan av namn kan du utantill?"  
  
"Det är vår historia, El! Vårt arv!"  
  
"Det är svunnen tid! De..." plötsligt skar ett hyschande ljud genom brödernas förklaringar. Det var lågt, men penetrerande och tvillingarna slutade omedelbart tala. Legolas väsande var en varning och togs direkt på fullaste allvar.  
  
"Vi är inte ensamma längre..." viskade skogsalven och utanför dörren suckade Glorfindel ljudlöst. Han gav upp, rätade på sig och klev fram i dörrposten.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel!" Lorden blinkade till, han hade trott att Legolas varning hade förberett dem på att någon skulle komma in, men så var uppenbart inte fallet. Hans skyddslingar och Elronds söner stod i mitten av rummet och snurrade runt när de fick syn på honom. Legolas, som i förvåning ropat ut hans namn var mest chockad av dem. Iklädd enbart enkelt sittande benkläden hade han uppenbarligen varit i färd med att byta om. Kläder låg slängda på golvet och hans hår var utsläppt efter hans rygg. Med en plötslig och våldsam rodnad slet ungdomen åt sig närmsta skjorta och höll den framför sig nästan som Arwen gjort tidigare.   
  
Hans beteende förvånade Glorfindel, men uppenbart inte tvillingarna. Deffensivt tog den yngre blondinen ett steg tillbaka men stannade som en staty när Glorfindel höjde handen.  
  
"Varför skyr ni mig, Thranduilion?"  
  
Legolas öppnade munnen för att svara, men inga ord lämnade hans läppar. Hans eget beteende förvånade honom själv.   
  
"Sträck på dig, kapten. Är du inte en krigare?" Glorfindel ändrade taktik och fick genast en reaktion. Legolas sträckte på ryggen och samlade sina söta ansiktsdrag. Skjortan höll han löst med ena handen för bröstet, men det var halvhjärtat. Bröderna tog unisont ett steg tillbaka med skuggan av ett snett leende på sina läppar. Glorfindel stod dem så otroligt nära att de utan tvekan utelämnade Legolas åt honom.  
  
Krigslorden gick rakt in i rummet och stannade någon meter framför Legolas.  
  
"Säg mig, kapten, vad är det för fel på denna kroppen som gör att du måste skyla den? Jag är inte lord Elrond eller lady Arwen, jag är själv kapten för gränspatrullerna. Beter du dig som en blyg jungfru i närvaro av dina mannar också?"  
  
Rodnaden kom oombedd tillbaka till Legolas kinder. Denna gången mixad med lätt harm, men Glorfindels ord besvarades korrekt. Det lilla irrblosset släppte skjortan till golvet och mötte lordens ögon utan att svikta. "Nej, kapten, vi har inte råd med sådana barnsligheter när vi ligger ute."  
  
Glorfindel la huvudet på sned och bröt den allvarliga ungdomens blick. Utan minsta genans lät han den gråblå blicken ta in hela synen av skogsalven. Tvillingarna kunde känna i luften att deras lilla skyddsling inget hellre ville än att skruva på sig under den ingående syningen, men inget av dessa tankar syntes utåt. Stolt och avslappnat lät han sig bli betittat uppifrån och ner. De nakna fötterna, lågt sittande byxor i Mörkmårdens kända snitt; praktiskt och hållbart men aldrig utan den fina skärningen och väl genomtänkta snörningar. Legolas höft var smal som hans midja. Trots att han var ung breddades axlarna och bröstet.  
  
"Vänd på dig. Låt mig se vad du blivit." Glorfindels tonläge rörde gamla minnen hos prinsen. Feremor... Det upprörda sinnet slappnade av, men lämnade efter sig stynget av skuld. Hur lätt gav han inte Glorfindel Feremors identitet.   
  
Självsäkert vred alven på sig. Samlade upp det soldränkta håret och drog fram det över axeln. Glorfindel följde med intresse ynglingens rörelser och sedan de tydliga musklerna över skuldrorna och axlarna.   
  
När Glorfindel la en hand på Legolas axel möttes han bara av lugn, och inte den tillbakahållna ryckningen han befarat. Säkra och skolade fingrar begravde sig i huden när han kände på muskelfästena. Först över axlarna, sedan neröver ryggen. Legolas protesterade inte med en min, tvärt om vred han sig lätt och smidigt när lorden gick över till hans armar och snart stod de öga mot öga igen.   
  
"Förutom att du borde slappna av och äta mer, kapten, så ser jag inget fel med denna kroppen. Tvärt om, du är en skicklig bågskytt och kommer i sinom tid bli en av Mörkmårdens skickligaste krigare, om du inte redan är det."  
  
Legolas nickade till svar, det fanns ingenting som förnekade de orden.   
  
Lorden tog ett steg tillbaka. "Klä dig. I kväll kommer sällskapet vilja se prins Legolas, Thranduilion. Ni behöver inte stanna länge, låt er presenteras. Återupprätta din heder och rätta till de missförstådda första mötena med Celeborn och Haldir. Dra dig sedan tillbaka när det passar dig. "  
  
Prinsen nickade igen. Utan ord höll han fram handen och slog ihop den med Glorfindels i en krigares hälsning. Lorden höll fast greppet en extra stund och gav honom varnande råd: "Visa din mest tillmötesgående och harmoniska sida för lady Arwen, kapten, men nalkas henne aldrig på egen hand. Tilltala henne när du blir tilltalad."  
  
Legolas tryckte Glorfindels arm ytterligare en gång i ett stumt tack och bevis för att han tagit till sig råden. Han var i törstande behov av dem.   
  
De bröt sig loss och den mytomspunne balrog slaktaren blinkade flinandes åt tvillingarna innan han lämnade kammaren, noga med att stänga dörren efter sig. 


	20. 20

Isflamma Oopsie, tack för påminnelsen flinar. Nej, ärligt, förlåt, jag Hade faktiskt glömt bort denna storyn och tappade bara tråden av någon anledning. Tack så jättemycker för att du trots allt fortfarande känner för att läsa mer. Jag ordnade ihop ett kapitel till dig. Tadaa:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Legolas gjorde ett förstaklassiskt intryck under kvällen. Med hjälp av Elohras absoluta känsla för takt och politik stod inte Legolas utan formella kläder. Dessutom i Mörkmårdens snitt, han representerade sitt rike som en kungason nyss inbjuden till festen. Ett diskret, men dyrbart diadem vilade mot hans panna. I sina byxor, skjorta och innejacka var han raka motsatsen till Imladris och 'Loriens långkåpade alver. Ändå räckte det men en halv sekunds längre blick för att man utan tvekan skulle se att Legolas inte kom från ett fattigt land. Där lorderna över Imladris och 'Lorien drapperade sig i tyngd så fanns finkänsligheten hos det verkligt kostbara i Mörkmården. Det var inte för intet som Thranduil var allmänt erkänd som den rikaste nu levande alven på Midgård. Diademet han bar, litet eller ej, var uråldrigt och smidet så förfinat att det skulle kunna vara ett verk av Celebrimbor själv (vilket inte skulle vara fullkomligt omöljigt, men man frågade helt enkelt inte en prins om sådant). Den sneddrapperade capen höll mängder av tunnaste mithrilltrådar i det vita silket.  
  
Formellt blev han presenterad av Elrond själv, och med en sådan värd kunde ingen av de besökande alverna rynka på näsan, man förolämpar inte sin värds övriga gäster. Förvåningen kunde dock inte döljas. Den kom som ett gemensamt höjt ögonbryn hos Galadrim alverna.   
  
Elronds söner var sin egen succé i var fest de satte sin fot. Naturligtvis klädda identiskt (På en tillställning var detta ett rent måste, det fanns otroliga chanser som inte fick sölas bort att driva med folk de inte träffade alltför ofta). Färgerna var jordiska och varma. Rött, kastanje guld och brunt. Tydligen kände fler än en igen dem, om inte kända, så var de minst sagt ökanda i alla fall.   
  
Legolas såg noga till att utföra sina konststycken så de även gick förbi tvillingarna. Som djupt intresserad lyssnare satt han intill Erestor som försjunkigt i en gammal politisk anektot med Celeborns skrivare så tröttnade Elladan och Elrohir snabbt på att sitta still. Förbluffat insåg Legolas att han inte ens hade behövt verka intresserad i mer än tre minuter förän han lämnades ensam. Elronds söner måste verkligen äga det sämsta tålamodet, han hade befarat att det skulle ta minst tjugo minuter.   
  
Ursäkten till Celeborn kom och gick smidigare än vad som gick att uppfatta. Få märkte ens ordbytet och Legolas kom nöjd ur den ursäkten. Celeborn hade tillomed lett och förklarat allt med att om man befann sig i samma rum som hans tvillingbarnbarn så fanns det aldrig utrymme för artiga presentationer eller värdighet.  
  
Stora skälvan hade visserligen fått astma innom honom när han ofrivilligt hamnat alltför nära en mindre grupp alvinnor som hämningslöst börjat prata med honom. Inte det att han inte kunde handskass med fina flickor, men det var några punkter som gjorde honom obekväm. För det första visste han inte alls vilka de var, och blandade genast ihop deras namn eftersom de presenterade sig i så tät följd. En mardröm för en representant långt hemmifrån. Inget blev bättre av att han insåg att detta var Arwens nära vänner. Innerligt hoppades han att de inte såg det utåt, men han hade mycket svårt att försöka komma därifrån och samtidigt vara översmickrande mot dem. Av deras fnitter att döma så hade han lyckats bra.  
  
Den kritiska punkten var nådd, för Legolas ville inte vara kvar i vimlet av främmande alver. Det återstod med andra ord Haldir.  
  
Det gick inte alls lika smidigt som med Celeborn. Haldirs stenhårda blick gjorde det mycket svårt att nalkas en ursäkt på ett smidigt och diskret sätt. Tillsut gick det vägen och Legolas bugade sig för att kunna försvinna därifrån så fort som möjligt. Så lätt var det inte, för Haldir hade ännu alltjämt inte lämnat honom med blicken och såg inte ut som om han var påväg att avsluta samtalet. Så tryckte han plötsligt en bägare i fingrarna på den mindre alven. Legolas blinkade till, men Haldir höjde sin andra bägare mot honom. En tigande skål utbringades och eftersom Haldir verkade dricka djupt så gjorde Legolas så också. Det var starkt vin. När han avslutade den fyllde den tigande Galadrim alven genast på på nytt från en kanna. Legolas tvekade.  
  
"Klarar du inte starkt?" Frågan var kort och artig, men Legolas hörde tydligt den utmanande skärpan. De drack igen.   
  
Vid den fjärde bägaren kom Legolas räddning. Elladan och Elrohir! De hade utan tvekan hunnit hälsa på alla närvarande en och två gånger och några gånger extra hos Arwens lilla flickskara innan de insåg att de var en kort. När de fann honom vid Haldir sken de upp och slöt samman med dem. Legolas ifärd med att tömma en bägare gemensamt med Haldir.   
  
Elrohir skrattade och Elladan fyllde själv på deras bägare på nytt. Så lång stund tog det för bröderna att inse att allt inte stod rätt till. De kände samtidigt hur en skir silverklocka rang i deras sinnen, ett tydligt tecken på att de skulle vara hörsamma. Lika förvånade som de blev, lika naturligt var det för dem att genast inse vad det var. Känslan av Legolas, inte bara varandra. Lika snart smakade känslan av skogsalven spänd, nervös och obekväm. Utåt sett såg Legolas avslappnad och säker ut, men bröderna lät sig inte alls luras när deras sinnen slagit larm. Elrohir höjde handen och sänkte bägaren från Legolas läppar när han åter igen tömt dem och flinade mot Haldir:  
  
"Usäkta oss, jag måste hinna presentera Legolas för Fanicia och Gil-Hanilien. Vi ser dig på arenan i morgon Haldir!" sa han, och la bestämt handen i korsryggen på Legolas. Tvillingarna ledde ut Legolas som tacksamt lämnade den stålgrå blicken. Han blev inte alls presenterad för några alvinnor, utan fann sig ensam med bröderna i en korridor, fortfarande med glasbägaren i handen.   
  
"Vad var det där?" Elrohir såg uppfordrande på Legolas.  
  
"Skulle jag också vilja veta." insköt Elladan. Legolas bara blinkade.  
  
"Vad? Gjorde jag något fel? Jag ber om urs..."  
  
"Nej, kände du inte?" vidhöll Elrohir. "Jag kände dig i mitt huvud! Vad du kände."  
  
"Jag också." Elladan var inte sen att vara med. "Det var därför vi följde dig ut. Du ville det desperat, vi kände det!"  
  
Skuggan av en rynka uppstod mellan Legolas ögonbryn, men hans tydligt genomtänkta svar var ett annat än det bröderna väntat sig:  
  
"Om ni är så skickliga på att känna vad jag känner, hur kommer det sig då att ni inte känner er surriga?"  
  
Bröderna stirrade på honom. Länge och väl. Så sträckte Elladan sig fram och tog bägaren ifrån Legolas hand, som inte protesterade. Misstänksamt smakade han på det lilla kvarstående innehållet innan han överlämnade resten åt sin kopia så han kunde göra likadant. Elrohir sänkte glaset från läpparna förbluffat.  
  
"Legolas! Detta är 'Loriskt vildäpplevin, det är ju vaninnesstarkt!" Det bekräftades också av Elladan som hade haft svårt att svälja det lilla han hade fått i sig och grimaserade färgstarkt.   
  
"Oh," svarade en lite frånvarande Mörkmårdsprins "jag visste inte."  
  
Elladan fnissade plötsligt. "Kom, vi går till rummen före den lilla suputen här får för sig att dricka mer av det där."  
  
Legolas hade för ovanlighetens skull inte kommenterat sättet han blev omnämnd, alltför tacksam för att komma bort från festen resten av natten. Väl uppe i kammaren började han genast trassla ur tiaran ur håret.Den hade suttit perfekt, men nu var det rena katastrofen. Kinkig som en femåring gjorde han det bara värre tills Elrohir förbarmade sig över honom och hjälpte till.   
  
"Still prinspojk, du trasslar bara till det ännu värre!"  
  
Elladan fann det direkt skrattretande och visade det öppet medans han kastade av sig de formella kläderna tills han bara stod i de enkla, tunna byxorna och en undertunika. Hans bror såg liknande ut och tillsammans hjälpte de Legolas ur hårkatastrofen.   
  
Den minsta av dem hade inte sagt mycket, men när han krängde av sig jackan påväg mot sängen så snubblade han till på sin egen fot. Inte tillräckligt för att ramla, men tillräckligt för att klämma ur sig ett välmående; "Whoopsie!" och fortsätta.  
  
"Hur mycket drack du av det där egentligen, Las?" Elladan plirade mot honom. Ynglingen ryckte på axlarna. "Fem glas."  
  
Elrohir suckade högt och rullade med ögonen, Elladan brast i skratt. Legolas var förnärmad.  
  
"Legolas... du är full!"  
  
"Nej." kom det korta självklara svaret precis innan en stövel hamnade i golvet som han nyss sparkat av sig, sittandes på sängkanten. "Så ovan är jag inte vid rusdrycker att fem glas påvekar mig."  
  
"Jag är själv förvånad över att du fortfarande står." flinade Elrohir. "I fjol lurade jag i Elladan tre glas, och du skulle bara se..."  
  
"Tyst orchpanna!" Elladan lyckades hindra det pinsamma minnet från att återberättas, men Legolas skrattade iallafall. Högt och ärligt. Bröderna log och kom överens om i sitt stilla sinne att Legolas visst var full, och det hade inte ens slagit ut med sin fulla kraft än. Ganska kämpande kom Legolas ur tunikan och bältet, tills han, liksom tvillingarna hade underskjortan och byxorna kvar. Skogsalven var ändå medveten om vilket tillstånd han befann sig i, så han ville egentligen bara lägga sig och sova bort allt. Fumlande fingrade han på de små spännena i den fina underskjortans halslinning. De hade aldrig varit så värst enkla att få upp, men nu var de praktiskt taget omöjliga. Elrohir kom in igen genom lönndörren som de funnit ganska praktiskt, efter att de varit och lämnat några av sina dyrbarare saker i sitt eget rum. En stund stod den yngre brodern och flinade åt skådespelet, men snart förbarnade han sig föe andra gången sedan de kommit från festen.  
  
"Kom här fyllerist, jag skall hjälpa dig." Elrohir klev fram till den hjälplöse krigaren och knuffade bak honom på sängen. Han kravlade efter och satte igång med att spänna upp kragen för honom. Först när han kom till den sista av de fyra så såg han upp på blondinen. Andan fastnade i halsen. Legolas halvlåg tillbakalutad i sängen stödd på händerna för att inte ramla bak på rygg. En rodnad låg över hans kinder, och även om tvillingen visste att det kom sig av alkoholen var det upphetsat. Plötsligt blev han alltför medveten om att han faktiskt var uppkrupen i ynglingens knä. Han tänkte inte utan bara pressade läpparna mot skogsalvens. Berusat fick han gensvar och alltför skickligt gled han genast upp med händerna under Legolas skjorta för att hålla om naken hud. Hett begär och passion exploderade i honom när alven vred sig under honom och tappert besvarade den våldsamma kyssen.   
  
Plötsligt la Elldan en mycket försiktig hand på sin brors axel. Till en början ville inte Elrohir besvara tvillingen, men han hade aldrig kunnat säga emot tidigare så han bröt kyssen och såg upp på sin kopia. Elladans mörka ögon var oroliga. Att se Elladan orolig och bekymrad var ingenting som tillhörde vanligheterna och Elrohir nyktrade genast till. Speciellt när Elladan försiktigt tog till orda.  
  
"El... han är full. Är du säker på att det är rätt?" Elrohir insåg med bestörtning vad han höll på med och drog sig snabbt undan. Legolas tappade balansen utan hjälp och ramlade ner på rygg på sängen. Den passionerade rodnaden hade bara tilltagit , men han låg kvar, flinade och höll handen för ögonen för att stänga ute ljuset från månen som plötsligt kom att lysa honom isvit i ögonen.  
  
Elrohir såg skrämt på sin bror. "Förlåt, jag..." Elladan skakade på huvudet. "Glöm det. Låt oss bara få grabben i säng."  
  
.  
  
Två timmar senare var de vakna igen. Legolas stod på knä vid en fin större skål, mer liknandes en balja inne i badrummet. Elrohir höll moderligt bort hans hår och Elladan stödde, klappade på ryggen och viskade lågt nonsens i öronen på honom. Sant, Legolas hade druckit förr, och Mörkmårdens vin var mycket starkt, men detta kunde knappt ens räknas som vin. Gift med äppelsmak ville han mer benämna det som. Legolas hade ont i revbenen och halsen efter att ha spytt klar vätska, sedan galla. Han var kallsvettig utanpå en febrig kropp som skakade av köld. Tårar kom som en reflex när magen återigen försökte tömma sig på vad den inte hade. Hickande förklarade han:  
  
"F'låt.. jag menade inte.. visste inte att det var så starkt... förlåt."  
  
Elladan hyschade honom, och Elrohir torkade svett och tårar från hans ansikte med en våt trasa. Hade inte skogsalven mått så otroligt dåligt hade de troligtvis skrattat, situationen var hutlös, men som det nu såg ut tyckte de mest synd om honom. Haldir hade medvetet hällt i honom vildäpplevinet! Det skulle han få igen för!  
  
.  
  
Det är knappt värt att nämna vem som vaknade sist kommande morgon. Med ett mycket oalviskt grymtande satte sig blondinen upp i sängen och höll sig om pannan. Om han såg lika hemsk ut som han kände sig så ville han inte visa sig för någon i dag. Så slog det honom vad det var för en dag: Tävlingen, alla besökarna, lekarna och banketten! Panikslaget kastade han av sig lakanet och sprang upp ur sängen. Han visste inte vilken tid det var, vad han hade missat, om han var saknad... Förbannelser, vart var El? Varför hade de inte väckt honom?  
  
Baksmällan slog ner i honom som ett städ tappat från obekvämt hög höjd. Det knackade i huvudet på honom.  
  
Nej, det var dörren som knackade! Panik, tvillingarna brukade aldrig knacka!   
  
"Eh, jag..." Började den lilla alven ropa medans han kastade sig runt efter någonting att sätta på sig, plötsligt medveten om att han bara bar ett par tunna linnebyxor. Dörren öppnades ändå. Legolas panik byttes till lättnad när han såg Glorfindel i dörren.   
  
"Legolas, du är vaken. Jag hade inte väntat mig det." Legolas lyfte förvånat på ögonbrynen och drog handen genom det katastrofala håret. Solen stod högt, han borde ju ha varit vaken för timmar sedan. Glorfindel såg frågan, flinade brett och stängde dörren bakom sig när han gick in.   
  
"Slappna av, Dan och Ro berättade för mig vad som hänt." Legolas tog ofrivilligt ett steg tillbaka och rodnade häftigt. Glorfindel bara skrattade och räckte fram en mugg som han haft med sig. "Klokt av dig att försvinna fort, om du mött honom innan skulle du vetat att Haldir praktiskt taget är imun emot allt starkt. Här, drick detta, det dämpar huvudvärken."  
  
Legolas fick muggen tryckt i händerna och hade ännu inte samlat sig tillräckligt för att kunna svara ordentligt. Det fanns inget behov av det heller, Glorfindel stegade in som om han var en av tvillingarna, såg sig om, hade inte det minsta problem med prinsens oordnade hår eller hans halvklädda person, och slängde sig hemmastadd i en fåtölj.  
  
"Tack vare tvillingarnas skarpsinne var det ingen som saknade dig i morse" han förklarade inte närmare och Legolas frågade inte heller. "Men de bad mig väcka dig nu eftersom... hur var de de sa? '...skulle dränka dem i Elronds prydnads bäck' om du inte väcktes i god tid för att göra dig i ordning till tävlingen."  
  
Legolas skruvade på muggen och fnös irriterat; "Den 'bäcken' är ju inte ens två decimeter djup! Hur får de för sig att jag skulle kunna dränka någon i den?"  
  
Glorfindel flinade. "Åh, du kommer nog på ett sätt om det är ett måste. Se till att komma i ordning nu och ge dig av ner till de andra." Med de orden reste sig den uråldriga alven upp och öpnnade dörren på nytt. Så stannade han eftertänksamt. "Drick upp det där och utmana inte Haldir på fler dryckestävlingar är du snäll. Han är en hemsk förlorare och en urusel vinnare."  
  
.  
  
"...knappast, Dan! Det är meningslöst förstår jag, ni ser inte."  
  
"Arwen, snälla lyssna, du ger det inte ens en chans..."  
  
"Vad för 'chans' skall jag ge det? Jag bryr mig inte om om han är artig eller trevlig. Inse; han är från Mörkmården. När slöt Mörkmården och Imladris fred helt plötsligt bara för att ni fått en lekkamrat? "  
  
"Arwen, är du verkligen ute efter krig?" Elrohir hade bytt infallsvinkel och talade med orolig och låg stämma. Det fick en annan effekt, som han misstänkte. Deras syster la pannan i veck och skakade på huvudet så några tunga lockar föll fram över hennes axlar.   
  
"Nej, naturligtvis inte, men så är det inte vi som bråkar heller..."  
  
Elladan suckade högt och gned händerna över ansiktet. De skulle aldrig komma någon vart med detta. Åtminstone inte nu. De behövde mer tid och ett mer privat ställe. De tre syskonen befann sig utomhus och det gjorde också många andra. Det var strax före tävlingen och flera hade redan dragit sig mot den provisoriska arenan. Celeborn och Elrond delade en skål, glatt samtalandes om gamla minnen. Tidigare under dagen hade det faktiskt redan tävlats endel. De yngre krigarna hade visat upp vad de gick för i bågskytte. Det hade också visats upp lite svärdskonst, men nu var det snart dags för den sista tävlingen. Egentligen var det inte den folk var ute efter, utan festen efteråt.  
  
Elrohir lyfte en hand för att stilla samtalet innan det tog en ful vändning.  
  
"Här kommer Legolas."  
  
Arwen skulle just till att kommentera varför han inte befann sig med dem redan innan, men lät bli av en blick från Elladan. Surmulet trippade hon iväg åt andra hållet.  
  
Mycket riktigt var det Legolas som kom. Han hade kastat den strikta formella klädseln åt sidan och bar Mörkmårdens klassiska snitt. Flätorna bar han visserligen, både de vid tinningarna och de som låg runt huvudet. Hade han varit prins under gårdagen, så var han kapten idag.  
  
"Godmorgon solstråle!" Elladan och Elrohir flinade unisont mot honom. Det besvarades med en kylig och arg blick.  
  
"Oh, retlig i dag!"  
  
"Hacka på mig i kväll, El, jag är inte på humör." Den söta lilla alven la handen om pannan.  
  
"Ont i huvudet, kära?" Elladan kunde inte låta bli.  
  
"En aning. Glorfindel gav mig någonting, och det hjälpte, men inte helt. Kan ni bara försöka och vara lite snälla en stund? Jag behöver det." Rösten var så ynklig att bröderna genast nyktrade till. Elrohir la en hand på hans axel.  
  
"Förlåt. Kom, tävlingen skall just börja, och sedan blir det en smal sak att rymma från festen om du vill sova mer, för jag misstänker att du inte är så sugen på att dricka vin i kväll igen."  
  
Legolas besvarade inte orden, men grimaserade. Bara tanken på vin gjorde honom illamående.  
  
.  
  
En halvtimma senare satt de tre på en av de bästa platserna. Det var fullt på plats. Alla bänkar var upptagna. Flera familjer hade brett ut fina filtar i gräset där de satt och skrattade åt någon som berättade för dem. Det var bara folktomt åt ett håll och där hade allt plockats bort till förmån för en tavla med uppmålad mitt. Både Celeborn och Elrond hade valt någonting lättare än den påkostade utstyrseln från dagen innan. Lothloriens lord hade valt passande azurblått och vitt guld. Sidenbandet om midjan var smyckad med akvamariner och lapis. Tiaran höll små adamanter. Elrond hade samma färger som sin dotter i plommonlila och purpur. En lång tabard smyckades med granater och ametister.   
  
Ett kort tal hade hållts av dem båda, där de välkomnade dem.   
  
Celeborn gjorde en lätt gest med handen och en kapten ur hans egna män steg fram klädd i 'Loriens grå kappa. En av två domare. De vanliga reglerna. Han bugare sig djupt för de båda lorderna, sedan resten av församlingen och ropade ut:  
  
"Lord Celeborn av Lothloriens förkämpe; kapten Haldir av Lorien!"  
  
Jublet var inte bara öronbedövande, det var också mycket väntat. Haldir klev ut som en kung på arenan. Han slösade med ett gnistrande leende. Bågen redan slängd över axeln samman med kogret. Utan kåpan var han fortfarande klädd i grått och silver i olika nyanser. En långjacka och låga skor. Han såg ut som om han skulle ge sig ut på jakt och var fullkomligt avslappnad. Även alverna från Imladris hejade på honom. Han var en uppskattad alv.  
  
En handrörelse från Elrond och en till krigare steg fram, denna från Elronds patruller, domare nummer två. Han gick igenom samma ritual som den första och ropade ut:  
  
"Lord Elrond av Imladris förkämpe; kapten Legolas av Mörkmården!"  
  
Tystnaden hade inte kunnat vara mer talande. Det var inte i brist på respekt eller i hån, det var av ren förvånig, nära på förfäran. Elladan slängde ut med handen och grep tag om Legolas jacka när han lugnt hade rest sig upp och skulle till att hoppa över det lilla staketet som skiljde deras sittplatser från resten.  
  
"Vad tar du dig till?" hickade den chockade tvillingen fram.  
  
"Ja, tro inte att den var min idé." svarade Legolas sammanbitet för att ingen skulle höra. Väldigt många blickar hade redan vänts mot honom. " Det var faktiskt lord Elrond som bad mig, och det vore väl ganska oartigt att neka när han ger mig en sådan komplimang."  
  
Elrohir hade också kommit på fötter, lika ställd som sin bror. "Så du svarar ja på en sådan sak och gör frivilligt bort dig på grund av artighet?"  
  
Det var tydligen inte rätt sak att säga. Legolas var retlig som det var redan och han ryckte fri armen från Elladans tag. "Och vem säger att jag tänker göra bort mig?"  
  
Med det hoppade han ner på gräset och gick tvärs över arenan under allas häpna uppsyn, tills han nådde de båda lorderna och bugade djupt där han tog till orda högt nog för att höras.  
  
"Lord Celeborn av Caras Galadhon, Lord Elrond av det sköna Imladris, det är en ära för mig att få delta i er vadslagning, tyvärr tycks det som om jag ramlade in i denna dalen genom någon ondskefull kraft, för jag äger varken båge eller pilar, snälla jag ber, berätta inte detta för min kung, för vem har väl hört talas om en skogsalv utan pilbåge?"  
  
Detta muntra tal besvarades med fnissningar från åskådarna och mindre applåder. Speciellt från Vattnadals krigare som var mer än väl medvetna vid detta laget hur Legolas hamnat hos dem. Elrond reste sig och med ännu en liten vink kom genast tre nya alver in på plan bärandes varsin båge och pilar.  
  
"Vad vore jag för tävlande om jag inte försåg min förkämpe med den utrustning han behöver? Välj, och faller ingen av dem er i smaken, så skall jag genast ordna fram nya."  
  
Legolas nickade och skulle just gå fram för att göra sitt val när han tveksamt stannade upp. En alldeles utomordentligt vacker alv hade kommit fram till Elrond och hade synpunkter:  
  
"Adar, är inte detta mot reglerna?"  
  
"Vad, min kära Arwen?" Elrond tog det hela med jämnmod, uppenbarligen alldeles för nöjd med dagen för att finna misstankar i någonting.  
  
"Jag menar, Legolas är inte från Imladris, får han verkligen lov att skjuta för vår sida?"  
  
Elrond log snett och såg mot Celeborn när han svarade: "Undomiel, mitt hjärta, du minns väl alla mina försök, gör du inte? Glorfindel är från Gondolin..."  
  
"Ja, men han har bott hos oss i många år!"  
  
"Betänk den gången jag desperat frågade Rumil om att ställa upp."  
  
Vid detta så skrattade Celeborn friskt. Rumil, en av Haldirs yngre bröder. Det hade varit en utmaning, men han hade inte kunnat slå sin bror. Den silverblonda alven, fortfarande fnissandes, fortsatte: "Ja, mellonin, det kan väl ingen glömma. Om jag inte missminner mig så har du haft minst fem förkämpar från Lothlorien, så jag ser då inget fel med att prins Legolas representerar dig."  
  
Arwen sänkte huvudet, men log snart igen, erkände sitt fel, nickade ursäktande och backade undan. Legolas tog de sista stegen fram och tog emot första bågen av en alv. Efter det kogret som han vred kort på före han slängde det över axeln och backade tillbaka till sin plats. Elrond lyfte på ett ögonbryn.  
  
"Vill du inte godkänna bågen först, kapten Legolas, och säga vad du tycker?"  
  
Lintotten blinkade till, nickade och gjorde som Elrond föreslog. Han grep tag i vapnet och flexade det, sedan kände han på strängen. Allt mycket snabbt.  
  
"Ett funktionellt vapen, min lord." Skratt hördes från alverna men Haldir var uppenbarligen inte alls imponerad. Leendet hade falnat mycket snart när han såg vem som skulle bli hans motståndare. Ett barn, dessutom en som hade mage att kalla sig kapten. Det kändes pinsamt var han inte längre värdig en motståndare?  
  
Innan han fick lov att utrycka sin harm så blev de sjasade till bortesta sidan av planen. Det var ett mycket stort avstånd mellan dem och tavlan, flera av de som spelat innan hade misslyckats att ens träffa den och nu hade den flyttats ytterligare steg bak. Som förra vinnare fick Haldir välja vem som skulle börja. Han valde sig själv och drog en pil ur kogret medans tystnaden la sig över folk.   
  
"Eh... ursäkta mig, kapten Haldir, men vad är reglerna?"  
  
Haldir tog ner pilen från bågen och stirrade ner på skitungen. Alldeles för klara blå ögon, ett ansikte som fick vem som helst att reagera och han tyckte inte alls om det. Dessutom stod ungen och var uppkäftig. Tack vare alvers utmärkta hörsel var det ju dessutom få som hade missat frågan.  
  
"Träffa bara där jag träffar." Svarade han syrligt och tillbakahållna fniss hördes runt om. Han la återigen upp pilen på strängen, lät den vila länge nog för att säkra målet och hinna ta hänsyn till vinden innan han avlossade den.   
  
Två smällar slog in i tavlan två centimeter från målets mitt. Ett mästerskott med tanke på hur liten mitten var och avståndet. Någonting var fel, han kunde känna det i hela kroppen, dessutom var det ovanligt tyst från folk efter ett sådant skott. Haldir slängde en blick på Legolas. Han stod med dragen båge, benen lätt isär och kisade bort mot målet. Utan leende nickade han nöjt.   
  
Båda domarna var framme vid tavlan och inspekterade en lång stund, vilket inte tillhörde vanligheterna, innan alven från den Gyllne skogen tog till orda.  
  
"Oavgjort! Kapten Legolas pil har slagit in och splittrat kapten Haldirs. En märklig händelse mina vänner, de har träffat exakt lika!"  
  
En susning drog genom folket, men Legolas tog bara ett steg tillbaka och sträckte sig upp efter en ny pil. Haldir snurrade runt och grep honom hårt om handleden.  
  
"Försöker du fuska? Det är jag som börjar!"  
  
Legolas blinkade förvånat ett par gånger, men det hårda greppet och det otrevliga tonläget tänkte han inte finna sig i hur som helst och fräste tillbaka:  
  
"Ni började sist gång! Om ni skall börja alla gångerna så blir det ju inget spel för då kommer ni aldrig ha chansen att träffa eller missa min pil!"  
  
Återigen sorl i publiken och skratt. Detta var underhållande även om Legolas uppenbart försökt fuska. Elladan la ansiktet i händerna och Elrohir bet på naglarna. De misstänkte bara alltför väl att Legolas menade allvar, han Kunde verkligen inte reglerna för vanligt prickskytte.  
  
Haldir fnös, släppte den betydligt kortare alven oimponerat och drog fram sin andra pil. "Jag börjar tävlingen ut. Träffa den röda mitten, skogsalv."  
  
Legolas tappade tålamodet som han försökt behålla. Han hade ont i huvudet, och det var denna alvens fel. "Men nyss sa ni att jag skulle träffa där er pil gjorde, och nu ber ni mig träffa den röda punkten, kan ni bestämma er!"  
  
Haldir som dragit tillbaka strängen och försökte sikta rätt fräste ilsket tillbaka. "Gör bara som jag säger, sindar, och sluta tjafsa!" Med det avlossade han skottet. Denna gången hade han varit beredd och såg den snabba rörelsen i ögonvrån. Utan att ens se efter vart hans egen pil träffade spann han runt till den lilla blondinen och skrek på honom: "Kan du vänta på din tur nästa gång, skogsalv, och sluta upp med att vådaskjuta! Efter mig, inte före eller samtidigt, skjut Efter mig!"  
  
"Jag gjorde det!"  
  
Nu hade lorderna fått nog och båda reste sig samtidigt för att få ner det kommande grälet. De slutade omedelbart, men såg båda arga ut.  
  
"Vad försigår här? Är inte detta ett kamratligt spel? Haldir, förklara er!" Celeborns bittra uppsyn gjorde även publiken allvarlig. De hade roats en hel del av grälets gång, men nu såg det annorlunda ut. Haldir gav Celeborn en låg bugning men innan han hann svara ropade domaren ut:  
  
"Detta är antingen ett skott av trollkonst eller en tillfällighet som man inte skall tro att man får se två gånger i detta livet. Lord Elrond, er förkämpes skott har återigen splittrat kapten Haldirs pil, men ännu en sitter dessutom i målets centrum!"  
  
Celeborn och Haldir glömde bort förklaringarna och såg mot tavlan. Tvillingarna hade rest sig och stirrade mot den som många andra också gjorde. Haldir hade tydligen svårt att hitta orden, men när han gjorde det sa han torrt; "Diskvalificerad, en pil var är det..."  
  
Legolas exploderade. "Ett skott sa de, inte hur många pilar! Hur skall jag både kunna träffa din pil -och- mitten om jag bara har en pil till hands? Det här är ett urlöjligt spel!" Han lät som en tioåring och han rodnade häftigt när han insåg det. Praktiskt taget hela Imladris invånare och många besökare ifrån Lothlorien satt och såg på, inte minst lorderna över nämnda riken. Mumlande bland alver hade fått planen att surra som ett getingbo, men det tystnade mycket snabbt när Elrond höjde handen. Så sneglade han misstänksamt på Legolas, det gjorde resten också.   
  
"Legolas...." lorden sög på orden. "Kan ni göra om det där?"  
  
"Vad min lord?" Den lilla prinsen rodnade fortfarande häftigt efter sitt pinsamma utbrott. Elrond kastade en blick på Celeborn som nickade, så förklarade han sig tydligare.  
  
"Kan du skjuta igen. Två pilar, exakt samma ställen... och långsamt."  
  
Legolas såg skeptisk ut. Drev de med honom? Hade det varit någon annan, vem som helst än mästerhelaren, väktaren till Venya och lord av Imladris så hade den uppretade ungdomen fräst till svar, men nu gjorde han dem till viljes. Utan att släppa Celeborn eller Elrond med blicken drog han oändligt långsamt bak handen till kogret. Legolas söta ansikte såg misstänksamt ut, han visste inte vad de ville ha ut av honom och anade att han hade gjort bort sig, men han kunde för allt i världen inte se vart någonstans. Förutom utbrottet förståss. En parodi på den snabba handling han tidigare utfört så la han, inför allas åsyn, två pilar vid strängen och drog till sig den. Höll den några sekunder och när han släppte lorderna med blicken för att ta sikte var det bara ett hastigt ögonblick. Pilarna for iväg, och innan de hunnit slå i målet hade han redan vänt tillbaka blicken, säker på att de skulle träffa.  
  
"Elrond, gamle vän..." Celeborn sneglade ifrån måltavlan till Legolas och över till Elrond. "Det bär mig emot, men... jag tror faktiskt att ni slagit mig."  
  
Elrond svarade lika lågt och förbluffat, som om han hade lite svårt att själv begripa det, även om segerflinet var brett. "Såå... det innebär att jag vinner tillbaka vad vi ursprungligen satsade?"  
  
Celeborn nickade medans han gick ner från sin plats för att inspektera pilarna närmare. Elrond följde efter. "Jo, min vän, vad var det vi satsade egentligen?"  
  
Celeborn blinkade till. "Kan omöjligt minnas, Elrond, det var alltför längesedan." 


	21. 21

Isflamma- Oh, tack så mycket för att jag är förlåten flinar. Beroendeframkallande? Har jag skrivit en drog? Det är verkligen kul att du blev glad. Din reaktion gör mig glad.   
  
Kapitlet var inte klart för dina fem minuter sedan, men det handlade inte om tre månader denna gången. Här är det:  
  
.  
  
TigerRain- Oops... du överväldigar mig! Vad kul! Ännu en som läser denna storyn, trots att den är på svenska och inte så lite felstavad. Tack! Skall försöka besvara allt du kommenterat (värnar månt om sina fans). El/El/Legolas story? Kanske, vet inte än hur långt det skall gå, men jag liksom du vill ha med de tre vad som än händer.   
  
För lite kommentarer? ler För att skriva på svenska så har jag faktiskt fått en hel del, men ditt tillskott är varmt välkommet, tack. Jag skall verkligen försöka att skriva klart denna storyn och inte glömma bort den. Era kommentarer hjälper mig att minnas det...  
  
evil grin Tja, se på Arwen. Hon är uppvuxen under en av de mäktigaste alverna i Midgård, hon har Galadriel och Celeborn som morföräldrar, minst två stora alvriken prisar henne för hennes oövervinnerliga skönhet och ger henne troligtvis allt hon pekar på. Själv skulle jag inte se det som så konstigt att hon blev en smula bortskämd och övermodig. Misstänker att detta är en personlig liten hämd för att jag inte tyckte om henne i filmen. I boken gör hon sig däremot bra, men då har hon också en mycket mindre roll. Det är väl samma sak med Haldir misstänker jag. Och örfilar? garv Det bara passar sig att ge honom örfilar tror jag. Han Är trots allt en uppstudsig skitunge hur mycket vi än tycker om honom.  
  
Lönndörrar? Åh, de dyker säkert upp igen. Det går inte att gömma någonting sådant för en skogsalv. Prickskytte är de inte heller dåliga på, och här får du Legolas större utmaning:  
  
.......  
  
Legolas spände av sig kogret och räckte det till en alv som av någon anledning dykt upp vid hans sida. Samma alv tog bågen från den unga segraren och flyttade sig bakom honom och drog fram krigarflätorna som omringade hans ansikte. Prinsen reagerade knappt, men så slog det honom att han inte var hemma. Med andan i halsen spann han runt på stället och böjde på nacken för att se efter vem det var. En lång, mörkhårig alv stod och flinade ner mot honom.  
  
"Kapten Legolas, jag visste att du var en mästerskytt, men att du skulle övermästra Haldir själv kunde jag väl aldrig tro."  
  
När Legolas kom över chocken flinade han brett. "Linjorin!"  
  
"Densamma skogsalv."  
  
"Kapten!" Bakom den grattulerande alven dök ytterligare två upp.  
  
"Tindor! Refael!" Legolas gav dem båda en lätt bugning.   
  
"Se, nu är jag inte bara imponerad över ditt prickskytte, utan även ditt minne." Tindor böjde sig ner och la handen på blondinens axel. Han hade inte räknat med att Legolas skulle hålla sådan stenkoll på deras namn, få av dem hade verkligen presenterat sig innan, bara mötts som hastigast ute i vildmarken, men kaptenen för södra gränspatrullen var uppenbarligen väl påläst. Den lilla alven rynkade på näsan och såg tillbaka mot Linjorin.  
  
"Varför berättade ingen för mig om reglerna? Jag framstod som en fullkomlig idiot!" sa han hett. De tre mycket äldre krigare skrattade och skulle börja neka men de avbröts när en ståtlig silverblond alv bröt sig emellan.  
  
"Grattulerar" det sas stramt, iskallt och inte alls uppmuntrande. Legolas sneglade upp under sina täta ögonfransar och mötte Haldirs stenkalla blick. De höll den under långa tigande sekunder. Spänningen fick luften att vibbrera och de tre krigarna tog försiktigt ett steg tillbaka när storstötarna mätte varandra. Haldir började utmaningen och tog ett långsamt steg runt prinsen. Legolas följde rörelsen och tog själv ett steg. Minnet av Glorfindels tidigare ord susade snabbt förbi hans sinne 'Han är en hemsk förlorare och en urusel vinnare'.   
  
Långsamt sträckte Haldir ut handen och Legolas lutade bak överkroppen utan att backa med fötterna. Galadrimalven var mycket längre än honom och snart fick han lugnt tag om Lagolas jackkrage och drog honom till sig. Prinsen fann sina egna ögon låsta i bågskyttens bara några centimeter från varandra. Samtidigt släppte de blicken för någon sekund. Haldir för att snegla bak och inse att hans båda bröder slutit upp bakom honom. Med en nick stannade han dem. Legolas för att se bak till de tre krigarna från Imladris gränser, och med en lätt handrörelse såg även han till att de skulle hålla sig utanför. De såg tillbaka på varandra.   
  
"Vi flyttar oss till ett mer privat ställe, sindar, eller har jag skrämt bort dig." Haldirs väsande besvarades med en nick från skogsalven som knytit sina nävar tills knogarna vitnade. Haldir släppte greppet om jackan, flinade och gav Legolas en gest att gå. Misstänksamt gick han långsamt förbi Haldir, sedan hans två bröder, Rumil och Orophin.   
  
.  
  
"Rumil! Orophin!" De båda bröderna vände sig om och flinade när Elronds tvillingsöner kom rusande mot dem.   
  
"Dan, Ro!"   
  
De togs glatt emot, men tvillingarna verkade inte ha tid att småprata.  
  
" Har ni sett prins Legolas? Han bara fösvann?" tvillingarna talade i munnen på varandra och galadrimbröderna tvekade. De hann varken säga sanningen eller komma upp med någon lögn förän en mörkhårig alv förekom dem.  
  
"Han gick iväg med kapten Haldir, mina lorder."  
  
Elladan och Elrohir stannade upp och såg närmare på alven som tilltalat dem. Han kom plötsligt ihåg sitt uppförande och bugade för dem: "Linjorin, spårare och kartläsare över Dimmiga bergen, mina lorder." bröderna mindes plötsligt att Legolas nämnt honom.   
  
"Men vad gör Legolas med Haldir?" De var kanske oartiga, men någonting ryckte i deras sinnen, och efter gårdagens händelse var de överkänsliga. Linjorin log snett.  
  
"Jag misstänker att Haldir var lite bitter över tävlingens utgång. De skall väl ha en liten privat uppgörelse." Haldirs bröder flinade, så gjorde även de två alverna bakom Linjorin. Tvillingarna såg däremot bestörta ut.  
  
"Det kan de inte! Jag trodde du kände Legolas, och du bara släpper iväg honom sådär? Haldir kommer slå ihjäl honom!"  
  
Linjorin tog ett steg tillbaka. Refael och Tindor gjorde en bitter min, men lät spåraren vara deras talesman.  
  
"Elrondion, jag menar inte att vara respektlös" sa han "men kapten Legolas är nog kapabel att ta hand om sig själv. Jag är rädd för att ni kanske underskattar honom endel..."  
  
De ruskade på huvudet och Elrohir förklarade upprivet. "Du förstår inte! Även om Legolas skulle kunna utmana honom så får han inte!"  
  
Krigarna från Imladris blinkade förvånat, Rumil och Orophin ruskade på huvudet. Elladan förklarade närmare.  
  
"Legolas får inte lov att försvara sig! Han har fått order från kung Thranduil att inte höja hand eller vapen emot någon innanför Imladris gränser!"  
  
Linjorin såg skeptiskt på Elladan. Sedan gick det upp för honom vad den yngre alven pratade om. "Valar... den förbannade stolta skitungen!" Med de orden vände han på klacken och började springa. Tindor och Refael var inte långt efter.  
  
"Vänta på oss!" Bröderna sprang efter. Skulle de behöva vakta på den där skogsalven dygnet runt? Elrohir bet sig i underläppen, det var trots allt deras plikt att göra det  
  
.  
  
Sju alver rundade apellunden och stannade som en vägg. Trädgårdarna i Vattnadal var kända för sin skönhet. Till hälften inringad av de välansade träden låg en gräsplätt. En rund fontän intill en bänk till vänster om dem, och längre bort följde en stig mellan knoppande rosenbuskar. Mitt på gräsgläntan stod Haldir och Legolas. Den äldre hade gjort sig av med bågen, kogret och den långa jackan. Legolas hade befriat sig ifrån den snäva kortjackan. Ingen kunde riktigt påstå att de slogs, de hade inga vapen inte heller brottades de. Däremot gjorde de utfall mot varandra och var gång dansade den andra undan. Varje steg var väl övertänkt även om rörelserna var snabba. Haldir var en erfaren krigare, en av de bästa och prisad för det. Hans ilska tidigare var utbytt mot en hamoni som de sällan sett hos honom. Den höga rundsparken var en rörelse från en mästare och skulle kunna knäcka nacken av en orch om den träffade rätt. Legolas böjde sig bak, lät foten svepa centimeter från sitt ansikte innan han anföll Halirs oskyddade sida med en liknande spark. Haldir skulle bli träffad ingen tvekan om saken, men Legolas rörelser hade ändrats från snabba och våldsamma till oändligt långsamma och precisa. Haldir hade gott om tid att flytta sig undan. Så gott om tid att han inte ens behövde göra det i panik, utan rörde sig fint och lugnt. Det var inget slagsmål. Det var en dans.   
  
Elrohir rörde vid sin brors arm, men tog inte blicken från blondinerna. Hade han så fått vara åskådare till Luthiens förförelsedans till Morgoth så betvivlade han att det skulle ha varit vackrare. Av tystnaden att döma hos de andra så var de av liknande åsikt.   
  
Stundom var Haldir offensiv och drev spelet hårt, som för att få ner sin motståndare, men var gång Legolas skickligt undvek hans attacker så höll han igen mer inför nästa utfall. Prinsens egna utfall var aldrig ämnade att träffa, de var endast utförda för att följa med i dansen, och Haldir, hur gärna han än velat klå upp ungen, var en alltför passionerad krigare för att inte svepas med. Det hade börjar med ett sparrande där Haldir anföll och Legolas backade undan och slutade i en uråldrig krigsdans.   
  
Åskådarna sjönk ljudlöst ner i gräset, mycket ovilliga att störa dem. De hade troligtvis inte ens insett att de var betittade, för mycket fokus hölls på sina egna och den andres rörelser. Det som innan varit förbluffande snabbt och hotfullt ändrade sakta karaktär. Snart försvann utmaningen helt i rörelserna, och de blev långsamma. Inte mindre skickligt utförda för den sakens skull, eller mindre ansträngande, tvärt om. Det var en konst i sig att komma så nära sin motståndare som möjligt, utan att träffa, så snyggt som möjligt, och ge den andre spelrum nog att undvika med samma grace.   
  
Tid och rum har ingen plats i ett sådant spel. Verkligheten är en yta på fem meter gräs i en lund i Imladris, inget annat. Solen hade mer bråttom än de. Odödlighet är kanten på glaset du dricker ur som rymmer världshaven. En sammansvetsad, rundad rörelse, inte utan styrka och makt, men öm som en älskares smekning avslutade allt. Legolas handrygg snuddade Haldirs skjortärm, lätt som en kvällsbris, men lika effektivt som en dolkstöt. Båda frös på plats, tiden stannade som när hjärtat hoppar över ett slag. Sedan brast den som en såpbubbla när Haldir lugnt sa:  
  
"Du förlorade."  
  
Legolas nickade lika sansat precis innan båda släppte facaden och slet efter andan. Först nu syntes det att ansträgningen varit enorm. Legolas böjde sig fram och stödde händerna mot knäna, flämtandes. Haldir la ansiktet i händerna och försökte gnugga sig tillbaka till verkligheten.  
  
"Vi har besök." Legolas återfick endel av andan och vred på huvudet utan att komma upp. Där hade han fått syn på åskådarna. De kom långsamt på fötter. Haldir rätade omedelbart på sig och tog ner händerna från ansiktet. Ansträgningens rodnad låg synlig.  
  
"Rumil! Orophin? Sa jag inte åt er att hålla er utanför?"   
  
"Detsamma som jag sa till er tre?" Legolas naglade fast Linjorin, Refael och Tindor med blicken. Den fick inte alls rätt effekt. De såg inte det minsta skamsna ut, bara förbluffade. Den som svarade var Elrohir, och det var med möda som om han glömt bort hur man använder ord korrekt:  
  
"Vi... jag och El... de sa att ni hade gått och... berättade om att du inte fick lov att försvara dig så vi trodde... eller..."  
  
Legolas blinkade till, sedan exploderade han. "Ni Vad?!" skrek han ut. Haldir såg från tvillingarna till Legolas och fräste:  
  
"Du Vad?!" Legolas hoppade till och mötte Haldirs blick som desorienterat försökte hitta tillbaka till sitt stenhårda kalla jag igen, utan omedelbar framgång. Prinsen bet sig i underläppen och mumlade otydligt.  
  
Haldir skakade på huvudet; "Sluta mumla skogsalv och säg vad de menar!"  
  
Legolas mumlade någonting på nytt så Elladan avbröt. Alltid med ungdomens rättframhet och ärlighet: "Legolas har tagit emot skriftliga order från kung Thranduil att han inte får höja hand eller vapen emot någon innanför Imladris gränser, vad det än må handla om. Han skulle aldrig slagit tillbaka. Och om det blivit slagsmål..." Elladans ord försvann ut i luften under Haldirs bittra blick. Den erfarne krigaren vände sig tillbaka mot Legolas som nu inte bara hade en rodnad av ansträgning utan även en skamsen.   
  
"Du sa ingenting om detta innan, skogsalv. Skall jag bli anklagad för orent spel?"  
  
Legolas humör hettade till och han såg upp. "Det var inte orent! Jag förlorade en rättvis kamp på grund av ouppmärksamhet, det var aldrig meningen att vi skulle vara när varandra, än mindre slå!"  
  
"Men det var meningen i början!"  
  
"Men inte i slutet!"  
  
Haldir hade händerna i sidorna och tornade upp sig över den lilla alven och krökte nacken för att se ner på honom. Legolas stod även han med knutna händer på höften men hade nacken böjt för att se upp istället. Blixtar av is skar sönder sommarluften mellan dem.   
  
"Saes Daro! Sidh..." Linjorin tog ett par steg fram med händerna lyftade i en föronande gest. "Ni menar väl inte att ni skall ryka ihop igen? Det var... Det var, vid Valar, 'Valkyriornas välkomnande till Mandos' som ni utförde! Hur kan ni gräla efter en sådan sak? Om ni inte såg det, så såg jag... "hans röst gick från bestämmande till frågande och tillsut färgades den av en drömmande nyans "det var... förtrollande. Jag har aldrig sett det utföras så... fullkomligt."  
  
Haldir och Legolas hade sett argt på Linjorin när han stegat fram. medans han talade hade de slappnat av fått en nästan chockad känsla i sig. Förutom Linjorin så stod sju anrda alven och bara stirrade på dem. De var imponerade och förförda. Blondinerna sneglade på varandra och fann att de var, om inte mycket, så en smula imponerade av varandra också.   
  
Haldir höll långsamt ut handen mot prinsen, som i sin tur tog en grundig titt på den före han tog den i ett fast handslag.   
  
"Du borde skaffa dig mer styrka i benen, skogsalv." sa Haldir torrt. Legolas log.  
  
"Du borde fatta bågen en centimeter längre ner, galadrim." Haldir log inte. Hans absoluta stolthet var sårad; bågskyttet.  
  
"Du borde ta ut den höga sparken långsammare och längre, silvian."  
  
"Och du borde ha mer tålamod i ett anfall, 'Lorienväktare."  
  
"Du borde lära dig att vänta på din tur." Haldir lät mer irriterad denna gången.  
  
"Och du borde lära dig sikta!" Legolas svarade med samma mynt.  
  
"Du borde lära dig att hålla käften, slyngel!" Haldir skrek och nalkades ungdomen våldsamt.  
  
"Och du borde lära dig ren hyfs!" Legolas följde efter, och innan sekunden slagit hade Haldir fläckt upp honom från marken i ett ordentligt tag om kragen: "Jag skall lära dig hyfs, bastard!" spottade han hotfullt fram i Legolas ansikte.   
  
"Daro!" Skriket var öronbedövande och hade kommit från alla sju åskådarna. Haldir stannade upp och såg ner på Legolas. Prinsen stannade upp och kikade fram mellan fingrarna på 'Lorenalven. Händerna hade han höjt i ren reflex när han utgick ifrån att inte få lov att göra motstånd, veta om att man skall få en höger i ansiktet, och helt enkelt är trött på att gå med blåmärken just där.   
  
Haldir såg plötsligt ner på en mycket ung, skör och otroligt vacker halvvuxen pojke. Han satte långsamt och förvånat ner honom.   
  
"Jag..." började Haldir "var kanske en smula fördomsfull och oartig."  
  
Legolas skakade på huvudet och förklarade; "Jag var nog en aning nonchalant och ouppmärksam."  
  
De skakade hand igen och denna gången höll det längre. Tillät sig mäta varandra innan de släppte taget. Så tog Haldir ett steg bak före han gjorde helt om och gick sansat därifrån.  
  
"Rumil, Orophin, kom med här..." Bröderna nickade åt sällskapet innan de följde efter.  
  
Legolas såg efter dem kort innan han vände sig om mot de resterande. "El, var det nödvändigt att säga det där om brevet?" sa han surt.  
  
Tvillingarna tvekade och mumlande svaret mellan sig. "Tja, jo, det bara blev så..." började Elladan.  
  
"Det bara slank ur först..." fortsatte Elrohir.  
  
"Så borde väl Haldir veta, vad hade hänt om han..."  
  
"...han börjat slåss ordentligt för att han trodde..."  
  
"...att du skulle slå tillbaka och..."  
  
"...och..."  
  
"Stopp! Väldens grundton kommer få sjösjuka om ni låter era sinnen gena och korsa varanrdas så ofta och så snabbt!" avbröt Legolas häftigt och panikartat. Tvillingarna såg förvånade ut.  
  
"Vi gör ofta så, det är inget vi inte är vana vid." sa de samtidigt.  
  
Legolas höll sig om huvudet. "-Jag- är inte van vid det." Med de orden nickade han till de tre krigarna. "Lijorin. Tindor, Refael, tack för er vänskap och närvaro, jag hoppas ni ursäktar om jag inte är med så mycket på festligheterna i kväll, men tre orsaker med samma namn har gett mig migran vid lika många tillfällen denna dagen, så jag skall bara... ta det lugnt nu." Efter det vände han sig om och gick mot det Sista Välkomnande huset.  
  
Tvillingarna gjorde snabba avsked och sprang efter honom. De nådde den tomma entren samtidigt före de gick in.  
  
"Las... vad menar du med det där med tre, ett namn, tre och migrän?" Frågan var sökande, mycket svag och kom från Elrohir. Det verkade som om han och hans bror verkligen försunkigt sig i meningen som ett kompliceras shackdrag. Legolas sneglade mellan dem medans han gick uppför trappan.  
  
"Orsak ett; 'Loreinvildäppel vin. Orsak två; hundratals åskådare till ett spel som jag inte kan reglerna på. Och tre; Någon som ruskar en två centimeter ifrån marken och kallar mig bastard. Samlat namn; Haldir. Tillfällen; i morse, för tre timmar sedan och för fem minuter sedan. Resultat; migrän."  
  
Bröderna nickade nyktert till de orden, men Legolas hade förväntat sig att de skulle skratta. De gick tysta uppför trapporna och när de kom in i Legolas kammare kom frågan som hade spunnit i deras huvuden sedan de fått svaret på den första.   
  
"Dansade ni verkligen i -tre- timmar?"  
  
Legolas ryckte på axlarna och slängde jackan han tagit av sig tidigare under dagen på sängen. "'Valkyriornas välkomnande till Mandos' går inte att räkna i tid."  
  
Detta höll båda tigande med om. Tre timmar hade förflutit i någonting som de uppfattat som två andetag. De förstfödda, alverna var inte alls omedvetna om tid eller var placerade annorlunda i den, de levde lika mycket var minut som människan eller dvärgen och hoppar inte över någon för att slippa åldras. Detta är deras visdom, men också deras fall. Med evigheten i handen frodas kunskap, makt och skicklighet men för ofta också med sig ignorans, blindhet och sorg. Det är den sista som får alver att resa väst över de Grå Hamnarna. Livströtthet grott i för mycket minnen, ilskan och hopplösheten över att inget de ser eller skapar varar för dem livet ut. Känslan av att huset du bor i ruttnar och faller sönder under dig, trots att du har ditt eget rum kliniskt välstädat och stadigt.   
  
"El..." Bröderna slets upp ur den urspårade tankekedjan av Legolas ynkliga stämma. "... ni är ju helarsöner eller vad man nu kallar det. Är det möjligt att veva ihop någonting som tar bort huvudvärk?"  
  
Elladan och Elrohir flinade brett. "Lätt. Ge oss tre minuter."  
  
Legolas ömkade sig och kröp ihop på sängen. "Inte tre, jag får huvudvärk av tre." 


	22. 22

TigerRain a.k.a. Tara Jupp. Legolas i denna berättelsen är rasande envis, men är inte de flesta alver det?  
  
Mer bågskytte? Får du i kapitlet efter detta tror jag -big smirk-.   
  
Ålder? Nu kommer vi till en intressant och komplicerad fråga. Alver åldras annorlunda det vet vi och det råder alltid delade meningar om när de når stadiet av vuxen, och hur gamla de ser ut då, och hur många år de i så fall har på nacken. Själv snackar jag aldrig om tusentals år om det inte handlar om att de verkligen är ganska rutinerade. Elrond, Thranduil och Glorfindel vet vi om var med under den Sista Alliansen, det är runt en tre tusen år (rätta mig om jag har fel) innan Ringen dyker upp på nytt i Härskarringen. Denna berättelse utspelar sig innan det med några hundra år. Kan inte ge trion en bestämd ålder i år, och utseendemässigt är det inte heller så lätt. Jag har en egen uppfattning om att alvers åldrande i utseendet faktiskt beter sig som människans. Under vissa år växer vi panikartat utan att bli en dag äldre i huvudet och vissa år tvärt om. Tvillingarna kan se ut att vara runt 17, men det har inget att göra med livserfarenheten. Legolas runt en 15. Den verkliga åldern mellan dem är mer än man kan tro, mellan (rent utseendemässigt) 14-16 stannar man ganska länge. Även 17-18 som är en ganska lång period. Det betyder inte att en alv som ser på Legolas ser en femtonåring, det går inte fullt att räkna så eftersom han är betydligt äldre än ynka femton, men i alvers mått ändå bara barnet. Detta är bara mina ideer om alver och skall absolut inte blandas ihop med Tolkien. Jag vet ärligt inte hur han räknar. (Oj, lång utläggning)  
  
Oh, btw, jag vet ärligt inte om det kommer bli en E/E/L story av detta. Kan bli vad som helst.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Isflamma Flera år? Nu driver du med mig, men jag uppskattar meningen. Sorry, återigen har jag tagit tid på mig, men så är det. Har semester för första gången och skall i panik hinna med att vara så hysterisk som möjligt under min lediga tid. Menmen, har jag ett fan som dig måste jag uppdatera, helt klart.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
luthienflower Oh, tack för att jag hamnat som en av dina favoriter! Det är en stor komplimang. Yes! Jag har ett fan till! Börjar känna mig berömd!  
  
Jo, som du säger så är det sparsamt med fanfictions på svenska och de som finns är för det mesta ganska tramsiga om jag får lov att säga så. Kul att höra att du tyckte om något på svenska. Tog tid för mig också att inse att det verkligen fanns.   
  
-flinar- inte meningen att hålla dig vaken hela kvällen, texten försvinner ju knappast. Och här får du en dos till av tvillingarna och Legolas:  
  
Btw, känner du, som du säger för att 'bolla' lite så finns min mail på min sida. Har även ICQ om du känner för det  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sällskapet från den Gyllne Skogen stannade ytterligare tre dagar. Tre dagar där festligheterna inte slutade. Elronds fina hushåll dominerades av skratt och dryckenskap till tidig morgon. Då hälften gick och la sig gick hälften upp. Alla regler som kunde tänkas brytas bröts. Legolas stod i mitten under dessa dagar och såg förbluffat på hela utsvävelsen. Det var sant att kung Thranduils salar var mycket annorlunda och hade många andra regler än häromkring, men han hade väl aldrig trott att Imladris fridsamma paradis kunde vändas så totalt upp och ner. Det var som vårfesten hemma, och den var ökänd hos alla som kände till alver. Skillnaden var att det låg mycket rituellt över de hutlösa utsvävningarna som försikom i den mörka skogen. Detta var rent ohämmat frosseri!   
  
Haldir visade sig mycket riktigt vara en suput som ingen kunde dricka under bordet. Efter händelserna under tävlingsdagen hade förhållandet mellan 'Lorein väktaren och den lilla prinsen från Mörkmården förändrats drastiskt. Ingen skall tro att de blev vänner, men de undvek varandra med delad respekt. Såg till att inte komma ivägen för varandra. Haldir, hur inbiten bakåtsträvare och envis centrumpunkt han än var så fanns det ingen tvekan i varför han och ingen annan var Celeborns närmsta beskyddare och högst stående kapten.   
  
Tre dagar senare, där även Legolas kunnat slappna av och faktiskt tillåta sig att munhuggas med flertalet av Imladris krigare så dämpades sorlet och Lothloriens silvergråklädda alver gjorde sin avfärd. Med dem reste återigen Arwen. Ett styng av skuld dök upp i Legolas när han insåg att han var opassligt lättad över detta. Inget han gjorde eller inte gjorde föll den farligt vackra unga damen i smaken. Alltför väluppfostrade båda två undvek de ämnet, men det var Legolas som var tvungen att flytta på sig. Med all rätt, detta var Arwens födslohem.   
  
"Det var då för väl. Jag började bli rädd för att de verkligen skulle tömma alla mina förråd." mumlandet kom från Elrond medan han karakteristiskt masserade sina tinningar. Följet hade försvunnit i fjärran och han tillät sig slappna av.   
  
"Söner, Legolas, vill ni inte bli satta på jobb och reda upp i denna röran så ser ni genast till att hitta någonting att göra som ser upptaget ut"  
  
De tre ungdomarna förstod omedelbart och gjorde sig redo att springa därifrån innan lorden kom på bättre tankar. De blev stannade redan innan de tagit första steget;  
  
"Åh, innan jag glömmer det. Legolas, besök Glorfindel före ni gör er osynliga. Lord Celeborn lämnade visst en sak åt dig?"  
  
"Åt mig, min lord?" Legolas blå ögon blinkade till i förvåning, men han blev bortsjasad med en sträv handrörelse. "Försvinn sa jag, för jag ser redan nu att golv behöver skuras, glas plockas upp, disk behöver..."  
  
De var alla tre utom synhåll... och hörhåll. Artiga, uppfostrade eller belevade, de var fortfarande unga, och städjobb skydde de som pesten. Ett drag de till och med hade gemensamt med Arwen.   
  
Efter tre rundningar i korridorerna fattade den kortaste tag i kragen på en av tvillingarna. "Stopp, El! Glorfindel, jag måste hitta honom..."  
  
Elladan nickade med rynkad panna. "Jo, men jag vill inte stöta på någon annan som tänker ge oss jobb på vägen. Vi måste vara sluga!"  
  
Erohir höll fullkomligt med. "Sluga som en skogsalv!" Tvillingarna stannade upp och sneglade på Legolas. Ordspråket hade bara glidit över hans läppar utan minsta tanke. Skogsalven i fråga tog uppenbart inte illa vid sig, utan flinade i gengäld.  
  
"S" svarade han. "Slug som en skogsalv? Säg då vart Glorfindel håller hus så skall vi se om den legendariska slugheten kan föra oss dit."  
  
Tvillingarna besökte varandras sinne någon sekund, båda förvånade och glada över att deras skyddsling inte bara accepterade deras sällskap, utan verkade uppskatta det dessutom.   
  
"Känner vi Glorfindel rätt, så är han i sina egna rum. Låsta dörrar och låtsas som om han inte är inne. Han drack ikapp med Haldir i natt, dessutom tycker inte han heller om att städa."  
  
Med ett snett flin skakade blondinen på huvudet och sökte sig korridoren ner. Bröderna, vana vid att de få gånger Legolas ledde vägen, så visste han vart han skulle, följde bara med. De kom ut i den stora samlingssalen. Slughet hos skogsalver i all ära, Legolas följde väggen till en riktigt fin fresk och försvann.  
  
"Hej! Las, vart..." bröderna brydde sig inte ens om att bli förvånade när de fann sig vid öppningen till en lönndörr.  
  
"Har jag någonsin sagt att jag måste ta upp detta med ada?" den ena tvillingen såg till den andra och fick ett bittert svar; "Nej, det var Jag som sa det, men det är samma sak. När här är färdigstädat så skall vi ha ett litet privat samtal med honom. Man kan inte springa runt i en ost till hus från födseln och bli undanhållen det. Snart är jag rädd att byggnaden kommer kollapsa ovanför oss, så många håligheter det verkar finnas i väggarna."  
  
De försvann båda in efter Legolas och i det skumma mörkret hörde de hans viskande svar: "Ingen fara, El. Så många gångar är det inte, de flesta går in i varandra på ett eller annat sätt."  
  
Det fick en fnysning till svar. Föga övertygade trevade de sig efter blondinen. När han tillslut stannade visste de såpass mycket att de gått uppför minst en våning. Elladan gick in i Legolas och Elrohir gick in i Elladan. Innan de hann protestera högt väste vägvisaren hyschande åt dem för att sedan knacka på väggen. Tystnaden var lång före han knackade igen och snart kunde alla tre höra Glorfindels bestämda röst:  
  
"Vem är det som kommer den vägen till min kammare? Elrond?" Något jagat följde rösten och Legolas tog snabbt till orda för att stilla den legendariska krigaren.  
  
"Nej, Glorfindel. Det är ett prov på skogsalvisk slughet!"   
  
Elladan lutade sig över Legolas axel och ropade mot den mörka väggen. Prinsen fnös och ett dämpat skratt kom från Glorfindels rum.   
  
Sprickan som uppstod i väggen skickade in mängder av bländande ljus, men Elrohir såg ändå när de kom ut ur gången att den hemliga ingången låg bakom ett tungt skåp.  
  
Glorfindel satt på sängkanten i sorgligt opassande kläder för ett besök. Legolas började stamma; "L...lord Glorfindel. Jag är ledsen, vi skulle tagit den andra vä..."  
  
Glorfindel avbröt svamlet med en handskakning. Han såg bedrövlig och bakfull ut. "Elrond skickade dig?" Det var egentligen ingen fråga. "Där borta vid fönstret, Legolas. Lord Celeborn lämnade dig någonting eftersom inget pris delades ut till tävlingens vinnare."  
  
Legolas hade inte räknat med det. Vadet hade stått mellan Elrond och Celeborn. Han själv och Haldir hade bara varit förkämpar, och i ett sådant fall skulle möjlig belöning i hans fall utfärdas av Elrond. Nå, Imladris var inte Mörkmården, därför snurrade han runt och nalkades fönstret.  
  
Ett litet skrik av förtjusning for genom rummet, och tvillingarna hoppade till. Legolas höll i fingrarna en långbåge av Galadrim. Det var ett mästerverk. En båge av två olika träslag, inget av dem kände han ens igen. Fina små mönster letade sig upp efter hela bågen och Legolas insåg att detta inte kunde ha varit en ren tillfällighet, för trots att en riktigt bra båge tog evigheter att göra, så hade de fina inläggen gjorts nyligen. Såg man nära formade de nämligen Mörkmårdens emblem. Hans egen kaptensgrad återfanns på flera ställen; lövet och de tre pärlorna. Symboler från Mörkmården, trädens löv, kungahusets vapenmärke och flera andra små detaljer. Den som tog sig tid att studera bågen skulle se vem den tillhörde. Trots att de skickligaste skyttarna utan tvekan fanns i Mörkmården, så fanns de skickligaste bågmakarna i Lothlorien. Deras vapen var större och kraftfullare. Upp efter väggen fanns också ett koger lutat. Det var minst lika vackert som bågen och fyllt med långa pilar. Spetsarna och träslaget sa att de kom från 'Lorien, men de hade gett dem styrfjädrar i mörkt grågrönt. Dessa fjädrärna kom från en fågel som Legolas trott bara levde i Mörkmården.   
  
"...olas. Legolas!" Den lilla alven ryckte till, slet blicken från vapnet och såg bort mot Glorfindel.  
  
"Vad?"  
  
"Ta den vanliga vägen ut."   
  
För upprymd för att alls bry sig om vilka han skulle kunna stöta på så nickade han med ett gnistrande leende. Kort därefter stod bröderna och blondinen ute i korridoren.  
  
"El... en båge av Galadrim! Se på den!"  
  
"Snygg, Las..." Elladan var förvisso imponerad av den frikostiga gåvan som Celeborn tagit sig tid att skänka, men fara hotade i detta huset. "Jag föreslår att vi ger oss av härifrån. Är vi snabba nog hinner vi byta om och fråga adar om vi får ge oss ut på jakt. På det viset hinner de städa innan vi är tillbaka, och du får lov att testa bågen."  
  
..  
  
"...och tänk inte ens på att gå i närheten av Dimmiga Bergens fot." Elrond kunde inte ge sina söner nog med förmaningar. Inte för att han egentligen var orolig för dem, de hade gett sig ut ensamma på betydligt längre färder än detta, det var mest en gammal vana. "Säker på att ni inte skall ta hästarna? Det blir enklare så..."  
  
"Nej, det går för fort då. Hur skall vi någonsin kunna hålla oss borta i mer än två dagar om vi sitter till häst?" Elrohir fiskade fram sitt mest soliga och oemotståndliga leende. De tre ungdomarna hade allt de behövde. När Elrond såg över dem igen så var han mer än tacksam över händelserna. Legolas log, han hade en hälsosam rodnad över kinderna och ögonen glittrade när han höll i sitt nya vapen.   
  
De gav sig av. Tio meter, sedan stannades de av Elrond igen. "Joo, Legolas..." Lorden hade vänt sig till hälften och hade ett tag om kåpans nederkant som tydligt tecken på att han var påväg därifrån. Rösten hade en hemlig underton och ungdomarna spetsade öronen.   
  
"Ja, lord Elrond?"  
  
"Se till att mina söner inte tar sig vatten över huvudet. Imladris är inte stort, ni kommer passera gränsen. Så vitt jag vet gäller ju vissa av dina 'regler' enbart innanför dessa linjer..." Han lät resten hänga i luften och vände sig helt om för en maklig reträtt till sin imponerande boning.  
  
Ett illmarigt men mycket litet flin spred sig i skogsalvens ansikte. Den minen var en ammas eller livvakts mardröm. Elrond hade rätt, det hade bara stått; '... höja hand eller vapen mot någon -innanför- Imladris gränser'.   
  
Tvillingarna fick var sin kraftig dunk i ryggen innan något brunt och grönt krönt av guld susade förbi dem.  
  
"Försten till gränsen!"  
  
De lite omtumlade bröderna minglade sina sinnen och tog lättjefullt upp jakten med goda förhoppningar om att de på plan mark, med sina längre ben, skulle hinna ifatt sin nyvunne kamrat innan de hann fram till floden som markerade slutet på Elronds ägor.i den riktningen.   
  
..  
  
Elrond talade sanning. Vattnadal var kanske berömt, vackert och gammalt, men gränserna var förbluffande små. De tre ynglingarna stod på andra sidan älven. Ganska blöta, prinsen med smutsiga knän och ett skrapsår upp efter underarmen och tvillingarna med mindre blåmärken. Bröderna hade hunnit upp honom, men hal som en ål lyckades han tillslut ta sig över den grunda floden och ta hämnd.  
  
"Jag har sett kartor, El, men det är verkligen mindre än jag trodde." sa blondinen aningen hänfört och såg tillbaka in mot staden.  
  
"Själva gränsen för staden är visserligen inte så vid, men lugnet sträcker sig ändå flera mil i omkrets, kapten." Rösten kom bakifrån dem och inte långt därifrån kom Tindor ut från skogsbrynet.   
  
Alla tre var medvetna om att det fanns betydligt fler alver än bara Tindor fast de inte syntes, men det var också att räkna med. Han var klädd i Vattnadals färger och beväpnad så han var med andra ord i tjänst. Bröderna nickade och Legolas gav honom en låg bugning.  
  
"Utom åt ett håll, Tindor " framhärdade prinsen mer allvarligt. Svaret kom tillsammans med en stillsam nick.  
  
"Sant, kapten. Men jag är inte rätt person att försöka ge dig en lektion i kartläsning och ondskans varelser. Du kan säkert alldeles på egen hand räkna ut åt vilket håll det är."  
  
Legolas svarade inte. Leendet hade falnat helt från de söta dragen och en bekymrad skugga föll över honom. Han visste bara alltför väl att de största och intensivaste attackerna mot det Sista Välkomnande Huset kom från Dimmiga Bergens håll. Och de drevs dit av skogsalverna. Hans eget folk från Mörkmården hade dubblerat styrkorna i de västra och sydvästra områdena av skogen. Orcherna söderifrån tvingades upp efter bergen och vättarna som kröp fram ur Dimmornas håligheter sökte sig allt oftare rakt igenom bergen för att sluta upp med onskans styrkor. Utan att för den sakens skull minska sina anfall mot den stora skogen. De blev helt enkelt fler. Och den Stora Grönskogen, Mörkmården låg som en kork för passagen att tränga in i västländerna genom passen. Om den Stora Skogen skulle falla så låg Imladris på tur. Detta var inte tankar som Legolas yttrade högt. Enbart en handfull personer kände till med vilken styrka som söderns makter faktiskt ökade i nuförtiden. Med tanke på de sparsamma kontakterna mellan de två nordligaste alvsammhällena så kände inte prinsen till lord Elronds vetskap om detta faktum. Lothlorien måste ju inse, men de hade föga att frukta. Den fristaden var stängd, låst och osynlig. Ingen kom till Caras Galadhon om de inte var välkomna.  
  
Tindor uppmärksammade att Legolas fallit i tankar. Med alvers tålamod stod han obekymrat och väntade.   
  
Slutligen blinkade ynglingen till, lite förvånad över att han fastnat i en så djup tankekedja att han i en bra stund helt enkelt sett förbi över axeln på Tindor och drömmande förlorat sig i sina hemtrakters riktning.   
  
"Mina ursäkter Tindor. Det är fel av mig att tala om saker som vidrör krigsföring och politik." hasplade han ur sig. För att dra sig skickligt ur den spända situationen så vidrörde han sin Galadrim båge och slet fram ett till synes ärligt leende. "Var glad för att du är i tjänst, Noldor. Det ser ut som en orchlega innanför nådig Elronds dörrar. Vi rymmer på jakt istället."  
  
Tindor brast i skratt. Den lilla blonda kaptenen i Mörkmårdens södra trupper hade han känt till sedan länge och bland de första ryktena som nådde honom hade just varit ynglingens brutala respektlöshet. Han tog inte illa vid sig av varken 'Noldor', liknelsen av sin stad eller det ouppfostrade sättet att tala om hans lord.   
  
"Vackert vapen, lilla kapten," flinade han. "Ge er iväg då, men se till att ha nattvakt. Vi vaktar passen men mer än en gång har det stötts på otyg som lyckats ta andra vägar vi inte känner till. Skogarna är rapporterade lugna, men en gnutta vaksamhet kan vara på sin plats."   
  
Ynglingarna hade förstått så mycket, men hade det inte varit säkrat så hade inte deras far släppt iväg dem så lätt. De avslutade samtalet med Tindor och gav sig av längs flodens lopp.  
  
..  
  
Elronds söner gjorde allt de förmådde för att stänga av en viss länk de råkade ha med Mörkmårdens yngsta prins. Inte så att de inte uppskattade den, på samma sätt som de också var rädda inför det. För de var inga nybörjare i konsten att blanda sinnen, men det hade bara varit de två. De två, och ingen annan. Det var en sak att få en stöt av Legolas tankar när de var okontrollerat starka, men det var en helt annan att befinna sig mycket nära den lilla prinsen när han själv medvetet använde det sinnet. Mer än en gång hade Elrohir snubblat till över stenar i brist på koncentration. Att gå var liksom inte en självklarhet längre när Legolas stannade, hans kropp reagerade annorlunda på det mest komiska och ändå vansinniga vis. Elladan hade det inte mycket bättre, men lite, och det berodde på att han börjat knäppa med fingrarna intill sitt eget öra och vissla en komplicerad visa.   
  
Det hade börjat efter en timma eller så. Först hade det bara känts som ett sorl långt bak i huvudet, men allteftersom tiden gick så blev det tydligare, störde ut deras sinnen och fick dem att tänka på annat. Elladan hade i mindre panik stannat de andra två och börjat kräva ett svar av Legolas, för att det var han som ställde till det fanns det inget tvivel om.   
  
"Träden viskar legender, myter och minnen. Alltför lång tid var det sedan jag talade med vilda träd och de tigger mig att svara dem. Om ni befann er mindre i varandras huvud, och mer i ert eget så kanske ni får konsentration nog att stänga av volymen på det," hade han sagt. Noga undvikandes det faktum att bröderna inte bara strök genom varandras sinnen numera, utan även hans.   
  
Det hade varit för två timmar sedan. Legolas hade slutat 'tjattra' med träden, men ibland dök det ändå upp. Var gång det hände så fångades de upp med en våldsam kraft som fick Elrohir att att faktiskt glömma bort att han promenerade.  
  
"Håller du alltid på och pratar med din omgivning på detta sättet, Las?" kom det tillslut från Elladan när han kunde samla sina egna, och bara sina egna sinnen igen.  
  
"...nej. Kanske inte på detta sättet. Nu vänder jag mig speciellt till dem, man kan vara mer specifik i meningen då. Och 'prata' kanske inte är rätt ord." Legolas missade Elladans droppe av humor, och svarade honom lugnt och allvarligt. "Jag känner av dem. Det är jag själv som översätter deras mening till ord jag kan yttra genom munnen. "  
  
De hade svängt av från kanten av floden och upp i skogen. Efter lite stridande viljor hade Legolas fått välja vilket håll de gick. Han hade tydligen förkärlek till besvärligt täta skogsområden. Bröderna hade båda ett och annat förslag på bättre vägar eftersom de kände området, men deras lilla blondin hade inte alls tyckt att det lät som bra val. Lätt som bara en skogsalv hade han medvetet sökt sig i sick-sack och intresserat sig för allt annat än jakt på vägen.   
  
"...och så här tydlig kontakt jag jag väldigt sällan med dem," fortsatte Legolas. Uppslukad av omgivningen, alla nya, unga och halvvilda träd. De fyllde honom med ett otroligt nonsens, men det var minst sagt upplyftande. Dessa träden var inte gamla som de i Mörkmården. De var inte lika visa men om de var något så var de lyckligt skvallrande. "Men det stämmer att jag håller en ständig låg kontakt med naturen. Det gör ju ni också."  
  
Tvillingarna muttrade en aning, inte riktigt med på noterna. Legolas såg däremot förvandlad ut, det var därför de inte sa emot mer. Deras tysta, artiga och envisa lilla fånge hade i skogen förtrollats till en mytisk varelse. Han pratade i en jämn ström, vidrörde växter och träd i förbifarten utan att verka lägga märket det. Utan att behöva se på marken klev han obesvärat över blommor och svampar utan att skada dem, en glimt av ett evigt flin som ständigt låg på gränsen att brista ut fick en att förstå vart många isolerade människor fått sina folksagor ifrån. Elladan och Elrohir hade inte riktigt hjärta att påminna honom om att de var ute på jakt, inte någon picknick.   
  
Träden minskade i antal och efter ett par minuter kom de ut till en ganska stor glänta. Vattnet hade de alla hört på håll. Det var en smal flodfåra som, av det kristallklara vattnet att döma, kom från Dimmiga Bergens toppar och slingrade sig hela vägen ner för att förena mig med den större. De hade trampat på större delen av dagen utan egentligt mål. Elladan och Elrohir glada över att få röra på sig, de hade varit befriade från alla lektioner de senaste veckorna, och även om de var innerligt tacksamma för det, så innebar det också att vapenträningen var utesluten den med. De var livliga ungdomar och krävde viss rörelse.  
  
Legolas också, för hur skickligt han än dolt det, så hade hans kropp, så fort den ansåg sig vara någorlunda hel begärt att få röra på sig. Inte nog med att han var en ung, energisk skogsalv, han hade dessutom i flertalet år legat ute med krigare som inte lät solen komma upp före dem.   
  
Innan de hunnit komma helt ut ur gläntan stannades den uppspelta alven av Elladan. Legolas snabba reflexer uppfattade snabbt det svaga hyschandet och Elrohirs sätt att dra fram sin båge på och gå ner på ett knä. En kort sekund fylldes prinsens bröst med is och beslutsamhet. Var de under attack? Han hade inte sett eller hört någon fiende? Vad finns det för onska i skogarna om sköna Imladris som han inte kunde höra?   
  
Någonting stämde inte ihop med Elrohirs ansiktutryck. Det var långt ifrån skrämt eller uppjagat, det var mer finurligt och upphetsat. Legolas fick en skugga mellan ögonbrynen och följde tvillingens sikte över hela gläntan och insåg vad han siktade på.   
  
En ekorre!  
  
Missnöjet låg kvar i hans ansikte även om musklerna i axlarna slappnade av. "Elrohir..." viskningen skulle knappast höras av djuret på andra sidan. "vad är det för mening med att skjuta ett sådant djur? Det har inte gjort dig illa, inte heller kan vi äta det. Vad driver dig?"  
  
Elrohir såg upp från sin båge, men höll fortfarande strängen spänd. "Inte äta?" han såg ytterst förvånad ut. "Legolas, det där är harorren, den är absolut bäst att äta!"  
  
Blå ögon blinkade oförstående. "Vi kan inte äta ekorre..." Djup misstro speglade sig i det unga ansiktet.  
  
"Klart vi kan!" Nu var det Elladan som tog över och la en hand på den kortare grabbens axel. Nickade åt sin bror att fortsätta med det avstannade skottet och förklarade vidare. "Harorren är den bästa bland ekorrar att äta. Den är tre gånger så stor som den vanliga bruna och smakar bättre än någon kanin."  
  
När Elladan var färdig så klang strängen från Elrohir och pilen klöv luften i en rasande fart. Det handlade om mindre än två sekunder, men två sekunder kunde avgöra liv och död om du låg ute vid Mörkmårdens södra gräns. Tvivel på om djuret verkligen var ätbart kastades åt sidan. Skottet skulle inte träffa, och det visste han redan innan det missat. Elladan, som inte var beredd, hoppade bak när Legolas piskade upp en pil från sitt koger, spann runt sin båge från axeln och drev iväg en pil med nästan onödigt våld. Tätt efter att den första pilen slog i trä så gjorde även nästa det, med undantag av att det från nacken hängde en ekorre på den sistas skaft. Död på sekunden med kapad ryggrad fanns det inte ens en dödsryckning i den där den hängde fast i trädet. Bågen Legolas bar, till skillnad från tvillingarnas, var den att detta var ingen jaktbåge. Det var ett stridsvapen och dess kraft skulle vara tillräcklig för att penetrera nackar tjockare än ungträd. Med andra ord, pilen var så djupt begravd att den knappt darrade.   
  
"....whaow." Elrohir satt frusen på ett knä med bågen sänkt och den grönskimrande mörka blicken på pälsdjuret. Elladan, som av ren förskrämdhet knytit samman sinnet med sin kopia, yttrade den imponerade visslingen unisont. Legolas blinkade han också i förvåning, men han var också den att samla sig först och dra blicken från målet till sin båge: "Ja, det är ett mäktigt vapen... Större än min förra, men lika smidig, ändå tre gånger så stark. El, det var faktiskt svårt att dra den helt..." total hänförelse följde skogsalvens ord. Bröderna El kom ur sin trance och kisade frustrerat på honom. En uppifrån, den andra nerifrån.  
  
"Nu var det kanske inte vapnet vi beundrade, lilla prins, men din snabbhet och skicklighet med det." Elrohirs ord rann som sirap ur munnen på honom tillsammans med ett brett flin. Legolas skakade bort känslan av att bröderna hade ett tyst meningsutbyte över huvudet på honom, och med den minen kanske han inte heller ville veta innehållet. Istället bröt han ögonblicket genom att svinga bågen över axeln och gå in i gläntan.  
  
"Jag förstår fortfarande inte hur ni kan tycka ekorre är gott! Köttet är bittert och torrt. Ät den ni, jag har med mig annat." De hade verkligen med sig annat alla tre. Nödproviant i form av torkat kött, nötter, ost och bröd. Även färska frukter eftersom de inte skulle vara borta någon längre tid. Det och var sin bit Lembas förståss. Ett måste i var alvs lilla överlevnadskitt.   
  
..  
  
Två timmar senare hade de gjort sig oförskämt bekväma. Solen gick långsamt ner och färgade halva himlen indigo och andra halvan, med hjälp av endel moln, till ett pastellhav i rosa och nyanserat blått. Obesvärade av den svala kvällsluften satt de i lätta tunikor och håret fortfarande fuktigt efter badet i den lilla floden. Deras saker var utspridda, (nå, man kan inte anklaga Legolas för den saken. Drillad vana gjorde att hans packning var fullkomligt intakt och vapnet lutat mycket lättillgängligt samman med en pil nerkörd i jorden intill. Bara det han använde för stunden var uppackat). En liten eld hade gjorts upp i en cirkel av stenar som tidigare använts till eldstad åt förbipasserande. En ekorre grillades långsamt intill lågorna.   
  
"Jag tar inte en bit förrän ni smakat först, El." Legolas var fortfarande skeptisk inför kött av denna typen, men hade lyssnat till brödernas försäkran om att de ätit detta många gånger förr. Om det var ett skämt, så var det ett dåligt ett.  
  
"Tro mig, detta är gott." Elladan lät lagom övertygande, men det gjorde han aldrig om han fortfarande log, och det gjorde han nu. Det breddades ännu mer när hans bror gled närmare silvianprinsen och flyttade hans händer från de ljusa lockarna som han med dåligt resultat försökt trassla upp. Legolas stelnade till av ren vana när den yngre brodern lät fingrarna sjunka ner i det halvblöta håret.  
  
"Sidh pen-ernil..." Elladan log återigen mot honom och sträckte sig fram för att vända på ekorren. "Låt honom. Det finns ingenting som är så rogivande som när Ro tar hand om ens hår."  
  
Legolas axlar sjönk tveksamt när han slappnade av. Elrohir letade sig upp i ryggen på honom och tog itu med håret mycket expertmässigt, men utan att ha bråttom det minsta. Sättet han gjorde det på påminde prinsen om Amloth, Rhianols bror. Förföriskt, onåbart och behagligt påträngande.   
  
Rhianol...  
  
"Vad är det? Skall jag sluta?" Elrohirs viskning kom tillsammans med något som han inte alls var van vid; en smeksam klapp på kinden. Generat insåg han att tankarna drivit honom ljusår bort. Eller snarare bara ett par veckor, före allt hade hänt. Och sedan...  
  
"Eh... Nej! Jag bara..." Legolas sökande i rösten avslöjade honom mer än utrycket av förvirrad saknad som han bar i ansiktet. Elladan gled närmare med en bägare i händerna som han erbjöd den yngste i trion.   
  
"Adars vin. Han sa att vi fick ta två flaskor med oss. Han menade kanske de andra flaskorna, men hur skall jag kunna veta? Detta är både starkare och godare."   
  
Elladan. Legolas insåg med en panikartad medvetenhet att denna noldor plötsligt kommit att stå honom närmare än någon annan på så kort tid. Håret föll fuktigt, tungt och rikt om honom. Det hölls slarvigt bort av ett läderband ganska långt ner. Det gjorde att de dövande, mörkt bruna slingorna ramade in ansiktet. Bröder till Arwen, Undomiel, de var vackra. Blandblodet gjorde dem exotiska och våldsamma att se på. Dragen rena och mer stiliga än söta. Han ägde en gard om sig som gjorde honom lockande. Som ett privat, eget område runt sig som man inte korsade utan att vanhelga. För andra. Legolas hade han släppt in från första stund, något som han inte ens hade gjort med sin syster eller far på heltid. Förutom Elrohir förståss, i detta en kopia av sin tvilling. Legolas tog emot vinet och Elrohirs fingrar återupptog arbetet med håret.  
  
Vinet var ganska starkt, men värmande. Solen hade gått ner, och trots att de inte besvärades nämnvärt av den kyligare luften så var det inte heller hans utsida, utan insida som behövde värmas upp. Ute i skogen på nytt, under sitt eget element slappnade den strikta prinsen av. Med ett svagt, snett leende på läpparna och halvslutna ögon lutade han sig medvetet tillbaka mot Elrohir. Han blev mjukt emottagen. Håret var snart utrett men fingrarna gled fortfarande över hans tinningar och följde snart ansiktets linjer på den lilla kaptenen.   
  
Intima stunder som denna hade han enbart med sin patrull, och långt ifrån ofta med tanke på de allt farligare skogarna. Kanske inte riktigt så intimt. Det var fel ord, för han hade flertalet gånger halvlegat upp efter någon av sina mannar med betydligt mindre kläder och umgåtts på kvällen, men det var bara någonting i Elrohirs beröring som gjorde det mer intimt. Någonting som fick Legolas maggrop att kittlas.  
  
Det drömska ögonblicket varade kanske länge nog, men var abrupt och dramatiskt avslutat när en oväntat tyngd kastades på hans bröstkorg. Det var Elladan.  
  
"Färdigt! Nu måste du smaka, pen-neth!" Hans ansikte sken av lycka och fingrarna var nerkladdade med ekorrfett. Doften hade varit förvånansvärt lockande och köttet som Elladan höll i såg långt ifrån oaptitligt ut, men biten som brodern höll ner till ynglingen för att mata honom med nekades.  
  
"Knappast Dan! Du först, innan dess tar jag inte en bit av det där i munnen."  
  
Båda bröderna skrattade och den äldre av dem gjorde inga försök alls att komma av skogsalven. Han satt utmärkt grensle över honom och stoppade biten av kött lyckligt i munnen. "Se, ingen fara. Det är lika gott som alltid. Här, Ro!" Han drog av ännu en bit kött och höll fram den till sin bror till hälften fången under Legolas. Utan att tveka tog han emot det och först efter att blondinen sett båda svälja utan att göra miner så nickade han.  
  
"Nå, jag har aldrig hört om harorren tidigare, men den var ju rödbrun i pälsen och ganska stor. Aldrig sett dem förr. De enda ekorrarna vi har i Mörkmården är den svarta... och den rekomenderas inte att äta..."  
  
"Var inte omöjlig nu, lillen! Öppna munnen!" Elladan nästan tvingade i Legolas köttet. Hans första reaktion var att spotta, men efter någon sekund fann han att det faktiskt smakade lika gott som det hade luktat. Bättre.  
  
"Det var väl inte så farligt?" Elladan strålade från sin herre-på-täppan plats.   
  
Legolas flinade till svar och tog emot en andra bit kött. "Nej, jag erkänner mig besegrad, Elrondion. Det var faktiskt...." Meningen avslutades aldrig. Tvillingarna ryckde till när de kände det välbekande och huggande draget i sina sinnen som skvallrade om Legolas omedelbara kontakt med sin omgivning. Skogsalvens utryck förändrades drastiskt till dödligt allvar. Trots sina inbitna reflexer tog han ytterligare tre tigande sekunder på sig för att verkligen vara säker. Precis när Elladan öppnade munnen för att fråga vad som stod på så fick han en knuff i bröstet så han föll av sitt 'offer'.  
  
"Upp! Vi är inte ensamma! Grönt och svart blod närmar sig, och de vet vart vi är!"  
  
Legolas plötsliga utfall lämnade dem chockade för ett ögonblick. Blondinen hade redan kastat sig undan från dem och hunnit slita åt sig bågen innan de kom på fötter.  
  
"Inte ensamma? Hur vet du det, och vad är det?" Bröderna var kanske betydligt mindre vana vid ondskans varelser än silvian alven, men de var långt ifrån helt oerfarna med situationen. De kom snabbt på fötter, insåg situationens allvar, grep sina bågar och spände upp säkringen till sina alviska kortsvärd. De sökte automatiskt Legolas nästa drag, utan att egentligen märka det, för Elronds söner hade vanligtvis alltid med sig Glorfindel eller någon annan i kommando, och Legolas fann sig i sin roll förbluffande väl.  
  
"Kan inte säga vad det är. Träden viskar om hot. Orchers och bergsvättars blod är svart. Spindlars, drakars och dimmälvors är grönt. Ulvars är svart." Det fina kogret spändes skickligt över bröstet. Vad bröderna inte tänkte på var att Legolas faktiskt enbart var beväpnad med bågen.   
  
"Hur vet de att vi är här?" Elladan sökte febrilt med blicken in mot skogen som Legolas vänt sig emot. Mörkret hade lagt sig. Alvers syn var förträfflig, men även de hade svårt att se i mörker. Stelt väntade han på prinsens svar som faktiskt verkade dröja. Sedan...  
  
"Tja... det kan förklara det svarta blodet. Inget på Arda har ett luktsinne som ulvar..."  
  
Elrohir höll båge och pil redo, men det var också det enda som var säkert. Legolas insåg till sin förvåning att den yngsta av tvillingarna var skrämd, och inte så lite heller. Efter en närmare titt insåg han att Elladan var minst lika osäker.   
  
"Men... Det kan inte vara ulv Legolas! De kommer aldrig över bergen! Varg finns, men inte ulv!" Elrohir kastade panikartat ur sig ramsan. Något iskallt fick ett grepp om hans bröstkorg när han såg den gyllne prinsens självsäkra och allvarliga min.  
  
"Skall vi slå vad?" 


End file.
